Tarrasque: The Serenity Game
by Aprian.K.Len
Summary: "Ketika aku menodongkan senjata di tangan ku, dia bertanya 'Apakah membunuh itu membuat mu tenang' Lalu aku sadar, aku telah membunuh dan terbunuh berkali-kali. 'Apapun yang kau lakukan, jangan pernah menarik senjatamu lagi' Tapi aku menggunakannya lagi demi dendam yang sebenarnya tidak ada, schródinger."/New fict, hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Simpangan Pertama: Kenyataan Kedua

 _Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Waduh, lama, beneran lama ya… Dulu janjinya paling lama dua minggu bakal buat fict lagi, tapi ternyata ospek yang tugasnya selalu keluar _giri-giri_ dan kuliah yang _ka-boom_ ternyata menghambat saya buat bisa ngetik lagi T^T

Jangankan ngetik, mau buka laptop aja pasti ingetnya tugas, maklum masih mahasiswa baru. Niatnya mau hiatus dulu sampai inagurasi ospek selesai, tapi ternyata keinginan untuk kembali membuat fict tidak dapat terbendung lagi dan mumpung lagi libur abis UTS, jadi ya sempatin ngetik lagi deh~

Apa kabarnya nih? Masih baik-baik aja? Atau sudah ketahan parah sampe bikin mumet sama urusan dunia nyata juga kaya saya? Haha… Btw, fict ini mengusung tema survival game dan sci-fi, tapi nggak seberat _Phantasm_ yang banyak istilahnya, ini cuma akan jadi fict biasa dimana para karakter akan bertarung demi mewujudkan impiannya, nggak lebih #PLAK #Masa

Tokoh utamanya adalah Yuuma, dan Miku! Yay! Saya terjangkit pair ini semenjak Kisah Sebuah Senja dan setelah pertimbangan yang banyak, akhirnya saya lebih memilih YuumaMiku ketimbang LenRin untuk fict kali ini. Saya juga mau ngasih info nih, pernah denger istilah Deutragonis? Tokoh penting setelah Protagonis tapi bukan Antagonis dan perannya berbeda jauh dengan Tritagonis, nah, saya akan mengangkat tema itu dalam fict ini. Tokoh utamanya Yuuma, tapi Yuuma nggak akan mendapat PoV sendiri sampai fict ini tamat, semua sudut pandang akan digambarkan melalui orang ketiga dan Miku. Lalu, hubungan perannya akan sedikit timpang, dimana Yuuma sebagai karakter utama malah akan mendapat lebih sedikit pengembangan ketimbang Miku.

Udah daripada banyak lalalala lagi, mending langsung dimulai aja ya~ Enjoy~

 _~Tarrasque: The Serenity Game~_

 _Main_ _Character:_ _VY2 Yuuma_ _, Hatsune Miku_ _  
Main Pair: YuumaMiku_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies_ _  
_ _Story © Me_ _  
_ _UTAUloid © Owner creator_ _  
_ _Fanloid © Creator_

 _(Cover pic is not mine)_

 _Summary :_

 _"Ketika aku menodongkan senjata di tangan ku, dia bertanya 'Apakah membunuh itu membuat mu tenang?!' Lalu aku sadar, aku telah membunuh dan terbunuh berkali-kali. 'Apapun yang kau lakukan, jangan pernah menarik senjatamu lagi!' Tapi aku menggunakannya lagi demi dendam yang sebenarnya tidak ada, schr_ _ó_ _dinger."_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

' _Abc' (italic)_ : Flashback, kata asing (termasuk dari eksistensi asing), atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutipsatu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
' **Abc** '/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Sebuah hari yang tidak lagi dikenali, 12 Desember 2014, Nagoya.

Dua orang tergelatakn, dan satu lagi yang mengambang. Mereka yang tergeletak sudah dalam keadaan sekarat, sedangkan makhluk aneh yang mengambang di depan dua orang yang sekarat ini tidak memberikan sedikitpun perhatian pada mereka yang meringkuk lemah.

"Dengan begini, aku yang menang." Ucap salah satu dari yang sekarat, perempuan dengan rambut hitam dan juga lengan yang berlubang karena peluru. Dia menahan darah keluar dari sana, hanya dengan sehelai kain yang berasal dari robekan bajunya.

Keinginan adalah kunci, keinginan adalah pemicu. Tidak ada satupun yang tahu kalau kedua orang yang sudah seperti saudara ini harus hancur karena mimpi mereka masing-masing, oleh harapan yang mereka tanam.

" _Apa kau yakin, prajurit? Ini menyalahi peraturan, kau tahu? Shishishi…"_ Balas makhluk yang melayang itu. Wujudnya yang seperti laki-laki, atau lebih tepatnya— bisa dibilang sebagai anak laki-laki itu memasang senyuman yang sangat lebar, atribut dengan cahaya hijau serta matanya yang berwarna hijau menyala juga berkedip dengan cepat. Bibirnya tidak berhenti tersenyum, semakin lebar dan lebar, kau katakan kalau bibirnya terlihat sudah sobek.

"Aturan? Jangan bodoh _Gachapoid_ , kau dan penciptamu tahu kalau aku adalah kepalsuan yang tidak mengenal peraturan." Balas si wanita.

Laki-laki lain yang tergeletak melihat percakapan itu dengan pandangan buram, rambut merah jambunya berkibaran karena tiupan angin dingin yang menyelimuti gelapnya pemandangan.

" _Kode Nama VY1, kau mengerti kalau harapan yang akan terkabul adalah milikmu, bukan milik orang lain. Apa yang akan dikabulkan adalah representasi dari keinginan dan juga kekuatanmu, bukankah kau sadar bahwa yang kau minta ini adalah mustahil? Shishishi…"_

"Bicara lagi dan akan ku musnahkan kau." Balas si wanita.

" _Melukai administrator adalah tindakan illegal, kau bisa mati dalam sekejap, bukannya kau tahu? Shishishi…"_

"Tidak masalah asalkan kau juga mati." Jawab si wanita itu.

Makhluk yang mengakui dirinya sebagai _administrator_ itu tertawa kecil, dengan nada yang sarkastik dan juga intonasi yang menyebalkan. Dia melayang kesana-kemari, dengan kepala ada di bawah, aura hijau yang menyala pada tubuhnya makin berkedip dengan kencang.

" _Bukankah ini menarik? Shishishi…"_ Ucapnya.

Dengan tawanya, dia mengangguk-angguk dengan puas. Apa yang diinginkan makhluk bernama _administrator_ ini sepertinya bukanlah hal yang sulit.

"Jadi, kesepakatan terbentuk, sampah?" Tanya si wanita berambut hitam.

" _Shishishishishishi…~"_

Sebuah lubang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya, si _administrator_ ini mengeluarkan tawa yang semakin terdengar mengesalkan. Walau tidak kencang, tapi cukup untuk membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya ingin untuk membungkamnya saat itu juga.

"Walaupun kau tertarik, tidak ada efeknya untuk ku. Kau, dan juga penciptamu tidak akan luput dari rasa benciku." Balas si wanita.

Dia melihat laki-laki lain yang berambut merah jambu dengan tatapan tajam, menghampirinya dan berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Yuuma, berjanjilah satu hal padaku." Ucap si wanita pada lelaki berambut merah jambu.

Dia, yang dipanggil Yuuma oleh wanita berambut hitam ini, melihat wanita tersebut dengan mata benci, seolah-olah seluruh kejahatan yang ada di dunia sedang berkumpul di depannya.

Tidak ada keraguan, tatapannya penuh dengan kebencian

Tidak ada keraguan, semuanya hanyalah tersirat dendam.

Tapi, tidak ada keraguan pula… Tatapan tidak tega tercampur di dalam garis mata laki-laki ini.

Benci… Benci… Benci…

Kebencian karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun…

"Dasar wanita sialan, apa lagi yang kau inginkan!"

HOEK!

Lalu, disela teriakan itu, darah keluar dari mulut Yuuma, bersamaan dengan liur yang mengikuti setelahnya.

"Aku adalah pembunuh, tugasku adalah membunuh. Bencilah aku, ingatlah bahwa dendam mu adalah milikku seorang. Tapi ingatlah satu hal…"

Wanita berambut hitam ini membungkuk dan mengangkat lengan Yuuma, kemudian mengangkat Yuuma ke kedua lengannya, membawa Yuuma menuju lubang besar di belakang _Administrator_ _Gachapoid_.

" _Shishishi…~ Hukuman sudah dimulai~ Keinginan sudah terkabul~ Saatnya hukuman, hukuman~"_ Suara tawa itu kembali terdengar disertai lagu yang tidak jelas.

Suara makhluk hijau itu makin lama kiat menggema, terdengar menakutkan. Akan tetapi, si wanita hanya terus membawa laki-laki berambut merah jambu di atas tangannya, langkah demi langkah, menyeret kakinya yang sudah bergetar tanpa tenaga.

"Yuuma, jika kau ingin mengutuk seseorang, kutuklah aku. Jika kau ingin mengutuk sesuatu, kutuklah permainan laknat ini dengan semua kebencianmu." Ucap si wanita kepada Yuuma di dalam langkahnya.

Yuuma, dengan pandangan buram yang bersimbah darah terus dan terus bertahan dengan kesadarannya, suara yang dia dengar tidak lagi jelas, warna yang tertangkap matanya tidak lagi cerah. Tapi, dia tetap teguh dengan kesadarannya, atas dasar benci… Dan juga penghormatan untuk wanita yang berbicara dengannya itu.

Matanya yang buram itu tidak akan tertutup, dia tidak akan menutup matanya walau hanya untuk sejenak.

"Hiduplah, hidup dan ingatlah apa yang aku katakan." Ucap wanita tersebut.

"Kehidupanmu adalah pengorbanan, lalu hidupmu setelah ini adalah penyesalan, penyesalan yang mendalam. Bawalah perkataanku sebagai kutukan, yang mengikatmu hingga nafas terakhir terhembus dari bibirmu." Lanjut wanita tersebut.

Ketika langkah demi langkah, mendekat bagai gemuruh, gerbang hitam itu sudah ada di hadapan mereka berdua.

Yuuma meronta dan terus meronta, hanya saja tidak ada suara yang keluar dari sana, walau dia merasa meronta-ronta tidak terima, tidak ada gerakan yang berarti keluar dari tubuhnya. Matanya terbuka lebar saat dia meronta, memperlihatkan guratan merah yang mengerikan.

"Apa yang telah kau perjuangkan selama ini adalah mimpi, dan akulah alasan mu kenapa kau bisa bermimpi dalam hal yang tidak memiliki arti." Ucap si wanita ini.

Ketika tangannya sudah siap melepas Yuuma, satu kalimat terakhir terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Ingatlah, semua ini adalah mimpi, semua termasuk hubunganku denganmu. Tapi yakinlah, ucapanku akan membuatmu sadar, betapa buruknya kembali mengangkat senjata untuk membunuh… Walau demi melindungi orang yang kau sayangi kelak…"

Hingga saat terakhir, teriakan tanpa suara Yuuma masih berlanjut… Hingga semuanya gelap gulita, tidak ada lagi yang bisa Yuuma lihat walau pupilnya memenuhi seluruh permukaan rongga matanya.

Itu adalah akhir dari kehidupan pertamanya, apa yang bisa Yuuma ingat adalah wajah wanita itu, wanita yang akan selalu mengikatnya selama dia hidup.

Dengan eksistensinya… Dan juga perkataannya…

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Di sebuah senin yang cerah, 8 maret 2016, Aragawa, Tokyo.

Hari ini aku memulai kehidupan sekolahku sekali lagi, tapi sebagai murid kelas 2 SMA. Pengalaman baru dan juga teman baru yang sudah lama kutunggu akhirnya datang juga!

Namaku Hatsune Miku, 17 tahun, perempuan.

Ini adalah kisah ku— Kehidupan sekolah ku yang aku harap akan penuh dengan kenangan berharga lainnya…

Ya, kenangan yang berharga…

"Aku berangkat."

Tidak ada jawaban, sama seperti biasanya.

Jalan yang ku lewati juga sama seperti biasanya, sepi dan tanpa—

"Miku!"

Aku menoleh ke belakang ketika merasa namaku dipanggil, seorang laki-laki ada di sana, berlari menghampiriku dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah jambu langsung membuatku sadar siapa dia, sifatnya yang kalem dan menyenangkan juga membuatku nyaman ketika bersamanya. Dia sangat bersahabat dengan siapa saja, berbeda denganku yang tidak populer, dia sangat populer di kalangan para siswa dan juga guru.

Aku selalu senang jika bersamanya, dia membuatku tersenyum dengan cara yang aku sendiri tidak ketahui jelasnya… Hal yang bisa aku ingat setelahnya hanyalah… Kenyataan bahwa aku selalu tersenyum tanpa menyembunyikan apapun ketika di sampingnya.

Dia adalah sosok malaikat bagiku, dan namanya adalah Kiriyama Yuuma, seorang laki-laki sempurna yang tidak akan pernah bisa aku gapai keberadaannya. Terlalu sempurna, hingga aku berpikir bahwa alasan dia ada di dekatku hanyalah rasa iba dari sifatnya yang memang tidak bisa meninggalkan orang yang terlihat menyedihkan, sepertiku.

"Pagi, Yuuma."

"Pagi! Kau tahu? Aku sangat menunggu hari ini hingga aku sendiri tidak bisa tidur semalam!"

"Kau pikir kita masih anak SD yang terlalu senang pada malam sebelum karya wisata?"

"Haha, oke, ini tidak lagi lucu."

Aku menahan tawaku ketika dia mengubah ekspresinya dari tertawa ke wajah bosan yang terhiasi rasa kesal.

"Apa kau ada acara siang ini? Hari ini kita selesai lebih cepat bukan? Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke toko kue di distrik pertokoan? Aku sedang ingin makan yang manis-manis~"

Yuuma mengajakku pergi, tapi aku melihat ke arah lain saat dia mencoba menatap ku.

"Maafkan aku."

Satu jawaban dari ku langsung dengan cepat mengubah suasana. Yuuma menghela nafas dan kembali tersenyum padaku.

"Tidak apa-apa, maaf kalau aku terlihat egois."

"Ti—tidak! Tidak kok! Aku senang kau mengajak ku! Tapi, tidak untuk hari ini, aku ada urusan lain. Mungkin lusa atau minggu depan, aku— Aku punya waktu senggang…"

"Oke! Janji!"

Dia langsung menarik tanganku dan menggenggamnya dengan erat sambil mengayunkannya naik dan turun, wajahnya yang seakan tidak pernah menampakkan kesedihan membuatku melupakan apa itu kesedihan walau hanya sejenak. Ketika Yuuma ada di sampingku, itulah saat yang paling indah yang pernah ku alami, setelah sekian lama aku menutup diri dari orang lain.

Dia mendekatiku yang dijauhi siswa lain di kelas karena aura ku yang gelap dan seakan berkata 'jangan dekati aku!' dengan jelas, Yuuma tidak peduli dan tetap mengajakku berbicara. Dia masuk ke sekolah swasta tempatku menempuh pendidikan di tingkat menengah atas saat paruh kedua kelas 1, semester genap baru dimulai.

Dengan kehadirannya saja, suasana kelas sudah berubah, tidak ada lagi yang menjauhiku dan aku bisa bergaul dengan normal berkatnya. Masa-masa indah itu adalah bukti bahwa dia telah menyinari diriku yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang warna dari dunia.

Mimpi buruk yang pernah ku alami seakan pudar, menghilang. Seperti _dreamcatcher_ yang menemaniku tidurku dalam sunyi yang tidak pernah menggangguku tapi selalu menghilangkan rasa gelisah dalam lelapku. Yuuma tahu kapan harus memulai percakapan dengan orang, apa yang harus diperbincangkan, serta segala yang dia ucapkan tidak pernah menyinggung orang lain.

Ketika dia merasakan suasana canggung walaupun sedikit, dia akan meminta maaf walau itu bukan salahnya. Dia mencairkan segala suasana kaku dan membawanya kembali ke dalam kehangatan. Dia adalah Kiriyama Yuuma, laki-laki paling sempurna yang pernah aku kenali dalam hidupku.

"Miku? Kok bengong?"

Tanpa aku sadari, kami berdua sudah ada di depan kelas.

"Ayo masuk, kenapa kau diam di depan pintu seperti itu?"

Aku mengangguk dengan senyuman dan berjalan menghampirinya.

Tapi, langkah ini kembali terhenti. Sebuah suara yang sangat aku kenal, tapi tidak ingin aku dengarkan tertangkap oleh kedua telingaku. Udara tiba-tiba terasa berat dan jantungku berdegup sangat kencang. Tanpa aku sadari, keringat dingin mulai menetes perlahan dari dahiku.

Langkahku berhenti di sana.

Seakan menyadari keberadaanku juga, orang yang aku kenali suaranya ini menghentikan dialognya dengan orang di sampingnya dan berjalan lurus melewatiku. Saat kami berpapasan, walau tidak saling menatap, aku bisa merasakannya—

— Sosok tersebut menatapku dengan tatapan jijik.

Rasa tegar yang aku bangun untuk menghadapi saat seperti ini seketika runtuh dan hancur berantakan, aku bisa mendengar dan merasakan suaranya bagai _jenga_ yang ambruk di atas meja kaca.

Saat momen dalam waktu yang berjalan lambat itu berhenti, aku langsung bersandar di daun pintu, napasku tersengal tidak karuan, dan tubuhku tidak mau berhenti gemetaran.

Beberapa siswa di kelas memperhatikan ku sejenak, lalu aku hanya tersenyum hambar ketika mereka perhatikan.

"Sepertinya kau tidak enak badan."

Yuuma menghampiriku dengan wajah khawatir, tapi aku tahu, ini hanya kedok. Apa yang dia khawatirkan bukanlah keadaan fisikku, tapi keadaan mentalku. Para siswa lain langsung menghampiriku juga, beberapa menawarkan untuk mengantarkan pergi ke UKS, tapi aku hanya menggeleng lemah dengan senyuman lainnya di wajahku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, maaf sudah membuat kalian khawatir."

Dengan kaki yang gemetar, aku mencoba duduk di kursi ku, tapi karena getaran ini tidak mau berhenti, kursi tersebut sempat terjatuh ketika aku belum sampai mendudukinya.

Yuuma dengan sigap mengangkat kursi ku kembali ke posisi awalnya, aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan kembali mencoba duduk.

Seluruh anggota tubuhku gemetaran, tidak bisa hilang.

Semuanya terjadi saat aku berpapasan dengannya, walau aku memunggunginya, tetap saja… Kebenciannya bisa kurasakan.

Aku mencoba mengambil sapu tangan di saku ku, tapi karena tanganku tidak mau berhenti gemetar, sapu tangan itu sempat terselip dari jari jemariku ke arah lantai.

Aku mengambilnya dengan cepat, ketika mata para siswa kembali menuju padaku, aku membenamkan wajahku di dalam kedua tanganku yang ada di atas meja. Aku berlagak terlihat tidak enak badan sungguhan, tapi sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mereka berhenti menatapku.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan kegiatanmu setelah ini? Apa ada perubahan?"

Sekarang waktunya pulang, hari ini, sebagian besar waktu kami dihabiskan di dalam aula sekolah mendengarkan pidato dari kepala sekolah, beberapa sambutan lainnya dan sedikit aktraksi penghibur sebelum apel pembukaan semester baru selesai. Sisanya dilakukan oleh guru _homeroom_ di dalam ruang kelas...

"Tidak ada, aku akan tetap pada seperti yang aku katakan." Jawabku atas pertanyaan Yuuma.

Dia langsung berbalik dan melambaikan tangan kepadaku, beberapa temannya yang lain sudah mulai merangkulnya dan mengajaknya pergi.

"Mungkin aku harus ke tempat Kaito dulu, katanya dia akan menunjukan hal bagus." Gumamku.

Ruangan Klub Peneliti Hal Gaib tidaklah jauh, aku cukup berjalan beberapa koridor saja dari kelas. Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun di klub tersebut, tapi salah satu kenalanku, Shion Kaito adalah ketuanya. Katanya ada berita bagus yang akan dia sampaikan siang ini, sepertinya dia menemukan hal menarik lainnya untuk diteliti.

"Permisi…"

Aku membuka pintu ruangan Klub Peneliti Hal Gaib perlahan, suara deret dari geseran pintu terdengar sangat kencang karena lorong tempat ruangan ini berada sangat sepi. Ruangan ini sangat gelap, seperti biasanya… Entah kenapa perasaanku buruk.

"MIKUUUUUUU!"

Teriakannya dengan sukses mengagetkan, Kaito berlari ke arah pintu sambil membawa benda aneh berbentuk limas dengan mata di tengahnya, wajahnya terlihat sangat bersemangat… Dan begitu menggebu.

"A—Apa?! Jangan mengagetkan ku seperti itu!"

"Siaran! Lihat siaran di PC klub! Sekarang!"

Kaito menarik lenganku dengan cepat, aku hanya bisa menurut. Saat aku melihat layar monitor PC, ada sebuah stream langsung yang sedang berjalan, komentar yang sangat banyak berlalu-lalang bagaikan koloni semut yang berjalan dengan barisan panjang.

"Apa sih?" Ucapku penasaran.

"Ini hal bagus yang ingin ku perlihatkan padamu! Kau tahu Ultima Enterprise? Perusahaan besar yang bergerak di bidang penelitian teknologi ilmiah dan konjungsi dimensional?!"

Aku melihat lagi ke arah monitor, memang benar sih wajah orang yang ada di siaran tersebut tidaklah asing, sepertinya dia memang terkenal.

"Sepertinya tidak asing…" Jawab ku.

"Perusahaan ini berhasil menemukan teori dari simpang dimensi atas proyek yang dikerjakan oleh salah satu peneliti mereka, dr. Farlo Bruno! Kau pasti tidak akan percaya! Mereka akan mengungkap hasil penelitian mereka malam ini! Pasti akan ada hal gaib yang terjadi! Okultisme besar!" Kaito berteriak dengan penuh antusias, tapi aku hanya memiringkan kepala.

"Bukannya ini adalah hal yang murni ilmiah? Kenapa kau bisa menganggap akan ada hal gaib yang terjadi?"

"Jawabannya adalah PERASAAN SEORANG OKULTIS!"

Oke, dan aku tambahkan satu lagi pandangan hidup yang aku jalani…

Selain berteman dengan laki-laki paling sempurna yang aku tahu, aku juga berteman dengan laki-laki paling absurd, Shion Kaito.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Yuuma melihat _smartphone_ nya di dalam sebuah toko kue, dia melihat siaran langsung di sebuah situs tentang penemuan alat yang bisa membuktikan teori konsepsi tentang konjungsi dimensional.

"Kau nonton apa?"

"Hanya sebuah tayangan biasa, tidak terlalu penting sih."

"Oh."

Temannya menanyakan apa yang Yuuma tonton, tapi Yuuma hanya memberikan jawaban seakan itu tidak penting untuk dibahas.

Hari beranjak gelap, dan Yuuma telah sampai di stasiun yang biasa dia datangi untuk menaiki kereta pulang. Di saat yang bersamaan saat dia akan mulai memasuki peron setelah menuruni tangga, matanya menangkap sosok yang pada saat pagi tadi sempat membuat suasana mencekam di depan kelasnya.

Mereka berdiri sejajar walau jaraknya agak jauh, karena sekarang adalah jam padat penumpang, Yuuma tidak lagi melihat orang tersebut ketika kereta sudah berhenti tepat di depan mereka.

"Hmmm…"

Dia bergumam.

Sepertinya Yuuma sedang banyak pikiran.

Saat dia memasuki gerbong kereta, suara dari alur piston yang memompa mulai terdengar, membuat kereta bergerak meninggalkan tempatnya. Sesaat kemudian, suara itu menjadi lebih halus dan tidak lagi terdengar ketika kereta sudah ada dalam kecepatan 150-200 km perjam.

Dia kembali melihat _smartphone_ nya, tangannya mengetik dua kata kunci dalam mesin pencari otomatis di internet.

'Konjungsi dimensional'

Klik.

Sekitar 42.800 entri telah berhasil ditemukan oleh mesin pencari yang Yuuma gunakan, saat Yuuma melihat entri pertama, entah kenapa dia langsung mematikan layar _smartphone_ nya dan memasukkan benda portable itu ke dalam sakunya kembali.

Yuuma sempat bereaksi, walau hanya sejenak, ketika melihat nama dr. Farlo Bruno. Doktor yang berkebangsaan Italia ini sedang menjadi sorotan dunia sekarang atas teori yang telah dia kemukakann, dan ketika teori itu berhasil diimplementasikan, dia dengan cepat menjadi orang penting dalam jajaran fisikawan di dunia internasional.

Representatif sebuah ilmu tidaklah selalu ilmiah, hal supranatural pasti akan selalu hadir untuk menjelaskan segala sesuatu yang tidak bisa dikemukakan penjelasannya oleh hukum konvensional. Tapi bagi seorang ilmuwan yang mengesampingkan pandangan teologis, pernyataan seperti itu tidak akan bisa sampai kepada akal sehat mereka.

Wajah Yuuma menampilkan kegelisahan, sebuah hal yang jarang pada wajahnya yang selalu terhiasi senyuman.

"Mungkin tidak ada salahnya untuk memakainya lagi setelah sekian lama."

Ada sebuah hal yang membuat Yuuma tidak bisa tenang, dia memejamkan matanya perlahan, kemudian membukanya lagi.

Pada saat itulah, keterkejutan menghinggapi wajah Yuuma yang dikenal tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum.

"Tidak… Tidak mungkin…"

Keringat dingin menetes dari lehernya… Seakan sadar dari sebuah lamunan, Yuuma langsung berjalan menerobos dalam gerbong yang sesak akan penumpang.

"Tidak hanya Mikuo, Miku juga ada di dalam kereta yang sama?! Aku harus bisa membawa mereka pergi dari kereta ini!"

Dengan geraman, Yuuma menabrak orang-orang yang ada di jalannya dengan kasar. Dentingan jarum detik dalam jam tangan analog seakan mengiringi langkahnya yang berpacu dengan waktu. Suara ramai tertutup oleh suara dentingan jarum detik dengan sempurna.

 _Thrill_ , sebuah perasaan tidak enak mulai mengisi hati Yuuma.

Waktu terasa berjalan lambat tetapi tetesan keringat dingin menjadi lebih cepat.

Wajah Yuuma sekarang menyiratkan ketakutan yang luar biasa, sebuah hal yang mustahil ketika melihat bagaimana seorang Yuuma bersikap selama ini.

Dia tidak hanya lagi sekedar takut…

Rasa tertekan dan depresi tidak hanya menghinggapinya…

Semua itu sudah memakan setiap akal sehat Yuuma yang kini masih menerobos keramaian dengan kasarnya…

Tik…

Tik…

Tik…

...

Lalu, akhirnya suara itu berhenti… Waktu benar-benar berhenti…

Orang-orang menghilang, lampu di dalam gerbong mati satu persatu.

Kereta tersebut seakan berhenti bergerak, tidak ada getaran yang menandakan kereta ini bergerak… Tapi, rasa dingin akan udara yang menusuk sudah membuat kulitnya mati rasa.

"Argh…"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Yuuma membuka mulutnya lebar, membiarkan matanya berakomodasi di titik terendah…

Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap gulita.

.

.

.

" _Shishishishi…"_

Suara tawa terdengar menggema di sebuah ruangan yang luas.

15 orang yang tergeletak di sana bangun satu persatu ketika suara mengerikan itu terus dan terus menggema, membawa perasaan aneh yang jauh lebih dalam daripada sekedar rasa takut akan teror.

" _Apa kalian sudah sadar? Bukannya ini waktu yang tepat? Shishishi…"_

Miku mengangkat kepalanya pertama kali, dia menggeleng pelan dan melihat sekitarnya.

Gelap…

Dia butuh beberapa waktu untuk membiasakan matanya di dalam ruangan ini.

Suara-suara lain terdengar silih berganti, mereka yang terjebak ada di dalam tempat yang sama dengan Miku mulai sadar satu persatu.

Saat itulah, sebuah cahaya tiba-tiba menyinari ruangan tersebut.

"Miku?! Kau tidak apa-apa?!"

Yuuma menghampiri Miku dengan _smartphone_ yang ia gunakan sebagai senter. Mengetahui bahwa cahaya tersebut berasal dari _smartphone_ , ke 15 orang yang lain termasuk Miku ikut mengeluarkan _smartphone_ mereka untuk menerangi tempat tersebut.

Lalu, disebuah sudut, terlihat sosok anak kecil dengan atribut serba hijau yang menyala di dalam kegelapan.

" _Selamat datang! Selamat dat—"_

Tapi perkataan itu hanya sampai di tengah jalannya.

DORR!

DORR! DORR! DORR!

Sebelum sosok itu selesai bicara, tiba-tiba saja ada 4 buah peluru yang ditembakkan ke arah anak kecil tersebut.

Orang-orang dengan kaget dan sedikit panik mencoba mencari siapa yang telah menarik pelatuk yang membuat 4 peluru itu bersarang di tubuh seorang anak kecil.

Saat itulah, semua cahaya menyinari Yuuma.

Tangannya memegang sebuah senjata api, pistol ukuran kecil.

Wajahnya yang terlihat sangat takut, tapi dipenuhi amarah menjadi sebuah pemandangan yang sangat tidak mungkin bisa dilihat oleh Miku sebelumnya.

"Yuu—Yuuma?"

Miku mencoba menghampiri Yuuma perlahan, tapi sebuah suara menghentikan mereka.

" _Bukankah itu tidak sopan jika tahu-tahu kau menembak orang lain tanpa peringatan sama sekali? Shishishi~ Setelah ini, segala bentuk kekerasan kepada administrator akan dianggap sebagai pelanggaran keras dan akan diberikan hukuman, shishishi~"_

Saat itulah, sosok anak kecil itu kembali berdiri, dengan lubang luka yang tertutup dan peluru yang mencuat keluar dari dalam luka tersebut.

Semua orang yang ada di sana terkejut bukan main, tapi di antara mereka, Yuuma adalah orang yang memberikan ekspresi yang paling sulit dijelaskan.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUU!"

DORR! DORR! DORR! DORR!

Suara tembakan demi tembakan terdengar lagi setelahnya, cahaya sepintas yang datang bergantian mulai mengisi kegelapan di dalam ruangan. Bau mesiu yang terbakar mulai bisa tercium dengan jelas.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Dengan teriakan yang terdengar penuh kebencian, tembakan itu tidak juga berhenti.

Tapi sosok anak kecil itu kembali berdiri ketika Yuuma sudah kehabisan peluru di daalm senjatanya.

" _Sepertinya kau terlalu bersemangat, jadi akan ku buat peristiwa kali ini sebagai pengecualian… Kode Nama VY2, Kiriyama Yuuma, shishishi…"_

Saat nama Yuuma dipanggil, Miku menjadi orang yang pertama kali terkejut.

" _Sekarang, apa kita bisa mulai permainannya? Shishishi…"_

Yuuma menjatuhkan senjatanya, dan suara dentingan antara senjata dengan lantai seakan menjadi gong dimulainya permainan.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

" _Apa kau percaya bahwa penciptaan alam semesta mendapatkan campur tangan hal supranatural di dalamnya?_

" _Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak."_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Simpang Pertama, selesai~

Oh iya, mulai dari sekarang, saya akan rutin aktif kembali sebagai author, jadi akun ini akan lebih sering dibuka. Silahkan kalau ada yang mau sapa atau kenalan lagi #PLAK #KayaAdaYangMauAja

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	2. Chapter 2

Simpang Kedua: Di Dalam Telapak Tangan

 _Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Minggu kedua datang, dan hari ini saya inagurasi! Setelah ini, saya bakalan bebas dari segala ospek dan lain-lainnya, yay!

Ingat ya sekali lagi, cerita ini bertema survival game. Walau tidak ada di genre, tapi tema survivalnya nggak akan hilang, saya harap kalian yang membaca cerita ini nggak akan bingung tentang tema utamanya.

 _~Tarrasque: The Serenity Game~_

 _Main_ _Character:_ _VY2 Yuuma_ _, Hatsune Miku_ _  
Main Pair: YuumaMiku_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies_ _  
_ _Story © Me_ _  
_ _UTAUloid © Owner creator_ _  
_ _Fanloid © Creator_

 _(Cover pic is not mine)_

 _Summary :_

 _"Ketika aku menodongkan senjata di tangan ku, dia bertanya 'Apakah membunuh itu membuat mu tenang?!' Lalu aku sadar, aku telah membunuh dan terbunuh berkali-kali. 'Apapun yang kau lakukan, jangan pernah menarik senjatamu lagi!' Tapi aku menggunakannya lagi demi dendam yang sebenarnya tidak ada, schr_ _ó_ _dinger."_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

' _Abc' (italic)_ : Flashback, kata asing (termasuk dari eksistensi asing), atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutipsatu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
' **Abc** '/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Senin yang beranjak gelap, 8 maret 2016, Aragawa, Tokyo.

"Yuuma! Yuuma! Sadarlah, hentikan!"

Miku meneriaki nama Yuuma terus-menerus, tangan Yuuma yang masih memegang senjata api dan juga wajahnya yang tidak lagi lembut membuat syok Miku dengan cepat.

Ketika malam menjelang dan semuanya menjadi semakin gelap, cahaya dari _smartphone_ di dalam sebuah ruangan yang tidak jelas menjadi tempat dimana sebuah tragedi dimulai.

Tapi di dalam pikiran Yuuma, semuanya berjalan dengan urutan yang berbeda.

Sesaat setelah dia melihat sosok aneh yang serba berwarna hijau, tubuhnya terkekang, seakan ada akar rambat yang perlahan menarik kakinya makin dalam ke lantai. Rasanya ada sebuah ketakutan yang merangkak perlahan kembali dari kaki hingga ujung kepalanya.

Tubuhnya berhenti bergerak, reaksinya terhenti akan segala hal. Kontradiksi atas emosi dan akal sehatnya terus-menerus berbenturan tidak karuan. Akhirnya dia mengeluarkan senjata api yang selama ini ia simpan di belakang celananya dan menembaki targetnya dengan brutal.

Suara demi suara berhenti masuk ke telinganya, memudar dan akhirnya menghilang. Dia tidak lagi mendengar apa yang berasal dari luar dirinya.

Benci.

Benci.

Benci.

Benci.

Bunuh.

Bunuh.

Bunuh.

Bunuh.

Hanya dua kata itu yang bisa dia mengerti artinya sekarang.

Akan tetapi, setelah semua itu memuncak dengan ganasnya, dia menghentikan tembakannya… Sebuah ingatan lama menghentikan aksinya yang gila itu.

Ingatan itu memenuhi seluruh otaknya sekarang, menghentikan gerak semua saraf motoriknya serta membekukan nafsu membunuh Yuuma dalam sekejap.

'Jangan tarik lagi senjatamu.'

Ketika Yuuma kembali dengan kesadarannya, dia merasakan ada sebuah tendangan melintang yang tertuju tepat ke tangannya. Yuuma melempar senjatanya ke arah datangnya tendangan tersebut dan menghindari tumit si penyerang.

Di saat itulah, lampu menyala di ruangan, memberikan pemandangan yang jelas tentang tempat mereka berada.

Di sana ada 15 orang, termasuk Yuuma, semuanya melihat Yuuma dengan berbagai tatapan, takut, marah, panik, terkejut, semua itu tercampur dalam satu arah pandangan.

Ketika Yuuma bisa lebih tenang, dia menghampiri Miku.

"Miku…"

Ketika nama itu dipanggil, Miku merangkak mundur menghindari Yuuma.

Itu wajar, melihat apa yang telah Yuuma lakukan, itu adalah hal yang wajar.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan permainan?"

Suara seseorang terdengar menanyakan sesuatu, tentu pertanyaan itu hanya tertuju pada satu pihak. Seorang anak kecil serba hijau yang melayang di luar apa yang bisa dijelaskan akal sehat dan memproklamirkan dirinya sendiri sebagai seorang _Ad_ _ministrator_ tanpa sebab yang jelas.

" _Permainan itu ya permainan, shishishi~"_

Ketika laki-laki tegap dengan rambut panjang yang bertanya itu mendapat jawaban yang tidak memuaskan, dia menghela nafas. Melihat dari apa yang dikatakan oleh makhluk melayang aneh tersebut, sepertinya si laki-laki berambut panjang ini tidak bisa memaksakan jawaban jikalau hukuman yang dimaksud benar-benar ada.

Sementara itu, pandangan Yuuma beralih pada seorang laki-laki berbadan tegap lainnya, rambutnya yang pendek dan pirang itu serta alur wajah yang agak konkrit menandakan bahwa orang di depan Yuuma kemungkinan besar bukanlah orang Jepang.

Dia adalah orang yang melancarkan tendangan ke arah Yuuma, dengan sebuah kaos dan celana _cargo_ , penampilannya sulit menjelaskan tentang kenapa dia bisa memberikan tendangan yang sangat lihai untuk seorang warga sipil. Dia tidak memakai pakaian khas beladiri manapun, berarti dia tidak sedang berlatih walaupun dia mengikuti beladiri, mungkin itu pakaian kasual yang biasa dia kenakan.

"Sebuah refleks yang bagus untuk anak SMA." Ucap pria pirang ini.

Yuuma melihat mata dari si laki-laki pirang, mata itu berbalik ke samping dan mengarah ke seorang anak kecil yang memegang boneka kelinci.

Dia ingin mengatakan kepada Yuuma bahwa 'ada anak kecil di sini, jangan lanjutkan tindakan bodohmu' atau sesuatu seperti itu.

Ketika semuanya kembali hening—

"He—Hebat! Luar biasa!"

CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!

Suara tepuk tangan mengisi ruangan dengan polosnya.

"Apa ini senjata sungguhan?! Uwooooohhhh!"

Ya, dia adalah Kaito, satu-satunya orang yang tidak bisa membaca situasi di sini.

" _Aku suka orang yang selalu ceria, shishishi~"_

Suara sang _Administrator_ kembali terdengar di dalam ruangan tersebut.

—Lalu, di tengah suasana girang dari seorang Kaito.

"Sekarang kau bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi saat ini?" Suara laki-laki berambut panjang itu kembali terdengar.

" _Yah, itu juga salah satu tugas Administrator~ Shishishi~"_

Kaito benar-benar idiot sekarang.

.

.

.

" _Tarrasque_?"

Suara orang-orang bercampur menjadi satu ketika mendengar sebuah kata yang asing bagi mereka.

" _Itulah nama permainan ini, shishishi~"_

"Permainan, permainan, memangnya apa yang kau maksud dengan permainan?! Makhluk apa kau?! Dan ada dimana kami semua sekarang?!"

Suara seorang gadis muda yang memakai celana _training_ dan sebuah jaket polos menghentakkan seluruh ruangan, itu karena dia berteriak dengan kencang. Memang, dari awal, tidak ada penjelasan tentang apa yang terjadi pada mereka.

Dari seluruh orang yang ada di sana, si anak kecil yang memegang boneka terlihat paling takut. Seorang pria paruh baya menghampiri dia dan menawarkan genggaman tangan untuk menenangkan si gadis kecil. Pria ini bisa merasakan betapa bergetarnya tangan dari seorang gadis kecil yang ketakutan.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah kau ini sebuah program atau hanya hologram, tapi menyekap sekelompok orang di sebuah tempat antah berantah adalah tindakan kriminal dan kami bisa melaporkan kau atau dalang dibalik semua ini ke kantor polisi sekarang juga."

Ucap si pria paruh baya tersebut.

" _Lihat smartphone kalian, silahkan cobalah lakukan panggilan apapun, shishishi~"_

Tapi jawaban dari _Administrator_ seakan menepis semua pernyataan barusan.

Ketika salah satu dari mereka mencoba membuat panggilan ke polisi, sambungannya malah terhenti dan sebuah ikon aneh muncul, menghentikan semua aktifitas _smartphone_ mereka. Dengan kata lain, mengubah _smartphone_ ke dalam keadaan terkunci.

" _Sekarang, benda itu akan menjadi alat dan mengambil bagian di dalam permainan ini. Kalian akan mendapatkan info tentang permainan ini di dalam sana, dan jika kalian melakukan hal yang tidak diperlukan selama permainan berlangsung, smartphone kalian akan otomatis terkunci dan akan ada hitungan mundur sebelum bisa digunakan kembali, shishishi~"_

Ketika mendengar kalimat 'mendapatkan info tentang permainan' sebagian besar dari mereka langsung melihat _smartphone_ mereka lagi. Ada aplikasi aneh dengan ikon kadal yang terpasang di dalamnya, tidak bisa dihapus ataupun dinon-aktifkan.

Ketika mereka membuka aplikasi itu, ada sebuah _interface_ baru yang menjadi tampilan untuk _smartphone_ mereka.

" _Tarrasque_ , sebuah permainan dimana semua pemainnya dipilih secara acak dan akan dianugerahi sebuah kekuatan khusus sesuai dengan keinginan yang paling diinginkan oleh masing-masing pemain."

"Harapan setiap pemain sudah ditentukan sejak awal mereka mengikuti permainan, dan jika mereka berhasil menjadi pemenang, harapan tersebut akan terkabul. Aturannya sederhana, para pemain hanya perlu untuk memenangkan serangkaian tantangan yang ada. Di setiap tantangan, orang yang tidak bisa mencapai target atau berada di posisi paling bawah jika bentuk permainannya kompetisi, akan gugur dari permainan."

"Mereka yang kalah atau gugur, akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk mengabulkan harapan mereka, kehilangan kekuatan mereka, dan akan diberikan hukuman—"

"—Mereka akan kehilangan semua ingatan tentang permainan ini dan menjalankan sisa kehidupan mereka dengan diambilnya harapan mereka. Mereka juga akan hidup di situasi yang berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang telah mereka harapkan."

Setiap orang yang membaca hal tersebut langsung terkejut dengan apa yang tengah terjadi kepada mereka. Ada yang lemas kehilangan tenaga, ada yang syok, tapi ada juga yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja bahkan terdengar senang ketika membacanya.

"INI OMONG KOSONG!" Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dikuncir berteriak dengan kencangnya.

Tetapi di antara teriakan tentang omong kosong dan kebohongan, suara Mikuo dengan jelas terdengar di dalamnya.

"Hei bajingan, kau bilang kita bisa mengabulkan apa yang kita inginkan jika kita menang kan?" Suara Mikuo terdengar di tengah huru-hara emosi tersebut.

" _Shishishi, itu benar, shishishi~"_

" _Apa ada pertanyaan?"_

Di saat sosok _Administrator_ ini kembali bertanya, ada seseorang yang meringkuk ketakutan.

"Lepaskan aku…"

"Tolong lepaskan aku…"

Dia bergumam demikian.

Pemuda ini bergumam dengan pelan, ketika Yuuma melihat si pemuda tersebut, dia sadar bahwa dia mengenali orang yang meringkuk itu.

Hibiki Lui, salah satu siswa di sekolahnya dan Miku.

GRAB!

Lui langsung berlari dan memegang _Administrator_ dengan kencang, genggamannya mencengkram dengan kuat dan dia mengguncang tubuh yang melayang itu dengan kasar.

"LEPASKAN AKU! LEPASKAN AKU! LEPASKAN AKU! AKU MOHON! LEPASKAN AKU!"

Lui berlari tidak karuan di dalam kamar, mencari jalan keluar.

Dia melihat ke semua jendela tapi ketika dia melihat ke bawah, dia tidak bisa melihat dasarnya.

Ketika Lui mencapai satu-satunya pintu di kamar tersebut, dia memegang kenopnya dengan gemetar dan siap memutar kenop tersebut, tapi…

" _Kita sudah ada di dalam permainan pertama, pintu itu tidak terkunci dan akan selalu terbuka bagi siapa saja yang ingin pergi dari permainan pertama ini. Tapi seperti yang sudah aku katakan, akan ada hukuman bagi mereka yang tidak mau mengikuti peraturan, shishishi~"_

Mata Lui seakan berputar-putar, keringat dingin sudah mencapai tangannya dengan cepat. Gemetar itu tidak berhenti, sehingga suara getaran yang bertemu dengan kenop besi terdengar dengan sangat kencang setelahnya seperti deritan besi berkarat.

Lui akhirnya kembali dengan tubuh lemas, dia meringkuk dan bergumam lemah dengan ketakutan yang sama, lagi.

Setelah itu, suara dari pria paruh baya yang menggandeng si gadis kecil terdengar.

"Permainan pertama, apa jenis permainan pertama ini?"

"?!"

Pertanyaan itu sudah menggali kuburan bagi mereka berlima belas.

Jika salah satu dari mereka menanyakan tentang permainan yang akan mereka lakukan, itu berarti mereka semua sudah setuju dengan permainan konyol ini dan bersedia hidup di dalamnya.

Menyerahkan harapan?! Jangan bercanda!

" _Untuk yang pertama ini, mudah saja, kalian hanya perlu kenal satu dengan yang lain. Mengetahui nama dan juga pekerjaan, jika kalian semua mencapai target, kita bisa menyelesaikan permainan pertama tanpa korban, shishishi~"_

Setelah mendengar itu, mereka semua menatap satu sama lain.

" _Jadi begitu saja, aku akan pergi dulu~ Ingat, siapapun yang melanggar akan terkena hukuman, shishishi~"_

"KYAA!"

Lampu mendadak mati dan memicu teriakan dari para gadis, ketika lampu kembali menyala sosok hijau itu sudah menghilang.

.

.

.

Mereka berlima belas duduk di sebuah meja di tengah ruangan yang luas tersebut, dengan berbagai macam pandangan, mereka mencoba untuk menyelesaikan masalah pertama mereka dengan kepala dingin.

Laki-laki dengan rambut panjang dan baju kasual layaknya _host_ pria berdiri dan memulai pembicaraan.

"Kalian sudah dengar hal tadi? Jika si hijau itu berkata benar, kita bisa keluar dari sini dengan aman dan cepat. Kita bisa melaporkan ke polisi pada saat itu juga, dengan adanya saksi sebanyak ini, polisi tidak akan mengira bahwa itu hanya halusinasi dari stress atau anggapan semata saja. Aku berharap kalian bisa mengatakan nama dan pekerjaan kalian sekarang. Namaku Kamui Gakupo, pemilik sebuah _dojo_ lokal."

Lalu sesi perkenalan itu berlanjut.

"Kiriyama Yuuma, pelajar."

"Hatsune Miku, pelajar."

"Shion Kaito! Pelajar!" Oh, Kaito masih bersemangat seperti biasanya.

"Hei Yuuma! Darimana kau mendapatkan pistol asli?!"

Lupakan saja, dia juga idiot seperti biasanya.

"Hi—Hibiki Lui, pelajar."

Setelah keempat orang itu, Yuuma menoleh ke arah Mikuo. Tapi, dengan sebuah decihan, Mikuo memperkenalkan dirinya dengan pernyataan yang mengejutkan di dalamnya.

"Hatsune Mikuo, pelajar. Kalian jangan salah sangka dulu, aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan kalian lakukan dengan polisi dan semacamnya, tapi aku akan mengikuti permainan ini."

Semua orang terkejut, termasuk Yuuma.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Mikuo? Apa kau sudah gila?" Tanya Yuuma.

"Lalu apa urusanmu jika aku gila?" Balas Mikuo dengan pertanyaan lagi.

Suasana hening setelahnya, tapi mereka melanjutkan perkenalan mereka dengan cepat.

Pria paruh baya dan gadis kecil di sampingnya berdiri dari kursi mereka. Walau si gadis kecil terlihat ketakutan dan bersembunyi di belakang si pria, tapi dia tetap mengatakan namanya.

"Hiyama Kiyoteru, seorang guru."

"Ka—Kaai Yuki, Yuki masih kelas 4 SD."

Yuuma mencoba tersenyum ke arah Yuki, tapi Yuki makin meringkuk ketakutan dan meninggalkan Yuuma dengan senyuman anehnya.

"Hei Miku." Bisik Yuuma.

Miku tidak membalas.

"Apa kau ingin makan kue setelah ini?"

"Hah?!"

Suara Miku menggema di dalam ruangan itu, semua mata tertuju kepada Miku, Miku hanya bisa merasa malu dan kembali menunduk setelahnya.

Yuuma tertawa pelan.

"Kenapa kau masih bisa memikirkan hal itu setelah apa yang terjadi?!" Bisik Miku.

"Maafkan aku, mungkin aku terlihat seperti orang yang berbeda tadi." Ucap Yuuma.

Miku terdiam.

"Akan tetapi, aku mohon, tetaplah anggap aku seperti Yuuma yang biasanya, dan jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

Miku terlihat kecewa, tapi dia mengangguk.

Setelahnya, seorang gadis dengan rambut hijau berdiri, dia yang tadi memakai _training_ dan jaket tipis, sepertinya dia sedang _jogging_ sore dan akhirnya mendapati dirinya berada di tempat ini setelah pingsan entah dimana.

"Aku Shiraisi Gumi, seorang pelajar dan atlit professional. Hei kau, laki-laki dengan rambut merah jambu disana, camkan bahwa aku tidak hanya akan melaporkan ini semua kepada polisi. Tapi, aku juga akan melaporkanmu ke polisi setelah ini semua selesai!"

Gumi merujuk pada senjata api yang Yuuma sempat keluarkan saat awal mereka terbangun tadi. Sepertinya Gumi mengira bahwa Yuuma sebenarnya adalah pembunuh bayaran atau semacamnya.

Yuuma tidak bisa merespon lebih.

Seorang laki-laki dan perempuan yang terlihat kembar dan memakai seragam berdiri setelahnya. Sepertinya mereka seorang pelajar juga.

Yuuma mengenali darimana seragam itu berasal, itu dari distrik sebelah, bukan dari salah satu SMA di Aragawa.

"Kagamine Rin, pelajar."

"Kagamine Len, pelajar. Bukannya ini terlihat menyenangkan, Rin?"

"Tidak salah lagi!"

Mereka berdua juga terlihat gembira, seperti si idiot Kaito.

"Anak kembar?! UWAAAAAH! Ini adalah okultisme! Okultisme! Jadi, darimana di antara kalian yang kakak, dan yang adik? Apa kalian berdua perempuan?!"

"Anu, aku laki-laki." Len mencoba membetulkan pernyataan tentang gendernya, walau Len sudah jelas-jelas memakai celana panjang, tapi Kaito sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Len. Setelah itu,

Seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut panjang merah jambu berdiri, posturnya sangat indah dan wajahnya menawan. Rambutnya terlihat halus dan lembut, dia memakai _make-up_ tipis yang menonjolkan auranya sebagai wanita dewasa. Sangat modis, tapi tidak berlebihan.

"Megurine Luka, seorang ballerina. Tunggu, hei bocah berambut merah jambu disana, apa kau bukan dalang di balik semua ini? Kau membawa senjata api yang kemungkinan besar digunakan untuk membunuh kita semua, bisa saja menembaki makhluk hijau tadi hanyalah kedok agar kami lengah dan kau bisa membunuh kami semua disaat kami lengah. Beruntung salah satu orang di sini berhasil membuang senjata itu dari tanganmu, sangat mencurigakan, benar-benar mencurigakan. Ingat ini, aku akan menggugatmu atas dasar penculikan dan percobaan pembunuhan, camkan itu!" Ucap Luka.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku kenal siapa Yuuma dan dia tidak akan melakukan hal keji seperti itu!"

Susana tegang terjadi di antara Luka dan Miku, tapi suara gebrakan meja oleh Gakupo menghentikan suasana tegang. Mengisyaratkan kalau mereka harus segera menyelesaikan sesi perkenalan ini.

Orang yang ingin menendang Yuuma tadi berdiri, perkenalannya singkat.

"Leon, pengangguran."

Sungguh perkenalan yang singkat.

"Honne Dell, pelajar dan bekerja sampingan di sebuah minimarket."

Ketika yang terakhir datang, dia hanya tersenyum remeh. Dia adalah laki-laki dengan rambut hitam dan dikuncir barusan, dilihat dari wajahnya, sepertinya dia ada di pertengahan umur 20 tahun.

"Heh." Ucapnya dengan nada yang mengesalkan.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Apa kalian semua bodoh?!"

Orang terakhir malah mencaci keempat belas orang lainnya.

"Siapa juga yang percaya dengan hal bodoh seperti ini? Idiot juga ada batasnya!"

Orang itu berdiri dan pergi dari kursinya tanpa memberitahukan namanya. Apa yang dilakukan orang ini kemungkinan besar bisa membuat empat belas orang lainnya gagal dalam permainan, tapi dia tidak peduli.

"Silahkan lanjutkan permainan kecil kalian, aku akan pergi dari sini."

Dia berjalan ke pintu keluar.

"A—Apa kau tidak dengar bahwa ada hukuman untuk mereka yang melanggar?" Tanya Lui dengan ketakutan.

"Heh, palingan cuma akal-akalan si pelaku. Aku yakin pelakunya ada di antara kalian, lebih lama bersama kalian akan membuatku lebih cepat terbunuh!"

Dia tertawa dengan keras dan membuka pintu tersebut, lalu berjalan di dalam lorong gelap setelahnya.

Pintu perlahan tertutup dengan sendirinya, lalu semuanya kembali hening.

Ketika Gakupo hendak bicara, suara teriakan terdengar setelahnya. Kencang dan menakutkan, memekikkan telinga disertai suara hunusan benda tajam dan suara daging yang terkoyak.

" _Ah… Ada yang melanggar. Karena dia melanggar, dia tidak dihitung. Namanya Kagene Rei, dia seorang pengangguran yang ingin cepat kaya, kekuatannya bisa menarik keuntungan dimanapun dia berada, tapi sepertinya dia masih belum menyadarinya dan mati duluan, shishishi~"_

Pintu terbuka perlahan, lorong gelap itu tersinari lampu sorot entah darimana, satu persatu mulai menyala dan menghiasi kegelapan.

Rei tertusuk beberapa benda tajam yang muncul dari lantai, tubuhnya tertembus disana-sini dan sekarang sudah tidak berbentuk.

"HOEEEK!"

Beberapa orang langsung muntah ketika melihatnya, terutama Yuki, dia pingsan seketika.

" _Bukannya aku sudah bilang kalau ada hukuman? Shishishi~"_

"Kau tidak bilang kalau kami akan mati ketika melanggar!" Lui berteriak dengan panik dan mulutnya mulai mengeluarkan buih seperti orang yang akan pingsan, tapi Yuuma memegang pundaknya dan mengagetkan Lui.

"Jika semua merujuk pada peraturan, itu sudah sewajarnya." Ucap Yuuma.

"A—Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Lui panik.

"Hukumannya adalah hal yang berkebalikan dengan harapanmu, dan dia ingin menjadi orang kaya. Bukannya sangat simpel?" Ucap Gakupo.

"Benar, jika dia hanya hidup miskin selamanya, ada kemungkinan dia akan terbiasa dan melupakan keputus-asaan yang harusnya dia alami selama hidupnya, daripada itu… Kematian lebih cocok sebagai kebalikan dari harapannya." Lanjut Yuuma.

 _Administrator_ kembali tertawa, dia tersenyum dengan lebar setelahnya.

" _Semoga ini bisa jadi pelajaran bagi kalian, hukuman akan selalu datang bagi mereka yang melanggar~ Permainan pertama selesai~ Kalian akan bisa kembali setelah ini, empat belas orang tersisa~ Shishishi~"_

Saat itulah, mereka semua tiba-tiba jatuh tertidur.

Lalu semua lampu juga berhenti menyala.

" _Apa definisi dari bersenang-senang? Shishishi~"_

Setelah kalimat tersebut terlontar, _Administrator_ juga menghilang.

 _Serenity_ , permainan dari kebahagiaan baru saja dimulai…

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

" _Apa yang kau maksud dengan harapan?"_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Simpang kedua selesai~

Saya belum menentukan berapa banyak chapter untuk cerita kali ini, tapi perkiraan saya akan berhenti di angka 20-an.

Saya juga sangat senang, walau saya sudah lama hilang, masih ada yang mau membaca cerita ini walau sedikit… Saya akan berusaha mengubah angka 0 menjadi 1, dan ketika sudah menjadi 1, saya akan berusaha agar bertambah menjadi 2.

Walau mungkin ini cerita yang tidak akan terkenal, selama mereka yang membaca tidak di angka 0, saya akan terus melanjutkan cerita ini sampai selesai dengan konsisten~

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	3. Chapter 3

Simpang Ketiga: Retakan Impian

 _Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Tidak terasa sudah 3 minggu sejak dimulainya fict ini, saya akan berusaha membuat fict ini lebih dan lebih layak lagi untuk dibaca dan diikuti lebih jauh oleh para pembaca sekalian~

Oh iya, jangan lupa ya, fokus fict ini adalah deutragonis, jadi Yuuma tidak akan punya PoV dari sudut pandangnya sendiri.

 _~Tarrasque: The Serenity Game~_

 _Main_ _Character:_ _VY2 Yuuma_ _, Hatsune Miku_ _  
Main Pair: YuumaMiku_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies_ _  
_ _Story © Me_ _  
_ _UTAUloid © Owner creator_ _  
_ _Fanloid © Creator_

 _(Cover pic is not mine)_

 _Summary :_

 _"Ketika aku menodongkan senjata di tangan ku, dia bertanya 'Apakah membunuh itu membuat mu tenang?!' Lalu aku sadar, aku telah membunuh dan terbunuh berkali-kali. 'Apapun yang kau lakukan, jangan pernah menarik senjatamu lagi!' Tapi aku menggunakannya lagi demi dendam yang sebenarnya tidak ada, schr_ _ó_ _dinger."_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'EYD' dan teman-temannya.

' _Abc' (italic)_ : Flashback, kata asing (termasuk dari eksistensi asing), atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutipsatu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
' **Abc** '/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Di sebuah hari kamis pagi yang cerah, Arakawa, Tokyo

Sudah 3 hari sejak Yuuma tidak masuk sekolah.

"Miku?"

Aku mendengar suara Kaito yang memanggilku dengan nada heran.

"Apa kau bosan?" Tanya Kaito.

Bosan? Bosan katanya? _Sigh…_

"Bosan? Bagaimana bisa aku beranjak bosan jika pikiranku diselimuti segunung rasa cemas dan takut?!" Jawabku, agak keras.

Sudah 3 hari! iya… Sudah 3 hari sejak permainan bodoh yang kami semua ikuti dengan tidak sengaja! _Tarrasque_ , nama dari reptil raksasa dalam legenda, begitulah _dia_ menyebut nama permainan ini.

Sosok hijau yang terlihat seperti anak kecil, melayang dan tersenyum dengan lebar. Untuk beberapa alasan, aku sungguh merasa tidak nyaman ketika mengingatnya kembali. Ketika aku mual saat mayat dari orang itu— Kagene Rei, yang menentang sosok hijau bernama _administrator_ , terkoyak tidak berbentuk, objektif tiba-tiba saja tercapai.

— _Dia_ bilang ini objektif, karena pada dasarnya kami ada di dalam sebuah permainan. Aku pun tidak bisa menahan mataku untuk tetap terjaga, pada kesempatan selanjutnya saat aku membuka mata, aku hanya tahu bahwa aku sudah merasakan betapa empuknya kasur di kamarku sendiri.

Dengan sedikit tidak sadar dan tercampur dengan perasaan terkejut, aku panik mengambil remote televisi dan mengecek berita…

Tidak ada.

Tidak ada.

Tidak ada—

— Tidak ada satupun channel yang membahas tentang insiden semalam.

Aku mencari _smartphone_ yang biasa aku gunakan, dan hasilnya juga mengejutkan… Aplikasi aneh yang ada di dalam _smartphone_ ku itupun hilang, tanpa ada jejak kalau aplikasi itu pernah ada di sana…

Dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, aku mulai merasa lega dan beranggapan bahwa itu semua adalah mimpi buruk. Dengan perasaan ringan yang tanpa beban, aku pergi ke sekolah dengan santai, tidak ada satupun pemikiran yang membawaku kembali kepada kejadian malam itu, kejadian yang tidak masuk akal tapi terasa sangat nyata.

Saat aku memasuki kelas di hari selasa lalu… Suara bisik-bisik terdengar, desas-desus tersebar dengan cepat. Saat aku menyadarinya, aku sudah menjatuhkan tasku dan membelalakkan mataku.

" _Hei, kau dengar? Yuuma katanya ditangkap polisi loh. Aku dengar beritanya waktu ke ruang guru tadi pagi."_

" _Eh? Beneran? Kok bisa?"_

" _Dia menodong orang lain dengan senjata api dan dilaporkan atas laporan percobaan pembunuhan, katanya sih."_

" _Bohong! Yuuma, Yuuma yang itu kan?"_

" _Iya, memangnya yang mana lagi? Katanya dia dilaporkan oleh atlit atletik muda nasional yang sedang naik daun itu, Shiraisi Gumi dan seorang wanita bernama Megurine Luka."_

" _Eh? Megurine? Maksudmu instruktur ballet yang terkenal akan profesionalitasnya itu?"_

" _Aku mana tahu…"_

Apa yang terdengar selanjutnya sudah tidak bisa ku proses lagi…

Lalu sekelebat ingatan muncul di kepalaku, membawaku kembali pada malam sebelumnya. Sebuah pernyataan akan permainan yang mempertaruhkan keinginan, hasil dari sebuah implementasi impian yang ingin seseorang capai, tetapi disematkan dalam peraturan gila dimana orang-orang yang berusaha menggapai impian tersebut harus bertarung satu sama lain.

Dengan kata lain— Mempermainkan perasaan seseorang, hanya demi janji yang sangat meragukan.

Aku berlari ke ruangan dimana Kaito biasanya tuju setelah pulang sekolah pada hari itu, tapi ketika aku sampai di sana, Mikuo dan siswa yang aku ketahui bernama Hibiki Lui sudah ada di sana duluan.

Hatiku kembali berdegup kencang, keringat dingin mengalir dengan lancang… Ketika mata kami berdua bertemu, aku bisa merasakannya… Sebuah kebencian mengalir di udara dan membuatku nafasku sesak seketika.

Setelah beberapa detik, Mikuo melepas pandangannya dariku dan mengajak Lui pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Apa yang bisa aku ingat selanjutnya adalah, kenyataan bahwa aku pingsan lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya setelah malam penentuan takdir yang tidak pernah kami ketahui akan datang.

.

.

.

Setelah semuanya kembali tenang, hari berikutnya datang dengan cepat dengan tidak adanya kabar apapun dari Yuuma lagi, sampai hari ini. 3 hari yang yang sudah terlewati ini terasa membawa ketegangan yang tidak biasa. Menakutkan, tapi terasa… Menyenangkan…

Disamping itu, aku sangat khawatir pada keadaan Yuuma, tapi aku tidak mau munafik…

Apa yang sebenarnya aku khawatirkan adalah, apa yang sebenarnya Yuuma ketahui.

Kembali, Kaito sedang minum sebuah jus kotak di depan televisi di dalam ruangan klubnya. Ruangan ini memang selalu sepi, tapi alasannya bukan karena Kaito satu-satunya anggota, ada beberapa orang yang juga mengatakan dirinya sebagai anggota Klub Penelitian Gaib. Sepinya ruangan ini sebenarnya terjadi karena suatu alasan lain.

Klub Penelitian Gaib sebenarnya tidak pernah disetujui oleh pihak sekolah tentang keberadaannya. Anggota lain yang sebenarnya ada secara _de jure_ , tidak berani menunjukan wajahnya setelah beberapa kali teguran.

Yah, kalian bisa bilang Kaito menyalahgunakan kekuasaannya sebagai anak salah satu anggota komite sekolah. Dia memang termasuk siswa kolot yang bisa kalian sebut sebagai 'laba-laba', siswa lempar batu lapis baja alias keras kepala.

"Apa kau sudah pergi ke rumahnya Yuuma?" Tanya Kaito.

Aku mengangguk.

Kembali pada permasalahan, aku sudah pernah mencoba mengunjungi tempat tinggal Yuuma. Tapi tidak ada siapapun, di sana kosong dan gelap… Bagai ditinggal berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya…

"Aneh… Serangkaian kejadian ini sangatah aneh…" Ucap Kaito.

Dia benar, walau biasanya Kaito itu bodoh, untuk kali ini dia benar dan aku setuju dengannya. Apa yang menimpa kami pada senin malam lalu benar-benar tidak masuk akal, selain itu, semua yang telah terjadi itupun menguap bagaikan asap. Walau Mikuo dan Lui sempat mendatangi Kaito, dan kemungkinan besar menanyakan tentang apa yang terjadi pada saat itu, tetapi para 'peserta' yang lain tidak.

Mereka yang juga dipaksa ikut di dalam kejadian satu kedip tersebut tidak menghubungi kami sama sekali, bahkan aku dan Kaito sendiri tidak bisa menghubungi mereka… Keterbatasan media untuk berkomunikasi memang menjadi sebab utama, tapi itu tidak menjelaskan kenapa mereka bisa menangkap Yuuma dengan cepat jika mereka tidak mengetahui satu sama lain.

Seakan kami —Anak SMA yang terlibat— dianak tirikan supaya tidak mengumbar satupun kesaksian yang mungkin bisa membantu pembuktian ketidak bersalahan Yuuma saat pemeriksaan dari pihak yang berwenang.

Bukannya mereka terlihat jelas sangat ingin mencari pihak untuk disalahkan?

"Bagaimana tentang makhluk hijau itu?"

" _Administrator_?" Tanyaku.

"Bukannya dia yang paling aneh? Dia bukan hologram atau hasil pantulan tiga dimensi apapun, dia nyata." Memang, tidak ada hologram yang bisa berlubang dengan suara kulit tertembus ketika ditembak.

Memikirkannya kembali saja sudah membuatku jijik.

"Apa argumen yang tepat untuk ini? Kontradiksi tentang masalah?" Ucapku lagi.

"Yah, kau tahu kan, aku mungkin bodoh, tapi aku bukannya tidak peka. Apa kau lihat bagaimana ekspresi Yuuma saat melihat makhluk itu untuk pertama kalinya— Bukan, untuk yang kedua kalinya setelah sekian lama?" Tanya Kaito.

"Itu bukan wajah terkejut atas sesuatu yang baru, interaktif." Balasku.

Kaito benar, wajah Yuuma tidak menunjukkan kalau dia hanya sekedar terkejut dan tidak sengaja menembakkan beberapa peluru pada sosok asing. Lagipula, orang mana yang akan langsung menembak ketika melihat sosok diluar akal sehat di depannya? Dari awal, bagaimana Yuuma bisa memegang dan menembakkan sebuah senjata api?

Reaksi orang normal pada saat seperti itu adalah takut dan panik, itu sanggahan yang tepat, pastinya.

"Apa kau mendengar sesuatu dari Yuuma— Izinkan aku ganti pertanyaan, apa kau menangkap sesuatu dari Yuuma?"

Itu benar, Kaito sudah tahu kalau aku tidak diberikan keterangan apapun oleh Yuuma. Senyuman Yuuma pada saat itu benar-benar berbeda, rasanya sangat asing bagiku.

"Jika dia menyembunyikan sesuatu, apakah sesuatu itu memang jawaban yang kita cari? Lebih tepatnya— Apa kita akan percaya pada perkataan Yuuma saat waktunya tiba?"

Mempercayai apa yang terjadi saja sudah sangat sulit, apalagi mendengarkan penjelasan yang mungkin menjadi penjelas… Bukannya hal itu hanya akan mempersulit pandangan yang ada lebih jauh lagi?

Maksudku, orang normal mana yang bisa tetap tenang mendengarkan penjelasan yang sembilan puluh persen lebih pasti akan berisi omong kosong diluar akal sehat atas sebuah kejadian diluar nalar?

Tapi ketika aku berpikir apa yang akan mungkin dikatakan oleh Yuuma sebagai jawaban, kemungkinan hal masuk akal yang akan dia katakan sepertinya juga akan cukup besar.

Aku ragu mengatakan fenomena ini sebagai fenomena supranatural atau bias dari ilmu sains yang terlalu pesat…

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Kaito.

Mencari Yuuma itu mustahil, dia ada di tangan pihak berwajib, membawanya pergi paksa sama saja menambah waktu tahanan serta teman satu selnya.

Mencari _administrator_ juga hal yang tidak mungkin.

Melacak sisa dari bukti permainan gila ini? Aku tidak yakin, aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana kami disekap pada saat malam itu… Untuk beberapa alasan, aku merasa ada di dimensi lain pada saat itu…

Tunggu… Mungkinkah?

"Kaito, apa kau percaya okultisme yang didasari ilmu pasti?" Tanyaku dengan yakin.

"Hah?"

Reaksi Kaito sama seperti yang kuduga…

Paling tidak aku punya sebuah gambaran, tapi, bukannya ini sangat-sangat-sangat tidak masuk akal jika dipikir lagi? Memangnya, Kaito mau memikirkan hal rumit bersamaku? Kenapa aku bertanya padanya?

Oke, aku berangkat dari hiperbolik menuju sarkastik. Ironik…

"Satu-satunya hal yang bisa kita lakukan adalah terus bergerak, diam tidak akan memberikan pemecahan apapun." Ucapku.

Walau aku termasuk orang yang pasif, tapi jika temanku dalam bahaya, aku tidak bisa terus diam. Oke, ini naïf, memangnya apa yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang?

"Memangnya kita mau apa?" Tanya Kaito, dengan nada meremhkan.

"Apa kau ingat anak kembar tempo hari yang juga ada di dalam permainan itu?" Tanyaku. Oh tidak, ini gila…

"Ah, dua perempuan—"

"Satu perempuan dan satu laki-laki." Ralat, mereka benar-benar terlihat sangat cantik dan tampan di waktu yang bersamaan, andai saja aksesoris yang mereka gunakan tidak merujuk pada _gender_ tertentu, mungkin mereka benar-benar terlihat _genderless_ bagiku saat ini.

"Oke, oke, memangnya ada apa dengan mereka?" Tanya Kaito lagi.

"Aku pernah dengar dari Yuuma kalau mereka berasal dari sebuah sekolah di luar distrik. Kita bisa mengabaikan 2 lusin lebih kota yang ada di Tokyo jika mengacu pada kata 'distrik' yang dikatakan Yuuma." Jelas ku.

Kaito terlihat berpikir sebentar, dalam satu menit, wajahnya baru menyiratkan kemarahan.

"Hah?! Kau gila?! Ada 23 distrik kota istimewa di Tokyo dan ratusan sekolah di dalamnya, apa kau mau mencari mereka semua?!" Oke, balasan yang lambat… Sangat lambat…

Butuh waktu yang lama juga bagimu untuk menyanggahku, Kaito.

"Memangnya kita punya pilihan lain? Kita bisa mempersempit pencarian dulu dengan mencari di distrik-distrik terdekat, jika tidak ada, perluasan pencarian pasti akan dibutuhkan. Bukannya tidak ada gunanya mengeluh sekarang?"

Benar, mengeluh sekarang benar-benar tidak ada gunanya…

Aku berbicara pada diriku sendiri, untuk lebih tepatnya. Walau gila, paling tidak ini jalan yang paling waras yang bisa kami lakukan, jika kalian mengerti apa maksudku.

"Traktir aku makan dan kita akan jalan."

"Bodoh."

"Kau mengataiku bodoh bukan?"

"Bukannya lebih baik daripada rakus? Kebodohan bukanlah Tujuh Dosa Besar." Balasku lagi.

"Ah, sayangnya kegilaan juga bukan Tujuh Dosa Besar." Sanggah Kaito.

"Sepertinya bergaul denganku dan Yuuma membuat otak 8-bit mu berkembang."

Ah, sudah lama aku dan Kaito tidak saling balas ejek.

Ta—Ta—Ta—Tapi ini bukan berarti aku minta perhatian darinya!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

2 hari sudah berlalu sejak rencana mengunjungi ke 23 distrik di Tokyo dimulai.

Setagaya, Shibuya, Ota…

Masih ada 19 distrik yang harus kami jelajahi, mengingat bagaimana rupa seragamnya saja ternyata tidak begitu membantu…

"Baiklah nona pintar, aku tidak melihat hasil apapun dari semua ini, bisa kita lupakan masalah ini dan menganggap Yuuma hanya terlalu lama ada di kantor polisi? Kau belum ke rumahnya 2 hari ini kan? Bisa saja dia sudah pulang." Gerutu Kaito.

"Edogawa tidak seluas Ota dan tidak sepadat Setagaya, jadi sabar dan bekerjalah." Balasku.

"Kau belum menraktirku apapun."

"Jadi itu motif mu?"

Ugh… Percakapan ini membuat perut ku sakit...

Sungguh, kenapa sejak Yuuma hilang aku jadi mudah sekali terbawa emosi dan sarkastik pada orang lain? Walau kita membicarakan Kaito, aku rasa ini tetap saja sudah berlebihan.

Meminta maaf hanya akan membuatnya makin besar kepala. Aku paham bagaimana cara pikir Kaito. Untuk beberapa alasan, aku ingin tertawa.

"Miku! Miku! Miku!"

"Apa?! Apa kau menemukan mereka?!"

" _Taiyaki_ itu terlihat enak!"

"Bodo."

Aku sendiri tidak mau lihat wajahku sendiri sekarang…

"Hei—"

"Apalagi?!"

"Bukannya itu seragam dari sekolah yang kita cari?"

Dia benar! Untuk yang kesekian kalinya setelah sekian lama, Kaito benar! Aku bisa menangis terharu untuk beberapa detik ke depan, sayangnya, tidak ada waktu untuk itu.

Setelah beberapa konversasi ringan dengan siswa dari sekolah yang kami tuju, kami berangkat ke tempat tujuan kami. Mengenakan seragam sekolah membuat semuanya menjadi semakin mudah. Aku tidak mau dianggap penjahat yang terlihat sedang mengincar anak dibawah umur karena bersama dengan orang yang kadang tidak bisa baca suasana seperti Kaito, walau untuk beberapa hal, dia peka terhadap beberapa masalah yang sulit.

Ketika kami melihat gerbang sekolah, aku merasa sedang berhalusinasi. Tunggu, sepertinya ini bukan ilusi.

Bukannya itu— Yuuma?!

"Kaito!"

Aku refleks menarik kerah Kaito ke sebuah belokan dan bersembunyi, dengan suara bisikan yang tegas, aku mengatakan kepada Kaito agar tidak berisik.

"Sshh! Sshh! Jangan berteriak, jangan berteriak."

"Memangnya ada apa sih?!"

Aku menyudutkan mataku, memberikan isyarat bagi Kaito untuk melihat ke balik tembok.

"Yuuma?!"

Aku mengangguk dengan cepat.

Yuuma ada di sana, dia sudah mendahuluiku dan Kaito datang ke sekolah ini. Dia sedang bicara dengan si kembar dari senin malam yang lalu, apa yang kira-kira mereka bicarakan?

Saat aku melihat lagi, Yuuma sudah sendirian, terlebih lagi… Dia melihat ke arahku.

Sepertinya tidak ada gunanya lagi bersembunyi.

"Yo!"

"A—Ahaha…" Aku tertawa hambar.

"Yuuma?! Kemana saja kau! Kami khawatir tahu!" Kaito langsung saja blak-blakan seperti biasanya, dia memang bisa dibilang... Hebat untuk beberapa hal… Maksudku, bagaimana kau bisa tetap berbicara tenang di dalam situasi seperti ini?

"Yah, pengintrogasian berjalan cukup lama, tapi hari ini aku berhasil bebas tanpa syarat. Mereka menanyakan berbagai hal, tapi apa yang paling mereka ingin tahu adalah kenapa aku bisa memegang senjata api, sudah kubilang, aku menemukannya di TKP pada saat itu. Lalu, setelah penyelidikan dan penyidikan yang cukup lama, TKP itu sendiri tidak bisa ditemukan dimana tempatnya, lalu aku dibebaskan karena tidak ada bukti konkrit yang bisa menjadikan aku tersangka. Yah, aku masih ingat wajah kesal si atlit ketika melihatku bebas, haha." Jelas Yuuma.

Aneh… Ini semua sangat aneh…

Yuuma, Yuuma berbeda, dia berbeda lagi dengan dirinya yang ada di malam itu. Dia kembali humoris, seperti Yuuma yang sudah lamu aku kenal.

"Yuuma, apa kau tahu sesuatu?" Aku langsung bertanya dengan jelas, dengan wajah yang serius.

Tapi aku mendapatkan tepukan di kepala oleh Yuuma.

"Aku ini korban, sama seperti kalian, jangan menatapku seolah-olah aku tahu semuanya. Lagi, bukannya ini pertemuan setelah sekian lama? Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sebentar, lagipula aku juga khawatir dengan keadaan kalian. Ah, dan lagi, sepertinya aplikasi aneh itu menghilang dari ponselku, apakah kalian sama?"

Dia terlihat jelas mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi aku tidak mau memaksa, aku sendiri juga tidak yakin apakah Yuuma di malam itu benar-benar melakukannya semuanya dengan sadar atau dengan arahan rasa panik. Aku sendiri juga tidak bisa menjamin, jika Yuuma benar-benar tahu sesuatu atau tidak.

Aku mengangguk atas pertanyaan Yuuma.

"Bukankah ini bagus? Semuanya hilang seakan tidak pernah terjadi." Ucap Yuuma.

"Ayo kita membicarakan beberapa hal sambil berjalan, hei, apa kalian termasuk mereka yang percaya dunia spiritual atau mereka yang materialis?" Lanjut Yuuma.

"Bukankah itu relatif? Hati manusia pasti tidak akan bisa menerima segalanya dengan teori walau otaknya ingin." Jawabku.

"Aku sih, percaya sama dunia spiritual." Jawab Kaito.

"Jadi begitu… Apa itu hati manusia kalau aku boleh bertanya?"

Aku terdiam, begitu juga Kaito.

"Ah, sepertinya pertanyaanku sangat irasional. Hey! Apa kalian ingin ke restoran cepat saji? Aku kangen sama _junkfood_!" Ucap Yuuma tiba-tiba.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk, entah kenapa aku merasa jika aku melepas Yuuma lagi… Dia akan pergi jauh dan tidak akan pernah bisa ku gapai lagi. Walau aku tidak bisa berjalan di sampingnya, aku masih bisa menggapai lengannya dengan berjalan di belakangnya.

Walau sosok Yuuma tidak akan pernah bisa ku capai, paling tidak aku masih bisa bersama bayang-bayangnya…

Ada sebuah perasaan, perasaan tidak enak… Perasaan yang sangat memberatkan... Ada yang menunggu kami di tempat yang kami tuju... Tapi, jika aku lari dan meninggalkan Yuuma, entah kenapa tanganku serasa tidak akan bisa menyentuhnya lagi. _Dilemma_.

Ketika kami sudah dekat dengan tujuan, Yuuma berhenti melangkah.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

Kaito juga ikut berhenti, walau agak jauh di depan kami.

"Miku, menurutmu, mana yang lebih menyakitkan? Menjadi pihak yang menunggu, atau menjadi pihak yang ditunggu?" Tanya Yuuma tiba-tiba.

Aku tidak tahu, bukankah pertanyaan itu sulit untuk dijawab?

"Aku— Aku tidak tahu…"

Yuuma menghela nafas.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa membantu kalian lepas dari masa depan sekali lagi."

Saat Yuuma berkata demikian, dia berjalan duluan memasuki restoran _fast food_ di depan kami. Aku sempat memikirkan arti kalimat Yuuma, tapi aku menggelengkan kepala ku dan menepis semua rasa penasaran untuk saat ini.

Saat aku dan Kaito memasuki pintu restoran, ruangan yang kami masuki setelahnya bukanlah sebuah ruangan dengan dekorasi restoran cepat saji.

" _Apa semuanya sudah berkumpul? Shishishihshi~"_

Suara itu…

Tidak mungkin…

Drrt! Drrt! Drrt!

Ponselku tiba-tiba bergetar, ada sebuah pemberitahuan yang masuk. Saat aku melihat layar ponselku, aplikasi itu kembali ada di sana.

" _Apa semuanya sudah membaca peraturan kali ini? Kalau begitu, mari kita mulai permainan kedua! Shishishi~"_

Di saat kaki ku bergetar tidak karuan karena rasa takut, Yuuma yang ada di depanku berjalan kembali dan menepuk pundak ku.

Sebuah senyuman yang mengerikan tersirat di sana, lalu dia membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku.

" _Si Tou Timou Tumou Tou."_

Lalu aku jatuh terduduk.

Peribahasa lama dari sebuah negeri yang jauh, saat aku mendengar bisikan itu, kaki ku seketika lemas tanpa tenaga.

Kalimat pendek itu berarti satu hal, berhubungan dengan peraturan yang tertulis di dalam _smartphone_ ku…

Peribahasa itu memiliki arti—

"Seorang manusia harus bisa memanusiakan manusia."

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

" _Manakah yang lebih menyakitkan? Menjadi pihak yang menunggu atau menjadi pihak yang ditunggu?"_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Simpang ketiga selesai~

Minggu depan adalah permainan kedua dalam survival game!

Ada yang bisa nebak, mereka akan melakukan apa?

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	4. Chapter 4

Simpang Keempat: Memainkan atau Dimainkan?

 _Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Selamat pagi/siang/sore/malam semuanya. Saya minta maaf karena minggu yang lalu saya nggak bisa update fict ini, seharusnya hari minggu ini saya ada makrab atau malam keakraban jurusan di kampus saya, dan niatnya saya mau kasih tahu di minggu kemarin bahwa minggu ini saya nggak bisa update. Ternyata, di hari jumat minggu lalu, ada info makrabnya di majukan jadi hari minggu kemarin, alhasl fictnya jadi terbengkalai 1 minggu deh. /malahcurhat

Oh iya, soal romansa dalam fict ini, sepertinya saya nggak bisa masukin cerita cinta blak-blakan seperti biasa, dengan kata lain memberikan romansa secara implisit. YuumaMiku nya kemungkinan besar susah mesra-mesraan nanti, soalnya saya merasa susah juga buat suasana mesra di plot survival, authornya abal sih… #PLAK

Langsung mulai aja deh~

 _~Tarrasque: The Serenity Game~_

 _Main_ _Character:_ _VY2 Yuuma_ _, Hatsune Miku_ _  
Main Pair: YuumaMiku_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies_ _  
_ _Story © Me_ _  
_ _UTAUloid © Owner creator_ _  
_ _Fanloid © Creator_

 _(Cover pic is not mine)_

 _Summary :_

 _"Ketika aku menodongkan senjata di tangan ku, dia bertanya 'Apakah membunuh itu membuat mu tenang?!' Lalu aku sadar, aku telah membunuh dan terbunuh berkali-kali. 'Apapun yang kau lakukan, jangan pernah menarik senjatamu lagi!' Tapi aku menggunakannya lagi demi dendam yang sebenarnya tidak ada, schr_ _ó_ _dinger."_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'PUEBI' dan teman-temannya.

' _Abc' (italic)_ : Flashback, kata asing (termasuk dari eksistensi asing), atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutipsatu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
' **Abc** '/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Mi—Mi—Mi—Miku, Kaito dan Yuuma… Ka—Kalian juga ada di sini?"

Suara Lui terdengar pertama kali ketika Yuuma dan kawan-kawannya memasuki ruangan itu, dengan gemetaran, dia menghampiri Yuuma, Kaito dan Miku dengan langkah pelan.

Lima belas orang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Entah mereka ada dimana, tapi sepertinya hal mistis yang mereka alami senin malam yang lalu bukanlah mimpi atau delusi.

"Lima belas? Kenapa ada lima belas orang di sini?"

Ucapan itu keluar dari mulut Mikuo.

"Cih, padahal kematian orang tidak jelas itu sudah membawa semuanya menjadi lebih mudah." Decih Mikuo.

Seperti apa yang dikatakan Mikuo. Mereka berlima belas ada di dalam sebuah 'permainan' yang tidak masuk akal, dan ada orang yang sudah meninggalkan permainan lebih dulu pada saat pertemuan pertaa. Orang itu menolak segalanya dan melanggar peraturan yang diberikan oleh 'dia' yang mengaku sebagai _Administrator_ , sehingga si pelanggar aturan ini terkena 'hukuman'. Nama orang yang melanggar aturan itu adalah Kagene Rei.

Alasan kenapa Mikuo terdengar kesal adalah ketika dia mempertimbangkan kemampuan Rei, seperti yang dikatakan oleh _Administrator_ , kekuatan Rei adalah membuat orang lain mau mengikuti perkataannya. Kekuatan seperti itu merupakan salah satu kekuatan yang sulit diatasi dalam permainan seperti ini, oleh karena itu, tersingkirnya nama Kagene Rei diawal menjadi keuntungan yang sangat besar bagi Mikuo yang memang sejak awal mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai orang yang akan menerima permainan gila ini. Walau sebenarnya, sistem 'kekuatan' yang sejak awal dikatakan oleh _Administrator_ belum benar-benar bisa dirasakan dengan jelas oleh orang-orang yang terjebak di dalam permainan ini.

Tetapi di samping itu, bukannya tidak ada orang yang menentang jalannya kejadian psikopatik ini, tentu masih ada orang-orang yang tidak mau menerima situasi yang ada dengan akal sehat, terutama dua orang wanita yang melaporkan Yuuma ke polisi beberapa hari lalu.

"Tidak masuk akal!"

BUK!

Seorang wanita membanting tas lengan yang dia bawa.

"Seharusnya aku mengusutmu lebih lama di kantor polisi, dasar bocah ingusan!" Megurine Luka, salah satu orang yang melaporkan Yuuma ke polisian, berteriak dengan kesal di dalam ruangan tersebut. Teriakannya tertuju kepada Yuuma pastinya.

"Mau dilihat dari sisi manapun juga, hal ini tidaklah masuk akal! Permainan?! Impian?! Jangan ganggu hidup nyamanku dengan omong kosong seperti ini!" Shiraisi Gumi menimpahi erangan kesal dari Luka.

"Hal ini sudah keterlaluan."

Sriiing…

Tiba-tiba saja, pria paruh baya si pemilik dojo, Kamui Gakupo, menghunuskan pedang besi yang dia tarik dari dalam pedang kayunya. Pedang itu terarah pada sosok hijau yang melayang di tengah mereka semua.

"Hentikan lelucon ini, jika polisi tidak bisa mengusutmu, aku akan mengambil nyawamu di sini, sekarang juga. Melihat dari situasi, sepertinya orang-orang dewasa yang ada di sini akan tutup mulut walau aku menebas kepalamu."

Pedang tersebut berubah arah dari _Administrator_ menuju Yuuma. Tujuh orang kini melihat Yuuma dengan tatapan curiga, bahkan cenderung benci dan menyalahkan.

Memang, dalam situasi seperti ini, sifat alami manusia adalah menyalahkan sesama atas sesuatu yang tidak mereka mengerti. Terlebih, sejak awal Yuuma sudah menjadi orang yang paling mencurigakan dalam permainan ini, melihat bagaimana reaksinya yang paling mencolok pertama kali.

Dalam sekejap, keheningan dan ketegangan menghampiri mereka semua…

Tapi di tengah suasana tegang tersebut— Suara dan cahaya dari _flash_ kamera terdengar dengan kencang, meruntuhkan segala kekakuan yang terbentuk semenjak Yuuma menjadi pihak yang terakhir datang bersama Miku dan Kaito.

"Wow! Wow! Wow! Berita besar! Darahku mendidih!"

Suara orang yang tidak dikenal menginterupsi ketegangan di sana.

"Halo, namaku Akita Neru, aku seorang jurnalis. Iiiiihhhhhh!"

Suaranya seperti menahan sesuatu, mungkin kalian bisa bilang sebagai aksi 'gergetan'.

"Megurine Luka! Seorang ballerina professional, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Oh iya, aku melihat rekamanmu tahun lalu saat tur ke Rusia, bagaimana Varganova? Apa para ballerina di sana membuatku terpukau? Ah, untuk beberapa alasan aku juga melihat siaran langsung di _channel_ internasional saat pertunjukan solomu di _Palais Garnier_ , bukannya aulanya indah? Yah, paling tidak aku ingin kesana sekali saja seumur hidupku~ Apa yang orang penting sepertimu lakukan disini? Hmm, aku mencium bau masalah." Seorang jurnalis yang mengaku bernama Akita Neru ini berbicara tanpa henti, mulutnya yang seperti tanpa rem itu langsung membuat wajah orang-orang yang ada di sana menunjukan ekspresi aneh… Dan sepertinya, orang-orang di sana tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dia bicarakan.

Selanjutnya dia beralih ke hadapan Gumi, tentu dengan wajah yang bersinar cerah diikuti dengan kelap-kelip yang entah datang darimana. Untuk beberapa alasan, wajahnya terlihat seperti karakter dari _shoujo manga_ lama.

"A—Apa? Apa urusanmu?" Tanya Gumi, agak gagap karena melihat ekspresi Neru yang terlihat begitu overaktif.

"Uuuugggghhh! Shiraishi Gumi! Seorang atlit professional, membuat rekor terbaru nasional dan internasional dalam kejuaran muda IAAF. Mungkin hanya butuh waktu bagimu untuk menapakkan kaki di Azadi Stadium. Yah, merupakan mimpi bagi mereka untuk para atlet muda supaya bisa ke sana."

Wajah Gumi seketika memperlihatkan ekspresi jijk dan jengkel, sayangnya Neru tidak terlalu mempedulikan reaksi lawan bicaranya…

"Lalu ada, Kamui Gakupo, wajah anda sebagai orang yang pernah menjadi atlet kendo nomor di Jepang masih terlihat sangat tampan di usia senja! Yah, aku mau saja dipinang oleh anda, kyaa! Merupakan impian yang menjadi kenyataan untuk bisa ada di samping anda dan menemani hidup anda hingga ajal menjemput!"

'Tunggu, mereka seterkenal itu?' Pikir Miku di tengah situasi ini.

Sepertinya ada orang kuper disini— Sepertinya kita bisa mengabaikan pernyataan yang satu ini.

"Ka—Kau… APA MAKSUDMU?! APA KAU STALKER?!" Luka berteriak luar biasa kencang. Untuk sesaat, mereka melupakan kenyataan bahwa ada masalah yang lebih besar yang sedang mereka hadapi.

"Begitukah? Apa informasiku benar-benar sangat akurat? Aku tersanjung, sebagai seorang jurnalis, itu adalah kebanggaan tersendiri untuk ku." Ucap Neru dengan senyum dan sedikit membungkuk, tentu dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat puas.

"BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU!"

Luka terengah-engah karena terlalu banyak teriak, hingga akhirnya suasana menjadi longgar dengan sendirinya.

Tapi, Akita Neru, si jurnalis kembali membawa masalah.

"Makhluk apa yang terbang ini? Apa dia anak kecil? Wah, warnanya sangat hijau."

Pluk.

"GYAAA!"

Orang yang pertama berteriak di sana adalah Lui, dia dengan panik langsung menarik Neru menjauh dari sosok yang Neru sentuh barusan. Walaupun begitu, _Administrator_ , sosok yang sedang dibicarakan, nyatanya tidak terlihat terganggu sama sekali.

" _Shishishishi, bukannya peserta baru yang aku bawa sangat menarik?"_ Ucap _Administrator._

"Hei, apa dia asli?"

Pluk, pluk.

Tanpa Lui sadari, Neru sudah lepas dari genggamannya dan kembali menekan pipi _Admnistrator_. Walau tidak terlihat, tapi sudah jelas kalau Lui sedang menjalani proses kehilangan nyawanya sekarang.

"Jadi, kapan kita mulai permainan ini?"

Suara orang yang lain terdengar lagi, itu adalah suara Leon, orang yang sempat menghentikan Yuuma dengan refleks yang luar biasa pada pertemuan sebelumnya. Dari perkataannya, sepertinya dia sudah lelah mengelak dari situasi dimana dia berada sekarang.

Si kembar Rin dan Len masih diam, ternyata mereka sibuk ngemil makanan ringan.

Sedangkan Yuki meringkuk takut dibalik sosok besar yang kita kenal sebagai Kiyoteru si guru.

Honne Dell masih memainkan _smartphone_ n-nya. Tapi, dari kelima belas orang yang ada di sana, orang yang paling menunjukkan wajah kesal adalah Mikuo. Wajahnya terlihat bisa meledak kapanpun.

"Hoi, hentikan lelucon ini, cepat mulai permainannya." Ucap Mikuo.

Dibalik itu semua, Gumi dan Luka ternyata masih tidak terima, sepertinya orang yang paling normal di situasi ini adalah mereka berdua.

"Mulai apanya?! Aku pergi dari sini!"

"Aku juga!"

Luka dan Gumi yang kesal, mulai melangkah pergi dari tempat mereka berdiri semula, tapi ketika mereka memegang kenop pintu masuk yang mereka lalui, kenopnya tidak bisa diputar.

Ckrek! Ckrek, ckrek! Ckrek!

"Jangan bercanda denganku! BUKA PINTU INI SEKARANG JUGA!"

Gumi yang panik langsung menghampiri pintu lainnya, hanya ada dua pintu di ruangan tersebut, tapi kondisinya sama, terkunci erat.

"AKU BISA MENELPON POLISI SEKARANG JUGA! JANGAN BERCANDA DENGANKU!"

" _Shishishishi~ Apa kalian masih ingin menentang peraturan?"_

JEGREK!

"AWAS!"

Belasan pisau tajam keluar begitu saja dari tanah, jika Gumi dan Luka terlambat sedikit saja untuk menghindar, kaki mereka pasti sudah tertancap dan mereka tidak akan bisa bergerak kecuali memotong pangkal kedua kaki mereka.

Untungnya, Leon berteriak dengan kencang, membuat peringatan yang tepat bagi Gumi dan Luka untuk menghindar. Walau mereka berdua seorang wanita, status mereka sebagai seorang atlet sepertinya membuat tubuh mereka sedikit terlatih untuk gerakan cepat.

Suasana kembali menegangkan, tatapan benci mulai kembali bermunculan, beberapa dari mereka yang ada di sana kembali tersulut emosinya dan mulai menyalahkan satu sama lain. Luka dan Gumi adalah orang yang terlihat paling kesal

"Apa… Apa maksud semua ini…?"

Suara geraman kembali datang dari Luka.

Luka melepas kedua sepatu hak rendahnya, siap mengamuk dan membuat babak belur _Administrator._ Tapi langkahnya berubah dan dia menghampiri Yuuma, dengan kibasan tangan yang cepat, dia menampar Yuuma dengan kencang.

PLAK!

"APA KAU TIDAK MENGERTI?!"

PLAK!

Yuuma kembali terkena tamparan.

"Kakiku sakit karena harus menghindari jebakan tadi dengan _high heels_ , dan kau masih tidak mau mengaku bahwa kau adalah tersangka di balik semua ini?! Inilah kenapa aku benci anak SMA zaman sekarang, mereka semua kurang ajar!"

Drama saling menyalahkan kembali dimulai, tinggal beberapa detik saja untuk Gumi ikut menampar Yuuma dengan keras. Tapi kembali, pertanyaan dari si Jurnalis Seribu Bahasa, Akita Neru, membuat mereka semua berhenti bergerak.

"Hmm… Sepertinya ada masalah besar di sini, permisi, memangnya apa yang terjadi ya kalau boleh tahu? Aku sendiri dibawa ke tempat ini secara tiba-tiba ketika ingin memasuki ruang kerja ku. Sepertinya kalian semua terlihat sangat marah."

"Hah?"

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Aku takut.

Semua yang terjadi benar-benar di luar akal sehat, dan dari sekian banyak orang di luar sana, kenapa harus aku yamg terlibat di dalam semua ini?

Pemandangan yang mengerikan selalu terjadi, mereka saling menyalahkan satu-sama lain, membuat mereka perlahan berubah seperti monster yang siap memakan sesamanya.

Sejak senin malam itu, kehidupan normal ku berputar 180 derajat menuju abnormal. Lalu, dibalik semua itu, ada seseorang yang paling mengganjal perasaanku lebih dari perasaan ganjal dari situasi abnormal ini.

Nama orang itu adalah Kiriyama Yuuma, dia benar-benar membuat kecurigaan ku sampai ke puncaknya.

"Apa kau mengerti?"

Di tengah situasi seperti ini, aku mendengar suara Yuuma yang bertanya tentang kejelasan dari penjelasannya pada orang di depannya. Sekarang ini kami semua terperangkap dalam situasi aneh, dia menyebutnya 'permainan'… Entah apa yang dia maksud dari 'permainan' tapi aku hanya menganggap ini semua tidak lebih dari kegilaan. Mungkin aku terlalu sering berkata 'gila', tapi memang hanya itu yang bisa aku pikirkan sekarang.

Terlebih lagi, dari semua itu, apa permainan ini benar-benar apa seperti yang dikatakan oleh 'dia'? Orang yang mengaku sebagai _Administrator_? Apa permainan ini benar-benar mengabulkan impian?

Aku kembali melihat Yuuma, dia sepertinya sudah selesai menjelaskan keadaan sekarang ini pada Akita Neru, orang yang mengaku sebagai jurnalis. Tetapi, si jurnalis ini terlihat seperti orang acak yang hanya tahu banyak trivia di mataku, sungguh…

.

.

.

Setelah agak lama, orang-orang yang terlihat tidak terima dengan situasi ini mulai tumbang satu persatu. Mereka menyerah dan pasrah karena tidak menemukan jalan keluar sama sekali. Beberapa di antara mereka marah, ada yang panik dan juga mereka yang tetap memasang wajah tenang.

Entah kenapa, saat fenomena ini terjadi, _smartphone_ kami akan berganti _interface_ dan kami tidak bisa menghubungi siapapun di luar sana sama sekali dengan benda ini. Megurine Luka, ballerina terkenal yang juga ikut terjebak dalam situasi tidak masuk akal ini, sudah mengganti _smartphone_ nya untuk berjaga-jaga jika hal yang sama mungkin terulang kembali. Anehnya, walau dia sudah mengganti _gadget_ nya, aplikasi aneh itu kembali dan _smartphone_ nya tidak bisa digunakan sebagai mana mestinya lagi.

"Ba—Bagaimana ini?" Suara Lui, si penakut, kembali terdengar.

Bohong jika aku berkata kalau aku tidak panik, aku sungguh panik dengan keadaan sekarang. Tapi, melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti menunjukan kepanikan ku dengan jelas hanya akan kembali membawa kami ke hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, seperti memicu keributan lainnya.

Ketika aku melihat isi ruangan, mataku berhenti pada sosok _Administrator_. Sudah setengah jam semenjak kami terjebak di ruangan ini, dari apa yang dia katakan, akan ada permainan baru yang akan segera dimulai. Tapi, dia tidak terlihat memaksa sama sekali. Lebih tepatnya, dia menikmati waktu di saat kami kebingungan di tengah situasi ini.

" _Apa kalian sudah selesai? Shishishishi~"_

Suaranya terdengar.

Tiba-tiba _smartphone_ ku bergetar, sesuatu yang aneh muncul dari layar _smartphone_ yang aku genggam. Ini…

Bukannya ini sebuah denah peta?

" _Tara! Permainan baru dimulai sekarang! Shishishi~"_

Saat dia berteriak seperti itu, tubuhku tiba-tiba berpindah ke sebuah tempat yang tidak aku ketahui. Lorong dengan banyak pintu terhampar panjang di hadapanku, ketika aku kembali melihat _smartphone_ yang aku genggam, ada lima belas titik yang berkedip terpampang bersamaan dengan denah area yang terlihat seperti labirin.

Ting!

Pemberitahuan lain muncul.

" _Apa kalian sudah mengerti tentang permainan ini? Shishishishi~"_

Ketika aku mendengar suara itu dari dalam _smartphone_ ku, aku kembali membaca peraturan dan penjelasan yang pertama kali aku terima pada saat aku datang ke tempat aneh ini tadi.

 _~Happy Room~_

 _Partisipan harus memasuki ruangan yang menjadi tempat dimana sesuatu yang berharga bagi mereka diambil, terletak. Terminal akan berbunyi saat partisipan melewati ruangan yang tepat. Larangan keras! Dilarang bertemu dengan partisipan lain dalam keadaan saling bertatap mata baik sengaja ataupun tidak sengaja! Peringatan: Awas beruang! Hadiah: Bagi mereka yang bisa mengembalikan partisipan korban dari genggaman beruang tanpa terlihat oleh partisipan korban dalam keadaan saling sadar, akan ada keuntungan khusus!_

Bukankah ini aneh? Larangan bertemu? Beruang? Hadiah?

Apa maksud semua itu?

Sebelumnya aku sempat bingung dan takut, ketika membaca kata beruang, aku kira akan ada beruang sungguhan yang menyerang kami. Tapi saat perkataan Yuuma kembali terngiang di kepalaku, persepsiku seketika terbalik…

Aku rasa, bukan itu maksud dari beruang.

'Seorang manusia harus bisa memanusiakan manusia.'

Jelas-jelas Yuuma memberikan petunjuk padaku.

Kesampingkan dulu hal itu sekarang! Ugh, untuk beberapa alasan, kepalaku sakit. Coba kita ulangi dari awal,

Pertama, titik-titik ini, mereka adalah keempat belas orang lain yang terjebak sama sepertiku, tapi aku tidak tahu titik yang mana mewakili siapa kecuali titik yang mewakili diriku sendiri. Tiap titik-titik yang berkedip ini bisa jadi siapa saja.

Kedua, peraturan, tidak boleh saling bertemu dalam keadaan saling bertatapan mata, baik sengaja ataupun tidak. Bagaimana kami bisa bertemu tanpa bertatapan sama sekali?! Lagipula, apa itu 'sesuatu yang berharga'? Apa sesuatu diambil dari kami tanpa sepengetahuan kami sebelumnya?

Ketiga, peringatan, beruang. Apa ada sosok lain yang digunakan sebagai penjahat di tempat ini? Mengingat kata beruang, pasti kalian akan berpikir soal menyerang dan melukai.

Keempat, hadiah… Semuanya sangat tidak masuk akal… Ini tidak berhubungan sama sekali!

"Ugh… Ini sulit…"

Tidak ada pilihan lain selain bergerak untuk sekarang.

"Entah kenapa, udaranya terasa sangat dingin…"

Aku ingat, kami sedang berjalan di tengah udara hangat saat menjelang sore hari di luar sana sebelumnya. Sekarang aku ada di tempat antah berantah, dan tanpa petunjuk apapun, hanya berjalan dan terus berjalan.

Jika dilihat lagi, bukannya tempat ini sangat luas?

Aku melihat lagi layar _smartphone_ ku, luas… Labirin ini sangat luas. Pada titik-titik yang kemungkinan besar menunjukan lokasi ini, titik yang menjadi penunjuk diri sendiri memliki perbedaan warna, serta nama.

Ketika aku melihat titik-titik yang ada, mereka terus bergerak walau terlihat pelan. Entah karena mereka memang berjalan pelan, atau jarak lorongnya yang memang sangat panjang. Aku malas! Kenapa aku harus berjalan jauh dan buta arah seperti ini?!

Sejak saat aku berjalan, pintu-pintu aneh selalu tertangkap mataku di sepanjang perjalanan ini. Aku ingat, kalau terminal atau mungkin yang dimaksud _smartphone_ , akan berbunyi saat kami melewati pintu yang benar, sayangnya, sejak tadi belum ada bunyi apapun yang terdengar.

Sepertinya aku terlalu berharap banyak…

Di saat aku melanjutkan perjalananku, suara nafas seseorang terdengar di telingaku. Walau suaranya agak jauh, sepertinya itu memang suara nafas. Celaka! Aku terlalu santai sampai tidak memperhatikan arah jalanku! Bagaimana kalau suara itu berasal dari salah satu partisipan?! Bagaimana jika aku tidak sengaja menatap matanya?!

Aku kalut, mengingat kata 'hukuman' membuatku takut. Dengan cepat, aku memutar badan dan berbalik pergi. Tapi, ketika aku sadar kalau ada kemungkinan aku akan melewati jalan yang sama lagi, itu benar-benar membuang waktu. Aku juga menyadari bahwa peraturan tidak boleh saling tatap mata ini membuatku menghindari orang lain... Apa mereka melakukan hal yang sama? Menghindari yang lainnya?

Untuk beberapa alasan, kaki ku bergetar tidak karuan saat berjalan. Aku berhenti di salah satu pintu, sepertinya aku bisa bersembunyi dulu di salah satu ruangan dan menunggu dia pergi. Aku yakin dia juga tidak ingin bertemu denganku kalau dia membaca peraturannya. Sungguh, kami tidak bisa mengabaikan peraturan lagi setelah apa yang terjadi pada Kagene Rei.

Ketika aku memegang kenop pintu, suara nafas itu kembali terdengar.

"Bukannya seharusnya aku sudah berjalan cukup jauh?!"

Itu benar, suara nafas itu kembali terdengan seakan dia, si pemilik suara, sengaja mengikutiku! Apa dia tidak membaca peraturannya?!

Ketika aku ingin membuka pintu tersebut, ada yang aneh.

Cklek!

Cklek, cklek!

Terkunci! Ini… Ini… Ini… Semua pintu yang ada terkunci! Apa-apaan ini?! Apa ini berarti aku tidak bisa memasuki ruangan yang bukan tempatku?!

Ketika suara nafas itu terdengar makin jelas, aku mempercepat langkahku. Entah orang bodoh apa yang mengeluarkan suara desahan nafas tersebut, dia pasti cukup bodoh untuk tidak membaca peraturan.

Tapi anehnya…

Sejauh apapun aku berjalan, suara nafas itu tidak kunjung hilang... Kenapa?! Kenapa dia mengikutiku?!

Apa dia sengaja mengejarku...? Di tengah gemetaran, aku terus mempercepat langkah, kulit ku mulai mati rasa dan bulu roma ku terasa tegang sekarang. Mata ku mulai mengeluarkan air mata..

Aku memutuskan untuk berlari, berlari dan berlari dengan kencang. Suara derap kaki ku menggema di lorong kosong ini. Tapi… Suara langkah kaki lain terdengar di belakangku…

Apa orang ini gila?!

Karena terlanjur kesal, aku akhirnya mencoba menengok sekilas ke belakang. Semoga saja aku tidak menatap matanya. Aku memperlambat lariku dan mencoba menengok.

Ketika leherku berrotasi, ada perasaan aneh yang mengatakan untuk 'jangan melihat!'. Tapi, mataku sudah terlanjur mengekor ke sudut untuk melihat siluet orang yang mengikutiku, akan tetapi—

— Tidak ada… Tidak ada orang. Tidak ada orang di sana...

"Apa maksudnya ini—" Sayangnya kalimat itu terputus ketika aku merasakan sensasi dingin di leherku. Nafasku tersengal dan keringatku bercucuran, aku tidak berani melihat apa yang sebenarnya menempel di leherku ini. Tubuhku sekarang mati rasa seluruhnya, rasa lemas mulai menghantam, mata ku yang terbelalak lebar tetap tidak mau melihat apa yang ada di sana— Di leherku. Saat aku sudah mencapai batas rasa sabarku dan rasa takut ini sudah memuncak penuh, aku berteriak—

— Selanjutnya yang bisa ku ingat adalah suara teriakan yang bukan milik ku.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

...

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

" _Biasanya, orang-orang akan bingung ketika menerima kenyataan yang tidak sesuai"._

" _Di saat itulah, pertanyaan muncul, apakah kenyataan itu memainkan atau dimainkan?"_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Simpang keempat selesai~

Untuk chapter kali ini, kita akan mulai masuk pada genre survivalnya. Walau cerita udah rampung, saya masih nggak bisa memperkirakan akan sampai berapa chapter untuk cerita ini sampai tamat…

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	5. Chapter 5

Simpang Kelima: Perilaku Menyimpang

 _Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Halo! Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana pendapat kalian soal 4 chapter yang sudah ada? Kayaknya belum bisa menggambarkan apa-apa ya? Saya dari awal sudah nulis soal kekuatan atau impian, tapi saya belum jelasin apapun soal keduanya… #PLAK

Lalu sedikit tentang Yuuma, dia sudah sering sih pakai kekuatannya dari awal, apa ada yang tahu kekuatannya Yuuma? Oh iya, mau tanya nih, aplikasinya fanfiction di andro itu bagus nggak sih buat diinstal sekarang? Dulu pernah coba, tapi sering ada masalah dan akhirnya saya hapus. Cuma, sekarang malah agak risih kalo buka fanfiction harus selalu dari web, soalnya beberapa provider ada yang ngeblok (kayak provider yang saya pakai) dan akhirnya harus pakai VPN… Lelah juga harus bolak-balik pakai VPN.

Langsung mulai aja deh~

 _~Tarrasque: The Serenity Game~_

 _Main_ _Character:_ _VY2 Yuuma_ _, Hatsune Miku_ _  
Main Pair: YuumaMiku_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies_ _  
_ _Story © Me_ _  
_ _UTAUloid © Owner creator_ _  
_ _Fanloid © Creator_

 _(Cover pic is not mine)_

 _Summary :_

 _"Ketika aku menodongkan senjata di tangan ku, dia bertanya 'Apakah membunuh itu membuat mu tenang?!' Lalu aku sadar, aku telah membunuh dan terbunuh berkali-kali. 'Apapun yang kau lakukan, jangan pernah menarik senjatamu lagi!' Tapi aku menggunakannya lagi demi dendam yang sebenarnya tidak ada, schr_ _ó_ _dinger."_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'PUEBI' dan teman-temannya.

' _Abc' (italic)_ : Flashback, kata asing (termasuk dari eksistensi asing), atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutipsatu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
' **Abc** '/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Setiap orang pasti memiliki kisahnya sendiri di setiap waktu, contohnya saat kegiatan bias yang bisa terbilang sebagai 'permainan' ini berlangsung.

Mari kembali ke beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Yuuma terlihat tenang, wajahnya tidak memberikan satupun ekspreksi yang berlebihan. Seperti yang sudah mereka tahu dari informasi di sekitar mereka, mereka semua ada di dalam sebuah ruangan aneh seperti labirin dan mereka harus mendapatkan sesuatu yang sudah diambil dari mereka untuk bisa bebas dari situasi ini.

"Berbeda, ini berbeda dari apa yang aku tahu. Apa dia sengaja? Atau memang beberapa perbedaan membawa situasi yang berbeda juga?" Yuuma bergumam sendiri.

"Hmm, kemungkinan itu juga bisa terjadi. Sejak awal, urutan ini tidak ada yang persis sama." Lanjutnya, dengan perkataan yang tidak jelas apa maksudnya.

Dia berjalan dengan pelan di dalam lorong gelap tersebut, pintu-pintu yang menemani langkahnya juga hawa dingin yang menutupi tubuhnya benar-benar ia hiraukan.

Mata Yuuma menunjukkan bahwa dia sudah terbiasa dengan suasana seperti ini. Memacu adrenalin, mengangkat emosi, memperbesar ketakutan, itu semua terlihat tidak ada efeknya untuk Yuuma.

Tap, tap, tap.

Suara langkahnya terdengar ringan, jelas sekali kalau dia tidak ingin menarik perhatian. Langkahnya seperti endapan, dan dengan tenangnya, endapan itu terasa siap untuk menyergap siapapun yang ada di jarak pandangnya.

Sejak dimulainya semua ini, Yuuma adalah orang yang terlihat paling tenang kecuali tindakan tanpa pikir panjangnya saat menembakkan senjata api pada sosok yang mengaku sebagai 'pengawas' pada perihal aneh ini. Dia tidak terlihat bingung seperti keempat belas partisipan yang lain, walau ada orang yang mati di hadapannya, wajahnya tidak menunjukkan apapun yang menyiratkan bahwa dia bereaksi pada hal yang tidak wajar.

Mata itu, mata itu seakan sudah melihat hal yang sama berulang kali hingga dirinya terbiasa. Hal yang paling menakutkan pada situasi saat ini adalah bukan tertangkap basah sedang berbuat kriminal, tapi terbiasa dengan perbuatan kriminal itu sendiri. Yuuma sudah pernah dipanggil oleh pihak berwenang, tapi apa yang dia lontarkan setelah bebas adalah tawa seakan-akan tidak ada yang terjadi.

Dalam 'permainan' ini pun, dia dianggap sebagai tersangka oleh mayoritas orang yang terjebak di dalamnya. Untuk beberapa alasan, Miku, orang yang membela Yuuma sejak awal pun mulai meragukannya. Tapi, setelah semua pandangan permusuhan yang sudah dia dapatkan, dia tidak memberikan timbal balik apapun. Yuuma seakan tidak menanggapi apa yang orang-orang rasakan padanya.

Ini seperti, semua senyumnya, semua kelakuannya… Semua yang melekat pada dirinya bukanlah usaha untuk dekat pada orang lain. Dia, Yuuma hanya merasa itu semua adalah kewajiban… Dengan kata lain, dia sendiri adalah kepalsuan yang berjalan.

"Aku harus cepat menyelesaikan ini."

Yuuma berhenti dan memejamkan matanya, dalam sekejap, dia kembali membuka matanya dan entah kenapa langkahnya kini terasa tegap. Yuuma berjalan dengan cepat, sepertinya dia tahu arah kemana dia akan pergi.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan cahaya itu pergi sekali lagi…"

Dia lenyap dengan senyap, langkahnya sudah tidak lagi terdengar. Lorong gelap yang terhampar sunyi itu kini seakan menggema dengan temaram, dalam diam, menarik siapapun yang mencoba menatapnya suram.

.

.

.

"Kenapa hal ini terjadi?!" BUK!

Suara Gumi, Shiraishi Gumi terdengar sangat kesal. Dia menendang tembok di sampingnya dengan seluruh tenaganya.

Walau selanjutnya, dia berlutut sambil memegang ujung kakinya sendiri, kesakitan.

"Ughh…" Erangnya sesaat.

"INI MUSTAHIL!"

Teriakannya menggema berkelanjutan.

"Setelah semua kemerosotan itu, aku akhirnya mendapatkan motivasi ku kembali! Tapi, sekarang ini… Arrrghhh!" Gumi mengerang kesal, wajahnya terlihat menakutkan.

"Lagipula, siapa orang cerewet tadi?! Akita Neru?! Jurnalis?! _Bullshit_ , _she talks nonsense_!" Gumi mulai marah-marah tidak jelas, fakta bahwa apa yang dikatakan Neru memanglah kenyataan malah membuatnya sakit hati.

Sebagai atlet professional, dia tidak bisa terus-menerus terpuruk pada musim-musim selanjutnya. Kebangkitannya adalah hal yang menjadi sorotan pada musim ini setelah dia terus-menerus kalah pada beberapa musim sebelumnya. Tentu, dia juga berusaha untuk terus bangkit pada musim-musim kekalahannya, tapi dia tidak punya motivasi yang cukup.

Aktivitas kuliahnya mulai terbengkalai dan dia mulai bimbang antara meneruskan karir sebagai atlet atau kembali ke kehidupan kuliah yang biasa-biasa saja. Saat SMA, bakatnya di sorot oleh banyak agensi bakat dan dia berakhir sebagai atlet muda yang mengikuti Pelatihan Atlet Muda Nasional pada pertengahan tahun ketiganya setelah banyaknya prestasi yang dia sudah kantongi.

Tapi yang namanya ketenaran pasti ada masanya. Sampai sekarangpun, tidak ada yang tahu alasan sebenarnya kenapa Gumi menapaki karir sebagai seorang atlet. Gumi hanya memberikan kalimat semangat dan senyuman saat diwawancarai.

'Aku hanya ingin mengembangkan bakatku.' Apakah itu jawaban yang memuaskan dari seorang atlet muda hebat yang terjun dalam senioritas olahraga?

"Sial! Sial! Sial! Sial!" Sebagai wanita, Gumi cukup banyak berbicara kasar.

"Apapula dengan semua omong kosong ini?! Permainan?! Apa dia bercanda?!" Tidak Gumi, setelah apa yang telah kau lihat selama ini, jelas sekali tidak ada candaan yang terkandung di dalamnya.

Gumi terpental entah di tempat sebelah mana setelah masuk ke dalam labirin, layar _smartphone_ -nya hanya menunjukkan titik dan itu sama sekali tidak membantunya dalam apapun.

Gumi bukan orang yang bodoh, tapi desakan dapat membuat orang-orang seketika menjadi bodoh.

"Peraturan ini juga tidak membantu sama sekali. Setiap katanya hanya membuatku naik darah!"

Gumi mengeluhkan soal 'beruang' dan juga larangan menatap mata sesama partisipan. Dengan arogannya, Gumi terus berjalan sambil menatap ke depan, dia berharap bertemu dengan seseorang dan menatap matanya saat itu juga.

Sebagian alasan dari tindakannya saat ini adalah kesal, sebagiannya lagi adalah karena jengkel. Yah, dengan kata lain, motivasinya untuk menatap lurus adalah karena rasa tidak puas.

Dengan angkuhnya dia terus menatap ke depan dan menatap layar _smartphone_ nya bergantian, dia melihat titik yang terdekat darinya dan berjalan mengikutinya. Tapi dilihat dari langkah orang yang diikuti, sepertinya dia menjaga jarak dari Gumi dengan asumsi kalau dia sedang diikuti daripada hanya kebetulan semata mereka berjalan ke arah yang sama.

"Orang ini, dia keras kepala sekali…!" Ucap Gumi.

Gumi melihat layar _smartphone_ -nya lagi, dia mengganti targetnya. Dia sekarang mengikuti titik yang lain.

"Oh?"

Wajah Gumi terlihat kagum, sepertinya orang yang dia ikuti juga berniat bertemu dengannya. Dia berdecak senang.

"Sepertinya ada orang yang cukup berani juga." Ucap Gumi lagi.

Langkah demi langkah dia lewati, hingga akhirnya hanya butuh satu persimpangan lagi sebelum mereka bertemu. Belokan selanjutnya sudah di depan mata, tapi ketika dia dengan angkuhnya tetap melihat ke depan, dia terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Dua orang?"

Dia melihat siluet dua orang yang saling bergandengan tangan dan melihat ke bawah di dalam kegelapan, berjalan ke arahnya. Ketika Gumi memeriksa titik yang ada di _smartphone_ -nya lagi, dia menyadari bahwa titik itu terlihat lebih besar dari titik yang lainnya. Fokusnya akhirnya menemukan sesuatu, itu adalah dua titik bersebelahan yang berjalan bersamaan.

"Cih, ternyata mereka malah yang paling pengecut."

Gumi sekarang memuntahkan ejekan.

Bagaimana tidak? Orang yang dia kira berani ternyata adalah dua orang yang berjalan bersamaan tapi mereka tidak menatap satu sama lain. Anggapannya terlalu tinggi, dan dia menyesal karena sudah melakukan hal tersebut.

"Hoy! Cepat ke sini!"

Gumi akhirnya berteriak dengan nada takut, dia mengubah kepribadiannya seakan dia sedang bingung dengan situasinya sendiri. Dua orang yang berjalan itu akhirnya terlihat cukup jelas di mata Gumi, mereka adalah si guru, Kiyoteru dan juga si anak kecil, Yuki.

Tangan mereka saling bertaut, tapi wajah Gumi makin menunjukkan ekspresi jijik ketika melihatnya. Dengan nada yang dibuat-buat khawatir, Gumi berbicara pada mereka dengan wajah yang masih menunjukan ekspresi jijik.

"Syukurlah! Aku kira aku sendirian sekarang! Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, apa kalian mengerti suatu hal?" Tanya Gumi.

Kiyoteru dan Yuki sejenak terdiam, kemudian Kiyoteru membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Gumi.

"Jujur, kami berdua juga tidak paham. Aku dan Yuki hanya berjalan tanpa arah berharap bahwa kami menemukan apa yang kami cari untuk menyelesaikan semua ini secepatnya. Apa kau sendirian?" Tanya Kiyoteru.

"Aku sendirian! Aku takut dengan apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi!" Gumi menjawab dengan nada yang dibuat-buat, walau wajahnya penuh dengan ekspresi busuk. Gumi beranggapan bahwa Kiyoteru tidak tahu wajah apa yang dia buat karena Kiyoteru selalu menatap ke bawah.

"Jadi begitu. Kau sudah membaca peraturannya kan?" Tanya Kiyoteru setelahnya.

"Sudah, memangnya ada yang salah?"

Kiyoteru mendorong Yuki ke belakang punggungnya, mereka mundur perlahan setelahnya.

"Eh? Ada apa? Kenapa kalian menjauh?" Tanya Gumi.

"Aku tidak akan mempercayaimu selama kau belum menurunkan tatapanmu itu, aku tahu kau sedang menatap lurus kami berdua. Apa kau tidak paham tentang peraturannya?"

Mendapat teguran dari Kiyoteru seketika membuat Gumi naik pitam, dia mendatangi Kiyoteru dan Yuki yang semakin mundur. Ketika Gumi mulai berlari, Kiyoteru mengangkat Yuki, membalikkan badannya dan mulai berlari juga.

"Kenapa kau berlari?! Apa kau takut?! Apa kau percaya soal peraturan bodoh itu?!" Gumi meneriaki Kiyoteru di tengah larinya, tapi tidak ada balasan dari Kiyoteru.

"IDIOT!"

Tidak mendapati satupun jawaban membuat Gumi semakin marah, mereka akhirnya berlarian tanpa melihat arah. Walau Gumi adalah atlet, larinya bisa dengan mudah diimbangi oleh Kiyoteru. Setiap tangannya hampir meraih baju Kiyoteru, Kiyoteru berlari dengan lebih cepat lagi.

"AAAARRRRGHHH!"

Gumi akhirnya melompat dengan ganas, dia menerjang Kiyoteru dan menubruknya dari belakang. Yuki terpental dari gendongan Kiyoteru, dia terjatuh dengan keras dengan kepalanya yang terlebih dulu menghantam lantai, Yuki pingsan saat itu juga.

"YUKI!"

Kiyoteru akhirnya menunjukkan emosinya, dia menghempas Gumi yang ada di punggungnya dan mencoba menghampiri Yuki. Sayangnya, Gumi menarik kerah Kiyoteru dan membantingnya ke lantai ketika Kiyoteru baru saja mencoba berdiri.

Mata mereka bertemu setelahnya, Kiyoteru menatap dengan ekspresi kesal kepada Gumi yang penuh dengan wajah kemenangan. Kiyoteru refleks menutup matanya, tapi Gumi tanpa segan memukul wajah Kiyoteru hingga kacamatanya terlempar. Refleks, mata Kiyoteru terbuka lagi melihat ke arah dimana kacamatanya terjatuh.

Tangan Gumi memegang kedua pipi Kiyoteru dengan kasar, dia menatap mata Kiyoteru dengan lurus untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Aku menang." Ucap Gumi dengan senyuman puas yang terkesan jahat.

"Ahaha… Ahaha… AHAHAHAHAHA!" Beberapa detik selanjutnya, Gumi tertawa dengan keras. Dia merasa bahwa dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang cukup berarti untuk dia tertawakan.

Tawanya menggema dan terus menggema…

Setelahnya, tawa mengerikan itu teraliri dengan air mata dari Gumi sendiri.

Dia menangis ditengah tawa jahatnya.

Saat Kiyoteru terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi di hadapannya, Gumi mencoba menghapus air matanya yang jatuh tanpa alasan. Tapi detik selanjutnya, tawa Gumi berubah menjadi jeritan.

"Aaahh… Aaahh.. AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! GYAA! GYAA!"

Jeritannya terdengar semakin kencang, dia menggila dalam waktu sekejap.

Air liur Gumi menetes tidak terkendali, mulutnya mulai berbusa dan matanya berubah putih. Urat-urat nadi di kulitnya terlihat dengan jelas, dia berdiri dan mundur dari posisinya semula. Gerakannya sekarang makin tidak karuan.

"He—Hey! Kau kenapa?! Apa yang terjadi?!" Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak ini semua dimulai, Kiyoteru terlihat panik.

Dia melihat Gumi yang terus menjerit kesakitan dan Yuki yang tidak sadarkan diri. Dia akhirnya menghampiri Gumi terlebih dahulu dan mencoba menyentuh Gumi untuk membuatnya tenang.

Tapi…

BRAKKK!

BUAK!

Sebuah pukulan telak di rahang Kiyoteru dilancarkan oleh Gumi, tubuh Kiyoteru terpental bagai gumpalan kertas tanpa massa. Tembok yang menjadi tempat Kiyoteru bertumbukan, retak seketika. Tubuh Kiyoteru terjatuh lemas ke lantai setelahnya.

"Aaaarrrghhh… AAAAAAAAARRRRGHHHH!"

Gumi mulai menangis lagi, tangannya terlambai kesana-kemari. Gerakannya sangat tidak terarah, dia akhirnya meninju tembok yang ada di sampingnya hingga retak lagi. Walau tangannya sendiri merah dan berdarah, wajahnya menunjukan rasa sakit yang berbeda.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHH!"

Gumi sempat melihat Yuki yang pingsan sejenak, tapi dia berpaling dan akhirnya berlari tanpa arah ke lorong hampa yang menunggunya sambil terus berteriak tanpa tujuan.

Kiyoteru dan Yuki terkapar lemas dengan luka dan darah. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka mata mereka. Pandangan mereka tidak lagi menatap jalan yang ada di depan.

Tubuh mereka tidak bergerak.

Seonggok tubuh yang tidak bergerak, hanyalah mayat mau bagaimanapun kau melihatnya.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Apa yang terjadi?

Ingatanku kabur… Ugh…

Aku ingat, hawa berubah menjadi dingin, di dalam lorong gelap itu ada sesuatu yang mengejarku dari belakang. Tidak ada suara, hanya ada derapan langkah. Hal terakhir yang bisa aku ingat hanyalah tangan beku yang menyentuh leherku perlahan-lahan…

Suara teriakan itu masih menggema di dalam kepalaku, tapi aku masih ingat, aku tidak sempat meneriakan apapun.

"Ini dimana?"

Aku tidak tahu ada dimana aku sekarang.

Ketika aku merogoh kantongku, hilang… _Smartphone-_ ku hilang…

"Tidak… Tidak mungkin…"

Dimana?! Dimana _smartphone-_ ku?! Tanpa benda itu, aku tidak akan bisa keluar dari tempat ini!

"Dimana?! Dimana?!"

Aku menoleh ke segala arah, berharap jika _smartphone_ itu tidak terjatuh terlalu jauh.

Bagaimana ini?!

"Ah?!"

Itu dia! Oh Tuhan! Aku selamat!

Letaknya tidak terlalu jauh, aku hanya harus berjalan dan…

"Eh?"

Kenapa aku tidak bisa berdiri?

Aku bisa merasakan kaki ku masih ada walau agak mati rasa, apa aku kesemutan?

"Eh?"

Aku mencoba melihat kaki ku, pada saat itulah, mimpi buruk seakan-akan menusuk ku tepat di jantung.

"Ah… Ah…"

Suaraku tidak mau keluar.

"Ah… Agh…"

Tapi aku tahu, air mataku mulai menggumpal.

"Ah…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK!

TOLONG!

"AAAARRGGGHHH!"

KAKI KU!

KAKI KU!

TIDAAAAAAAAAK!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"AAARRRGHH! TOLONG! KUMOHON, SIAPAPUN! TOLONG AKU!"

Miku menjerit-jerit di lorong yang sepi, dia meronta dan mengais-ngais lantai. Merangkak dengan putus asa, menyeret tubuhnya yang bersimbang darah.

Kakinya tidak lagi lurus sebagaimana sedia kala, dengan darah yang terkucur dari lututnya, Miku menyadari kalau kakinya patah.

"SIAPAPUN!"

Teriakannya terdengar serak, tangisannya juga semakin pelan.

Dia lupa dengan rasa sakit yang dia seharusnya rasakan, keterkejutan sudah membuat seluruh syaraf perasa sakitnya berhenti berfungsi.

Di dalam lorong sepi itu, Miku terus dan terus menyeret tubuhnya, bekas darah membentuk garis panjang dari kakinya di lantai. Dia terus dan terus menangis dengan kesadaran yang hampir hilang lagi.

Pintu-pintu di kanan dan kirinya terasa berbentuk aneh, terdistorsi dengan sendirinya. Dia mulai hanyut dalam perasaan takut yang berlebihan, teror yang dia rasakan kini tidak hanya lagi terasa di dalam otaknya.

Seluruh keadaan di sekitarnya sudah tidak lagi normal, setiap pemandangan yang dia lihat adalah teror itu sendiri.

"Aku mohon…"

Suaranya mulai terdengar lemah.

"Ku mohon— Siapapun…"

"Ayah… Ibu… Yuuma… Kaito— Siapapun…"

"Mikuo… Tolong aku…"

Suaranya lirih, tapi wajahnya masih dengan lebar menunjukkan rasa hanyut dalam emosi— Matanya masih terbuka lebar dengan pupil yang kecil, suara yang keluar dari dalam tenggorokannya sekarang hanya erangan serak yang tidak bisa dipahami.

Kakinya yang patah tidak lagi terasa sakit, seluruh tubuh Miku sudah benar-benar mati rasa. Dia sudah tidak bisa menyeret tubuhnya, tapi ketika dia melihat bekas darah segar di lantai, dia kembali meronta dan meronta lagi dengan suara serak.

Bagai rusa yang ditinggal hidup dengan perut berlubang oleh seekor harimau.

Tangisannya mulai berbeda, dia tidak lagi menangis karena rasa takut. Air matanya tidak lagi mengalir deras, Miku sudah tidak mampu lagi mengalirkan air matanya, semua air mata itu sudah bercampur dengan darah dan keringat.

Pikirannya tidak lagi jernih, Miku tidak lagi tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga kakinya bisa seperti ini. Ketika manusia sedang ada di puncak rasa takutnya, pikirannya cenderung berubah dan mulai berhalusinasi. Kelima indera mereka akan menangkap informasi yang paling maksimal dari yang bisa mereka terima, dan informasi yang mereka terima berasal dari imajinasi yang dikeluarkan oleh si pemilik indra.

Dalam hal ini, imajinasi yang akan muncul hanyalah trauma dan rasa sakit terakhir yang menciptakan dirinya sekarang. Masa lalu yang paling ia sesali akan sekali lagi tergambar dan menghantui dirinya hingga menyebabkan kematian.

Miku mengerti itu, dia mengerti.

Tapi, kesadarannya tidak lagi bisa menerima hal yang rasional walau hatinya tahu apa yang seharusnya tidak dia lakukan saat ini.

"Aaaa… Aaa…"

Suaranya hanya sebatas pekikan tanpa makna.

— Miku sudah rusak.

Tubuhnya tergeletak lemas di tengah lorong kosong tanpa ujung tersebut.

Tapi, sebuah suara membangunkannya di kesadaran terakhirnya.

"Apakah kau ingin membuatku kehilangan cahaya lagi? Setelah kau memberikan ku kesempatan?"

Suara itu— Miku tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

Dia melihat si pemilik suara langsung ke wajahnya, Miku mendongakkan kepalanya dengan seluruh tenaga terakhirnya. Tetapi, mata tanpa jiwa itu tidak lagi bisa menangkap objek apapun.

— Miku hanya melihat dengan mata yang sepenuhnya putih, mulutnya sempat mengucapkan sesuatu… Tapi tidak ada suara yang menyertainya.

Langkah kaki itu melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Miku dengan dentuman berat. Sejenak, langkah itu terhenti dan kembali menghampiri, tapi Miku tidak tahu lagi apa yang dilakukan orang itu setelahnya.

Miku sekarang sudah tidak lagi bernafas, dia tidak lagi memiliki kesadaran yang bisa dia pertahankan.

— Semuanya berakhir tanpa penyelesaian.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

" _Kabulkan satu permohonanku, wahai Dewa."_

" _Biarkan aku menghentikan masa lalu yang menyakitkan bagiku, walau tidak bisa lagi diubah."_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Simpang kelima selesai.

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	6. Chapter 6

Simpang Keenam: Mata yang Melintasi Segalanya

 _Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Tidak dirasa hari minggu lainnya sudah datang.

Bagi kalian yang sudah selesai UAS dan/atau sudah selesai mengambil laporan hasil belajar atau rapot, saya ucapkan selamat liburan~

Saya sendiri juga ada liburan hari natal sama tahun baru, tapi tanggal 2 januari sudah harus masuk lagi dan memulai UAS. Setelah UAS, kalender akademik menunjukkan kalau akan ada libur lagi. Sepertinya kehidupan mahasiswa itu juga terlalu banyak liburnya.

Oh iya, buat kalian yang kelas 6/9/12, semangat ya buat semester depan dan juga buat serangkaian ujian yang akan kalian hadapi~ Saya agak penasaran, apakah betul UN diganti dengan USBN?

Langsung mulai aja deh.

 _~Tarrasque: The Serenity Game~_

 _Main_ _Character:_ _VY2 Yuuma_ _, Hatsune Miku_ _  
Main Pair: YuumaMiku_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies_ _  
_ _Story © Me_ _  
_ _UTAUloid © Owner creator_ _  
_ _Fanloid © Creator_

 _(Cover pic is not mine)_

 _Summary :_

 _"Ketika aku menodongkan senjata di tangan ku, dia bertanya 'Apakah membunuh itu membuat mu tenang?!' Lalu aku sadar, aku telah membunuh dan terbunuh berkali-kali. 'Apapun yang kau lakukan, jangan pernah menarik senjatamu lagi!' Tapi aku menggunakannya lagi demi dendam yang sebenarnya tidak ada, schr_ _ó_ _dinger."_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'PUEBI' dan teman-temannya.

' _Abc' (italic)_ : Flashback, kata asing (termasuk dari eksistensi asing), atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutipsatu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
' **Abc** '/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Ugh… Sudah berapa kali aku pingsan? Aku yakin kalau aku pingsan seperti orang idiot. Sungguh berat hanya untuk membuka kelopak mata, lensa ini sudah terlalu lama lepas dari cahaya. Apalagi areal yang gelap seakan tidak mendukung keinginan ku untuk membuka mata.

"Eh? Reptil?"

Mau tidak mau, mata ku benar-benar terbuka lebar sekarang karena sebuah gambar yang mencolok. Aku ada di aula yang sangat luas sekarang. Daripada disebut aula, mungkin tempat ini lebih cocok disebut ruangan yang hampa, ujung-ujungnya sama sekali tidak kelihatan.

Objek yang pertama aku tangkap adalah langit-langit dengan ukiran aneh di atasnya. Monster… Reptil? Apa itu sejenis kadal?

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Suara orang lain terdengar di sampingku. Aku meningkatkan kewaspadaan, tapi rasanya aku tahu dari siapa asal suara tersebut.

"Yuuma? Apa itu kau?"

Suara itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, tapi aku tahu hanya dengan melihat rambut merah mudanya yang seakan-akan menyala di tengah kegalapan. Alih-alih senang, aku justru keheranan. Kenapa Yuuma ada di sini?

Tunggu?

"Aaah.."

Apa yang terjadi dengan kaki ku…?

Aku buru-buru menarik lenganku untuk bergerak, aku raba kaki ku dengan sedikit perasaan takut. Tapi semuanya normal, tidak ada luka… Tidak ada kelainan…

Bahkan, tidak ada tanda kalau luka ku sudah diobati. Lagipula, siapa yang bisa mengobati luka kritis seperti itu hanya dalam waktu yang relatif singkat?!

"Yuuma! Luka… Apa yang terjadi dengan luka di kaki ku?!"

Di dorong ketidak sabaran dan perasaan takut yang terselimuti rasa penasaran, aku menghampiri Yuuma dan mengguncang bahunya. Ketika aku melihat bagian bawah wajahnya, seketika aku melepas genggaman ku padanya.

Dia berbeda… Siapa orang yang ada di depan ku ini?

Aku mundur perlahan dari posisiku, di tengah ruangan tanpa sudut ini, aku tidak merasakan lokasi yang bisa aku gunakan sebagai tempat berlindung. Aku benar-benar bebas dari halangan, aku lengah.

Wajahnya, tubuhnya sangat mirip. Dia adalah Yuuma, aku yakin akan hal itu. Tapi, sebagian dari diriku entah kenapa menolak untuk percaya. Jantungku berdegup kencang, perasaan ini campur aduk dan tidak karuan. Kebimbangan antara harus percaya atau tidak memecah konsentrasi yang aku punya hingga ke akarnya. Otak ku tidak bisa lagi memproses situasi yang ada.

Suasana hening yang ada di tengah kami memiliki atmosfer yang berbeda. Rasa ragu yang menyelimutiku membuatku tetap menolak sosok Yuuma yang sekarang ada di hadapan ku.

"Ada apa Miku? Kenapa kau menjauhi ku?" Tanya Yuuma.

"Me—Menjauhi? Tidak, aku tidak menjauhi siapapun…"

Aku mencoba membalas dengan keringat yang mulai bercucuran. Walau udara yang terasa sangat dingin, perasaan tidak aman membuat seluruh tubuhku panas. Adrenalin yang terpacu mengeluarkan reaksi yang berbeda, daripada merasakan panas karena perasaan semangat, aku merasa panas karena tubuhku kini sedang tegang.

"Miku? Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?"

Yuuma menaikkan nada bicaranya, suaranya sempat terdengar seperti memekik. Suaranya benar-benar sama dengan Yuuma yang aku tahu, tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku menghindarinya? Apa yang membuatku melihat dia sebagai Yuuma yang berbeda?

"Yuuma? Kau Yuuma kan?" Tanya ku dengan pelan.

"Tentu saja!"

Suara nyaringnya bergema dengan kencang di tempat kami berada sekarang. Dekorasi asing yang ada di sekitar membuat ketegangan yang berlebihan. Semakin waktu berjalan, aku semakin merasakan bahwa ada suara tawa yang seakan menertawakanku entah darimana.

Seperti hipnotis, tubuhku berakhir lemas. Jangankan untuk mundur, aku sudah tidak punya tenaga walau hanya untuk menyeret tanganku di atas lantai.

Tangan Yuuma terbentang ke arah ku, berusaha menyentuh ku dari tempat dia berdiri sekarang. Tangan itu seakan melebar, memanjang dan juga bergerak menakutkan. Apa yang kini aku lihat adalah mulut penuh liur dan taring yang tajam, tangan yang semula hanya terkesan lebar dan lembut berubah menjadi makhluk lain yang siap menyantap dan memangsa, gerombolan semut api yang marah.

Aku takut…

"Miku? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suara Yuuma mulai terngiang di kepala ku, suaranya berubah menjadi lebih berat. Suaranya terdengar seperti banyak orang yang berbicara secara bersamaan.

Kenapa ini… Apa yang terjadi…

Apa…

"MIIIIKUUUUUU!"

Di saat aku mendengar sebuah teriakan dari arah lain, mata ku terbuka lebar. Seakan lepas dari suatu jerat semu, aku langsung berdiri dan berlari kencang ke sembarang arah.

"Sial!"

Suara umpatan dari Yuuma di depan ku sekarang benar-benar terdengar jelas. Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari belakang celananya. Minimnya cahaya hanya membuat ku melihat sebuah kilatan asing yang jarang aku lihat sebelumnya.

Sebelum aku tahu apa yang dia keluarkan, suara yang mengerikan mengikuti kemana langkah ku pergi.

DORRR!

"KYAAA!"

Aku terjatuh seketika dan sadar, ada kepulan asap tipis yang melubangi lantai di sebelah kaki ku. Dia, Yuuma menembakkan peluru timah dari sebuah senjata api ke arah ku.

Aku melihatnya dengan tatapan ngeri, mencoba berdiri dengan tertatih, aku melanjutkan apa yang aku lakukan sekarang.

Lari…

Lari sejauh yang aku bisa.

"Apa dia ingin membunuh ku?!"

Rasa paranoia yang ada menjerat emosi ku hingga menggumpal menjadi satu, mengembang dan meledak dalam satu waktu. Rasa marah, takut, khawatir, heran, semuanya menjadi satu dan tidak bisa lagi aku kendalikan.

"Miku!"

DORR! DORR!

Suara tembakan lainnya terdengar nyaring, kilatan cahaya menyinari ruangan yang cukup gelap tersebut. Aku tidak lagi peduli, apa yang bisa aku pikirkan sekarang adalah lari.

BUKK!

Aku terpental dan jatuh, saat mataku mencoba melihat apa yang aku tabrak, itu adalah tubuh tegap seseorang.

Rambut merah muda yang berlambai di kegelapan membuat ku sadar, kalau orang yang ada di depan ku ini adalah Yuuma.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Miku?!"

"KYAAA!"

PLAK!

Aku refleks menampar uluran tangannya, tapi dia dengan cepat memegang kedua tanganku setelahnya.

"Tenang Miku! Ini aku! Yuuma!"

"LEPASKAN! TIDAK!"

Aku menjerit, memberontak dengan seluruh tenaga yang aku punya. Lalu aku sadar, entah kenapa, aku berhenti dengan sendirinya. Aku tenang di dalam genggamannya.

"Yuuma..?"

Panggilku.

Tanpa aku sendiri mengerti, air mata ku mengalir. Dengan sedikit isakan, aku memeluk sosok di depan ku ini.

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini."

Tapi Yuuma yang ada di depan ku tidak memberikan waktu bagi ku walau hanya sebentar untuk melepas segala perasaan yang meluap ini.

.

.

.

"Orang yang bersama mu tadi adalah Mikuo."

"Mi—Mikuo?"

Aku melontarkan perasaan heran yang bukan main.

Kami sekarang ada di sebuah lorong sepi lainnya, setelah berhasil kabur, aku dan Yuuma akhirnya berhenti berlari. Aku tahu, siapapun dia, Yuuma palsu itu masih mengejar ku sekarang. Titik yang menunjukkan posisi kami berdua sudah diketahui olehnya, tidak ada banyak waktu untuk berdiam di satu tempat. Kami berdua saling menghadap arah yang lain, kami tetap harus menghindari kontak mata apapun yang terjadi.

TING! TING! TING!

TING! TING! TING!

"Miku, cepat liat _smartphone_ mu."

Aku mengeluarkan _smartphone_ dari saku ku. Tunggu, kapan aku mengambil _smartphone_ ini dari lantai?

Mengesampingkan hal-hal sepale, aku melihat layar _smartphone_ ku. Notifikasi baru masuk ke dalam kotak pesan aplikasi aneh yang terpasang di sana. Itu adalah sebuah pesan suara.

" _Sepertinya sepertiga dari partisipan sudah ada di tangan Sang Beruang~ Shishishi~ Dengan ini, peraturan yang melarang kontak mata akan dicabut~ Shishishi~ Kalian yang masih selamat bisa terus mencari apa yang menjadi objektif kalian atau mengambil keuntungan dari menyelamatan korban, shishishi~ Ingat, ketika objektif terpenuhi, kalian tetap bisa melanjutkan permainan dengan keluar dari ruangan kalian paling lama 5 menit setelah masuk ke dalam~ Shishishi~ Mereka yang memilih melanjutkan permainan akan dianggap ingin mengalahkan Beruang dan tidak akan bisa pergi hingga Sang Beruang kalah~ Shishishi~"_

Pats!

Pesan itu berakhir.

"Miku… Kita harus segera menyelesaikan ini."

Yuuma langsung saja berbicara ketika aku memasukkan _smartphone_ ku ke dalam kantong ku.

"Ta—Tapi, apa kau meninggalkan mereka yang diserang? Lagipula, siapa si Beruang yang selalu disebut daritadi? Apa yang sebenarnya kita cari? Kenapa luka ku bisa sembuh?! Aku tidak mengerti apapun!"

Argh! Ini benar-benar rumit, kepala ku benar-benar kosong sekarang! Jangankan mencari informasi, hanya untuk mengerti apa yang terjadi saja sudah membuat kepala ku terpelintir hingga ke ujung!

"Yuuma…"

Ini salah, aku tidak bisa menimbun semua perasaanku.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau tahu? Kau tahu sesuatu bukan? Kau bahkan bilang bahwa orang yang mirp denganmu tadi adalah Mikuo… Kau tahu sesuatu bukan?!"

Aku menarik kerah Yuuma dengan kasar, walau aku susah payah bertumpu dengan ujung kaki ku supaya aku bisa menggapai kerah Yuuma.

"Katakanlah sesuatu!"

Aku lelah dengan semua ini! Aku lelah, bukan hanya karena semua hal tidak masuk akal yang mengelilingi ku, aku juga lelah tentang apa yang sebenarnya disembunyikan oleh mereka yang tahu akan sesuatu!

"Yuuma, aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu!"

"Miku…"

Walau aku terdengar memaksa, tapi aku memang sudah tidak kuat lagi. Rasa sakt itu… Rasa sakit saat kaki ku patah masih bisa aku rasakan. Aku tidak bisa berhenti gemetar, aku paranoid. Takut ketika hal yang sama akan datang lagi kepada ku. Bagaimana jika kali ini tangan ku? Atau mungkin leher ku?

— Bagaimana kalau aku mati konyol ketika aku sendiri tidak sadar?

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat ku seakan dicekik dari belakang sekarang.

"Kenapa…"

"Miku… Dengarkan aku…"

Yuuma memegang kedua bahu ku dengan tangannya, dia mengarahkan mata ku tepat ke matanya. Tatapan darinya benar-benar mengubrak-abrik isi hatiku walau hanya untuk sekejap.

"Dengar, Miku… Aku… Aku bisa melihat masa depan…"

"Eh?"

Dia bilang… Apa?

"Melihat masa depan adalah kekuatan ku. Kau tahu kan, selama kita ada di dalam permainan ini, kita dianugerahi sebuah kekuatan?"

"Apa?"

Apa? Apa yang dia bicarakan?

"Sepertinya kau tidak akan mengerti jika aku hanya mengatakannya."

Yuuma menutup matanya, kemudian dia membukanya kembali. Apa yang dia lakukan hampir terlihat seperti kedipan ketimbang memejamkan matanya.

"Yuu—"

"' _Yuuma, apa yang kau katakan?'_ "

Eh? Yuuma?

"' _Apa kau bercanda? Dalam situasi seperti ini? Apakah lucu untuk membuat sebuah candaan sekarang? Yuuma, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun?!'_ "

Dia… Dia mengatakan apa yang ingin aku katakan dengan sama persis.

Ini… Bohong bukan?

"Aku bisa melihat masa depan, tapi sebagai bayarannya, aku harus merelakan terpotongnya waktu hidup ku sebanyak jangka waktu yang aku lihat masa depannya."

Aku terduduk lemas setelah mendengarnya...

Satu masalah pun belum ada yang terselesaikan, dan masalah lainnya sudah muncul?

Aku yakin… Aku pasti sedang bermimpi.

"Apa ini nyata? Aku sedang bermimpi bukan?" Ucap ku, tidak percaya.

Ini semua terlalu tiba-tiba. Melihat masa depan? Membayar dengan waktu hidup? Jadi, apa yang kami lakukan sekarang tidak hanya sekedar menyelesaikan sesuatu dan pulang? Jadi, kami benar-benar terjebak dalam situasi gila yang bahkan tidak bisa dijelaskan oleh ilmu pengetahuan? Apa ini karma Tuhan?

"La—Lalu, dengan yang kau maksud Mikuo?"

"Sepertinya dia bisa merubah wujudnya menjadi orang lain. Aku tidak tahu harga apa yang harus dia bayar akan kemampuannya. Tapi, kemampuan sehebat itu pasti butuh harga yang besar untuk dibayar…"

"Tidak mungkin…"

"Lalu kaki ku—!"

"Itu kekuatanmu, mengembalikan waktu."

"Mengembalikan waktu?" Apa yang dia bilang? Mengembalikkan waktu?

"Kau bisa mengembalikan waktu dari sesuatu yang kau pilih. Tapi—"

"Tapi apa?!"

"Keadaan waktu dari sesuatu yang kau kembalikan akan berjalan beberapa kali lebih cepat ketika kurun waktu yang dikembalikan sudah mencapai batas toleransinya. Ketika kau memperbaiki suatu benda, benda tersebut tidak hanya akan rusak kembali nantinya, tapi akan musnah menjadi abu. Ketika kau mengembalikan sebuah situasi, tujuan dari situasi tersebut akan beranjak maju tergantung dari seberapa jauh kau mengembalikan situasi tersebut."

"… Aku… Tidak bisa percaya ini… Aku tidak mengerti…"

"Sepertinya orang yang menjadi Beruang, Shiraishi Gumi, bisa menguatkan fisiknya beberapa kali lipat dari manusia pada umumnya. Di saat 'Sang Beruang' terpilih dari para partisipan, kekuatan dari orang ini akan melewati batasnya. Itu alasan kenapa Shiraishi Gumi bisa sangat kuat."

"Lalu, kenapa— Kenapa Mikuo bisa membawa senjata api…?!"

" _Administrator_ sudah menyembunyikan banyak senjata di labirin ini. Walau dia berkata ini adalah permainan adil dimana orang-orang bertaruh atas impiannya, pada dasarnya dia hanya ingin kita untuk saling membunuh dan melukai. Itu adalah kesenangan baginya."

Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi dimana aku duduk sekarang. Lantai dingin di bawahku seakan hilang. Aku tidak mengerti lagi apa yang terjadi… Saling membunuh dan melukai? Lantas, apa tujuan diadakannya semua ini dari awal? Beruang? Berubah menjadi orang lain? Melihat masa depan? Mengembalikan waktu?

Lalu… Kenapa Yuuma bisa tahu banyak hal?

"Yuuma…"

Aku memanggil namanya.

BRUK!

Aku berdiri dan mendorong Yuuma, menyudutkannya di tembok dan menatap lurus matanya dengan penuh amarah. Ada yang salah di sini, ada yang tidak beres.

"Jelaskan padaku, kenapa kau bisa tahu banyak hal?! Apa yang kau sembunyikan?! Kenapa kau tidak bisa terus terang padaku?! Teman kita— Teman ku dipertaruhkan nyawanya di sini dan kau menyuruhku meninggalkannya?! Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?! Jawab aku!"

Yuuma memalingkan wajahnya, rambutnya menutupi sebagian matanya sekarang.

Aku muak, aku muak dengan sandiwara ini!

"Sejak awal, kau pasti tahu sesuatu. Semua kelakuanmu sejak awal sudah tidak normal, semuanya mencurigakan! Kenapa kau menembak _administrator_ saat itu?! Kenapa kau hanya tersenyum saat ditangkap oleh polisi?! Kenapa kau menjalani semua ini seakan kau sudah terbiasa?! JELASKAN PADAKU! JAWAB AKU!"

BUK! BUK!

Aku menabrak-nabrakkan tubuh Yuuma ke tembok dengan semua tenaga yang aku punya, tapi suara yang keluar hanyalah debuman lemah. Aku sudah lelah, aku tidak bisa lagi menggerakkan tubuh ku sesuai keinginan ku… Aku takut… Aku benar-benar takut…

"Aku sudah muak kau bohongi!"

Berapa kalipun aku berteriak dan memekik, Yuuma tidak mengatakan apapun. Air mata lainnya mulai mengalir dan terjatuh, tetes demi tetesnya semakin deras dan merembes di pipi ku.

Apa yang salah?

Apa salah ku sehingga aku harus masuk ke dalam permainan bodoh ini?!

"Miku, dengarkan aku—"

"KAU HANYA SEORANG MURID KELAS 2 SMA!"

Akhirnya kalimat itu keluar dari mulut ku.

"KAU HANYA ANAK KECIL! BERHENTILAH BERSIKAP TENANG DAN DEWASA! KAU TIDAK BISA SEGALANYA! KAU TIDAK TAHU SEGALANYA! BERHENTILAH BERSIKAP BAHWA KAU ADALAH PAHLAWAN YANG BISA MENJAGA BANYAK ORANG DARI BAHAYA! BERHENTILAH TEGAR! KAU-HANYALAH-SEORANG-REMAJA!"

Seluruh emosi ku meluap, sekarang aku yakin—

— Bergantung pada orang lain di situasi seperti ini adalah hal yang salah.

 _Smartphone_ ku kembali bergetar, ketika aku melihat pesan yang muncul, aku membulatkan tekad. Kaki ku melangkah pergi meninggalkan Yuuma, aku tidak ingin lagi melihat wajahnya.

"Miku—!"

"Jangan ikuti aku…"

"Tapi!"

Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang dia katakan. Sekarang aku tahu, dia hanya memuaskan egoismenya sendiri, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya keras kepala. Tapi, aku tahu satu hal, sesuatu yang menahannya tersebut membuatnya bisa melakukan segalanya, bahkan mengorbankan orang lain di jalannya, hanya demi tujuan yang dirinya sendiri ingin capai.

"Aku akan menyelamatkan semua orang." Ucap ku, sambil mengusap air mata.

" _Objektif baru telah muncul~ Pim pom! Dikarenakan sudah lebih dari 5 orang yang memasuki ruangan yang ditentukan, kalian semua diberi opsi untuk menyelesaikan permainan dengan cara lain~ Selamatkan mereka yang terjebak dan kalahkan Beruang! Saat Beruang kalah, siapapun yang masih sadar dan bertahan akan dianggap sebagai pemenang~ Orang yang gagal diselamatkan dari Beruang akan dianggap kalah~ Semoga berhasil, shishishi~"_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

-Kau… Tidak tahu apa-apa.-

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Kenapa aku terjebak dengan bocah seperti mu?!"

Luka memekik tidak karuan dalam larinya, di belakangnya, Shion Kaito mengikutinya dengan susah payah.

"Pelan-pelan lah sedikit, aku… Lelah…"

"Lelaki lemah! Payah!"

Luka menenteng tas dan _high heels-nya_ agar dia bisa berlari dengan leluasa. Kaito yang susah payah mengikuti Luka terus mengusap peluhnya dan berlari dengan langkah yang sangat kendor. Mereka berdua sedang dikejar oleh Sang Beruang, Shiraishi Gumi.

"Makhluk apa itu?! Dia menghancurkan tembok seperti kertas!" Teriak Luka.

"Dia… Beruang… Kan?" Jawab Kaito.

"Mana ada beruang dengan tubuh manusia, fenimin lagi!"

Luka dan Kaito berbelok dengan tajam di belokan depan, Kaito yang akhirnya bisa beristirahat, memegang dadanya yang sesak dan duduk lemas di lantai. Luka mengeluarkan sebuah peralatan rias dari tasnya.

"Kau… Mau berdandan di saat seperti ini?" Tanya Kaito.

"Kau bodoh ya?" Balas Luka.

Luka membuka peralatan riasnya dan mengarahkan kacanya ke balik belokan. Dia melihat sosok yang berjalan pelan di tengah kegelapan.

"Sudah kuduga, dia perempuan." Ucap Luka.

Luka dan Kaito adalah salah dua dari sekian banyak orang yang terperangkap di dalam labirin aneh ini. Mereka berdua bertemu tidak sengaja karena mereka terlalu sibuk untuk melihat peta di _smartphone_ mereka. Luka pada awalnya hanya berjalan tanpa arah serta diliputi rasa kesal.

Saat itulah, Kaito tiba-tiba berlari dari arah yang dituju Luka, tentu dengan membawa Sang Beruang di belakangnya, mereka berakhir berlari bersama-sama.

Kaito membuka _smartphone_ -nya setelah daritadi dia tidak sempat membukanya.

"Hmmm… Nona Megurine? Bisa kau lihat _smartphone_ mu sebentar?" Ucap Kaito.

Luka, dengan wajah judes, melihat _smartphone_ yang dia simpan di dalam tas lengannya. Ada beberapa notifikasi di dalamnya, Luka mendengarkan dan membaca itu semua dalam waktu singkat.

"Sepertinya peraturannya sudah diperbaharui. Permainan ini berubah dari konsep 'diburu' menjadi 'pemburu'. Aku yakin mayoritas dari para partisipan yang lain, terutama mereka yang sudah mencapai ruangan tujuan mereka, akan memilih mengalahkan si Beruang."

Luka berkata-kata dengan hati-hati dan sangat pelan. Dia takut suaranya bergema terlalu berlebihan dan berakhir memberitahukan lokasi mereka pada si Beruang.

Luka kembali mengarahkan kaca riasnya ke arah dimana Beruang berada. Alangkah terkejutnya Luka ketika melihat wajah dari orang yang mengejarnya sejak tadi.

"Dia… Shiraishi Gumi?!"

"Si Beruang? Dia Shiraishi?!" Ucap Kaito, tidak kalah terkejut.

Walau gelap, mata Luka sudah bisa menyesuaikan tingkat cahaya yang ada. Dia tidak mungkin salah orang, apalagi Shiraishi Gumi sudah beberapa kali mendukungnya dalam menangkap dalang sebenarnya dari 'permainan' ini.

"Kenapa, kenapa dia menyerang kita? Apa yang terjadi?" Kaito mulai berisik sendiri.

Krrsssk!

"Sssttt!"

Luka menutup mulut Kaito dengan tangannya dan menekannya, Kaito sempat terkejut tapi dia mengerti kalau dia terlalu berisik tadi. Luka mengambil _lipbalm_ di dalam tas lengannya dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Niatnya berhasil untuk menjauhi Gumi, Gumi berlari ke tempat dimana Luka melempar _lipbalm_ -nya.

"Kita harus pergi sekarang selagi dia tidak tahu posisi kita."

Luka mulai berlari lagi, Kaito mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka sebisa mungkin mengurangi suara langkah mereka agar Gumi tidak berbalik arah dan kembali mengejar mereka.

.

.

.

"Untung saja Gumi tidak menggunakan peta di _smartphone_ -nya." Ucap Kaito.

"Memangnya dia masih punya kesadaran untuk melakukan hal itu? Bodoh." Balas Luka, Kaito hanya tertawa hambar.

Luka dan Kaito sekarang sudah jauh dari tempat dimana Gumi berada tadi.

Luka kembali melihat petanya, dia melihat beberapa titik yang terdiam dan tidak bergerak.

"Sepertinya ada beberapa orang yang diam." Ucap Luka.

"Mungkin mereka pingsan atau tidak bisa bergerak? Bukankah lebih baik memeriksanya dan menolong mereka?" Jawab Kaito.

Urat marah kembali muncul di dahi Luka, wajah cantiknya berubah menyeramkan.

"Hah? Kau bodoh ya? Siapa yang tahu kalau mereka sengaja meletakkan _smartphone_ -nya sebagai umpan? Mereka menunggu dan kemungkinan besar akan menyerang kita, itu semua bisa jadi adalah jebakan. Begitu saja kau tidak paham." Ucap Luka, dengan ekspresi yang benar-benar merendahkan Kaito.

Kaito langsung meringkuk paham.

Apa yang dikatakan Luka kemungkinan besar adalah hal yang sedang dilakukan oleh partisipan lain. Ini adalah permainan dimana kau harus menyingkirkan orang lain untuk menang. Dengan menyingkirkan banyak orang di awal permainan, situasi akan berubah menjadi sangat menguntungkan. Terlebih lagi, labirin ini seakan mendukung perbuatan tersebut.

Luka dan Kaito terus menemukan senjata di sepanjang perjalanan mereka, dari senjata tumpul hingga senjata yang lebih berbahaya seperti senjata api. Jelas sekali maksud dari _Administrator_ adalah agar para partisipan saling membunuh dan melukai. Luka dan Kaito berakhir mengambil satu-dua senjata sebagai mekanisme pertahanan diri.

Walau Luka terlihat sangat lihai dalam berpikir dan berspekulasi, tapi dia tidak bisa memprediksi partisipan yang mana yang kemungkinan memasang jebakan. Dia belum terlalu tahu sifat mereka.

"Kita hanya harus terus bergerak dan menghindari titik yang lain, untung saja tidak ada batas waktu untuk permainan ini. Semakin lama kita terjebak, semakin cepat pula polisi mengendus bau kejahatan. Kita bisa mencari pintu masing-masing atau menunggu seseorang mengalahkan Gumi. Hanya kematian dan Beruang yang membuat kita tamat. Aku akan pergi, kau mau ikut atau tidak?!" Luka kembali memekik ke arah Kaito.

Dengan senyuman hambar, Kaito akhirnya berdiri dan mengikuti langkah Luka.

"Sial, cukup sulit bersembunyi di tempat ini, kita hanya bisa menghindar. Sungguh labirin yang menyebalkan."

Kruuu~

Luka melihat wajah Kaito yang terlihat terkejut karena bunyi barusan. Seketika, wajah Luka ikut memerah dan dia berakhir menundukkan kepalanya.

"Be—Benar juga ya! Kita belum makan semenjak semua ini dimulai! Lapar adalah hal yang alami bagi manusia, hahaha." Kaito mencoba merespon dan tertawa hambar.

BUK!

Tapi Kaito berakhir mendapat pukulan di perut oleh Luka.

"Bicara lagi dan akan ku bunuh kau."

"Ta—Tapi, aku tidak bercanda, lapar memang hal yang biasa! Aku juga lapar!" Ucap Kaito, mencoba membela diri.

Krek!

"Bicara lagi dan akan ku bunuh!"

Luka mengeluarkan senjata api dari tasnya, dia menodong Kaito dengan posisi yang terhuyung dan mata yang tidak fokus.

Apa Luka sedang malu?

"I—I—Iya! Hentikan! Hentikan! Aku minta maaf! Turunkan itu dari tangan mu, Nona Megurine!"

Kaito mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya ke atas, Luka langsung memasukkan kembali senjata itu ke dalam tasnya lagi.

"Bicara lagi, akan ku bunuh…"

"Iya! Iya! Maafkan hamba!"

Siapa yang tahu Megurine Luka adalah sosok yang cadas?

.

Ketika mereka melewati lorong yang sepi, _smartphone_ Luka kembali berdering.

"Ini…"

Luka melihat pintu di sampingnya.

Luka sepertinya menemukan pintu yang dia cari, tapi dia harus meninggalkan Kaito atau membuat Kaito menunggu selambat-lambatnya 5 menit jika ingin masuk. Apa yang ada di dalamnya? Benda apa yang sebenarnya hilang dari Luka?

"Jangan pedulikan aku, masuklah Nona Megurine."

Luka melihat Kaito dengan tatapan iba. Ada kemungkinan Kaito hanya tinggal mayat di saat Luka keluar dari pintu itu nanti. Tapi, sejenak, dia berpikiran untuk terus ada di dalam hingga lebih dari 5 menit dan keluar sebagai pemenang dengan cepat tanpa mempedulikan Kaito.

Luka melihat Kaito sekali lagi.

'Kenapa aku harus memikirkan bocah ini?'

Tangan Luka memutar kenop pintunya, itu terbuka.

'Maaf, aku tidak benci denganmu, tapi aku hanya peduli dengan diriku sendiri.' Karena memang begitulah sifat manusia.

Luka membuka pintunya.

Dia sudah membulatkan tekad, untuk meninggalkan Kaito di sana.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

" _Apa yang kau lihat di depan? Kenapa kau kembali ke belakang?"_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Simpang keenam selesai~

Kalian tahu alasan Kaito manggil Luka dengan kata ganti 'Nona'? Kaito pada awalnya memanggil luka dengan 'Nyonya', tapi berakhir dipukul telak oleh Luka. Pfft…

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	7. Chapter 7

Simpang Ketujuh: Tingkat Kesulitannya Naik?

 _Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Semuanya! Selamat hari natal dan tahun baru!

Jujur, minggu kemarin saya nggak bisa nolak kegembiraan natal, alhasil saya malah kumpul bareng temen-temen SMA dan lupa update. Rencananya sih waktu itu mau update senin, tapi dari senin sampe jum'at saya malah pergi-pergi terus, haha.

Oh, bagaimana tahun baru kalian? Ada resolusi baru? Kalo saya sih, semoga nggak lupa lagi update fict. #PLAK

Mulai besok sudah ada yang masuk? Saya masuk selama 4 hari dan menjalani UAS, sial, enak yang udah UAS duluan.

 _~Tarrasque: The Serenity Game~_

 _Main_ _Character:_ _VY2 Yuuma_ _, Hatsune Miku_ _  
Main Pair: YuumaMiku_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies_ _  
_ _Story © Me_ _  
_ _UTAUloid © Owner creator_ _  
_ _Fanloid © Creator_

 _(Cover pic is not mine)_

 _Summary :_

 _"Ketika aku menodongkan senjata di tangan ku, dia bertanya 'Apakah membunuh itu membuat mu tenang?!' Lalu aku sadar, aku telah membunuh dan terbunuh berkali-kali. 'Apapun yang kau lakukan, jangan pernah menarik senjatamu lagi!' Tapi aku menggunakannya lagi demi dendam yang sebenarnya tidak ada, schr_ _ó_ _dinger."_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'PUEBI' dan teman-temannya.

' _Abc' (italic)_ : Flashback, kata asing (termasuk dari eksistensi asing), atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutipsatu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
' **Abc** '/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Ini adalah kisah seorang wanita, dengan sorot sempurna dan kepribadian bak Dewi Athena. Dia adalah realisasi dari kecantikan, seorang _Yamata Nadeshiko_. Setiap gerak-geriknya terlihat sangat anggun, wajahnya sangat dewasa dan memikat banyak pria hanya dengan satu kedipan saja.

Namanya adalah Megurine Luka.

Sebagai seseorang yang menapaki jalan demi kesempurnaan, dia melakukan semuanya. Diet, olahraga, perawatan, asuransi, bahkan sampai akuntan keungan pribadi, semuanya dia lakukan demi menjaga kehidupan yang selalu ia dambakan. Hidupnya selalu terlihat mewah, bahkan lingkungan tempat dia tinggal adalah kemewahan itu sendiri.

Supaya dikenal sebagai Tuan Putri yang elegan dan berkharisma, dia melakukan segalanya yang bisa dia pelajari untuk mencapai hal tersebut. Tata cara makan, menjahit, memasak, tata cara saling sapa, hingga berdansa semuanya dia pelajari. Tetapi siapa yang tahu, kalau kedua orang tuanya hanyalah pasangan yang sebenarnya hidup sederhana, tapi putrinya selalu menginginkan kehidupan yang dihiasi kemerlap warna emas yang berwarna.

Ketika dia melihat kedua orang tuanya, rasa kecewa dan iba muncul di dalam hati Megurine Luka kecil karena dia tidak sanggup melihat kedua orang tuanya bekerja keras hanya demi keinginan egois anak semata wayang mereka. Dia menabung semua uang sakunya demi bisa melakukan apa yang dia inginkan, sebelum Megurine Luka dikenal sebagai wanita kelas atas seperti sekarang, dia dulu hanyalah anak kecil penuh mimpi yang selalu memiliki binar harapan di kedua matanya.

Semua uang tabungannya ia gunakan untuk mendaftarkan dirinya sendiri di sebuah kursus balet, sebuah olahraga yang sebenarnya sudah mulai tidak dilirik kebanyakan orang. Tapi siapa sangka, latihan kecilnya sejak dini dapat membuat namanya melambung ke kancah dunia. Di saat Megurine Luka dikenal sebagai atlet muda berbakat dari Jepang, Luka masihlah memegang rasa percaya dan rendah hatinya. Luka percaya, dia tidak pernah diberikan bakat apapun, semua yang ia capai adalah hasil kerja kerasnya. Iya, Luka masih mengingat bagaimana kerja keras membangun dirinya yang sekarang.

Saat ekonomi keluarganya beranjak, kebahagiaan sesaat muncul dimana mereka bisa membeli hal-hal yang sudah lama mereka inginkan. Makan malam yang biasanya hanya dihiasi makanan sederhana dan lezat buatan ibunya kini sudah berganti dengan hidangan restoran mewah bintang tiga*. Saat-saat itu sangat berharga bagi seorang Megurine Luka, seorang putri dari pasangan sederhana yang juga punya mimpi bisa membahagiakan kedua orang tuanya.

Sayangnya, apa yang sebenarnya Luka anggap dengan membahagiakan tidaklah sesimpel itu. Ayahnya mendapatkan promosi di tempat kerjanya, dan ibunya mulai membuka jasa penginapan dengan meminjam uang tabungan dari hasil Luka menjadi ballerina. Orang tuanya sadar, jika mereka hanya bergantung pada Luka, mereka akan tertelan oleh ketamakan di dunia dan melupakan diri mereka yang sebenarnya. Oleh karena itu, orang tua Luka tidak ingin bergantung pada uang dari anaknya saja, mereka tetap ingin bekerja dan membuktikan diri sebagai orang tua.

Tetapi—

Apa yang sebenarnya Luka kecil inginkan tidaklah tercapai, melihat kedua orang tuanya makin giat bekerja malah membuat dia merasakan kekesalan yang luar biasa. Apa yang sebenarnya Luka kecil inginkan adalah membuat keluarga dimana mereka bisa terus bersama, menghabiskan waktu bersama, biarlah dirinya yang mencari uang jika itu bisa membeli kebersamaan mereka.

Antara Luka dan kedua orang tuanya akhirnya saling berbicara, tapi tidak ada pengertian di antara mereka. Luka tetap teguh pada pendiriannya, begitu juga orang tuanya, walau keduanya bermaksud baik tapi ego yang muncul menahan semuanya. Apa yang sebenarnya berupa kebaikan menjadi kesalahpahaman yang tidak terselesaikan.

Itulah awal dari keputusan seorang Megurine Luka untuk hidup mandiri dan mencoba mencari kebahagiaan sendiri. Dia dan orang tuanya sudah berjanji tidak akan mengungkit lagi masalah ini, mereka akan tetap pada pendirian mereka dan beranggapan bahwa ini adalah pilihan terbaik. Mereka memutuskan untuk tetap menjadi sebuah keluarga yang utuh dan tetap harmonis, tapi hidup tidak semudah yang mereka bayangkan.

— Luka difitnah terjerat kasus narkotika.

— Ayahnya terkena PHK.

— Ibunya tewas saat sedang mengambil uang dalam sebuah kasus perampokan bank.

Hati Luka hancur, hancur berkeping-keping.

Luka berakhir menjadi tahanan kota hingga asal-muasal masalahnya benar-benar terselesaikan, walaupun dia terbukti tidak menjadi tersangka utama, tapi masih ada bukti yang mengaitkannya dengan kasus tersebut. Tunangan Luka pergi tanpa kabar setelah kasus tersebut meruak ke khalayak, Luka benar-benar ditinggal sendirian.

Ayah Luka berakhir gila, karena kematian istrinya dan juga PHK, beliau sudah tidak bisa menahan akal sehatnya lagi. Ibu Luka tewas seketika karena sebuah peluru nyasar, si perampok tidak sengaja menembakkan senjata apinya dan mengenai ibu Luka karena kesal dengan tuntutan yang tidak kunjung dipenuhi pihak kepolisian. Walau ibunya bisa dibilang mati konyol karena perampok yang berulah sebenarnya hanya seorang amatiran, ketika perampok tersebut panik karena sudah menembak orang, polisi bisa meringkus kasusnya dengan cepat. Ibu Luka dianggapi sebagai pahlawan dan dimakamkan secara terhormat, tapi Luka tidak sedikitpun merasakan kebanggaan sebagai penghibur dari kesedihan yang dia alami.

Saat pemakaman ibunya, Luka tidak bisa datang. Saat ayahnya dipindahkan ke rumah sakit jiwa, Luka juga tidak bisa menjenguk. Inilah awal dari kehidupan Luka, kehidupan bahagia yang tidak diberkahi oleh takdir yang serupa. Semua kecantikan dan perfeksionitas yang dia kejar selama ini berakhir sia-sia. Kepribadian elok yang dia bangun runtuh dan hancur tanpa sisa.

.

.

.

"Barusan…"

Kaito membuka matanya saat dia secara tiba-tiba ditarik ke dalam pintu tempat Luka masuk oleh Luka sendiri.

"Ssst! Jangan berisik! Aku mendengar suara berisik, sepertinya Gumi dekat dengan kita!" Luka meletakkan jari telunjuknya di mulutnya sambil menatap Kaito.

"Eh— Tunggu…"

Saat Kaito dan Luka salaing menatap, mereka sudah ada di dalam ruangan tanpa perabot, cahaya lampu menerangi dengan remang, dan sebuah benda mengkilap di tengah ruangan tersebut memantulkan cahaya lampu.

"Tunggu… Ini— Ruanganmu, Nona Luka?" Kaito segera menyadarkan dirinya sendiri.

Luka terlihat bingung dengan wajah jengkel, tapi tidak butuh 2 detik baginya untuk sadar apa yang terjadi.

"Hmm?"

"Sepertinya orang yang memiliki ruangan bisa membawa masuk orang lain ke dalam ruangannya. Dia hanya tidak bisa membuka pintu yang bukan ruangannya, bukan berarti dia tidak bisa ikut masuk ke dalamnya." Ucap Luka tiba-tiba, menghiraukan kebingungan Kaito.

Ruangan tersebut nyaris kosong, hanya ada satu benda kecil di tengah ruangan tersebut, tepat di bawah lampu yang menerangi ruangan. Kaito yang masih bingung mencoba memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi, tapi otaknya benar-benar berhenti sekarang.

Sebuah kenangan, kenangan aneh mendatangi kepalanya barusan, sebuah kisah yang menceritakan anak kecil berambut merah muda bersama kedua orang tuanya yang berakhir tragis.

Nama Megurine Luka terbesit di pikiran Kaito.

'Apa itu kenangan miliknya?' Pikir Kaito.

Ketika Luka sedang melihat-lihat ruangan tersebut, Kaito menghampiri benda kecil yang ada di tengah ruangan. Sebuah pigura, dengan foto di dalamnya. Wajah seorang perempuan berambut merah muda tersenyum lebar dalam gandengan kedua orang tuanya. Itu jelas-jelas adalah foto Megurine Luka saat dia masih kecil.

"Wajah yang cantik." Ucap Kaito tanpa sadar.

"Apa kau bilang sesuatu, bocah?"

Saat Luka menghampiri Kaito karena merasa Kaito baru saja mengatakan sesuatu, pandangan Luka teralihkan dengan benda di tangan Kaito. Tapi apa yang Luka lihat berbeda dengan Kaito, dia melihat sebuah foto dimana diri nya yang masih kecil memegang sebuah pisau penuh darah dan kedua orang tuanya digantung di kedua sisi kanan dan kiri Luka.

Apa yang membuat Luka langsung hancur adalah, melihat dirinya sendiri yang ada di foto itu tersenyum— Tersenyum lebar dan makin lebar seiring waktu berjalan Luka menatap.

Apa yang Luka lihat berubah, dia melihat dunia berbeda tiba-tiba saja. Matanya dipenuhi rasa sakit dan tangisan yang tertahan, tapi mulutnya terkatup dengan gigi berderit seakan menahan sesuatu yang mengesalkan.

Luka menarik Kaito untuk berdiri dengan kasar, tanpa berkata apa-apa, Luka menampar tangan Kaito yang memegang foto dirinya.

PLAK!

PRANG!

Foto itu terbang dan terjatuh, kaca piguranya pecah dan pecahannya berserakan di lantai.

"?!"

Kaito makin bingung, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!

"Kenginanmu, apa merupakan hasil dari penyesalan?" Tanya Luka.

Saat Kaito menatap Luka, wajah Luka seakan diselimuti awan hitam, Kaito tidak sanggup melihat mata Luka. Kaito melihat kemelut temaram, manifestasi dari rasa benci dan kegagalan— Kaito melihat Megurine Luka yang hitam legam.

"Apa keinginanmu membawamu menjadi dirimu yang sekarang?!"

Luka tiba-tiba saja membentak Kaito. Seperti sedang kerasukan sesuatu, Luka menggenggam kerah Kaito makin erat. Saat Luka menyentuh Kaito, Kaito merasa dirinya seperti sedang diacak-acak dari dalam, dia merasa pikirannya sedang ditelusuri dan dimasuki sesuatu dengan kasar. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi rasa pusing yang luar biasa membawa Kaito keluar dari alam sadarnya.

Saat Luka melepas Kaito, Kaito tersungkur ke lantai dengan mata yang terbuka. Tidak ada lagi cahaya yang terpantul di pupilnya, Kaito pingsan tanpa mampu menangkap apapun.

"Jadi begitu, kau mencintai seseorang? Orang yang selalu mengejar orang lain?"

Luka kembali menarik kerah Kaito yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Bagaimana kalau aku membawamu untuk melupakan keinginan tersebut?"

Entah apa yang terjadi, Luka berubah menjadi orang lain. Ketika Luka selesai berbicara, mata Kaito kembali pada kesadarannya. Tapi ekspresi Kaito tidaklah baik-baik saja.

"Arrrghhh— ARRRGH!"

Ketika Luka memegang leher Kaito, tubuh Kaito memberontak, kejang-kejang seakan meminta lepas dari genggaman sesuatu yang lain. Tubuhnya bergerak tidak karuan, Kaito terlihat seperti orang yang kerasukan oleh makhluk dari dunia lain. Mata Kaito perlahan berubah merah dan semakin memerah, syarafnya timbul dan seluruh otonya berkontraksi.

"Hentikan! Hentikan! HENTIKAN!"

Di saat yang sama, Kaito terus berteriak seakan dia dipaksa melakukan sesuatu— Atau mungkin, dirinya dipaksa dimasukan sesuatu dari luar.

"GRAAAAA!"

"AAARRRGH!"

Teriakan Kaito semakin tidak jelas, mulutnya berbusa dan pupil matanya sekarang berbalik ke atas. Jiwa Kaito tidak lagi ada baik di dalam alam sadar maupun bawah sadarnya, dia bahkan sudah tidak bergerak.

…

— Di tengah kesunyian itu, pintu ruangan tiba-tiba saja terbuka, dan Luka melepas genggamannya dari Kaito.

"Aaaa…—"

Suara serak keluar dari mulut Luka.

Seakan baru saja melakukan hal yang buruk… Benar-benar buruk, Luka mundur dari posisinya semula, dia melihat kedua telapak tangannya sendiri dan gemetaran ketika sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

Dia meringkuk takut, setelah melihat tubuh Kaito yang tidak sadarkan diri, dia berakhir duduk di pojok ruangan. Walau pintu sudah terbuka, Luka tidak keluar, wajah Luka benar-benar menunjukkan ekpresi yang penuh dengan rasa ngeri, dia takut dengan dirinya sendiri.

Dia menyadari sesuatu… Sebuah 'kemampuan' yang dibicarakan oleh _administrator_ sudah bangkit di dalam dirinya.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Ugh…" Setelah suara tidak menghampiri mereka, kesunyian yang berlangsung lama, suara erangan kecil terdengar di sana.

Kaito bangkit dari posisinya, dia sadar kalau dia baru saja pingsan.

Ketika pandangannya masih buram, dia kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi.

Kenangan dari seseorang berputar di kepalanya. Tanpa ia sadari, kenangannya sendiri memburam dan dia sendiri tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Kenangan tentang bagaimana dia mencintai orang yang sekarang dia cintai, terlihat tidak jelas dan samar.

"Ada apa ini…?"

'Ini semua karena kau!'

Entah kenapa, orang yang dia sukai, menyalahkannya atas sesuatu yang dia sendiri tidak mengerti apa di dalam pikirannya.

'Enyahlah! Jangan dekati aku lagi!'

Kaito mencoba mengejar orang itu, tapi tepisan demi tepisan selalu menyerang juluran tangan Kaito.

'Apa?! Apa yang telah aku lakukan?!'

Entah kenapa keinginannya seakan menyalahkannya. Ada yang salah, ada yang salah dengan pikirannya. Kaito seakan lupa dengan salah satu keinginan yang selama ini ia ingin wujudkan, dia seakan dipaksa lupa dan berpaling.

"Ken—"

Tanpa sadar air mata Kaito mengalir dari mata kanannya.

"Kenapa?"

Tanpa bisa berkata apapun lagi, Kaito menutup matanya sendiri. Sekeras apapun dia mencoba mengingat keinginannya yang paling ia inginkan, sebuah kebencian menutupinya dan memaksanya untuk memikirkan hal yang berlawanan.

Di saat dia melihat ke sekitar, dia melihat Megurine Luka, meringkuk sendirian di sudut ruangan yang gelap.

Tanpa bisa Kaito tahan lagi, dia menghampiri Luka dan menariknya dengan kasar.

Dengan kedua tangan yang jelas-jelas penuh dengan rasa kesal, Kaito berteriak dengan emosi yang benar-benar meluap lebar.

"Apa… Apa yang kau lakukan padaku— Penyihir?!"

Kaito berhenti sejenak ketika berteriak, lalu kata 'Penyihir' keluar dari mulutnya.

Gema suaranya terdengar memekik seram, ulangan yang terdengar seperti lonceng suram yang berbunyi pada tengah malam.

Suara teriakan itu terus menggema di dalam ruangan dan lorong yang gelap. Eksistensi asing seakan dipaksa masuk ke dalam pikiran Kaito dan mengobrak-abrik pikirannya, menghapus apa yang telah ada dan memasukkan hal lain yang tidak pernah Kaito ingat sekalipun.

Jika saja semuanya berlangsung lebih lama lagi, Kaito pasti sudah menjadi orang lain. Dengan sisa-sisa kepingan yang dia bisa dia pertahankan, ingatan dan segala keinginan yang membentuk dirinya, dia menumpahkan rasa benci sekelas dendam yang telah dia tahan lama.

"JAWAB AKU!"

BUAK!

Kaito meninju tembok dengan keras hingga tangannya sendiri berdarah. Ketika dia melihat wajah Luka, apa yang membuatnya terkejut bukanlah sebuah ekspresi perlawanan seperti yang biasa Luka berikan pada orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Tatapannya kosong, dia tidak bereaksi pada semua teriakan dari Kaito. Rasa kesal bercampur iba seketika memenuhi hati Kaito.

Ada yang salah dengan semua ini.

"Maafkan aku…"

Luka berbisik pelan, entah kepada siapa dia meminta maaf, tapi jelas sekali bahwa Luka sedang menyesali sesuatu yang sudah dia lakukan. Kaito mengingat kembali sebuah cerita yang dipaksa masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya, kisah hidup tentang Megurine Luka yang mencari kesempurnaan diri di atas derita dan kerja keras tanpa henti.

Kaito memang bodoh, tapi dia bukan orang yang tidak peka.

Kaito tahu ada yang salah, walau dia tidak bisa menghubungkan bukti yang ada di hadapannya, dia bisa merasakan… Luka sendiri tidak bermaksud melakukan sesuatu pada Kaito.

"Jangan-jangan…"

Kaito melepas Luka dan melihat pigura yang sempat Luka hempaskan dari tangan Kaito sebelumnya. Benar, ada keanehan di sana—

Gambar keluarga yang tersenyum bahagia berubah menjadi seorang anak kecil dengan kedua orang tuanya yang gantung diri.

"Benda yang berharga…?"

Kaito mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang telah disebutkan _Adminstrator_ sebelumnya, tapi sebelum dia bisa menghubungkan sesuatu, _smartphone_ -nya bergetar, begitu juga dengan milik Megurine Luka yang ada di dalam tas tangannya.

" _Apa ada hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi? Shishishi~ Ah! Seseorang yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan benda dan ruangan milik partisipan lain telah ikut campur ke dalamnya!"_

Suara _Administrator_ yang terdengar gembira keluar dari _smartphone_ Kaito, Kaito sadar dengan jelas, bahwa orang yang dimaksud _Administrator_ adalah Kaito dan Luka.

" _Selamat! Selamat! Seseorang telah membuka cara alternatif untuk mendapatkan kemampuannya! Sekarang, dia akan Naik Level!"_

Ketika suara itu berhenti, _smartphone_ Kaito kembali berbunyi. Bunyi itu adalah bunyi yang sama ketika Luka menemukan pintu miliknya. Setelah beberapa detik, suara seperti _background music_ sebuah permainan _role-play_ lawas terputar, suaranya seperti _background music_ saat karakter utama mendapatkan kenaikan level dan status.

'Apa ini berarti aku sudah dianggap menyelesaikan permainan seperti mereka yang menemukan ruangannya?'

Di saat yang sama, Kaito merasakan hal yang asing terjadi pada dirinya. Dia mengetahui sesuatu, 'kemampuan' yang dijanjikan oleh _Administrator_ sudah ada di dalam dirinya.

"Ini…"

Kaito mencoba menyentuh tembok, dan tembok itu langsung berlubang seketika.

Dugaannya benar, kemampuannya sudah bangkit, ada sebuah kondisi khusus untuk membangkitkan kemampuannya dan miliknya serta milik Luka sudah bangkit karena melewati kondisi khusus tersebut.

"Aaaarrrrgh! Kepalaku sakit!"

Kaito tiba-tiba saja bergebu-gebu, dia melirik Luka lalu menggendongnya dan membawa semua barang bawaan Luka.

"Aku harus segera menyelesaikan ini dulu secepatnya!"

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Suara langkah lari yang terburu-buru terdengar setelahnya.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Ketemu juga."

"Grrr…."

Aku melihatnya, 'Beruang' yang telah mengambil kaki ku.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat tiba-tiba semua luka ku sembuh, tapi aku tahu satu hal, mengalahkan monster itu akan menyelesaikan semua kegilaan ini. Aku ingin pulang dan tidur di ranjang yang hangat, menonton TV sambil ditemani segelas teh biskuti yang lezat.

Sudah berapa lama aku tidak tahu bagaimana dunia luar?

"GRAAAAAAA!"

Shiraishi Gumi menerjang ku tanpa kenal ampun. Pada awalnya tubuhku gemetar dan tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, tapi keinginan untuk bertahan hidup membuat ku bergerak untuk menghindar.

"Sial!"

Aku datang tanpa rencana apapun, sungguh idiot!

"GRAAAAA!"

Suara auman aneh itu terdengar di belakang ku, aku berlari dan terus berlari untuk menghindarinya. Rencana ku sekarang adalah terus menghindar dan menghampiri orang lain yang mungkin juga ingin melawan monster ini. Memang terdengar berbahaya dan terlalu bergantung pada keberuntungan, tapi hanya ini hal yang tersisa untuk di lakukan.

"GRAAA!'

BLAR!

Suara ledakan terdengar di belakang ku, saat aku mencoba menoleh sebentar, Gumi dengan kasarnya menabrak tembok dan menghancurkannya. Di belokan yang barusan aku lewati, dia menghantam tembok yang menjadi sudut belokannya dan kini pakaiannya sudah penuh dengan sobekan.

"Apa kau gila?! Kau tidak tahu konsep berbelok?!"

Tanpa sadar aku berhenti dan berteriak menanggapi apa yang dilakukan Gumi! Fokus! Fokus!

Aku menggelengkan kepala ku dan kembali berlari, sambil melihat _smartphone_ ku, aku memastikan titik terdekat dari ku.

"Ini dia, orang pertama!"

Saat aku tinggal satu belokan lagi sebelum kami pertemu, aku melihat kilapan yang tidak biasa.

Sesuatu bersinar di sana, itu mengganggu pikiran ku, tapi aku tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu.

Ketika belokan itu sudah dekat—

— Zrasssh!

Aku melayang di udara, lalu jatuh tersungkur.

Kedua kaki bagian bawah ku terlihat masih berdiri tegak jauh di belakang ku, kemudian kedua kaki itu terjatuh.

Saat aku berhenti dari bergesekan dengan lantai—

"ARRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHH! GYAAAAA! GYAAAAA! AAAAAAAAAAA—"

Kaki ku, keduanya terpotong dengan rapi dengan darah yang terus menyembur keluar.

"GYAAAA! AAAARGH! GRAAAA! AAAA!"

"Berisik."

Suara orang itu, Kamui Gakupo terdengar di telinga ku.

Dia menggoyangkan pedangnya lalu mengayunkannya untuk menyingkirkan darah yang menutupinya.

"Apa! Apa— Lakukan?!"

Aku mencoba berteriak dengan amarah, tapi seluruh ucapan ku bercampur dengan erangan dan teriakan rasa sakit.

"Aku akan membunuh semua orang di sini dan menjadi pemenang, itu cara tercepat. Kau diam saja di situ dan lihat bagaimana aku akan menebas gadis ini menjadi dua.

Kamui Gakupo berpaling dari ku dan menuju ke arah Gumi yang berlari. Bedebah! Apa dia berniat meninggalkan aku dengan keadaan begini?!

"Maaf nona kecil, aku tidak punya dendam padamu. Jika kau ingin menyalahkan seseorang, salahkan orang yang menjebak kita semua dalam permainan gila ini."

Adegan lambat terjadi.

Saat Kamui Gakupo mengayunkan pedangnya secara horizontal, Gumi dengan cepat menunduk dan menghindari tebasa itu. Tubuh Gumi selamat dari terbelah menjadi dua, Gumi akhirnya berhenti berlari dan berbalik menatap Kamui Gakupo.

"Tadi hanya sebuah keberuntungan kecil, aku akan menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat."

Kamui Gakupo dan Shiraishi Gumi akhirnya saling berhadapan.

"UGH! ARGH!"

Kaki ku! Kaki ku!

Tunggu—

Di saat seperti ini aku harus tenang!

Tenang, tenang!

"AAARRRGH!"

Darah nya tidak mau berhenti! Sekeras apapun aku berusaha menjulurkan tangan ku untuk menutupi kedua kaki ku yang terpotong, keduanya malah seraya menjauh!

Tenang!

Ingat kembali apa yang Yuuma katakan tentang kekuatan.

Tenang!

Lalu sebuah cahaya keluar, kedua kaki terbentuk kembali dalam balutan sinar yang terang, dan setelahnya… Kedua kaki ku kembali normal.

Dengan pandangan yang masih buram dan kepala yang pusing, aku mencoba berdiri. Kaki ku masih bergetar dan aku kembali terjatuh, sepertinya trauma dari kaki yang terpotong dua kali benar-benar luar biasa.

"Hah… Hah… Jangan remehkan… Aku…"

Aku mencoba menatap Kamui Gakupo dan mencoba tersenyum, tapi saat pandangan mataku menuju tanah…

Darah yang menjadi latar membuat dunia seakan berguncang…

"BLEH! HOEK!"

"Aku bisa mengurusmu nanti, perempuan kecil."

Aku muntah seketika, perut ku benar-benar terasa mual dan serasa dicampur adukkan dengan benda-benda lain di dalamnya…

Dengan pakaian yang sudah setengah hancur dan tubuh yang tidak bisa berhenti gemetar, aku berdiri sambil memegang tembok.

"Kekuatanmu menarik, sejauh apa kau bisa bertahan dengan tubuh yang terus putus setelah ini? Langsung menebas kepala sepertinya tidak terlalu menyenangkan seperti yang aku kira."

Ketika mendengar perkataannya, seluruh tubuh ku semakin bergetar dan apa yang aku lihat benar-benar menakutkan sekarang.

Suara dentingan pedang dan tebasan terdengar setelahnya, Kamui Gakupo dan Shiraishi Gumi sudah mulai saling menyerang.

Tapi aku sudah terlanjut ketakutan.

Aku berjalan terpincang dan akhirnya terjatuh, sambil menyeret kaki ku, aku merangkak di lantai seraya mencoba menjauh.

"Sial… Sial…"

Aku ingin muntah lagi sekarang juga…

Di saat aku merangkak, sosok lain berdiri di depanku. Saat aku mencoba melihat mereka, mereka tiba-tiba saja langsung membawa ku pergi dengan cepat.

Dari yang bisa aku sadari, mereka adalah Lui, Hiyama Kiyoteru si guru dan Kaai Yuki.

"Mau kemana—?" Ucap ku lemah.

"Kita harus menghindari orang-orang gila itu, sepertinya mereka yang berhasil menemukan ruangan mereka berubah menjadi tidak waras." Jawab Kiyoteru.

Suara derap langkah kaki diiringi gema dari dentuman besi yang beradu dengan batu.

Kami menjauh dan akhirnya mencoba mengatur strategi yang baru.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

" _Bukannya game akan semakin menarik jika semakin sulit?"_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Simpang tujuh selesai~

Oh iya, untuk chapter 1, saya sudah membenarkan kesalahan tentang menyebut 15 orang menjadi '16 orang'. Orang yang menjadi partisipan cuma ada 15, entah kenapa di chapter 1 saya tulis jadi 16 orang… Maafkan keteledoran author abal ini…

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	8. Chapter 8

Simpang Kedelapan: _Disconnect_

 _Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Halo! Huu… Saya lama banget gak update, 2 minggu kemarin UAS dan jujur, saya lupa kalo ada tanggungan fict minggu lalu T^T

Karena sekarang saya sudah libur, saya berani jamin jadwal update fict ini akan kembali jadi seminggu sekali, tapi waktunya gak pasti hari minggu. Bisa saja update sabtu, jum'at, dst.

Saya sudah tahu akan jadi berapa chapter fict ini, dan ternyata cukup panjang, hampir 30-an (walau lebih panjang Phantasm sih).

 _~Tarrasque: The Serenity Game~_

 _Main_ _Character:_ _VY2 Yuuma_ _, Hatsune Miku_ _  
Main Pair: YuumaMiku_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies_ _  
_ _Story © Me_ _  
_ _UTAUloid © Owner creator_ _  
_ _Fanloid © Creator_

 _(Cover pic is not mine)_

 _Summary :_

 _"Ketika aku menodongkan senjata di tangan ku, dia bertanya 'Apakah membunuh itu membuat mu tenang?!' Lalu aku sadar, aku telah membunuh dan terbunuh berkali-kali. 'Apapun yang kau lakukan, jangan pernah menarik senjatamu lagi!' Tapi aku menggunakannya lagi demi dendam yang sebenarnya tidak ada, schr_ _ó_ _dinger."_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'PUEBI' dan teman-temannya.

' _Abc' (italic)_ : Flashback, kata asing (termasuk dari eksistensi asing), atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutipsatu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
' **Abc** '/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Trang!

Pedang kembali bergesekan dengan tembok, percikan api melompat garang.

Gumi dan Gakupo masih saling hantam, di antara insting dan kebencian.

"Graaawwwrr!"

Suara teriakan bak hewan buas itu menggelegar keras di dalam sana, tapi suara pekik tersebut tidak membuat gentar Gakupo sedikitpun.

"Sungguh merepotkan."

Gakupo bisa menebas semuanya, dia bisa memotong semuanya. Sedangkan Gumi, dia bisa melepas batas fisiknya hingga mencapai tahap maksimal. Keduanya bertarung setelah bertemu satu sama lain di dalam labirin gelap itu

"Bersiaplah."

Suara langkah mendadak melambat.

Gerakan mereka seakan berada pada keadaan stagnan, mereka sempat berhenti sejenak sebelum menyerang. Kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap dengan pandangan benci dan takut. Keduanya benci sekaligus takut satu sama lain.

Pedang itu melayang vertikal dari bawah, dengan sigap Gumi mengangkat dagunya. Bilah pedang itu melewati dagunya sedikit, berada pada sudut matanya yang paling bawah. Dalam satu hentakan, angin kencang berhembus akibat tebasan itu yang otomatis membuat Gumi melompat ke belakang.

Berputar balik tiga kali ke Belakang dan mendarat dengan kedua kakinya, tatapan waspada dari Gumi diiringi perasaan kesal yang amat sangat. Dengan sedikit geraman, Gumi kembali menerjang Gakupo dengan cepat dan untuk sesaat, tubuhnya seakan menghilang dari pandangan.

TRANG!

Tangan dari Gumi yang sekeras baja itu menghantam pedang Gakupo, walau tidak ada percikan yang keluar, suara yang dihasilkan berdenting hampir seperti lonceng raksasa yang jatuh dan pecah.

Gumi tidak lantas diam, tangannya yang lain bergerak liar, dengan mengambil kesempatan yang kecil itu, Gumi mengarahkan tangan yang satunya ke pangkal pedang dimana Gakupo menjaga genggaman pedangnya.

Crash!

Suara kulit yang sobek bercampur dengan darah yang menyembur keluar terdengar. Gakupo mundur tiga langkah ke belakang dengan langkah cepat sambil melompat kecil.

"Sial."

Tangan Gakupo berdarah, berdarah hebat.

Bahkan dagingnya terlihat sedikit, walau hanya ayunan kecil, tenaga Gumi sudah cukup kuat untuk mengangkat kulit dan semua lapisan epidermis yang melindungi bagian belakang telapak tangan Gakupo tersebut.

Gakupo merobek bajunya, menyarungkan pedangnya dan melilit lukanya sendiri. Kain bajunya dengan cepat dipenuhi dengan warna merah, tapi dia tidak peduli. Gakupo menarik pedangnya lagi, tapi kini dia memegang sarungnya di tangan yang lainnya.

"Keseimbangan ku goyah untuk melakukan gaya dua tangan." Gakupo bergumam pelan.

Dia mengubah kuda-kudanya, tangan kanannya yang tidak terluka memegang pedangnya lurus ke depan, kaki kanannya agak condong ke depan dan tubuhnya menyamping. Tangan yang lainnya, yang memegang sarung pedangnya, berada pada posisi berlainan dimana ujung dari sarung pedangnya menghadap ke belakang.

"Mari kita mulai lagi."

Gerakan kembali melambat setelah keduanya melompat secara bersamaan, dalam gerakan yang seakan membuat proton bergerak lambat tersebut, Gakupo mepertemukan kedua tangannya dan membuat gerakan menyarungkan pedangnya. Saat pedangnya tersarungkan dan menabrak tinjuan dari Gumi, posisi mereka berdua di udara berubah. Gakupo sekarang ada di bawah Gumi, dengan cepat sebuah gerakan seperti _Iai*_ dilakukan oleh Gakupo dan sukses membuat hantaman keras di perut Gumi.

BUAK!

Karena posisi dari Gakupo, gerakan yang dia lakukan hanya membuat Gumi terhantam punggung pedang Gakupo.

Tarikan cepat dengan punggung pedang tersebut membuat Gumi menabrak langit-langit dengan keras. Tubuh Gumi lalu terjatuh kembali ke bawah, bersamaan dengan mulutnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

Di saat Gumi berhenti bergerak, Gakupo menghampirinya dengan perlahan.

Pedangnya terhunus tepat di bagian tengkuk Gumi.

" _Game Over_."

.

.

.

Ketika pedang itu hampir saja menusuk tengkuk Gumi.

Pats!

Gakupo merasakan hawa membunuh yang kuat, dan dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, dia memiringkan kepalanya, menolehkan wajahnya, membuat tubuhnya menyamping dan menaruh pedangnya tepat di hadapan wajahnya dengan bilah yang tepat menghadap ke wajahnya.

Sejenak, waktu seakan berhenti, benar-benar berhenti.

Wuush!

Sebuah peluru melewati sisi luar pedang Gakupo, membentur pedang tersebut dan membuat lintasan dari peluru tersebut berbelok.

Drr!

Tembok di belakang Gakupo berlubang karena peluru.

"Jadi begitu, kemampuan mu tidak berfungsi jika kau menggunakan pedangmu untuk melakukan gerakan bertahan."

"Kau…"

Dari balik bayangan, Yuuma ada di sana, membawa sebuah _handgun_ yang terlihat klasik dan dihiasi ornamen perak.

"Boleh aku bergabung?" Ucap Yuuma.

Di saat tatapan mereka saling bertemu, Gumi kembali bangkit dan menghindari kontak langsung. Ketiganya sekarang ada di tempat yang sama, saling berhadapan dan menatap. Gumi membuat posisi bertahan dengan kedua tangannya, Gakupo menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Gumi dan mengarahkan sarungnya ke arah Yuuma, dan Yuuma mengeluarkan satu _handgun_ lainnya yang terlihat biasa lalu menodongkan kedua senjata apinya ke kedua orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Sudah kuduga, kau benar-benar mencurigakan."

"Benarkah?" Balas Yuuma terhadap pernyataan Gakupo.

"Apa kau juga berniat membunuhnya? Bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sama? Atau kau datang kesini untuk membantunya?" Tanya Gakupo terhadap Yuuma.

Gumi masih memasang sikap waspada karena insting hewannya mengatakan kalau dua orang yang ada di depannya sekarang benar-benar orang yang berbahaya.

"Membantu? Aku tidak ingin membantu siapapun, aku punya alasan tersendiri. Selain itu, 'membunuh' bukanlan salah satu prinsipku dalam bertarung."

Di dalam keadaan hening tersebut, mata Gakupo bergerak.

Kakinya menendang pecahan tembok yang ada di depannya ke arah Yuuma, di saat yang sama Gumi menerjang ke arah Yuuma, lalu dibalik batu tersebut Gakupo sudah siap menerjang Yuuma. Serangan dua arah ini terjadi tiba-tiba di hadapan Yuuma.

Tapi Yuma hanya tersenyum.

Entah bagaimana, kakinya sudah merendah dan dia meluncur ke depan, melewati mereka berdua. Walau Gumi terlihat terkejut, Gakupo tidak, matanya sempat mengikuti Yuuma dan sarung pedangnya siap menghantam kepala Yuuma.

Tapi entah bagaimana, Yuuma selangkah lebih cepat. Di saat sarung pedang itu tepat ada di atas Yuuma, sebuah tembakan sudah terlepas tepat ke bilah pedang Gakupo. Dorongan dari peluru yang menghantam pedang tersebut membuat posisi Gakupo berubah dan sarung pedang itu hanya menghantam lantai.

PRANG!

DAK!

Semuanya terjadi begitu tiba-tiba dimana mata orang biasa tidak akan tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Gumi berputar di udara dan mendarat dengan gesekan yang keras di lantai, Gakupo sempat menghantam tembok sebelum bisa berdiri, dan Yuuma tepat ada di atas lantai dalam posisi horizontal sambil menoleh ke belakang.

"Gerakan macam apa itu?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Entah? Mungkin aku terlalu hebat?"

"Bocah. Kau terlalu naïf. Tidak membunuh? Dengan kemampuan seperti itu? Apa kau benar-benar sorang anak SMA?"

"Aku memang seorang anak SMA. Tidak ada pemalsuan umur, apa ada yang salah?" Jawaban sarkastik itu membuat Gakupo naik pitam.

"Hoo, aku tahu, kau dekat dengan gadis berkuncir dua itu kan? Dia berteriak dan menangis, histeris saat kedua kakinya dipotong, walau aku tidak tahu kenapa kakinya bisa langsung pulih kembali." Ucap Gakupo.

"Jangan-jangan— Kau ada di sini untuk membalas perbuatanku padanya?" Lanjutnya.

Yuuma terlihat marah, urat berkedut di wajahnya, tapi senyum itu tidak terlepas dari wajahnya.

Dorr! Dorr! Dorr! Dorr!

Yuuma menembakkan tiga peluru acak, dimana ada satu peluru tambahan di lintasan yang sama yang tepat mengikuti salah satu dari tiga peluru tersebut. Gakupo langsung membuang sarung pedangnya dan menghela nafas panjang.

TRANG! TRANG! TRANG!

SRIIIING!

Gakupo menepis ketiga peluru yang pertama dan membelah dua peluru tambahan yang terakhir dengan pedang yang dia pegang dengan kedua tangannya. Di saat akhir, kedua sisi tembok yang ada di belakang Gakupo terhantam oleh masing-masing dari belahan peluru. Gakupo mengerinyit, luka ditangannya kembali mengeluarkan darah lebih banyak karena Gakupo memaksa menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menggerakkan pedang beratnya tersebut.

"Jangan remehkan mata seorang ahli pedang."

"Kau bukan apa-apa untuk ku."

Setelah percakapan singkat, ketiganya kembali menerjang satu sama lain dan memulai pertarungan sengitnya, lagi.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Apa kalian sudah paham?"

Aku ada di antara tiga orang sekarang, di antara Lui, si guru Hiyama Kiyoteru dan si kecil Kaai Yuki.

"Singkatnya, aku hanya harus bisa menyentuhnya, Hibiki dan Hatsune harus bisa mengalihkan perhatian si _samurai_ itu." Lanjut Kiyoteru.

Kami ada di tengah pembicaraan, sebuah strategi untuk mengalahkan Shiraishi Gumi tanpa membunuhnya. Kaki ku yang sempat terpotong kini sudah utuh kembali… Tapi…

Aku takut…

"Hatsune? Hatsune Miku? Apa kau mendengarkanku?"

Aku bisa mendengar suara Kiyoteru yang memanggilku pelan, tapi entah kenapa kepalaku kosong.

Aku hanya bisa mengingat saat-saat dimana anggota tubuhku terlepas dari tubuh ku. Semuanya gelap…

Ini menyakitkan…

"Hatsune Miku?"

"Aku… Aku tidak ikut…"

Aku muak… Aku ingin keluar dari sini.

"Hatsune Miku?" Suara parau Kiyoteru kembali terdengar oleh ku.

"Miku! Kita harus bekerja sama agar bisa keluar dari sini! Jangan mengatakan hal yang egois!"

Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar suara teriakan dari Lui, dia membentak ku dan berkata aku egois.

Egois…

Egois katamu?!

Air mataku tiba-tiba saja keluar, tapi aku tidak merasa sedih atau takut.

Aku marah.

"JANGAN BERCANDA! KITA HANYALAH SEORANG ANAK SMA! APA YANG BISA KITA LAKUKAN?!" Teriak ku, dengan amarah.

"DAN YUKI HANYALAH SEORANG MURID SEKOLAH DASAR!" Balas Lui.

Suara ku berhenti, aku tertegun. Mata ku melihat Yuki, dia memang terlihat takut, tapi dia tidak mengeluh. Walau seluruh badannya bergetar, dia tetap menjalani semua ini dan tetap berusaha semampunya.

Dia lebih dewasa, Yuki lebih dewasa dibandingkan dengan ku.

Air mataku terus mengalir, aku menenggelamkan wajahku ke kedua tanganku, menutupi ekspresi yang sedang ku keluarkan saat ini. Kenapa? Kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku…?

"KALIAN TIDAK MENGERTI! KALIAN TIDAK TAHU SAKITNYA DIPOTONG!"

Dan juga sakitnya mentalku karena semua ini…

Trauma, semua ini menyebabkan trauma…

Aku selalu membayangkan kaki ku yang suat saat akan hilang lagi, atau bisa saja tangan ku… Seluruh tubuh bagian bawahku… Mungkin akhirnya kepalaku yang akan hilang.

Pandanganku kabur, aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada di hadapanku dengan jelas. Semuanya terbelah, tidak karuan. Suara yang aku dengar juga mulai berdengung tidak jelas.

Aku mencoba berdiri, tapi aneh…

Aku tidak merasakan kalau aku punya kaki…

"Aaaa…"

Aku hanya bisa menangis dan terus menangis.

"Tolong…"

Kata itu terucap dengan menyedihkan.

Papa… Mama…

Mikuo…

Tapi ditengah semua gejolak perasaan tersebut, tubuhku menegang.

"Aaa…"

"AAAARGH! ARRRGHH! SAKIT! SAKIT! TOLONG! TIDAK!"

" **SAKIT!"**

Kaki ku! Kenapa?! Kenapa?!

Air mata ku keluar lebih banyak, seluruh wajahku kini penuh dengan lendir dan air mata. Entah apa ekspresi yang aku tunjukan, aku sadar kalau wajah ku tidak lagi menunjukkan wajah seorang manusia normal.

"TIDAAAAK!"

"Hatsune?! Hatsune Miku?!"

Di tengah semua teriakan itu, aku mendengar suara Hiyama Kiyoteru, memanggilku. Semua suara yang datang setelah terdengar tidak jelas dan hanya teriakanku yang bisa ku dengar dengan jelas. Tubuh ini tidak lagi hanya menegang, aku kejang-kejang.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, kaki ku terasa sangat sakit, sungguh menyakitkan. Sekarang aku merasakan rasa sakit yang tercampur dengan mati rasa.

"GYAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRGHHH!"

"TOLONG!"

Suara yang makin tidak jelas, erangan dan juga teriakan terus keluar tanpa henti. Rasa sakit ini, apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku?!

Aku mencoba melihat kaki ku dengan mata yang buram karena air mata, walau pandangan ini kabur melihat apapun, aku bisa tahu satu hal.

Kaki ku, kaki ku menghitam!

"HNNGGHHHNN!"

Aku mencoba meredam semua teriakanku, mengerang dan menahan seluruh rasa sakit. Tapi tidak, tidak ada yang bisa aku tahan.

Seseorang…

Tolong…

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Kelompok yang terdiri dari Hibiku Lui, Hiyama Kiyoteru, Kaai Yuki dan Hatsune Miku ini sedang dilanda rasa panik yang besar. Entah apa yang terjadi, bagian kaki Miku yang sempat terpotong berubah menjadi hitam, dan salah satunya mengeluarkan bau busuk.

"A—Apa yang terjadi?!" Suara kagok dari Lui keluar pertama kali.

"Aku tida tahu, tapi ini jelas-jelas adalah hal yang gawat. Kakinya, kedua kakinya membusuk tanpa alasan yang jelas. Salah satunya bahkan sudah mengeluarkan bau yang menyegat."

Hiyama Kiyoteru membalas perkataan Lui, dia sendiri terlihat sangat panik, tapi sebagai orang yang paling tua dia tidak bisa menunjukkan kepanikannya dan membuat situasi menjadi semakin buruk.

Kaai Yuki yang masih memegang boneka beruangnya melihat Miku dengan mata yang berair, dia jelas-jelas sangat ketakutan.

Untuk beberapa saat setelahnya, Yuki terbatuk dan muntah.

"A—Apa yang harus kita lakukan?!" Lui kembali tergagap dan melihat Miku dengan pandangan horor.

"Jangan panik, kita harus memberikannya pertolongan." Jawab Kiyoteru.

"Ta—Tapi bagiamana?!" Sanggah Lui.

"Entah ini beruntung atau apa, tapi kita punya orang yang tepat di sini."

Tangan Kiyoteru yang gemetaran mengelus kepala Yuki, dengan senyuman, dia melihat Yuki sambil mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau bisa kan? Yuki? Kau bisa menolong Kak Hatsune kan?"

Suara Kiyoteru terdengar gemetar juga, Yuki mengerti kalau Kiyoteru, guru yang menjadi guru honorer di sekolahnya sekarang sudah ketakutan, sangat ketakutan. Yuki sendiripun sama, dia takut dan berpikir menyentuh kaki Miku saja bisa membuat dia gila.

Tapi, sebagai seorang anak SD, dia sudah menetapkan hatinya.

Yuki mengangguk pelan, membalas senyuman Kiyoteru.

Kiyoteru terlihat senang sesaat dan itu membuat Yuki merasa bahwa menyentuh kaki Miku bukanlah apa-apa baginya.

"Perlahan, kau pasti bisa."

Tangan kanan Yuki datang perlahan dimana tangan kirinya digenggam erat oleh Kiyoteru, saat Yuki berhasil menyentuh Miku, cahaya kecil keluar.

Warna hitam di kulit Miku hilang, dan bau busuk yang ada di kakinya perlahan memudar.

"A—Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Menyembuhkan Hatsune." Jawab Kiyoteru atas pertanyaan Lui.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Miku akhirnya berhenti mengerang kesakitan, dia pingsan dengan air mata yang masih tersisa di wajahnya. Yuki setelahnya ikut pingsan, dengan wajah yang menunjukkan ekspresi jijik.

"Ba—Bagaimana bisa?"

"Yuki— Dia punya kemampuan untuk menghilangkan luka dan rasa sakit selama orang tersebut belum mati. Sebelum ini, kami diserang oleh 'Beruang' Shiraishi Gumi pada saat perjalanan. Kami dihajar habis-habisan dan hampir mati, tapi di saat itu, kemampuan Yuki bangkit dan berhasil menyelamatkan kami berdua." Jelas Kiyoteru.

Lui mengangkat Miku dan menyenderkannya kembali ke tembok, mereka sekarang tinggal bertiga, rencana yang mereka susun di awal sudah jelas mengalami penurunan persentase keberhasilan.

"Partisipan— Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya? Tidak bisakah kita hanya menunggu Shiraishi di kalahkan dan menunggu hingga permainan ini selesai?" Tanya Lui.

"Mustahil, kita tidak bisa mengandalkan orang lain di saat seperti ini. Lagipula, aku penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Hatsune Miku, apa itu efek samping dari kemampuannya? Lalu kemampuan apa yang membuatnya bisa melakukan hal seperti itu?"

Ketika Kiyoteru sedang berpikir, suara langkah kaki yang mendekati mereka.

"Siapa di sana?!" Kiyoteru langsung waspada ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki.

Tapi wajah dari Akita Neru, si Jurnalis, langsung membuat Kiyoteru menurunkan kewaspadaannya.

"Tunggu! Aku tidak berniat jahat! Jangan lukai aku!"

"Kau? Orang yang mengaku jurnalis!" Lui tiba-tiba nyeletuk aneh.

"Aku memang jurnalis tahu!"

Suasana mendadak hening, Kiyoteru langsung berdehem.

"Ehem. Jadi apa tujuanmu menemui kami?"

"Apa kalian tahu? Shiraishi Gumi, si Samurai, dan Kiriyama Yuuma sedang bertarung?" Tanya Neru.

Kiyoteru dan Lui langsung terkejut.

"Apa itu benar? Bukannya dengan begini kita tidak harus melawan monster itu?!" Lui langsung senang ketika mendengarnya, tapi Kiyoteru tidak.

"Apa mereka ingin membunuh Shiraishi Gumi?"

Pertanyaan Kiyoteru lantas membuat Lui panik kembali, tapi Kiyoteru menghiraukan hal tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu alasan Kiriyama, tapi si Samurai Kamui itu jelas-jelas ingin membunuh Shiraishi Gumi." Jawab Neru.

"Oh, aku membawa dua orang lainnya kesini, hei kalian! Keluarlah!"

Neru berteriak ke arah belokan yang ada di belakangnya dan dua makhluk pirang lainnya kembali terlihat.

"Kak, aku bosan."

"Sama sih."

Perkataan pertama yang keluar dari mereka malah membuat Kiyoteru memasang wajah aneh.

"Aku bertemu dengan dua orang ini saat sedang berjalan-jalan di labirin ini. Asal kalian tahu saja, aku tidak berniat melukai siapapun, mereka yang ada di sana juga berkata sama." Lanjut Neru.

"Itu benar! Kami datang dengan damai!"

"Ka-mi da-tang de-ngan da-ma-i."

Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len, saudara kembar identik yang juga terperangkap di dalam permainan gila ini.

"Bicaralah dengan normal." Celetuk Kiyoteru.

"Tee~ hee~"

"Tee~ hee~"

Mereka bertujuh sekarang ada di satu tempat, tiga lainnya sedang bertarung. 5 sisanya tidak diketahui keberadaannya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Menunggu pertarungan selesai?" Tanya Len tiba-tiba, yang lainnya terlihat berpikir.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berbagi informasi dulu? Kita bisa memulainya dengan saling memberitahu kemampuan masing-masing jika kalian memang sudah memilikinya."

Ucapan Kiyoteru membuat Neru, Rin dan Len tertegun. Bagaimana tidak? Di dalam sebuah situasi dimana kemampuan diri sendiri adalah satu-satunya tempat dimana kau bisa bergantung, memberitahu kemampuan itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

"Hiyama, aku kira itu terlalu…" Ucapan Neru terpotong oleh Rin.

"Jangan bercanda! Kau ingin kami memberitahukan kemampuan kami agar kau bisa menyusun strategi untuk mengalahkan kami semua kan?! Aku tahu siasat licikmu!"

"Tenang kak, tenang."

Setelah bentakan dari Rin, Kiyoteru sadar bahwa apa yang dia katakan memang membuatnya terlihat mencurigakan. Kiyoteru tidak bisa menyanggah, dia hanya menunduk minta maaf.

"Maafkan aku karena menanyakan hal tersebut. Tapi aku ingin memberi tahu satu hal, aku tidak punya keinginan untung memenangkan ini semua. Jika ada hal yang aku inginkan, aku ingin secepatnya kalah dan keluar dari semua ini. Tapi situasi sekarang tidak memungkinkan untuk membuatku menyerah." Ucap Kiyoteru, sambil menatap Yuki.

Neru terlihat kaget dengan pernyataan Kiyoteru, dia langsung saja memberikan bantahan keras tepat dihadapan Kiyoter.

"Menyerah?! Apa kau bercanda?! Menurut apa yang dikatakan makhluk hijau melayang itu, kau akan kehilangan keinginanmu— Harapan yang membentuk dirimu yang sekarang! Itu sama saja kehilangan jati dirimu sendiri!"

Di tengah suasana yang terlihat tegang tersebut, Kiyoteru hanya melontarkan senyum.

"Aku tahu, tapi itu cukup bagiku."

"Kau—"

Tapi disaat perdebatan itu akan berlanjut, sebuah gemuruh yang tidak biasa terdengar, seluruh labirini itu bergoyang dan langit-langitnya mengeluarkan segumpal pasir dan debu ke bawah. Len dan Rin terlihat panik, begitu juga dengan Lui.

"Apa yang terjadi?!"

"Aku tidak tahu!"

Tepat di saat mereka kebingungan, lorong gelap yang ada di sekitar mereka entah kenapa terlihat semakin gelap dan lebar, kegelapan itu seakan menerjang ke arah mereka dan siap melahap mereka.

.

.

.

"Apa lagi sekarang?!"

Kaito yang sedang memegang _smartphone-_ nya tiba-tiba saja disadarkan oleh sesuatu, larinya terhenti dan dia refleks melihat keadaan sekitarnya.

Semua tempat bergemuruh, tembok batu dan langit-langit bergetar dan bergoyang keras. Labirin yang mereka tempat seakan-akan bisa runtuh kapan saja dan menimbun orang-orang yang ada di dalamnya.

"Padahal baru saja aku menemukan tempat untuk pergi!"

Kaito kembali melihat _smartphone_ -nya, dia melihat segerombolan titik yang berkumpul di satu tempat, sepertinya para partisipan yang lain akhirnya berkumpul dan mencoba melakukan sesuatu.

"Sial!"

Luka yang ada di punggungnya masih belum sadar, dia belum siuman sama sekali. Nafas berat yang Luka terus keluarkan terasa di tengkuk Kaito, dan itu membuatnya khawatir. Kaito mengingat kembali apa yang telah masuk ke dalam ingatannya dengan paksa, seluruh kenangan Luka itu berputar bak bianglala yang tidak pernah kehabisan tenaga.

"Ini gawat."

Saat Kaito sadar, entah kenapa seluruh celah dan juga lorong di sekitarnya berubah gelap dan semakin gelap. Warna hitam tanpa sadar menutupi semuanya dan kini mencoba membawa Kaito dan Luka ke dalamnya.

"Tidak ada cara lain! Setidaknya aku harus bergegas dan sampai!"

Kaito menutup matanya sambil berlari, wajahnya mengkerut dan dia memperlihatkan ekspresi kukuh, tapi di saat dia membuka matanya kembali tidak ada satupun yang terjadi.

"Apa?! Kenapa tidak berfungsi?! Cepat bawa aku ke tempat mereka sekarang juga!" Dia berteriak dengan dirinya sendiri sambil berlari, entah apa yang sempat Kaito ingin lakukan tadi, sepertinya dia tidak berhasil.

"Sial!"

Akhirnya Kaito mulai berlari lurus sambil menubruk semua tembok yang ada di hadapannya. Seluruh tembok itu hancur dan membuat jalan bagi Kaito untuk terus berlari. Kaito melewati beberapa ruangan dengan pintu juga, dia sedikit terganggu karena keanehan di dalam ruangan-ruangan tersebut, tapi tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir.

"Apa itu?! Kenapa mereka mengejarku?!

Kaito akhirnya terus dan terus berlari, dia tidak lagi berani menoleh ke belakang.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

" _Permainan berakhir...?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Simpang kedelapan selesai~

Akhirnya bisa update lagi setelah sekian lama, saya akan terus berusaha untuk tidak lagi hilaang tiba-tiba dan tetap bisa menjaga konsistensi untuk update perminggu!

Oh, ada kata berbintang, kalian tahu Iai? Seperti yang dijelaskan, merupakan gerakan menarik pedang dengan cepat dari sarungnya didasari oleh rasa waspada dan tekanan psikologis hebat yang membuat si pengguna merasa ada di dalam bahaya.

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	9. Chapter 9

Simpang Kesembilan: Mempertanyakan Ketidakadilan

 _~Tarrasque: The Serenity Game~_

 _Main_ _Character:_ _VY2 Yuuma_ _, Hatsune Miku_ _  
Main Pair: YuumaMiku_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies_ _  
_ _Story © Me_ _  
_ _UTAUloid © Owner creator_ _  
_ _Fanloid © Creator_

 _(Cover pic is not mine)_

 _Summary :_

 _"Ketika aku menodongkan senjata di tangan ku, dia bertanya 'Apakah membunuh itu membuat mu tenang?!' Lalu aku sadar, aku telah membunuh dan terbunuh berkali-kali. 'Apapun yang kau lakukan, jangan pernah menarik senjatamu lagi!' Tapi aku menggunakannya lagi demi dendam yang sebenarnya tidak ada, schr_ _ó_ _dinger."_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'PUEBI' dan teman-temannya.

' _Abc' (italic)_ : Flashback, kata asing (termasuk dari eksistensi asing), atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutipsatu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
' **Abc** '/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Kita… Kita ada dimana?"

Sebuah suara yang serak terdengar, itu adalah suara Neru.

Horizon dan padang rumput yang dihembusi angin lembut terhampar tepat di depan mereka, semua pemandangan lusuh nan gelap di dalam labirin sebelumnya hilang seketika. Semuanya ada di sana, semuanya, tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri dan terbangun seakan-akan tidak ada yang terjadi.

Kegelapan yang menelan mereka sebelumnya kini sudah benar-benar tiada, tidak ada lagi suasana kelam dan juga pemandangan penuh gulita yang akan melahap mereka lagi. Semua maut dan juga hal serupa yang bersangkut paut hilang tanpa sisa.

"Tunggu… Apa kita ada di bawah jembatan Arakawa?"

Kiyoteru berbicara pelan seakan berbisik, tapi Neru, Yuki, Lui, Len, Rin dan juga Miku yang ada di sana mendengarnya dengan jelas. Mereka semua kecuali Miku langsung menerawang keadaan sekitar mereka, matahari sudah ada di ufuk barat, hampir tenggelam dan menyisakan guratan oranye bernama senja.

Mereka hampir tidak percaya, berapa lama waktu yang mereka habiskan di dalam labirin kumuh dan gelap tersebut? Satu hari? Dua hari? Tiga hari? Bahkan mereka tidak punya waktu untuk menghitung dan memperkirakan kemungkinan yang terjadi. Mereka ingat sesuatu tentang Gumi, diikuti Gakupo dan Yuuma yang sedang berhadapan satu sama lain. Apa ini semua terjadi karena sesuatu yang mereka bertiga lakukan?

Tapi semua pemikiran itu tertepis dengan cepat.

Seperti yang sudah mereka sadari sedari tadi, semuanya ada di sana, di tepi dari sungai besar yang melintasi kota yang mereka tinggali.

Gumi, Gakupo dan Yuuma ada di sana, terbangun dari tanah. Mereka sempat tidak sadarkan diri, sama seperti Miku dan kelompoknya. Setelahnya satu persatu, wajah orang-orang di sana terlihat mulai dari Kaito, Luka, Leon bahkan Mikuo.

"Ada satu orang yang hilang." Bisik Kiyoteru.

Itu benar, Honne Dell, lelaki misterius itu tidak ada di sana.

Semua mata saling menatap, mereka melihat satu sama lain dengan serius. Rasa curiga sudah memuncak dan kekhawatiran akan situasi yang terjadi membuat mereka sudah ada di tingkat tertinggi dari kewaspadaan mereka.

Kaito yang baru saja tersadar dari pingsannya, melihat Luka yang tergeletak di tanah. Dia mengangkat Luka dan menggendongnya lagi, dengan cekatan, dia langsung pergi ke arah kelompok Miku.

"Miku?! Kau tidak apa-apa?! Lui, apa yang terjadi?!"

Suara panik itu terdengar dengan jelas seperti teriakan yang disengaja, tapi Miku tidak merespon walau suara itu sudah sangat keras dan memang ditujukan untuknya. Lui memegang pundak Kaito dengan gemetar, Kaito menoleh dan melihat Lui yang menggeleng kepala.

Kaito tidak terlalu paham, tapi sepertinya sesuatu sudah terjadi, dan dia tidak ingin mengungkit hal itu. Kaito berpaling dengan wajah sedih, dia menurunkan Luka dan menyenderkannya di bagian tanah yang vertikal.

"Apa— Apa permainan ini selesai? Tapi— Bagaimana?" Ucap Neru bingung.

— Tatapan tajam dan menusuk masih ada di antara mereka, di tengah semua kebingungan itu, suara Gakupo memecah ketegangan.

"Hentikan itu, Shiraishi Gumi, aku tahu kau sudah normal."

Gumi menghentikan geramannya, dan suaranya yang sudah lama tidak terdengar jelas kini terdengar sangat jelas dengan lafal yang fasih untuk dimengerti manusia.

"Aku juga ingin berhenti dari sandiwara bodoh ini, dasar bodoh. Apa kau tahu rasanya bagaimana kesadaranmu tetap dibiarkan ada sedangkan tubuhmu bergerak liar dan membawa rasa sakit dimana-mana?"

Yuuma menurunkan tangannya, apa yang dia sembunyikan pertama kali adalah senjata api yang dia pegang. Dia membuka baju bagian belakangnya dan menyembunyikan senjata itu disebuah tempat khusus yang terpasang di sabuk yang dia kenakan.

Dengan santai, dia memperlihatkan senyum nya lagi.

Sepertinya Yuuma mengetahui sesuatu.

"Hah, akhirnya selesai. Bukannya ini bagus?" Tidak bisa dibantah, Yuuma baru saja menggunakan kemampuannya, tapi entah sejauh apa yang sudah dia lihat.

"Apa yang kau tahu?"

Pertanyaan yang terdengar tajam keluar dari bibir Mikuo.

Mikuo adalah salah satu orang yang hampir tidak berinteraksi selama permainan di dalam labirin tersebut, setelah Leon dan Dell. Dia sempat menunjukkan batang hidungnya di depan Miku pada saat awal mereka masuk ke tempat aneh tersebut, tapi dia menghilang setelah Yuuma yang asli muncul dan membongkar penyamaran Mikuo.

Mikuo bisa berubah menjadi orang lain, kemampuan yang sangat mengesalkan— Sekaligus menyesatkan.

"Apa yang aku tahu? Bukankah kau lebih tahu, Mikuo?" Balas Yuuma.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak pernah terlihat selama kejadian labirin ini berlangsung setelah pertemuan kita di awal-awal permainan, bukankah kau menyelidiki sesuatu di balik kami semua?" Yuuma berkata dengan sedikit senyuman.

Geraman dari Mikuo terdengar jelas.

"Aku tahu kau mencoba merendahkan ku, dasar _gigolo_."

"Oh, sungguh kata yang kasar keluar dari mulut mu."

Percakapan itu berhenti di situ, untuk beberapa alasan, semua orang cukup terkejut melihat perubahan sifat Yuuma yang tiba-tiba. Ini bukan lagi sanggahan kalau Yuuma memang benar-benar mengetahui sesuatu tentang suat hal di sini. Hanya satu orang yang tahu akan kemampuan Yuuma di antara keempat belas orang lainnya, dan orang itu sekarang benar-benar menutup rapat mulutnya.

Tapi menimbang dari kemampuan Yuuma, apa yang dia ketahui bisa saja sebagian kecil atau semuanya.

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Kamui Gakupo, si Samurai, menyarungkan pedangnya dengan tenang. Darah masih menetes dari tangannya yang terbalut kain, sudah pasti lukanya sangat dalam dan perih tapi wajahnya tidak menunjukkan rasa sakit sedikitpun.

Pertanyaan Gakupo menuai rasa heran.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan mu, Tuan Tidak Sabaran? Apa kau sudah tidak berniat membunuh seseorang lagi?" Sarkasme dari Yuuma tergambar jelas dari caranya berbicara.

"Aku hanya menimang apa yang paling tepat pada situasi yang sesuai. Dalam keadaan ini, alasan ku untuk membunuh dan juga mengakhiri permainan bodoh yang sempat terjadi sudah gugur karena ada peristiwa lain yang menimpanya. Kita keluar dari tempat itu dan bebas sekarang, bukannya ini aneh?"

Pertanyaan Gakupo tidak berhenti di situ.

"Apa makhluk laknat yang memanggil dirinya _Administrator_ itu memang berniat melepaskan kita setelah melihat kita menderita begitu dalamnya?" Lanjut Gakupo.

Mata Gakupo menatap Miku yang sedang meringkuk dalam diam, tatapan Miku kosong dan itu benar-benar membanting hati Gakupo dengan keras.

Ada sebuah penyesalan— Penyesalan karena dia tidak bisa menyingkirkan siapapun.

— Mau bagaimanapun, dia punya alasan tersendiri untuk menyingkirkan para partisipan yang lain dan mewujudkan apa yang dia inginkan. Apa yang dia katakan sebelumnya berisi setengah kebohongan.

"Pertanyaan bodoh."

Bantah Mikuo.

Tatapan tajam Gakupo mengarah pada Mikuo sekarang.

"Apa maksud mu?"

"Bukannya sudah jelas?" Balas Mikuo lagi, dengan sedikit nada remeh.

Dia menyilangkan kedua lengannya tepat di depan dadanya, dengan mata yang terpejam dan ekspresi yang keras, dia berbicara dengan satu kali tarikan nafas.

"Salah satu dari kita hilang, apa kalian paham itu? Berhentilah mencurigai orang-orang yang ada di sini, kalian harusnya mencurigai orang yang hilang itu. Honne Dell, si Rambut Putih itu pasti mengetahui sesuatu." Ucap Mikuo.

Semua yang ada di sana, kecuali Yuuma, Luka dan Miku, mengerinyit keras.

Itu benar, kenapa mereka sibuk mencurigai satu sama lain dan melupakan fakta penting.

"Argh! Aku tidak peduli lagi! Aku pergi dari sini!"

Shiraishi Gumi, orang yang sempat mengamuk sebelumnya mengatakan sesuatu dengan nada kesal dan dipenuhi amarah. Dia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dengan langkah yang menunjukkan emosi negatif.

Sayangnya, jalannya kaburnya sudah hilang, pedang Gakupo menghentikannya untuk lari.

"Apa kau ingin kabur setelah apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap Gakupo.

"Itu… Itu bukan salah ku!" Jawab Gumi.

"Setelah kau melanggar peraturan jelas-jelas di awal?" Timbrung Kiyoteru.

Gumi melanggar peraturan untuk tidak melakukan kontak mata dengan menatap Kiyoteru, wajah puas Gumi masih bisa Kiyoteru ingat dan rasa sakit dari hantaman keras itu masih berdenyut di tubuh Kiyoteru.

Hanya dalam sekejap, target sudah beralih dari Dell ke Gumi.

"A—Apa?! Ada apa dengan kalian?! Bukannya aku sudah bilang kalau itu bukan salah ku?!"

Gumi mulai berteriak histeris, nada suaranya bercampur dengan nada sumbang yang berisi keresahan.

"Aku tidak salah!"

Tapi orang-orang yang masih sadar dan ada di sana mulai menghampiri Gumi dengan wajah yang menakutkan.

"TIDAAAAAAAAK!" Gumi meringkuk serta mencoba melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Tepat setelah teriakan itu terdengar, sebuah lubang hitam terbuka di antara mereka semua. Dari dalamnya keluar makhluk hijau yang menjadi penyebab ini semua. Dia datang dengan senyuman yang lebar, tapi ada yang salah dengan senyumannya.

Lubang hitam itu tertutup setelah mengeluarkan satu orang lain, dia adalah Honne Dell.

" _Apa kabar kalian? Apa permainannya seru? Shishishi~"_

Suara itu terdengar ringan dan berat di saat yang sama, terdiri dari banyak orang dan terdengar menggaung. Sebuah suara serupa dengan suara yang membawa mereka ke tengah-tengah kehancuran ini.

" _Maaf mengganggu ketenangan kalian, tapi sepertinya ada kesalahan teknis yang mengharuskan untuk menghentikan serangkaian kegiatan yang berlangsung. Shishishi~"_

Pernyataan itu sekarang makin menuai kebingungan yang lain.

"Kesalahan teknis?!" Ucap Kaito, dia pertama kali terkejut.

Kaito melangkah dengan langkah yang berat, dia siap menarik mahkluk hijau itu dan mengguncang tubuhnya hingga makhluk tersebut menjelaskan semuanya dengan jelas. Tapi tangan Lui berhasil menghentikan Kaito yang sudah dipenuhi emosi yang meluap-luap tersebut.

"Tenang Kaito! Tenang!"

"Lepaskan aku Lui! Ini benar-benar tidak bisa dibiarkan! Dia membiarkan kita untuk saling melukai dan membunuh sedangkan dia dengan santainya datang dan mengatakan bahwa semua itu berakhir sia-sia tanpa arti!"

"Tapi Kaito, kau akan bernasib sama dengan orang yang pertama mati! Selain itu, apo kau coba mengatakan bahwa seharusnya ada yang mati?!"

Kaito langsung mengendurkan ototnya, dia mengingat kematian mengenaskan seorang Kagene Rei. Di lain sisi, Kaito juga ingat kalau dia tidak bisa melukai _Administrator_ , ada hukuman yang sudah menunggunya jika dia nekat melakukan hal tersebut.

Akhirnya Kaito berhenti dengan terpaksa, tapi wajahnya jelas sekali jauh dari kata puas.

.

.

.

Kita kembali ke beberapa menit sebelumnya.

Honne Dell, si lelaki misterius yang mengaku sebagai seorang pelajar yang bekerja di sebuah minimarket berjalan dengan santai di sebuah lorong yang gelap.

Tembok yang besar menghalangi jalannya, tapi dia tidak terlihat akan berhenti. Langkahnya ringan dan dia tetap berjalan, saat dia tepat ada di hadapan tembok tersebut dan hanya terpisah beberapa centimeter saja, tangannya meraba tembok dan dia terlihat menemukan sesuatu.

Klik!

Tembok itu bergeser.

Dia kembali berjalan, dan kembali bertemu tembok.

Tangannya kembali meraba, tapi dia tidak mendapatkan apapun untuk ditekan. Dia menghela nafas dan berjalan balik, tapi tiba-tiba saja jalan yang dia sempat lalui sebelumnya berubah dan menjadi sebuah ruangan.

"Ah, aku sampai."

Di dalam ruangan tersebut, makhluk hijau yang dikenal bernama _Administrator_ sedang melayang-layang santai dan memegang keripik kentang yang biasa dijual di minimarket terdekat. Tertawa terbahak-bahak sembari mengawasi apa yang dilakukan para korban permainan yang dia mulai.

" _Ah—"_

 _Administrator_ terkejut bukan main, dia tiba-tiba saja melihat Dell ada di sana. Tidak ada hawa kehadiran sedikitpun, semua langkah kaki tertutup dalam senyap. Setiap hembusan nafas dari Dell tidak terdengar dan tiap kedipan matanya tidak mengundang satupun rasa curiga, _Administrator_ sama sekali tidak merasa bahwa dia diawasi.

 _Administrator_ yang terkejut kini berusaha tenang, senyuman kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

" _Ara— Bagaimana kau bisa sampai ke sini? Shishishi~"_

"Anggap saja setengahnya keberuntungan dan setengahnya pengalaman. Aku ingin menawarkan sesuatu. Negosiasi." Ucap Dell, tanpa penekanan apapun dalam setiap katanya, dia benar-benar datar dan tanpa ekspresi.

" _Dan… Apa itu? Shishishi~ Kau ingin memeras ku?"_ Balas _Administrator_.

Dell mengeluarkan sebuah kunci, terlihat seperti kunci biasa. Tapi entah kenapa, wajah _Administrator_ yang dihiasi senyuman berubah menjadi menakutkan.

" _Dari mana kau mendapatkan benda itu?"_ Entah apa yang terjadi, suaranya kini berubah menjadi berat semua.

"Mungkin kau tidak tahu, tapi aku sudah pernah berurusan dengan makhluk seperti mu. Anggap saja ini hadiah dari permainan sebelumnya. Bukannya selalu ada _event_ menarik seperti ini dalam setiap permainan?" Balas Dell.

Wajah _Administrator_ semakin terlihat menakutkan.

" _Apa yang kau inginkan?"_

Kunci di tangan Dell berubah bentuk, sebuah Kristal aneh terbentuk di tangan Dell dan berputar perlahan. Kristal itu mengambang dan melayang rendah di telapak tangan Dell.

"Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku mengaktifkan benda ini bukan?"

Tangan Dell siap meremas Kristal itu, tapi _Administrator_ menghentikannya.

" _Katakan apa yang kau inginkan. Berikan benda itu sebagai gantinya. Aku bisa membunuh mu dan mengambilnya paksa, tapi membunuh partisipan adalah kejahatan besar bagi seorang Administrator_ _seperti ku."_

"Jadi begitu, benda ini hanya bisa digunakan untuk satu kali negosiasi. Tidak apalah, hal yang akan terjadi nanti bisa dipikirkan nanti."

Dell melempar benda itu. Kristal tersebut berputar pelan di udara, tapi _Administrator_ sempat terlihat panik dan menangkap Kristal itu dengan terburu-buru.

"Hentikan permainan ini, Lakukan sesuai urutan, bukannya kau sudah paham kalau apa yang kau mulai benar-benar melenceng dari aturan?"

 _Administrator_ mendecih.

" _Tidak kusangka ada seseorang yang mengerti urutan permainan ini. Apa urusan mu jika aku mengubah urutannya? Apa kau tersinggung?" Administrator_ tersenyum remeh.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku ingin bermain dengan baik dan adil."

" _Di dalam permainan hidup dan mati ini? Bermain dengan adil? Apa kau bercanda?"_ Senyuman remeh itu semakin lebar.

"Apa kau ingin mengganti perjanjiannya? Bagaimana dengan mengatur ku sebagai pemenang? Bukankah itu hal yang mudah bagi seorang _Tarrasque_ yang melanggar aturan sepertimu?"

 _Administrator_ menunjukkan ekspresi yang langka, dia terlihat kalah dalam argumen tersebut. Sebuah decihan yang juga langka keluar lagi dari mulutnya.

" _Aku akan menghentikan permainan ini sekarang juga."_

"Pastikan kau memulai permainan ketiga dengan urutan yang sesuai."

Dell pergi dengan lambaian tangan, dia pergi dengan senyuman yang terlihat jahat.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Aku tidak ingin lagi ada di sini.

Seseorang… Tolong bawa aku pergi…

…

Aku bisa merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi, sepertinya aku sudah tidak ada lagi di dalam labirin gelap itu.

Tapi aku tetap ingin pergi…

Pergi jauh dari tempat ini dan pergi dari rasa sakit.

Aku tidak berani memikirkan sesuatu, setiap aku mencoba berpikir, ingatan akan rasa sakit yang ku alami akan meruak masuk dan menimpanya…

Aku bisa merasakan, mendengar kalau orang-orang mulai berdebat. Dimulai dengan suara Kiyoteru, lalu Kaito… Beberapa suara orang lain juga terdengar…

Suara Yuuma juga ada di sana… Jadi dia masih ada di sini.

" _Shishishi~"_

Suara tawa ini…

Aku menaikkan kepalaku dari atas kedua tanganku yang terlipat, mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi. Di dalam pandangan gelap ini, aku bisa melihat semuanya dan juga _Administrator_.

"Apa maksudnya kesalahan teknis?! Apa kau mempermainkan kami?!"

Suara perempuan, melengking di telinga ku.

"Persetan! Aku pergi dari sini!"

Seorang perempuan berjalan ke arah ku.

BUK!

Dia menabrak ku.

"Aduh! Ada apa dengan mu?! Jangan halangi jalan ku!"

Itu Shiraishi Gumi, orang pertama yang memotong kaki ku.

"Bukankah kau si Kuncir Dua bodoh yang selalu berlindung di belakang orang lain? Apa yang salah dengan mu?! Selalu meringkuk dan itu terlihat menyebalkan!"

Aku menatap Shiraishi Gumi dengan tatapan kosong, apa yang aku dapat sebagai balasan adalah geraman penuh amarah.

"Jangan abaikan aku!"

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi ku.

Tangannya menyentuh pipi ku dengan keras, ketika kulit kami saling bersentuhan, aku merasa seperti disengat listrik bertegangan rendah tepat di otak ku.

Tiba-tiba saja…

" _Pergi kau! Dasar monster!"_

" _Tinggalkan dia, dia hanya tukang pamer."_

" _Orang berbakat memang beda…"_

" _Jangan dekati kami! Dasar jalang!"_

" _Jangan sombong hanya karena kau lebih baik dalam beberapa hal."_

" _Maafkan aku Gumi… Tapi aku sudah lelah."_

Barusan…

Apa barusan kekuatan ku aktif? Gumi? Kenapa nama itu muncul di dalam sebuah gambaran yang tiba-tiba saja ada di dalam kepalaku?

Apa aku baru saja melihat masa lalunya? Apa itu kenangan dari seorang atlet hebat seperti Shiraishi Gumi? Sebuah kehidupan bodoh, sandiwara yang angkuh?

Ahahaha…

Pandangan kosong ku kini terisi rasa senang, sebuah kesenangan yang tiada tara.

Shiraishi Gumi, dia hanya wanita menjijikkan.

"Heh… Dasar pengecut…"

Hnnnggghhnn…

Entah kenapa… Rasanya menyenangkan… Mengejeknya sangat menyenangkan!

Tapi hal selanjutnya yang bisa ku ingat adalah…

Rasa sakit…

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Gumi tiba-tiba saja langsung mendorong Miku dan memukulnya dengan keras. Tidak hanya sekali atau dua kali, Gumi terus memukul Miku tanpa henti. Miku sendiri tidak berteriak atau terlihat merasakan sakit.

BUAK! BUK! BUK!

"Tarik kembali—"

"TARIK KEMBALI KATA-KATAMU!"

Gumi terus dan terus memukul Miku, tapi dari pandangan kosong itu, Gumi tidak mendapat perlawanan apapun. Di saat yang lainnya mulai datang dan melerai mereka, Miku tersenyum senang tepat di depan wajah Gumi.

"AAAAAAAARRRRGHHH!"

"LEPASKAN AKU"

Gumi tanpa sadar memakai kemampuannya, Kaito yang memegang kedua tangan Gumi tiba-tiba saja terpental jauh ke belakang. Lui, Len dan Rin yang hendak membantu langsung mengurungkan niatnya. Yuuma menghampiri Gumi dan mencoba menariknya, tapi tangannya langsung saja ditepis oleh kibasan kasar dari Gumi.

Neru dan Yuki tidak bergerak, sedangkan Kiyoteru terlihat memikirkan hal lain. Leon, Mikuo dan Gakupo tidak memberikan reaksi sama sekali. Luka masih tidak sadarkan diri.

Kaito yang berdiri lagi setelah terpental meludahkan lendir yang bercampur dengan darah dari mulutnya, dia lantas berdiri dan kembali menghampiri Gumi. Dengan nekat, Kaito kembali memegang Gumi, tapi dia terpental lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"SIAL!"

Umpat Kaito, dia mencoba untuk berdiri, tapi tubuhnya sudah diluar batas toleransi rasa sakit yang bisa dia terima.

Gumi sudah ada di atas Miku yang tertawa hambar dengan senyuman remeh walau wajahnya sudah babak belur. Wajah Miku sudah benar-benar tidak berbentuk, tapi dia terus tertawa. Diiringi mata yang penuh dengan rasa benci, Gumi siap mengubur kepala Miku dalam-dalam ke dalam tanah dengan sekali pukul.

" _Yap, cukup."_

Suara _Administrator_ memotong perkelahian itu.

"APA MAUMU?!" Gumi berteriak dengan kesal, tapi _Administrator_ hanya memasang seringai yang lebar.

" _Shirashi Gumi, Sang Beruang. Apa kau sudah siap dengan hukumannya?"_

Seketika Gumi berhenti dari ledakan emosinya dan terlihat tegang.

"A—Apa maksudmu?" Ucap Gumi.

" _Hmmm… Bagaimana ya? Kau gagal melaksanakan tugasmu, Kau tidak menyingkirkan siapapun dalam permainan ini. Shishishi~"_

"Apa?! Bukan keinginanku juga menjadi seperti itu!"

" _Hoo? Maksudmu, kau tidak menanggung kesalahan apapun? Bukannya jelas-jelas kau tidak melaksanakan tugasmu sebagai pihak yang menyerang? Bukankah tidak seru jika semua pihak menjadi pemenang dalam sebuah permainan? Shishishi~"_

Tangan _Administrator_ terangkat ke atas, ketika tangannya mulai mengepal, Gumi mulai berteriak tidak karuan.

"Tu—Tunggu! HENTIKAN!"

" _Hukumannya sama seperti yang sudah aku jelaskan di awal. Kau harus kehilangan alasanmu mengikuti permainan ini, harapan dan keinginan yang telah kau perjuangkan sampai sekarang."_

"TIDAK! JANGAN!"

" _Baiklah, dengan ini sudah resmi aku nyatakan bahwa Shiraishi Gumi, orang yang bisa melepas dan melewati batas kekuatan fisik, harus mundur dari permainan ini. Shishishi~"_

Tepat setelah kalimat itu, Gumi berubah menjadi orang yang berbeda. Dia terlihat seperti memohon, tapi bentakan keluar tidak ada hentinya.

"DASAR BODOH! KALIAN SEMUA BODOH! BODOH! BODOH! BODOH! BODOH!"

"INI BUKAN SALAH KU! BUKAN SALAH KU! BUKAN SALAH KU!"

"SIAL! SIAL! SIAL! SIAL!"

"PERSETAN! PERSETAN! PERSETAN!"

Gumi mencoba berlari dari sana, pergi dan kabur dari ini semua. Tapi langkahnya terhuyung-huyung dan larinya sama sekali tidak cepat.

Suara tawa terdengar darinya, mata Gumi terlihat seperti berputar-putar pusing tapi dia terus dan terus tertawa.

Air mata tiba-tiba saja mengalir dari mata Gumi, dia meronta-ronta memohon pada _Administrator_ setelahnya _,_ tapi tidak ada perubahan pada senyum _Administrator_.

"HENTIKAAAAAAAAAAAANNN!"

.

.

.

Seorang gadis muda berdiri, dia terlihat kebingungan.

Dikelilingi banyak orang yang tidak dia kenal membuatnya tidak nyaman, dia membungkuk dan berlari pergi.

Dia adalah Shiraishi Gumi, seseorang yang pernah menjadi partisipan sama seperti 14 orang lainnya yang ada di sana. Gumi berlari kecil menjauh, entah apa yang sudah terjadi, tapi jelas sekali… Gumi sudah bukan lagi Gumi yang mereka semua kenal.

" _Baiklah, tugas ku selesai untuk sementara! Kalian semua bisa pergi dan jangan lupa untuk menunggu info tentang permainan selanjutnya! Selamat tinggal, shishishi~"_

Lalu _Administrator_ lenyap dari sana.

"Bohong…"

Neru adalah orang yang pertama kali terduduk lemas, diikuti dengan tatapan Miku yang masih dalam kondisi babak belur.

"Apa dia… Bukannya Shiraishi Gumi bertingkah aneh? Apa dia… Apa dia masih Shiraishi Gumi yang sama?"

"Apa kita akan bernasib seperti itu juga?"

Tidak ada yang berani menjawab pertanyaan Neru.

Isakan terdengar.

"Apa kita hanya harus menunggu takdir atau mati sia-sia?"

Tidak ada yang berani menjawab.

Yuki kecil langsung menghampiri Miku dan mencoba mengobati lukanya, tapi dibalik semua itu, dia juga ketakutan setelah melihat apa yang terjadi pada Gumi. Tangannya yang menyentuh Miku tidak bisa berhenti bergetar.

"Aku akan membawa Miku pulang."

Setelah Yuki selesai, Yuuma beranjak dari tempatnya, Kaito hanya bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan, tubuhnya masih agak sakit untuk sekedar bergerak sedikit.

Sayangnya, ada orang lain yang menghalangi Yuuma.

"Pergi kau _gigolo_ , aku yang akan membawanya pulang."

Itu adalah Mikuo.

"Apa maksudmu?! Apa kau ingin melukainya lagi?!"

Yuuma terlihat geram, tapi Mikuo tidak menghiraukannya. Dia menggendong Miku dan membawa Miku pergi. Yuuma siap mengambil senjata apinya dan menodongkannya pada Mikuo, tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya.

Dia teringat akan perkataan Miku padanya waktu masih di labirin…

" _KITA HANYALAH ANAK SMA!"_

Sudah pasti, walau dia yang membawa Miku pulang, Miku tidak akan mau berbicara padanya.

Tapi… Apakah aman membiarkannya pergi bersama Mikuo?

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Yuuma.

Leon dan Gakupo sudah pergi, begitu juga Dell. Kaito masih menerima perawatan dari Yuki, dia bilang bahwa dia akan mengantar Megurine Luka pulang setelah tubuhnya bisa bergerak kembali.

Neru tidak menjawab, dan si kembar Len dan Rin juga masih terlihat syok.

"Aku akan di sini lebih lama lagi, aku harus menjaga anak-anak ini sebentar lagi." Jawab Kiyoteru.

Lui mengangguk, mengiyakan perkataan Kiyoteru.

Yuuma akhirnya pergi dalam diam, langkahnya berat dan hatinya sakit. Dia mengerinyit dan menggertakkan giginya sendiri, sebuah bentuk dari rasa kesal jelas tergambar di wajahnya.

Yuuma perlahan menjauh dan makin jauh, hingga tidak terlihat lagi.

.

.

.

"Kak, aku membuatkan mu bubur."

Di dalam rumah yang gelap itu, dimana tidak ada satupun lampu yang menyala, Mikuo membawakan bubur. Di terangi cahaya bulan dari jendela, Miku tergeletak di kasurnya masih dengan tatapan kosong.

Mikuo tidak mendapat jawaban apapun, tapi dia tetap duduk di samping Miku dan mencoba menyuapi Miku.

Sayangnya… Miku bahkan tidak menelan bubur yang ada di mulutnya…

"Kak, makanlah, sebelum bubur ini dingin… Bukannya kau lapar?"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Tiba-tiba saja, Miku menangis dari tatapannya yang kosong, matanya mengeluarkan air mata tapi tidak ada isakan. Hanya ada satu kata yang keluar dari mulutnya…

"… Sakit…"

Ketika mendengarnya, Mikuo menaruh mangkuk buburnya dan cepat-cepat memeluk Miku.

"Maafkan aku…"

"Hanya aku seorang yang boleh menyayangi mu, hanya aku seorang yang boleh menyakiti mu."

"Kau adalah milik ku seorang."

Di tengah sinar rembulan, pelukan hangat dari Mikuo masih berlanjut. Tiba-tiba saja, Mikuo menurunkan kerah baju Miku dan mencium lehernya.

Semuanya mengalir begitu saja…

Tapi Mikuo berhenti sebelum dia melakukan hal yang lebih jauh, dia kembali mengambil mangkuk buburnya dan menunggu kakaknya untuk menelan bubur yang dia suapkan kepada kakaknya.

Di tengah senyapnya malam, mereka berdua terdiam.

.

.

.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

" _Apa yang membingungkan dari sebuah ketidak adilan?"_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

 _Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa Minna-san~  
Ohisashiburi desu~_

Bagaimana kabar kalian di weekend yang cerah ini?

Paruh pertama fict ini sudah hampir selesai, ceritanya sudah mulai banyak yang di- _reveal_ dan sudah ada tokoh yang gugur lagi. Oh iya, ini bukan cerita yang linear, jadi lebih baik ingat-ingat apa yang ada di chapter-chapter sebelumnya, ada beberapa hal yang harus kalian ingat biar mudah mengikuti cerita ini ke depannya.

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	10. Chapter 10

Simpang Kesepuluh: _Interlude_

 _~Tarrasque: The Serenity Game~_

 _Main_ _Character:_ _VY2 Yuuma_ _, Hatsune Miku_ _  
Main Pair: YuumaMiku_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies_ _  
_ _Story © Me_ _  
_ _UTAUloid © Owner creator_ _  
_ _Fanloid © Creator_

 _(Cover pic is not mine)_

 _Summary :_

 _"Ketika aku menodongkan senjata di tangan ku, dia bertanya 'Apakah membunuh itu membuat mu tenang?!' Lalu aku sadar, aku telah membunuh dan terbunuh berkali-kali. 'Apapun yang kau lakukan, jangan pernah menarik senjatamu lagi!' Tapi aku menggunakannya lagi demi dendam yang sebenarnya tidak ada, schr_ _ó_ _dinger."_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'PUEBI' dan teman-temannya.

' _Abc' (italic)_ : Flashback, kata asing (termasuk dari eksistensi asing), atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutipsatu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
' **Abc** '/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Di sebuah malam yang tenang, seorang gadis meneteskan air matanya…

Di dalam hidupnya yang gemilang, dia lupa, ada sesuatu yang harus dia jaga. Sang gadis yang selama ini hidup dengan apa yang dia bisa, sekarang telah goyah semangatnya. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun, dia tidak memikirkan apapun, hanya duduk di atas sebuah bangku kayu dengan memegang sebuah gelas yang penuh berisi air.

Dia menjalani hidupnya dengan senyuman, dia menjalani hidupnya dengan tangisan. Dia tersenyum saat menindas, dan tersenyum saat ditindas. Pernah, pernah sekali dia menjalani apa yang disebut dengan 'kehidupan'.

Setelah semuanya mengalir begitu saja, dia sendiri tidak ingat apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi. Ini seperti ingatannya telah diambil darinya, tapi dia tahu, dia bisa merasakannya… Ada sesuatu yang hilang darinya, bukan temannya, bukan keluarganya, bukan pekerjaannya, bukan juga kehidupannya…

— Dia kehilangan kewarasannya.

Tanpa dia sendiri sempat sadari, sesuatu telah hilang dari genggamannya.

— Bukan sesuatu yang bisa dia pegang, bukan benda dan juga bukan orang, tapi hal itu sangat berharga untuknya. Hal yang menjaga dirinya, hal yang menjadi motivasinya— Hal yang merupakan alasan kenapa dia bisa terus berlari di atas batu yang tajam dan juga bara api yang panas bernama kehidupan—

Hal yang menjadi tujuannya walau dia harus meludahi orang lain dan diludahi orang lain selama dia bernafas.

Tapi— Dia sudah lupa tentang apa hal tersebut. Tentang bagaimana hal tersebut bisa membawa hidupnya hingga sekarang.

"Selamat tinggal…"

Air matanya menggumpal dan terjatuh, dia menangis tanpa isakan.

Itulah saat-saat terakhir dimana Shirashi Gumi, seorang atlet yang sedang dipuncak karirnya, meninggalkan tubuhnya tanpa nyawa di dalam ruangan apartemennya…

.

.

.

Shiraishi Gumi adalah gadis yang ceria, semangatnya yang membara dan tanpa batas itu membuat semua orang di sekitarnya terbawa oleh semangatnya.

Cita-citanya waktu kecil adalah menjadi sama seperti ayahnya—

Dia ingin menapakkan kakinya sebagai atlet perwakilan dari Jepang dalam Olimpiade Musim Dingin, sama seperti ayahnya. Sama seperti sosok yang sangat dia kagumi sebagai pahlawannya.

Semua senyum dan tawanya adalah penyemangat baginya, apa yang dia lakukan hanyalah kerja keras, tidak ada bakat ataupun kemampuan yang dia bawa sebelum menjadi seorang atlet nasional papan atas.

— Yap, dia murni melakukan semuanya dengan kerja keras.

Semua bermula saat dia berhasil mewakili sekolahnya sebagai atlet cabang lari jarak pendek saat SMP di kejuaraan perfektur, sebagai seorang siswi yang tidak memiliki bakat, dia hanya punya kemauan yang keras dan usaha yang mendampinginya.

Tapi kemenangan pertamanya yang gemilang adalah jurang awal menuju gelapnya sisi kehidupan yang lain.

Sama seperti yang orang katakan, "Semakin besar kemampuan mu, semakin besar pula tanggung jawab yang kau bawa", sebuah paradoks antara apakah kemampuan yang membawa tanggung jawab atau tanggung jawab yang membawa kemampuan.

Itulah yang dirasakan Gumi kecil saat itu.

Teman-temannya menjauhinya, dia hanya bisa berbicara dengan orang dewasa, kenapa?

Itu karena 'Sombong' adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya.

Pada awalnya Gumi mulai dikelilingi oleh teman-teman baru, dia menjadi populer dan terkenal setelah itu. Teman-temannya menyukainya dan orang dewasa menghormatinya, dia menjadi idola dalam sekejap karena membawa nama sekolahnya menjadi terkenal ke kancah nasional.

Tapi semuanya tidak berjalan mulus, sebaik apapun kau mencoba menyembunyikannya, tetap tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan semuanya. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kita bicarakan? Rasa sombong, tamak, dan besar kepala.

Tinggi hati, dan congkak.

Salah satu dari Tujuh Dosa Besar dan merupakan dosa yang paling berbahaya.

Itu benar, Gumi berakhir menjadi orang yang sombong.

Semua temannya pergi, dia bahkan pernah menjadi korban _bully_.

Tapi apa kau tahu? Dimana rasa sombong bersarang, disitulah letak dosa lain berkembang. Gumi tidak merasakan ada apapun yang salah dari sikapnya.

Disinilah, permainan 'korban' dimulai. Semua pihak akhirnya bermain menjadi korban dan tidak ada yang mau mengalah, tanpa disadari, diri Gumi yang sebelumnya hanya seorang gadis lugu yang ingin menjadi kuat kini menjadi seorang gadis egois yang selalu menganggap dirinya benar.

Semua itu berjalan hingga dia kuliah, 3 tahun masa SMA nya terbuang sia-sia dalam kegiatan sekolah yang membosankan dan kegiatan klub yang penuh kebohongan. Walau dia tetap menjadi Gumi yang hebat dalam atletik, tapi rekan satu klubnya tidak ada yang menganggapnya sebagai anggota satu tim. Tidak ada satupun orang yang bisa dikatak sebagai 'teman' oleh Gumi.

Rasa sombong sudah menguasai Shiraishi Gumi hingga ke akarnya.

Saat masuk kuliah dia sadar, tidak ada gunanya berteman dengan orang yang tidak mau mendengarkannya. Dia yang benar, mereka yang salah, itulah hal yang akhirnya tertanam di dalam hati seorang Shiraishi Gumi.

Dia adalah korban, seharusnya orang-orang meminta maaf padanya.

Mereka yang menjauhinya akan menyesal.

Oleh karena itulah, Gumi semakin tamak, dia tidak puas hanya dengan kerja keras saja. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, dia ingin kemampuan yang alami, bakat murni yang mengiringi semua kerja keras yang selama ini dia lakukan.

Keinginannya adalah menjadi yang teratas dalam bidangnya— Umm, bukan, menjadi yang teratas dalam segalanya.

Dia ingin menjadi orang yang berbakat dan selalu bekerja keras sehingga tidak ada orang yang bisa mengalahkannya dan menentangnya lagi, Ratu Absolut dalam kehidupannya, Bintang Kejora dalam alur takdirnya sendiri.

Penguasa yang tidak peduli dengan apa yang diputuskan oleh Tuhan dalam dirinya.

.

Tapi, sekarang Shiraishi Gumi sudah kehilangan semua perasaan itu. Walau hidupnya lebih tenang dan dia mulai bisa bersosialisasi secara normal, ada perasaan yang hilang. Walau kehidupannya mulai diisi oleh senyuman dan juga tawa dari orang-orang yang bisa dia anggap teman, walau dia bisa merasakan kehangatan dari orang lain, dia tetap tidak merasa apa itu rasa puas, apa itu pencapaian.

Rasa tidak nyaman menghantui dirinya, dia berakhir gila dan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dia sendiri sebenarnya inginkan.

Diselimuti rasa takut dan kehilangan, akhirnya Shiraishi Gumi mengakhiri hidup nyaman yang baru saja dia dapatkan.

Permainan itu, permainan itu merebut segalanya darinya. Ketika nafas terakhir yang dia hembuskan sudah dekat, sosok ayahnya yang pernah menjadi alasan dia menemukan jawaban dalam dirinya kembali muncul.

Ketika ajal sudah dekat, dia perlahan mengingat apa yang sebenarnya menciptakan Shiraishi Gumi yang dulu pernah menjadi seorang gadis yang kuat. Walau jalan hidupnya salah, walau dia bukanlah pihak yang benar, selama dia menjalankan apa yang dia inginkan itu semua tidak masalah.

Kehidupan yang tenang tidak selalu membawa kebahagiaan.

Lalu—

Kehidupan tenang itu jugalah yang menjadi pemandangan akhir dari seorang Shiraishi Gumi.

Walau sampai akhir hayatnya dia tidak bisa ingat apa yang menjadi alasan dia menjalani kehidupan yang penuh duri, tapi dia menutup matanya dengan senyuman.

Tidak ada penyesalan lagi yang tertinggal.

Melihat apa yang sudah terjadi, ada satu orang yang mengetahui masa lalu seorang Shiraishi Gumi dalam permainan yang penuh malapetaka ini.

Tapi— Orang tersebut tidak akan bisa menceritakannya pada orang lain.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Ka—Kaito! Kaito!"

Lui berlari di lorong sekolah sambil meneriaki nama Kaito, para siswa yang kebingungan dengan apa yang Lui lakukan bergantian menatap Lui dengan tatapan risih.

Lui ternyata berlari ke ruang Klub Penelitian Gaib (Palsu) yang selalu menjadi tempat Kaito singgah setiap pulang sekolah. Lui tidak mengetuk dan langsung menggeser pintu dengan kasar.

Suara debuman pintu yang bertemu dengan tembok terdengar setelah suara gerekan pintu yang digeser, tapi walau berbagai suara berisik tercipta disana, mata Kaito tidak berpaling sedikit pun dari televisi yang ia sedang tonton.

"Ka—Kaito!"

Lui terdiam setelah melihat apa yang Kaito sedang tonton, berita kematian Shiraishi Gumi, hal yang ingin Lui beritahukan pada Kaito hingga berlari di lorong sekolah dan menyebabkan keramaian.

Lui akhirnya berhenti panik dan mendekati Kaito dengan tangan yang gemetar.

"Ap—Apa berita itu benar?" Tanya Lui.

"Tidak salah lagi, setelah 3 hari tidak terlihat, seorang teman di universitasnya mencoba menjenguk Gumi di apartemennya, saat temannya menekan bel berkali-kali dan tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun, dia memanggil ibu pemilik apartemen untuk membawa kunci utama dan memaksa masuk. Alangkah terkejutnya mereka menemukan tubuh Gumi yang sudah mulai membusuk, bau tidak sedap dan serangga yang menyengat keluar begitu saja ketika pintu itu terbuka. Ini pasti ulah makhluk gaib— Atau setidaknya itulah yang ingin aku katakan." Ucap Kaito panjang lebar.

"Apa dia benar-benar bunuh diri?" Tanya Lui.

Kaito tidak langsung menjawab.

"Hmmm…"

Dia bergumam.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, kita asumsikan saja seperti itu. Kau tahu bukan, aku terlalu bodoh untuk menganalisa suatu masalah. Sebentar Lui, apa kau ingat sesuatu tentang apa yang dikatakan _Administrator_ saat kita pertama memulai permainan ini?" Tanya Kaito balik.

Lui terlihat mengingat-ingat apa yang sudah terjadi, kemudian dia membalas pertanyaan Kaito dengan tanda tanya, kembali.

"Sesuatu tentang kehilangan keinginan dan harapan?"

"Apa mungkin, Shiraishi Gumi tidak hanya kehilangan ingatannya selama permainan, tapi juga kehilangan keinginannya yang merupakan alasan dia menjadi seorang Shiraishi Gumi yang kita ketahui? Bukankah dia terlihat berbeda saat terakhir kali kita bertemu, dia pergi dengan sopan seakan kita ini orang asing…"

Kaito mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi saat permainan labirin mereka berhenti tiba-tiba, keadaan Shiraishi Gumi saat itu benar-benar berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat. Setelahnya, perkataan tentang kehilangan harapan menjadi alasan yang paling masuk akal.

Tapi, apapun yang terjadi— Shiraishi Gumi bunuh diri, itu adalah kenyataannya.

"Tidak ada gunanya kita bertanya-tanya dengan apa yang sudah terjadi." Ucap Kaito.

Kaito berdiri dan mengambil tas serta jaketnya.

"Kau mau pergi kemana—?"

"Miku dan Mikuo masih belum masuk sejak saat itu, dan walau aku telah mengunjungi tempat tinggal mereka, tidak ada yang membukakan pintu. Yuuma memang masih masuk sekolah, tapi dia sepertinya sengaja menghindar dari kita. Yuuma selalu datang telat dan pulang cepat, serta tidak ada cara yang berhasil untuk menangkapnya selama di sekolah. Entah Yuuma bisa melihat masa depan atau bagaimana— Dia selalu bisa menghindari kita."

Ucap Kaito. Tapi maaf Kaito, Yuuma memang bisa melihat masa depan, persis seperti yang kau katakan.

Kaito melangkah pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

"Kita tidak bisa menghubungi partisipan yang lain, tapi ada satu orang yang bisa ku temui dan sekarang aku akan pergi menemuinya." Lanjut Kaito.

Kaito meninggalkan Lui yang kebingungan dan ketakutan sendirian di sana, Lui bahkan terlalu takut untuk menanyakan siapa yang akan Kaito temui.

.

.

.

Kaito sampai di sebuah rumah yang megah dan besar, tamannya saja mungkin setengah dari luas seluruh tanah dari daerah mewah itu. Dia menekan tombol _intercom_ di depan gerbang besar tersebut dan hanya mengatakan namanya.

Gerbang dengan cepat terbuka dan membiarkan Kaito masuk, dalam sekejap, Kaito pergi ke dalam area tersebut. Tanaman hijau menghiasi pemandangan selama Kaito berjalan, walau rumah itu sangat besar, tidak ada seorang pun yang menyambut kedatangan Kaito.

Kaito sampai di depan pintu rumah tersebut, tapi dia tidak perlu menekan bel lagi untuk meminta izin masuk.

"Masuklah." Suara judes itu terdengar dan mempersilahkan Kaito masuk.

Dalam rumah itu pun tidak kalah besar, tidaklah berlebihan untuk menyebutnya sebuah istana dibandingkan hanya sebuah rumah. Tapi tetap saja, rumah tersebut terlalu besar dan mubazir jika hanya ditinggali oleh seorang wanita saja.

"Masih saja sepi."

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang? Semua pembantu ku sedang mengambil cuti karena mereka semua terus di sini selama liburan! Dan sekarang, aku sedang malas untuk kembali ke hotel yang biasa aku tempati."

Yap, itu adalah rumah dari Megurine Luka, si Balerina ternama. Tanpa ada yang menyadari, Kaito dan Luka sudah saling bertukar kontak dan alamat.

Mereka berdua memasuki ruangan yang terlihat seperti ruang perjamuan, meja yang besar dan panjang sempat mereka lintasi, tapi mereka terus berjalan dan melewati pintu lain di dalam ruangan ekstra besar tersebut.

Singkatnya, sekarang mereka memasuki dapur.

Luka membuka kulkasnya dan mengambil sekaleng bir untuk diminum.

"Ini masih sore dan kau sudah meminum bir?"

"Diam."

Percakapan mereka benar-benar tidak produktif.

"Jadi, ada alasan apa kau datang ke sini lagi, bocah?" Tanya Luka.

"Kasarnya, apa begini cara kau berbicara dengan orang yang sudah bolak-balik membawa mu pergi dari bahaya dan mengantarkan mu yang sedang pingsan untuk pulang tanpa meminta pamrih apapun?" Balas Kaito.

"Dasar bocah sialan."

"Apa kau perlu aku berteriak 10 fakta tentang dirimu keras-keras di tengah jalan raya sekarang juga?"

"Ugh!"

Luka terpojokkan.

"Bocah sialan…" Lanjut Luka.

Kaito terkekeh puas.

Hubungan mereka berdua jadi lebih dekat semenjak kejadian tersebut, walau Kaito tidak bisa asal-asalan ke kediaman selebriti sekelas Megurine Luka karena ada kemungkinan tersebarnya rumor buruk tentang mereka berdua.

Semenjak Kaito mengetahui masa lalu seorang Megurine Luka, Luka tidak bisa melepas Kaito begitu saja. Siapa yang bisa menjamin kalau Kaito akan tetap tutup mulut dan diam selamanya tentang hal itu walau Kaito sendiri sudah berjanji akan melakukan hal itu?

Singkatnya, Luka terlalu paranoid dan tidak bisa mempercayai perkataan seorang bocah ingusan seperti Kaito, atau setidaknya itulah pandangan Luka terhadap Kaito.

"Apa Nona Megurine sudah mendengar berita tentang Shiraishi Gumi?"

"Sudah, dan berhentilah memanggilku Nona, cukup panggil aku Luka."

"Ahh… Oke, baiklah."

"Apa kau mengerti tentang sesuatu dibalik kematian tersebut?" Tanya Luka.

"Tidak, aku terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti." Jawab Kaito.

"Dasar makhluk tidak berguna." Balas Luka, tentu dengan nada yang menjengkelkan.

Kaito sempat tersenyum hambar.

"Tapi aku tahu satu hal, perkataan tentang 'hilangnya keinginan' bukanlah omong kosong belaka." Ucap Kaito setelahnya.

Luka mengeluarkan sekaleng cola dari kulkasnya dan melemparnya pada Kaito.

"Apa yang akan dikatakan orang kalau mereka sampai tahu kalau Megurine Luka yang dikenal cantik dan anggun ternyata hidup seperti seorang _hikkikomori_?" Ledek Kaito.

"Bicara lagi dan lidah mu putus."

"Ugh… Maaf."

Ssssh!

Suara kaleng cola yang terbuka menghiasi suasana ruangan tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaan teman yang kau ceritakan itu?" Tanya Luka.

"Miku? Yah, kami masih belum ada kontak." Ucap Kaito, dengan nada sedih.

Mata Kaito jelas-jelas memancarkan kesedihan saat membicarakan Miku, untuk sejenak, Luka merasa sudah menebar garam pada luka Kaito.

"Aku minta maaf, karena telah mencoba menghilangkan ingatan mu tentang dia, walau tidak sengaja. Kau menyukainya bukan? Si gadis berkuncir dua itu." Celetuk Luka.

Mengingat kembali apa yang sudah terjadi, itu benar. Luka pernah mencoba menimpa ingatan berharga Kaito tentang orang yang Kaito sukai. Saat semua itu berlangsung, kepala Kaito rasanya mau pecah, mudahnya, dia dipaksa untuk membenci orang yang dia suka.

Memanipulasi, menimpa ingatan orang lain dengan ingatan lain adalah kemampuan Luka. Ini sedikit berbeda dengan kemampuan Rei yang telah tewas di awal semua kekacauan ini, Luka lebih mengendalikan secara mental sedangkan Rei mengendalikan secara fisik. Walau Luka sendiri belum bisa mengendalikan akan kemampuannya, seperti apa ingatan yang ingin dia tanamkan pada orang lain serta ingatan apa yang inign dia timpa. Karena kemampuan ini memerlukan konsentrasi tinggi, Luka perlu kontak mata atau sentuhan untuk bisa mengaktifkannya. Luka juga bisa melihat ingatan orang lain yang menjadi targetnya dan mengobrak-abriknya.

Mengingat kembali tentang Rei.

"Apa kau tahu? Kasus tentang kematian Kagene Rei yang tidak pernah ditemukan mayatnya? Orang yang pertama tewas saat semua ini baru berawal dulu?" Tanya Kaito.

Luka mengangguk kecil sambil meminum birnya.

"Adik perempuannya, Kagene Rui, pernah disorot oleh media. Ternyata adiknya adalah seorang anggota dari sub unit _idol_ ternama. Kasus itu akhirnya ditahan karena dianggap tidak bisa diselesaikan, adiknya tetap memaksa agar kasusnya tidak dihentikan karena alasan yang sama, jadi mereka menahan penyelidikannya." Ucap Kaito.

"Bagaimana dengan mu, apa kau sudah menemui partisipan lainnya?" Tanya Luka.

"Hanya kau dan teman sekolah ku, Lui."

"Bagaimana dengan bocah berambut pink itu, aku menaruh kecurigaan besar kepadanya." Ucap Luka.

"Aku belum bertemu dengannya, sepertinya dia sengaja menghindar dariku."

Mereka berhenti sejenak, suara dari kaleng yang menabrak sudut tempat sampah sebelum masuk ke dalamnya terdengar, Luka melempar kaleng birnya yang sudah habis.

"Kita kembali ke topik awal, jadi, apa alasanmu datang ke sini?"

"Aku ingin membuat perjanjian."

"?"

"Kesepakatan." Lanjut Kaito.

"Jelaskan."

"Aku ingin kau membantu ku untuk memecahkan misteri di balik semua ini, hanya mengikuti apa yang dikatakan _Administrator_ hanya akan membawa akhir buruk lainnya atau setidaknya itulah yang aku yakini. Aku tidaklah pintar, jadi aku butuh bantuan orang tanggap seperti mu untuk membantu ku." Jelas Kaito.

"Kau bilang ini kesepakatan, apa untungnya bagiku?"

"Apa kau ingin rahasia mu terbongkar?" Balas Kaito.

BRAK!

"Ini bukan kesepakatan, kau hanya memeras ku!" Ucap Luka sambil menggebrak meja.

"Aku hanya meminta balas budi yang setimpal setelah aku menyelamatkan mu dan setelah apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada ku, itu tidaklah salah. Bukankah kau juga penasaran? Mendapatkan jawaban dari semua masalah pelik ini akan menguntungkan bagimu juga, apa aku salah?"

Kaito berkata dengan wajah serius, Luka sempat tersentak sedikit, kemudian dia kembali memasang wajah juteknya.

"Katakan seperti itu sejak awal, aku tidak suka caramu berbicara yang seakan memeras ku tadi." Ucap Luka, dengan wajah lelah.

"Jadi?"

"Baiklah, aku ikut."

Jabat tangan di antara mereka berdua telah menjadi nota tidak tertulis dari kesepakatan yang mereka jalani.

Akhirnya mereka mendiskusikan banyak hal lain bersama hingga malam, sebelum akhirnya Kaito pamit untuk pulang.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Jeda yang berlangsung ini tidaklah begitu lama, bagi Yuuma semuanya akan berjalan cepat setelah dia melihat apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan.

Apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang telah menghabiskan banyak waktu baginya, berjalan dan singgah, datang dan pergi, terdiam dan bingung. Yuuma menghindari orang-orang di sekolahnya dan pergi mencari informasi ketika waktu pulang sekolah tiba.

Apa yang Honne Dell, orang yang mengaku sebagai pelajar tersebut lakukan benar-benar mengganggu Yuuma. Hingga akhirnya Yuuma membawa kesimpulan kalau mereka punya sedikit 'kesamaan'.

"Yuuma? Kiriyama Yuuma?" Suara panggilan itu berhenti.

Sekarang, Yuuma dan Akita Neru, si Jurnalis, sedang saling bertatap muka di dalam sebuah restoran keluarga.

Mereka membicarakan kematian Shiraishi Gumi dan beberapa hal lain yang mengganggu mereka.

"Apa ada hal lain yang mengganggu mu?" Tanya Neru.

"Tidak, tidak ada." Jawab Yuuma.

Neru mengambil kopinya dan meminumnya perlahan, hujan yang deras di luar restoran keluarga yang mereka datangi turun seperti ribuan peluru yang ditembakkan dari langit.

"Kembali ke topik, Shiraishi Gumi diketahui meminum racun untuk melakukan bunuh diri. Polisi menemukan beberapa barang bukti seperti gelas berisi air dengan bau aneh dan juga sidik jari Gumi di gelas tersebut. Tubuhnya ditemukan dalam keadaan setengah busuk, dia dikabarkan terakhir masuk kuliah dengan kondisi yang terlihat baik-baik saja. Ada beberapa hal yang menarik perhatian ku, kedua lengannya penuh dengan sayatan, sepertinya dia sempat menyakiti dirinya sendiri terlebih dahulu untuk beberapa alasan." Jelas Neru.

"Aku terkesan dengan seberapa bagusnya informasi yang kau dapatkan." Balas Yuuma.

Neru hanya tersenyum.

"Aku ditunjuk sebagai partisipan di tengah permainan, tiba-tiba begitu saja. Lalu aku dibawa ke tempat kalian setelahnya, masih ada banyak hal yang tidak aku mengerti. Jadi, mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berdiskusi seperti ini dengan salah satu partisipan adalah hal terbaik yang bisa aku dapatkan sekarang." Tegas Neru.

"Baguslah kalau kau tidak kecewa dengan informasi dariku."

"Jadi, apa ada hal lain yang mengganggu mu? Apakah tentang gadis berkuncir dua itu? Wajah mu tidak menunjukkan bahwa kau fokus, mungkin kita bisa hentikan percakapan tentang Gumi dan 'permainan' ini untuk sementara." Sanggah Neru, sambil menekan kata permainan.

"Kau mendapatkan ku." Yuuma berkata dengan senyuman.

"Apa kau menyukai gadis itu? Hatsune Miku?" Tanya Neru.

Yuuma terdiam.

"Aku menyerahkannya pada imajinasi mu."

"Haha, sungguh masa muda. Orang dewasa seperti kami sudah terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan hingga lupa rasa romansa. Walau untuk ku, pekerjaan ku adalah kisah romansa."

"Mencintai pekerjaan sendiri adalah hal yang bagus bukan?" Tanya Yuuma.

"Begitulah."

Mereka berdua meminum kopi mereka lagi.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Maksud ku, kau menghindari teman-teman mu di sekolah kan? Aku pikir itu bukan hal yang baik untuk dilakukan remaja seperti mu."

"Sejauh apa kau bisa melihat tentang ku?"

"Sebagai jurnalis, membaca ekspresi dan keadaan seseorang adalah kemampuan wajib yang harus dimiliki. Kami tidak bisa asal menulis berita dari wawancara yang penuh rekayasa, mencari kebenaran adalah kepuasan tersendiri bagi profesi seperti ini." Ucap Neru sambil memutar pulpen di tangannya.

Neru kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Sepertinya kehidupan pribadi mu penuh dengan sensitifitas, aku akan berhenti mengungkitnya."

"Jadi kau tahu lebih dari ini?"

"Siapa tahu?" Jawab Neru dengan senyuman.

'Sebenarnya siapa yang bisa melihat masa depan di sini?' Gumam Yuuma pelan.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Neru.

"Tidak, tidak ada."

Deng! Deng! Deng!

Jam tangan Yuuma mengeluarkan bunyi yang tidak biasa, sepertinya ini sudah terlalu malam baginya untuk terus berkeluyuran seperti ini. Yuuma mengambil jaketnya dan berdiri dari kursinya, dia pamit undur diri.

"Sepertinya hari ini cukup disini dulu, terima kasih atas segala informasinya."

"Tidak-tidak, aku yang harusnya berterima kasih, aku mendapat banyak hal hari ini. Hubungi aku lagi jika kau merasa perlu, aku akan meluangkan waktu untuk mu." Jawab Neru.

Yuuma tersenyum dan menunduk, dia kemudian memakai jaketnya, mengeluarkan payung kecil dari tasnya dan pergi dari restoran itu.

.

.

.

"Kak, aku akan pergi membeli bahan makanan dulu, jadilah gadis yang baik selama aku pergi."

Suara Mikuo terdengar, dia beranjak pergi dari kursinya dan membuka pintu di belakangnya.

Mikuo dan Miku masih ada di rumah, mereka tidak keluar selama 3 hari dari sana. Mikuo akhirnya pergi untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan dan meninggalkan Miku, walau Miku sendiri tidak merespon satupun perkataan Mikuo selama 3 hari ini.

Tidak lama setelah Mikuo menutup pintu tersebut, pintu itu terbuka lagi, menampakkan sosok Yuuma yang sedikit kebasahan karena hujan. Entah dia masuk lewat mana atau sudah berapa lama dia ada di dalam rumah itu, anehnya, Mikuo sudah pergi tanpa ada satupun rasa curiga.

Saat mata Miku melihat sosok Yuuma, entah kenapa Miku mengerang, dia terlihat marah dan mulai melempar segala hal yang ada di dekatnya ke arah Yuuma.

BUK! BUK! PRANG!

Mulai dari bantal, gumpalan selimut hingga piring yang masih berisikan makanan. Yuuma hanya bisa menghindar dan memasang wajah sedih.

"Aku rasa, kau masih membenci ku."

Yuuma menghampiri Miku dan duduk di kursi yang di duduki Mikuo. Cahaya bulan menerangi wajah mereka berdua dari jendela, sedangkan Miku yang tidak terkendali akhirnya mencakar Yuuma tepat di pipinya.

Tapi Yuuma tidak menahan apalagi menghindar, dia menerima amarah Miku dengan wajahnya.

Ketika Miku ingin memukulnya lagi, Yuuma akhirnya memegang tangan Miku.

Dia memeluk Miku dalam diam.

Hingga sesuatu keluar dari bibirnya.

"Mungkin ini sudah saatnya aku mengatakan semuanya…"

Kalimat itulah yang membawa Miku kembali tenang, dan kalimat itu juga—

— Yang akan membawa kebenaran dari diri seorang Kiriyama Yuuma.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

" _Apakah seorang manusia masih harus memanusiakan manusia lainnya?"_

" _Di dalam jeda yang menutup hati, di akhir keretakan diri."_

" _Di ambang jiwa yang terdegradasi oleh emosi."_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Simpang kesepuluh selesai~

Selamat Tahun Baru Imlek semuanya~ Semoga dapat banyak angpao ya~

IPK akhir cukup memuaskan walau masih kalah sama beberapa anak di kelas, ya setidaknya saya bisa ambil SKS penuh semester depan XD

Oh iya, masih banyak kejutan yang saya siapkan dalam fiksi ini, jadi stay tune aja ya~

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	11. Chapter 11

Simpang Kesebelas: Bayangan yang Tidak Ada

 _~Tarrasque: The Serenity Game~_

 _Main_ _Character:_ _VY2 Yuuma_ _, Hatsune Miku_ _  
Main Pair: YuumaMiku_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies_ _  
_ _Story © Me_ _  
_ _UTAUloid © Owner creator_ _  
_ _Fanloid © Creator_

 _(Cover pic is not mine)_

 _Summary :_

 _"Ketika aku menodongkan senjata di tangan ku, dia bertanya 'Apakah membunuh itu membuat mu tenang?!' Lalu aku sadar, aku telah membunuh dan terbunuh berkali-kali. 'Apapun yang kau lakukan, jangan pernah menarik senjatamu lagi!' Tapi aku menggunakannya lagi demi dendam yang sebenarnya tidak ada, schr_ _ó_ _dinger."_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'PUEBI' dan teman-temannya.

' _Abc' (italic)_ : Flashback, kata asing (termasuk dari eksistensi asing), atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutipsatu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
' **Abc** '/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Selamat datang!"

Suara Mikuo menggema di dalam sebuah pabrik yang terbengkalai. Udara yang dingin sama sekali tidak bersahabat, serasa di dalam gua yang penuh dengan es dan stalaktit, dingin dan lembab. Mikuo memberikan sambutan yang penuh dengan rasa senang.

"Bagi kalian semua yang sudah hadir dan meluangkan waktu berharga kalian! Aku ucapkan terima kasih!"

Mikuo membungkuk hormat dan merentangkan kedua tangannya ke arah kiri tepat di depan dadanya, membuat pose hormat yang elegan.

Di dalam pabrik itu, mereka bersembunyi di dalam kegelapan. Mereka yang mendapat panggilan dan memilih untuk datang.

Kilapan dari kaca mata.

Pantulan cahaya dari sebuah pedang bermata satu.

Suara tawa yang khas.

Ketukan pelan dari sebuah benda yang asing.

Postur tegap yang lebih kecil, dengan geretakan gigi.

Serta senyuman yang menghiasi itu semua.

"Aku menawarkan sebuah kesepakatan! Kesepakatan yang tidak akan kalian tolak!"

Mikuo masih berteriak dengan suara penuh kebanggaan, senyumannya, berujung tawa yang tidak kunjung hilang dari wajah jahat yang ia tampakkan.

Orang-orang yang bersembunyi disana keluar satu-persatu, termasuk Dia yang Mengaku Sebagai _Administrator_. Mereka semua melihat Mikuo dengan tatapan tajam, tidak termasuk Sang _Administrator_ sendiri.

"Aku datang karena makhluk hijau itu memanggil ku, apa yang akan ditawarkan di sini?" Tanya seseorang dengan pedang di pinggangnya.

"Aku tidak setuju dengan kesepakatan yang sembunyi-sembunyi ini, tapi aku akan mendengarkan." Ucap lelaki dengan kacamata.

"Jangan sekalipun kau mencoba untuk menipu ku!" Ucap lelaki pirang yang lebih kecil dari semua orang yang ada di situ.

"…" Lelaki lain berambut pirang dengan postur yang tinggi tegap tidak berkata apapun.

"Aku ikut tanpa syarat, haha. Bukankah kau _Tarrasque_ yang sangat bermasalah, benar bukan, hei _Administrator_?" Ucap lelaki lain yang memutar-mutar pisau di tangannya.

Senyuman yang sama yang tidak pernah berubah, tidak pernah terlepas dari wajah yang terlihat polo situ menjawab semua pertanyaan dalam sekejap.

" _Mari kita mulai pertemuannya."_

.

.

.

Di malam yang senyap, pelukan Yuuma masih saja terpendam. Dia memeluk Miku, orang yang kini sedang tidak peduli dengan apapun. Dalam satu suara yang menggelitik, Yuuma mengatakan semuanya di telinga Miku.

"Mungkin ini saatnya kau mengetahui kebenarannya."

Di saat kalimat itu berhenti, Miku mendorong Yuuma dari tubuhnya, memberi penolakan yang sangat jelas.

"Pergi…" Ucap Miku.

Yuuma tidak seketika beranjak pergi dari kursinya, dia memegang tangan Miku dengan lembut.

"Tangan ini… Sama sepertinya…"

"Pergi…"

Sayangnya, jawaban Miku masih saja sama.

Tanpa sepatah kata apapun, Yuuma tiba-tiba mencium punggung tangan Miku tanpa persetujuan Miku. Dia mengecupnya perlahan dan melepas bibirnya dari sana.

"Entah sudah berapa lama aku kehilangan kehangatan―" Kalimat Yuuma berhenti.

"Pergi…"

Tapi jawaban itu masih saja sama.

"―Dari seorang kakak."

Di saat itulah, mata Miku yang sudah kosong selama ini tiba-tiba memancarkan cahaya kembali. Kata 'kakak' yang menyusup ke dalam telinganya membuat hatinya terkikis perih.

Apa yang bisa Miku ingat dari kenangannya sebagai seorang kakak hanyalah masa lalu, yang penuh dengan buih. Tidak jelas dan hanya membawa rasa sedih.

Apa yang bisa Miku berikan sebagai seorang kakak hanyalah rasa sakit yang pedih.

Apa yang bisa Miku lakukan sekarang hanya mengingat semua ingatan berharga yang pernah terjadi, yang berubah menjadi kata-kata yang lirih.

Menangis dalam diam, dalam perasaan putus asa dan ujung dari rasa letih.

Air mata Miku mengalir tanpa dia sendiri sadari, tapi bukan kepada Yuuma air mata itu ditujukan, air mata itu adalah air mata untuk adiknya yang sekarang sangat― sangat membencinya.

Hatsune Mikuo.

Nama itu merobek dan mengoyak rasa sayang yang pernah Miku beri tanpa sisa dan rasa belas kasih.

"Apa―"

Suara isakan terdengar.

"Apa yang harusnya aku lakukan? Apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Apa yang semestinya sudah aku lakukan? Aku takut, aku takut akan semua ini… Kematian seakan membayangi diriku setelah semua yang terjadi, rasa sakit dan trauma bertumpuk menjadi satu. Tapi aku tetap ingin menjauhkan Mikuo dari semua ini, melihat lagi senyumannya yang selalu aku rindukan… Hiks…"

Seluruh keluh kesah Miku akhirnya keluar, dia tidak berhenti mengusap kedua matanya dengan lengannya. Bekas usapan terlihat dan mulai menghitam di sekitar pipinya.

"Aku hanya ingin hidup normal, merasakan cinta dan juga memiliki keluarga. Aku hanya ingin masa SMA yang menyenangkan, dipenuhi teman dan canda tawa, senyuman dan juga janji yang bisa kami pegang kelak hingga aku tua."

Tapi semua luapan perasaan itu tidak seketika berhenti begitu saja.

"Aku bisa melihatnya, masa lalu orang lain yang menyakitkan. Di saat Shiraishi Gumi menyentuhku, semua itu mengalir begitu saja. Kisah dari kehidupannya penuh dengan luka dan duri. Semua itu membebani diriku, pikiranku. Berteriak dan meronta dalam keputus asaan. Aku ingin pergi dari semua rasa sakit ini, meninggalkan semuanya sendirian dan memulai semuanya kembali dari awal. Tapi… Aku tidak bisa―"

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan keluarga ku, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Mikuo―"

Miku menunduk lemas, air matanya berjatuhan ke atas seprei kasur yang ia gunakan, dia akhirnya menangis dengan keras ketika dia berhasil menumpahkan semua bebannya pada seseorang.

Dia hanya menangis, walau tangisannya tidak sampai pada orang lain. Setelah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, hal yang memecah belah keluarganya, Miku hidup di sebuah dunia yang kecil. Dunia yang hanya berisi keseharian yang membosankan dan harapan yang telah sirna.

Miku menangis untuk dirinya dan dunia kecil yang ditinggalinya.

Dia meratapi betapa tidak bergunanya hidup yang telah dia jalani hingga sekarang.

Yuuma tiba-tiba saja berdiri, menghampiri jendela yang menunjukkan luasnya langit malam yang dihiasi bulan tanpa bintang.

"Aku pernah merasakannya, saat dimana aku sadar akan eksistensi ku di dunia yang berakhir pada sebuah tempat pembuangan sampah. Aku dibuang orang tua ku, seorang anak kecil tanpa nama." Yuuma mulai menceritakan sesuatu tentang dirinya.

Dia melihat Miku dengan tatapan iba.

"Itu saat aku masih berumur 5 tahun, di sebuah sudut negara superior di Eropa. Aku diadopsi oleh sebuah keluarga kaya dan hidup nyaman setelahnya. Setelah aku berumur 10 tahun, aku dikenalkan pada hal yang akhirnya merubah hidup ku seluruhnya. Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi, maaf karena aku tidak bisa menceritakannya padamu. Tapi, ada cara lain bagimu untuk mengetahuinya bukan?"

Yuuma memberikan tangannya pada Miku.

Awalnya Miku terlihat takut menyentuh tangan itu, tapi dia memberanikan diri dan menguatkan tekad untuk menggenggam tangan tersebut.

"Ingatlah perasaan saat kau menyentuh Shiraishi Gumi sebelumnya."

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Ini adalah sebuah kisah lama, awal dan juga akhir dari perjalanan hidup seseorang yang aku kenal.

Dia berdiri di sana, orang yang sekarang aku kenal sebagai Kiriyama Yuuma, dalam wujud anak kecil yang baru mengerti luasnya dunia.

"Sudah saatnya bagimu untuk tahu."

Itulah kalimat yang aku dengar dari seorang laki-laki paruh baya di sampingnya.

Yuuma mengangguk, sepertinya dia adalah ayah angkatnya.

.

.

.

"TIDAK!"

"HENTIKAN!"

"Tolong… Tolong aku…"

Di sebuah fasilitas yang mengerikan, dimana banyak orang-orang yang terjebak dan diberikan percobaan yang tidak manusiawi. Ayahn angkat dari Yuuma ada di sana, mereka melihat semua itu tanpa melakukan apapun, tanpa berusaha untuk menolong apalagi menghentikan kegilaan di hadapannya.

Aku ingin muntah…

Mereka semua hanya anak kecil! Apa yang dilakukan di tempat aneh ini?!

Di saat itulah, aku melihat Yuuma kecil, membelalakkan matanya melihat apa yang terjadi di hadapannya.

' **Percobaan katalis'**

Frasa itulah yang aku tangkap ketika aku ada di tempat ini.

Tiba-tiba saja fasilitas tersebut terguncang, di sebuah ruangan kendali yang tepat menghadap ke ruangan besar dengan portal dan tubuh manusia yang diikat di tengahnya. Anak yang diikat itu kejang-kejang tidak karuan, sambaran listrik mulai tidak terkendali dan orang-orang panik berlarian kesana-kemari.

" _Professor! Kita harus segera menghentikan ini! Elemen Tarrasque sudah melebihi batas toleransi! Jika kita gagal, kita akan mengalami kerugian yang besar!"_

" _Tidak masalah! Lanjutkan!"_

Orang yang disebut sebagai 'Professor' tidak ingin menghentikan kejadian mengerikan ini, dan sepertinya… Orang itu adalah ayah angkat Yuuma.

" _Ayah! Hentikan ayah! Jangan sakiti dia lagi!"_

Yuuma kecil mengguncang tubuh ayahnya, dia menangis ketakutan melihat tubuh anak kecil yang kejang-kejang di tengah portal raksasa tersebut.

Cahaya putih menyebar kemudian, menutupi seluruh jarak pandang yang ada. Setelahnya, anak kecil yang tidak sadarkan diri tersebut berdiri dan melayang, mengeluarkan senyuman dengan tawa yang pernah aku dengar.

" _Percobaan berhasil! Kita berhasil membawa Dewa ke sini! Ke dunia ini! Celestial Note bukan merupakan kebohongan!"_

Tapi aku sadar, kejadian ini adalah awal dari malapetaka yang jauh lebih hebat.

Aku tahu sosok itu, sosok yang membuat kami semua terjebak dalam situasi mengerikan ini.

 _Administrator_.

.

.

.

" _Kau adalah pemenangnya! Shishishi~ Sekarang tubuh anak-anak ini akan menjadi katalis bagi rekan-rekan ku yang lain! Shishishi~ Permintaan mu akan terkabul sama seperti yang kau inginkan!"_

.

.

.

"Apa itu barusan…." Aku kembali sadar pada diriku yang ada di saat ini.

Aku mengeluarkan banyak keringat dan refleks melepas tangan Yuuma dari genggaman ku. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah aku lihat dengan mata kepala ku sendiri.

Kebenaran yang selama ini aku curigai terungkap sudah.

"Yuuma.. Apa kau…?"

"Itu benar." Jawaban Yuuma yang tidak menyanggah pertanyaan ku membuat tubuhku membeku seketika.

"Aku adalah salah satu dari peserta pertama dari permainan ini, permainan yang dikenal dengan nama _Tarrasque_." Lanjutnya.

"Tapi, kenapa―"

"Aku melakukan ini bukan karena keinginan ku sendiri!"

BRAK!

Yuuma memukul mulut jendela di sampingnya, suaranya sangat keras seakan seluruh kayu yang melapisi mulut jendela itu pecah dan hancur.

Aku langsung diam.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah lepas kendali… Apa kau masih ingin tahu kelanjutannya?"

Aku mengangguk, mengiyakan tawarannya.

.

.

.

Mata ku terbuka perlahan, sekarang aku melihat pemandangan yang berbeda. Di padang tandus ini, angin berhembus kencang dengan gumpalan debu dan pasir yang menyertainya. Pemandangan dimana mayat yang bergeletakan tidak terurus dan orang-orang yang kesakitan meminta pertolongan. Deruan senjata api yang khas dan menyakitkan di telinga terdengar tanpa henti, bagai petir yang tiada hentinya jatuh setelah kilat.

Inilah perang…

Aku berada di tengah medan perang.

Jauh dari jarak pandang yang bisa aku tangkap jelas, aku melihat sekelebat postur yang aku kenal. Menghampirinya tanpa berbicara apapun, ternyata dugaan ku benar. Itu Yuuma, dia adalah Yuuma yang membawa senjata api dan sebuah pisau.

Di sampingnya, ada sosok wanita berambut hitam yang mengajaknya berbicara. Aku tidak kenala siapa wanita itu, tapi dia terlihat sedang membantu Yuuma.

" _Yuuma, ikuti rencana ku."_

" _Baik, Mizki."_

Mizki? Nama yang aneh.

Aku bahkan tidak tahu sekarang aku ada di mana, ini tidak terlihat seperti dataran Eropa yang damai. Semua huru-hara dan kekacauan ini bukanlah terjadi karena bencana apalagi kecelakaan. Ini semua murni perbuatan manusia yang tamak, rakus dan ingin kekuasaan.

.

.

.

Pemandangan kembali berubah, semuanya terulang kembali.

Sosok yang seperti _Administrator_ ada di hadapan ku sekali lagi, di dalam masa lalu Yuuma yang sedang aku telusuri. Aku pernah melihat sosok itu sekali saat Yuuma masih kecil sebelumnya. Dia memenangkan apa yang disebut 'permainan' sama seperti yang sedang terjadi pada kami sekarang ini.

Setelahnya aku belajar, orang yang dipanggil Mizki ini adalah orang yang mengasuh Yuuma setelah dia pergi dari rumah orang tua angkatnya. Mereka berakhir di Afrika dan beralih menjadi sepasang tentara dan pembunuh bayaran untuk bisa bertahan hidup di lingkungan yang keras.

Entah takdir seperti apa yang mengikuti Yuuma, dia kembali bertemu dengan sosok yang menghancurkan hidupnya dan keluarga angkatnya, mengubah ayahnya dan membuatnya kabur dari rumah.

Dia dua kali mengikuti permainan kejam ini, bersama dengan orang yang dia anggap sebagai kakak sendiri. Bermusuhan dan bertarung demi hal semu yang disebut 'impian'.

Semuanya berakhir dalam pertempuran terakhir, ketika keduanya menjadi partisipan terakhir yang tersisa. Sebuah keanehan terjadi, termakan oleh kejahatan dan terkorupsi oleh niat buruk, 'impian' yang keduanya masing-masing kejar berubah dan tidak terkabulkan.

Pada akhirnya, permainan itu berakhir tanpa pemenang yang sah.

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah melihat semuanya?"

Ketika aku membuka mata ku untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, suara Yuuma langsung menyambut ku. Aku tidak langsung menjawab, terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin aku tanyakan.

Tapi…

Apakah itu semua tidak apa-apa untuk Yuuma? Apa bertanya tentang masa lalu yang dia sudah tunjukkan pada ku adalah hal yang benar?

Aku mengangguk atas pertanyaan Yuuma sebelumnya.

"Setidaknya aku merasa sudah melihat apa yang harus aku lihat." Jawab ku.

"Mereka, para _Tarrasque_ dipanggil pertama kali setelah percobaan gila yang melibatkan otak manusia dan juga berbagai tes yang mengoyak jiwa. Orang yang pertama memanggil mereka ke dalam waktu ini adalah dr. Farlo Bruno, ayah angkat ku…"

Jadi itu alasan kenapa wajah ayah angkat Yuuma sangat tidak asing bagi ku.

"Apa dia tahu kalau kau ada di Jepang?" Tanya ku.

"Tidak mungkin, aku kabur tanpa sepengetahuannya dan tidak memberikan bukti apapun tempat yang aku tuju. Lagipula, apa yang ada di kepala nya hanyalah hal-hal gila yang tidak masuk akal, dia tidak punya ruang untuk mengingat anak angkatnya yang kabur." Jawab Yuuma.

"Mungkin aku salah karena bertanya, tapi aku memang masih belum mengerti. Apa itu _Celestial Notes_? Kenapa makhluk _Tarrasque_ ini dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Dewa'?" Pertanyaan ini menggumpal bagai benang kusut di kepala ku, semua berasal dari sini, jadi aku rasa tidak apa-apa kalau aku menanyakan hal ini.

" _Celestial Notes_ , merupakan dokumen penting yang dipegang oleh Katedral Pusat Katolik di Roma, ayah ku mendapatkan salinan nya atas pemberian seseorang. Catatan ini berisikan sejarah dengan campur tangan okultisme dan konspirasi di dalamnya, seperti bagaimana Perburuan Penyihir pada abad ke-15 bisa terjadi. Semua kejadian gaib itu berakar pada hal sama, yaitu campur tangan Dewa dalam sejarah manusia. _Tarrasque_ adalah makhluk yang dipercaya sebagai Dewa yang ikut campur tangan tersebut, mereka sendiri menguatkan fakta tersebut dengan berkata bahwa mereka memang pernah ikut campur tangan dengan kegiatan yang ada di dimensi ini." Jelas Yuuma.

Tunggu…

"Dimensi ini?"

Aku seketika bingung, apa Yuuma bermaksud mengatakan tentang Dewa… Dari dimensi lain?

"Menurut penelitian yang aku jalankan bersama kakak ku setelah menganalisa segala catatan penting dari ayah angkat ku yang berhasil aku bawa, _Tarrasque_ bukanlah Dewa sesungguhnya, mereka adalah makhluk dari dimensi yang lebih tinggi. Mereka diberkati dengan kekuatan untuk mewujudkan sesuatu, itulah kenapa mereka dianggap Dewa oleh para leluhur ketika mereka pernah datang ke dimensi kita di masa lalu."

"Kenapa? Apa alasan mereka datang ke sini? Bukannya itu aneh? Kenapa makhluk superior seperti mereka mau datang ke tempat yang penuh dengan makhluk dibawah derajat mereka?"

Aku tidak bisa mempercayai ini, karena semua ini memang tidak masuk akal, tidak sedikitpun terdengar masuk akal. Tapi, aku tidak punya pilihan untuk percaya, mengingat tentang apa yang sudah terjadi selama ini. Andai semua ini hanyalah okultisme belaka, aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain mempercayainya. Jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkan penjelasan yang lebih masuk akal dari ini, aku tidak bisa menyangkal setiap perkataan Yuuma. Lagipula, jika tidak ada penjelasan sama sekali tentang makhluk yang menawan kami semua dalam permainan gilanya, mungkin aku akan ikut menjadi gila seperti permainan yang dibawanya.

"Alasan mereka sendiri memang belum diketahui. Tapi aku sudah cukup banyak membuat kontak dengan mereka, dua kali mengikuti hal seperti ini sebelumnya sudah membuat banyak spekulasi."

"Seperti apa contohnya?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya." Jawab Yuuma.

Apa dia masih ingin merahasiakan sesuatu?

Rasa curiga ku kembali tumbuh, aku sempat berpikir kalau Yuuma sedang berusaha menipu ku dan berusaha menjebak ku untuk sesuatu yang dia rencanakan sendiri. Tapi aku kembali teringat, masa lalu nya bukanlah kebohongan, apa yang dia jalani sudah tidak bisa diubah lagi. Penglihatan yang aku lihat darinya adalah bukti terkuat untuk menjelaskan semua omong kosong ini― Sebuah bukti yang tidak terbantahkan.

 **Lalu aku teringat sesuatu.**

"Mizki― Kakak mu, apa dia masih hidup?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir ku.

Aku sadar, kalau yang aku tanyakan mungkin saja salah, tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Yuuma tidak lantas langsung menjawab, dia terdiam cukup lama dan akhirnya berbicara walau perkataannya tidak berhubungan sama sekali dengan pertanyaan ku.

"Dia adalah orang yang mengajarkan ku kasing sayang, memberikan ku kehangatan akan disayangi dan menyayangi. Dia yang mengajarkan ku untuk tetap melihat ke depan, berdiri tegap di tengah padang tandus yang disebut 'Kehidupan' tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Darinya juga aku belajar bagaimana bertahan hidup dalam dunia yang kejam. Dia adalah segalanya bagi ku, orang yang aku anggap sebagai keluarga, orang yang benar-benar mengukir arti di dalam takdir ku yang sudah rusak, hancur belaka."

Yuuma berhenti sebentar, ekspresinya melunak, aku tahu kalau menceritakan semua ini menyakitkan baginya. Tapi, aku harus mendengarkan semua keluh kesahnya, bertanggung jawab karena telah membuatnya mengingat lagi hal yang menyakitkan.

"Kau tahu kan? Kau sudah melihatnya bukan? Dalam waktu terakhir ku bersamanya, kami bermusuhan dan bertarung demi impian kami masing-masing yang bahkan tidak pernah kami sadari sebelum kami mengikuti permainan gila ini― Aku yakin para _Tarrasque_ sangat senang tertawa di atas penderitaan dan keputus asaan kami yang sudah memuncak… Di saat dia benar-benar menjatuhkan ku, ada sebuah peristiwa dimana keinginannya tidak terkabul karena keinginannya sendiri ternyata sudah menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda. Dia menang, tapi menjadikan ku sebagai pemenang, membuat ku tetap memiliki kemampuan busuk ini dan membuang ku ke Jepang."

"Tetap memiliki kemampuan?" Aku bertanya-tanya tentang kalimat yang satu ini.

"Mereka yang memenangkan permainan akan tetap memiliki kemampuan mereka hingga mereka mati. Itu peraturan tidak tertulis dari permainan ini, itulah mengapa jika kau sudah terjebak sekali dalam permainan tidak masuk akal ini, akan sulit bagimu untuk menghindari yang kedua atau ketiga kalinya."

Aku terkejut dengan kalimat terakhir Yuuma.

Lantas, apa ini hukuman Tuhan?

Apa ini takdir bagi kita yang mengikuti permainan ini? Terperangkap dalam kegelapan― Dalam bayangan tanpa akhir ini?

Seketika aku membayangkan semuanya.

Kemenangan tidaklah berarti jika aku harus terperangkap dalam situasi yang sama terus menerus, seperti sebuah paradoks kematian yang membuat mu tidak merasakan rasanya mati. Untuk sesaat, aku kembali memikirkan hal-hal buruk. Tapi rasa penasaran tentang kehidupan Yuuma sebelumnya masih menggumpal seperti benang kusut di kepala ku.

"Kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi? Maksud ku, kenapa keinginan kakak mu tidak terkabul walau dia sudah menjadi pemenang?"

Wajah Yuuma terkejut saat aku menanyakan hal itu.

Dia tidak menjawab.

"Maaf Miku, aku tidak bisa memberi tahu mu lebih dari ini. Kau boleh tetap membenci ku, tapi setidaknya, aku bisa melihat wajah mu untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

Yuuma berbalik dari ku dan beranjak pergi.

Terakhir? Terakhir kalinya?

Kemana dia akan pergi?

Apa dia mau melakukan sesuatu yang ceroboh? Apa dia akan berhenti menjadi Yuuma yang aku kenal?

Tidak, aku tidak mau.

Tangan ku mencoba menggapainya, tapi sepanjang apapun tangan ini merentang, secarik bajunya tidak kunjung tercapai oleh jemari ku.

Apa dia akan pergi―?

Meninggalkan ku sendiri lagi? Kebingungan lagi dan putus asa lagi, sendirian?

"Tidak."

Satu kata terucap dari ku.

"Tidak mau!"

Aku beranjak dari kasur ku, berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mencegat Yuuma sebelum keluar dari pintu.

"Tidak! Jangan pergi! Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri lagi!"

Di saat Yuuma membuka pintu, dia membeku di sana. Melihat itu, aku langsung mengejarnya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Tapi tangisan ku berhenti.

Apa yang membuat Yuuma berhenti dari langkahnya cukup untuk membuat ku berhenti bernafas saat itu juga.

"Sungguh cerita yang mengharukan? Apa aku mengganggu kalian bermesraan?"

Suara itu― Itu adalah suara yang tidak akan pernah bisa aku lupakan, suara yang sama yang membawa ku hancur dan suara yang sama yang membuat ku ingat akan kerinduan.

― Mikuo ada di sana, bersender di daun pintu dengan sikutnya.

"Duduklah, dan beritahu aku lebih banyak lagi."

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

" _Memikirkan dendam yang sebenarnya tidak pernah ada."_

" _Ketenangan yang tidak pernah terjadi."_

" _Takdir yang tidak pernah bergulir."_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Simpang kesebelas selesai~

Halo lagi! Bagaimana kabar kalian? Sekarang sudah memasuki bulan Februari, semangat buat yang kelas 12 SMA/sederajat yang akan melaksanakan serangkaian ujian~

Minggu depan mungkin saya harus libur dulu karena ada urusan untuk mengisi kartu rencana studi untuk kuliah semester genap, selama 1 minggu penuh saya harus konsultasi dan lain-lain ke dosen pembimbing akademik dan janjian untuk ngisi KRS sama beberapa teman, biar bisa satu kelas lagi maksudnya. Ada panggilan juga ke rektorat beberapa kali, dan waktu ngisi KRS-nya dibatasi karena ngisinya online, rebutan juga sama mahasiswa lainnya, semoga gak overload servernya… T^T

Oh, saya juga punya 1 hutang fict one-shot dari seorang kenalan, fict dengan konsep gaje dari sebuah table zodiac #PLAK

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	12. Chapter 12

"Yuuma! Tembak dia! Jangan biarkan dia hidup!"

"Ta― Tapi!"

"Jangan ragu! Kalau kau ragu di sini, kau yang akan mati!"

Yuuma yang masih berumur 12 tahun kala itu, memegang pistol dengan lemas. Tangannya tidak berhenti bergetar, kening dan pipinya penuh keringat. Walau dia pernah merasakan bagaimana dinginnya senjata api, dia belum pernah mengarahkan senjata itu pada orang lain sebelumnya.

Di sini, di Afrika Selatan, dunia keras yang melebihi aturan hukum rimba, semua orang bisa mati walau hanya dengan sebuah alasan konyol.

Ini adalah―

Ini adalah medan perang sesungguhnya, tempat pertama kali bagi Yuuma menapakkan kakinya demi tujuan penuh dosa yang disebut membunuh.

Orang yang sudah sekarat di hadapan Yuuma ternyata masih mampu bergerak, dia mengambil pistol di samping tangannya dan mengarahkan pistol itu tepat ke kepala Yuuma walau bidikannya tidak fokus.

DORR!

Darah bercucuran, menempel pada seluruh baju dan juga wajah Yuuma.

Wanita yang memaksa Yuuma untuk menembak akhirnya menarik pistol di pinggangnya dan menembak orang yang ada di hadapan Yuumam sebelum orang itu sempat melakukan apapun terhadap Yuuma.

― Ini adalah awal bagi Yuuma menjadi seorang pembunuh demi bertahan hidup ―

.

.

.

 _~Tarrasque: The Serenity Game~_

 _Simpang Keduabelas: Sebuah Awal dari Akhir yang Lainnya_

 _Main_ _Character:_ _VY2 Yuuma_ _, Hatsune Miku_ _  
Main Pair: YuumaMiku_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies_ _  
_ _Story © Me_ _  
_ _UTAUloid © Owner creator_ _  
_ _Fanloid © Creator_

 _(Cover pic is not mine)_

 _Summary :_

 _"Ketika aku menodongkan senjata di tangan ku, dia bertanya 'Apakah membunuh itu membuat mu tenang?!' Lalu aku sadar, aku telah membunuh dan terbunuh berkali-kali. 'Apapun yang kau lakukan, jangan pernah menarik senjatamu lagi!' Tapi aku menggunakannya lagi demi dendam yang sebenarnya tidak ada, schr_ _ó_ _dinger."_

Warning : OOC (maybe), typo(s), gaje, pendeskripsian kurang, kesalahan eja 'PUEBI' dan teman-temannya.

' _Abc' (italic)_ : Flashback, kata asing (termasuk dari eksistensi asing), atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutipsatu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
' **Abc** '/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Malam itu adalah pertama kalinya bagi Yuuma, dia kabur dari _mansion_ ayah angkatnya. Dia membawa apapun yang bisa dia bawa dengan tangan kecilnya. Singkatnya, dia pergi meninggalkan orang yang sudah merawatnya dan mengadopsinya dari sebuah tempat pembuangan sampah tempat ia pernah makan dan tidur dulu.

Dia terengah-engah, nafasnya tersengal, kakinya kini sudah mulai terasa berat untuk dibawa berlari. Dia gemetaran, dia takut…

Dia takut kalau-kalau dia tertangkap dan dibawa kembali ke hadapan ayah angkatnya. Dia takut dijadikan subjek percobaan tidak masuk akal itu lagi…

"HEI! Dimana dia?!"

"Aku sempat melihatnya tadi!"

"Cari lagi! Jangan sampai dia lepas!"

Di tengah jalan yang ramai di pusat Roma, Italia, Yuuma berlari dengan kaki kecilnya dan terus berlari tanpa tau arah. Ini semua terjadi karena hal bodoh tentang harapan dan keinginan yang membuatnya trauma.

.

Sebelumnya, Yuuma sudah tidak sadar kalau dirinya dimasukkan dalam sebuah percobaan aneh. Percobaan yang melibatkan manusia sebagai subjeknya, dan lagi, orang yang memasukkannya dalam percobaan tidak manusiawi itu adalah ayah angkatnya sendiri.

Orang yang dikenal sebagai dr. Farlo Bruno, ilmuwan terkenal yang mengkhususkan dirinya pada penelitian kuantum dan simpang dimensi. Beliau percaya kalau ada entitas lain yang hidup berdampingan dengan mereka, tapi bukan berasal dari planet lain atau tempat lain yang tidak dia ketahui di alam semesta ini. Dia bersikukuh terhadap teorinya kalau khayalan tidak masuk akal manusia bisa jadi kenyataan kalau semua orang menerima khayalan itu, termasuk tentang entitas lain yang dia bicarakan ini.

Dia tahu, sebenarnya dr. Farlo Bruno sudah paham kalau dia hanya sedang berkhayal tentang makhluk-makhluk spiritual di luar akal sehatnya. Tapi entah kenapa, meneliti tentang khayalannya sendiri membuatnya benar-benar terkesima.

Kesimpulan yang muncul dari penelitiannya bertahun-bertahun pada _Celestial Record_ , catatan yang mengatakan bahwa ada campur tangan Dewa dibalik sejarah manusia yang disimpan ketat di bawah arsip Katolik Roma adalah, adanya entitas lain yang setingkat Dewa yang memang tidak berasal dari dunia ini, dunia dimana manusia tinggal.

Ini semua berawal setelah penelitian dr. Bruno akhirnya membuahkan hasil, seorang anak yang dipaksakan menjadi katalis dari 'Dewa' tersebut akhirnya berhasil membwa sang 'Dewa' ke dunia manusia.

Tapi, yang pertama dikatakan oleh Dewa tersebut merupakan hal yang tidak masuk akal.

" _Ayo kita buat permainan! Permainan yang seru dan memacu adrenalin! Shishish~"_

Yuuma yang tidak mengerti, meringkuk di balik punggung ayahnya, tapi jelas sekali, ayah angkatnya itu tidak terlihat takut pada mahkluk melayang yang berada di luar akal sehat tersebut.

"Per― Permainan apa yang kau maksud?" Tanya dr. Bruno kala itu.

Dr. Bruno, seorang dokter yang pertama kali berkarir dalam bidang neurologi dan kinerja sel otak, spesialis dalam penyakit mental yang melibatkan kesalahan dalam kinerja pola pikir pada _hippocampus_. Dia memperluas ilmunya sebagai seorang psikiater setelahnya, dan berakhir pada meja konferensi ilmuwan sebagai ilmuwan muda yang mempelejari mekanisme teori kuantum dan hubungannya dengan kinerja otak manusia dalam menerima formula kuantum.

― Mudahnya, dia mulai menjadi gila dalam duna intelektual ―

― Dia percaya bahwa teorinya akan membawanya dalam penemuan _esper_ ―

― Para manusia atau makhluk sejenis yang mempunyai kekuatan di luar nalar ―

Gelar sarjananya dalam bidang kedokteran dia dapatkan di Al-Azhar, Kairo, Mesir. Sebagai seorang lulusan terbaik dengan skripsi tentang kemampuan otak manusia dalam memahami hal yang berada di luar nalar, dia membawa kembali istilah yang paling dicekal dalam dunia kedokteran dan ilmiah.

Laut Dirac.

Sebuah konsep dari mekanika kuantum, dijelaskan sebagai formula yang penuh dengan energi negatif yang terkumpul dalam sebuah vakum yang bisa disebut sebagai Lubang Hitam. Dr. Bruno menjelaskan bagaimana otak manusia bisa berinteraksi dengan konsep Laut Dirac ini dan membuat kenyataan kedua dari sebuah khayalan.

Tapi tetap saja, itu semua hanyalah khayalan, khayalan itu hanya akan menjadi nyata pada orang yang bisa berinteraksi dengan Laut Dirac itu, sedangkan yang tidak bisa hanya akan tetap melihat itu sebagai khayalan. Skripsi nya ditolak mentah-mentah pada awalnya, jadi beliau terpaksa membuat skripsi normal yang membahas tentang kedokteran pada umumnya.

Tapi kemudian, ketika dia mengambil gelar masternya, dia memberikan detil pada skripsinya yang ditolak di dalam tesisnya. Lalu desertasinya menguatkan lagi apa yang pernah dia tulis pada tesis miliknya saat dia menempuh jenjang akhir pada gelar doktor nya.

― Kenyataan akan Dewa ―

― Adanya makhluk lain yang hidup di dimensi lain ―

― Simbol nyata dari khayalan Laut Dirac yang akan bisa diterima semua orang ―

Itulah awalnya hingga dia membanting setir dari seorang dokter menjadi ilmuwan yang terkenal.

Dia adalah ilmuwan gila, yang percaya kalau khayalan bisa menjadi nyata jika diterima semua orang.

Dia sendiri mungkin sudah sadar tentang kemungkinan kalau Dewa― Sosok yang memanggil dirinya sendiri sebagai _Tarrasque_ ― Makhluk spiritual yang memiliki tingkat intelektual tinggi tersebut sebenarnya hanyalah bentuk khayalan dari manusia yang memimpikan untuk bisa bertemu Dewa.

Kemungkinan kalau _Tarrasque_ adalah bentuk nyata interaksi otak manusia dengan konsep Laut Dirac, dengan kata lain― Makhluk yang sebenarnya tercipta dari khayalan para manusia itu sendiri.

― Sosok Dewa yang diciptakan oleh manusia untuk mereka sembah sendiri ―

" _Hmm… Permainan ya permainan. Para pesertanya akan berkompetisi untuk sebuah harapan yang akan aku kabulkan, apapun harapan itu. Lagipula aku adalah Dewa, tidak ada yang tidak bisa aku lakukan, shishishi~"_

Itulah awal, dari kedatangan para _Tarasque_ ke dunia ini― Ke dimensi ini. Mereka berkata berkat bantuan dari dr. Bruno, para _Tarrasque_ bisa mendapatkan formula kuantum untuk bisa pergi ke dimensi dimana para manusia tinggal. Setelahnya, dr. Farlo Bruno sadar kalau makhluk tersebut tidak hanya satu…

… Belasan bahkan puluhan dari mereka mulai datang dan merasuki para anak-anak di berbagai belahan dunia.

Lalu, orang yang pertama kali dr. Bruno coba demi menjalankan 'permainan' yang _Tarrasque_ itu maksud adalah, anak angkatnya sendiri… Yuuma.

.

.

.

"Hei! Apa sudah ketemu?!"

"Tidak bisa! Kita kehilangan jejaknya!"

" _Shit!_ "

Yuuma meringkuk di balik tong sampah, dengan rasa takut yang luar biasa. Air matanya sudah mengalir dan mulutnya bergetar tidak karuan. Saat orang-orang yang mengincar Yuuma pergi, Yuuma keluar dari sana dan berlari lagi.

Tapi dia menabrak seseorang saat ingin berlari.

BUK!

"Ma― Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!"

Yuuma terus-terusan membungkuk meminta maaf, sedangkan wajah orang yang dia tabrak malah menampilkan senyuman.

Orang tersebut― Yang adalah seorang wanita, melihat Yuuma dengan seksama, dia memegang tubuh Yuuma di beberapa tempat dan kemudian mengangguk. Dia mengangkat rokok yang dia hisap di mulutnya dan berteriak kepada gerombolan orang yang ada di belakangnya.

"Yosh! Dia anak orang kaya! Kita culik dia dan minta tebusan! Hitung saja bonus saat menjalani liburan."

"Hooooyyy!"

Orang-orang di belakangnya berteriak.

Yuuma makin nampak ketakutan dan bingung, dia jatuh terduduk dan menyilangkan lengannya di atas kepala ku.

"Ma― Maafkan aku! Jangan sakiti aku!"

Lalu si wanita ternyata memasang wajah terkejut dan tertawa lagi.

"Hah? Siapa yang akan menyakiti mu? Sudah kubilang kan? Kita hanya akan menculik mu dan meminta uang tebusan, dari penampilan mu, sudah jelas kau anak orang kaya! Aku tidak peduli dengan alasan kenapa kau bisa berkeliaran sendirian malam ini, selama aku bisa dapat uang, aku akan melakukan peran ku dengan senang hati! Jadi, jangan banyak bertingkah dan jadilah anak baik, kami tidak akan menyakiti mu dan akan memberi mu makan."

"Oh, tapi jangan terlalu arogan, kami bukan agensi penitipan anak." Lanjut si wanita itu.

Wanita itu menghisap rokoknya lagi dan menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya, dia tersenyum kepada orang-orang di belakangnya yang sepertinya adalah anak buahnya.

Dia tersenyum lebar ke arah Yuuma.

"Jadilah anak baik dan ikut dengan kami? Oke?"

Saat wanita itu ingin memegang lengan Yuuma, tiba-tiba saja ada teriakan dari seseorang.

"Itu dia! Itu Tuan Muda Yuuma!"

"Tangkap dia dan jangan biarkan dia kabur lagi!"

Ketika Yuuma mendengar itu, dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi dan langsung berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Dia berlari melewati wanita di depannya tanpa basa-basi.

"HOY!"

Saat dia melewati si wanita, para lelaki di belakang wanita tersebut memegang Yuuma agar dia tidak kabur. Yuuma terus-terusan memberontak dan meronta agar dilepaskan, tapi orang-orang yang memegangnya tidak mau mendengarkannya sama sekali.

Orang-orang lainnya yang sepertinya sedang mengejar Yuuma sudah semakin dekat, beberapa dari mereka mengeluarkan tongkat pukul yang terlihat sangat menyakitkan jika kena pukul.

" _Guys!_ Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi sepertinya orang-orang ini ingin mengambil mangsa kita! Ayo kita temani mereka bermain!"

"Oooohhh!"

Orang-orang di belakang si wanita selain yang memegang Yuuma langsung berlari, ada total 8 orang termasuk si wanita dan satu yang memegang Yuuma dari kelompok wanita tersebut. Mereka menahan orang-orang yang mengejar Yuuma dengan tangan kosong mereka, beberapa bahkan sudah melakukan baku hantam.

"Siapa mereka?!"

"Aku tidak tahu!"

Orang-orang yang sepertinya adalah orang suruhan ayah angkat Yuuma terlihat tidak paham dengan situasi yang terjadi, tapi sebelum mereka sempat mengerti dan melakukan perlawanan, beberapa dari mereka sudah terjatuh di tanah dengan tinjuan mentah yang mematahkan tulang hidung mereka.

Orang yang terlihat panik memukul salah satu dari komplotan si wanita yang ingin menculik Yuuma dengan tongkat pukulnya tepat di kepala targetnya. Si target yang berasal dari komplotan wanita penculik itu langsung mengeluarkan darah dari kepalanya, tapi alih-alih pingsan, orang itu malah menatap orang yang memukulnya dengan tatapan yang mengerikan dan meninju orang itu hingga tidak sadarkan diri.

BUAK!

BUK BUK!

BUK!

Suara tinjuan dan tendangan terdengar di jalan yang ramai itu, membuat beberapa orang berhenti dan melihat mereka, para pejalan kaki yang berhenti mengira itu adalah adegan dari pengambilan gambar sebuah film baru yang akan diproduksi. Tapi, ketika para pejalan kaki itu melihat darah sungguhan, mereka panik dan berlari menjauh dari sana.

"Kalian! Kita sudahi ini! Sepertinya situasi akan semakin gawat kalau polisi negara ini sampai datang dan menangkap kita! Kita pergi dari sini!"

"Oooohh!"

Ketika si wanita itu ingin berbalik, seseorang yang sepertinya adalah suruhan dr. Bruno yang sudah babak belur dan penuh darah hendak memukul kepala si wanita itu dengan tongkatnya.

Tapi, bahkan tanpa menoleh, si wanita melakukan _high spin kick_ dan mengirim orang yang ingin menyerangnya terpental jauh dengan beberapa kali putaran di udara. Dari melihatnya saja, jelas sekali kalau ada beberapa gigi dari orang itu yang berhamburan keluar dari mulutnya.

Ugh… Sepertinya terkena tendangna seperti itu bisa memperpendek umur sampai 0.

"Dasar teri, apa kalian kira serangan kejutan akan berhasil untuk menyerang ku?"

Wanita itu dan kelompoknya mulai berlari setelah selesai dengan orang-orang yang pada awalnya ingin membawa Yuuma kembali. Mereka kembali ke sebuah van besar dan masuk ke dalamnya dengan membawa Yuuma.

Mobil itu berbelok 180 derajat dengan gerakan yang terlihat brutal dan melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi setelahnya.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Nah, sekarang diam di situ dan biarkan kami melakukan tugas kami." Si wanita mendorong Yuuma ke arah sofa yang ada di hadapannya.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah villa yang agak jauh dari pusat kota, sepertinya mereka menyewa villa itu sebagai tempat tinggal mereka selama liburan yang mereka maksud sebelumnya.

"Mizki, aku sudah menemukan identitas anak ini!"

"Oh? Kau sudah menemukannya?"

Salah satu bawahan si wanita yang dipanggil Mizki itu membuka _notebook_ nya dan menunujukkan foto seseorang, itu adalah foto Yuuma.

"Sepertinya meretas data penduduk kota dari kantor catatan sipil sangat mudah bagi mu." Ucap Mizki.

"Yah, ini tidak semudah yang kau kira." Balas orang itu, dengan senyuman lebar sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Aku pastikan ada bonus untuk mu bulan ini." Balas Mizki.

"Yahoo!"

Mizki membaca biodata Yuuma sebentar, sedangkan Yuuma yang masih ketakutan belum bisa berkata apapun semenjak dia sampai di villa itu.

Malam mendadak menjadi lebih gelap, bintang-bintang menghilang begitu juga begitu juga dengan rembulan. Awan hitam menggulung dan menutupi langit, dalam sekejap, hujan menutupi seluruh area yang bisa dilihat mata.

"Kau, kau anak seorang ilmuwan terkenal?! Yah, kau anak angkat sih." Ucap Mizki, si wanita penculik, dengan wajah agak terkejut.

Orang-orang yang merupakan bawahan Mizki berteriak girang.

" _Guys_! Setelah kita kembali, sepertinya kita akan pesta!"

"Oooh!"

"Nah, sekarang, Luo! Luo!"

Mizki memanggil seseorang di dalam villa itu, dari lantai dua, muncul seorang wanita berwajah asia yang turun hanya menggunakan celana dalam kaos oblong. Yuuma sempat melihat wanita yang turun itu sejenak, kemudian dia malu sendiri dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ada apa sih Mizki, malam begini."

Orang yang dipanggil Luo terlihat menggerutu dengan mata yang masih setengah tertutup, rambutnya berantakan dan jelas sekali kalau dia baru bangun tidur.

Bangun tidur saat malam hari.

Hebat.

"Aku ingin kau menghapus seluruh rekaman baku hantam kami di kota tadi sebelum media mengambilnya, akan gawat kalau wajah kita sampai diketahui oleh salah satu negara superior di Eropa, aku sudah cukup hanya menjadi buronan di Afrika dan Amerika. Kau tidak mau kan ini menjadi kesempatan terakhir mu liburan di Italia?" Bujuk Mizki.

"Memangnya apa yang kalian lakukan hingga membuat kalian akan jadi buronan di benua ini juga?" Tanya Luo, sambil menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya.

Mizki tersenyum lebar, dia menunjuk Yuuma dan memperlihatkan biodata Yuuma dari _notebook_ yang dia pegang.

Luo awalnya hanya membaca dengan tenang, tapi tidak butuh satu menit hingga membuatnya membuka seluruh matanya dari rasa kantuknya.

"A― A― A― APA KAU GILA?!"

"Tee~ Hee~"

Luo langsung berteriak-teriak tidak jelas, sedangkan Mizki hanya memasang wajah tidak bersalah.

"Hah? 'Tee Hee' mata mu!" Luo langsung menarik-narik kerah Mizki dengan kasar.

"Yah, sudah terlanjur sih, aku hanya merasakan dia orang penting lalu membawanya ke sini." Ucap Mizki.

"Dia ini bukan lagi orang penting biasa, dia anak dari ilmuwan gila itu! Dr. Farlo Bruno! Apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa tidak membuat masalah satu kali saja?!" Luo terus-terusan mengguncang tubuh Mizki, tapi Mizki hanya memasang senyuman lebar.

Mizki membuang rokoknya ke asbak dan melihat Luo dengan tatapan serius.

"Sudah terlambat untuk menangisi susu yang tumpah, selagi kau marah di sini, pihak media sudah berjalan untuk mengambil rekaman tersebut. Ini benar-benar akan jadi liburan terakhir kita di Eropa, sungguh disayangkan."

Luo akhirnya berteriak kesal sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, dia mengambil _notebook_ -nya dari lantai dua dan sebuah telepon satelit. Tidak ada pilihan selain bekerja, pikir Luo.

"Traktir aku _steak_!" Teriak Luo.

"Gampang, uang tebusannya pasti banyak. Jangan lupa untuk menutupi kejadian itu sebagai perkelahian geng biasa."

"Ugh!"

Luo akhirnya hanya bisa mengeluh tanpa didengarkan oleh siapapun.

Saat Mizki menghampiri Yuuma dan mencoba berbicara dengannya, Yuuma ternyata langsung menyela pembicaraannya.

"Aku tidak ada niatan kembali ke rumah, jangankan memberi kalian uang tebusan, para polisi dan tentara hanya akan datang ke sini dan mengepung kalian. Sejujurnya, mungkin _dia_ tidak akan peduli kalaupun aku mati di sini." Yuuma berkata demikian sambil menekankan pada kata 'dia', mungkin yang dia maksud adalah ayah angkatnya. Lalu, entah sejak kapan rasa takutnya sudah hilang.

"Masa bodo~ Kau tidak akan tahu sebelum mencobanya~" Mizki terlihat tidak peduli dengan perkataan Yuuma.

Tapi jujur, dia terkejut dengan perubahan sifat Yuuma yang tiba-tiba.

"Kalian tidak berasal dari negara ini bukan? Bawa aku pergi dari sini, aku akan membayar kalian."

Saat itulah, Mizki terlihat kesal dengan perkataan Yuuma.

"Membayar? Jangan macam-macam bocah, kau tidak tahu betapa mahalnya biaya jasa kami." Jawab Mizki.

"Kalian bisa menjual satu ginjal ku, itu memberikan uang yang banyak bukan?"

"Hoy, kami bukan penjual or―"

Saat Mizki melihat mata Yuuma, dia kembali terkejut.

Anak ini… Dia serius, itu pikir Mizki.

Mizki teringat akan beberapa hal, lalu akhirnya menghela nafas.

"Hey nak, beritahu aku nama mu." Tanya Mizki.

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu? Aku Yuuma, seperti yang tertera di situ." Ucap Yuuma sambil menunjuk _notebook_ meja.

Mizki menggeleng.

"Aku tahu kau hanya anak angkat, sebutkan aku nama asli mu." Tanya Mizki.

Yuuma tidak langsung menjawab.

Kemudian dia membuka mulutnya.

"Aku… Aku tidak tahu… Aku tidak punya nama sebelumnya."

Mizki menghela nafas lagi setelah mendengar pengakuan Yuuma. Dia melihat Yuuma kecil dengan tatapan iba, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum lagi.

Hati Mizki masih tergerak dengan tatapan serius Yuuma saat ia berkata akan menjual ginjalnya.

"Hei Yuuma, kau ingin ikut dengan kami? Kau bisa mati kapan saja, tapi apa kau ingin ikut dengan kami?" Tanya Mizki.

Yuuma tiba-tiba saja terkejut, tapi kalau dengan ini dia bisa pergi dari genggaman ayahnya, dia akan menyanggupinya. Walau nyawanya tidak lagi bisa dia jamin keberadaannya di dunia ini.

"Memangnya kalian ini siapa?" Tanya Yuuma.

Pengalamannya dalam mengalami banyak kenyataan yang pahit dan menyakitkan membuat Yuuma menjadi anak yang gampang takut dan tidak percaya pada orang lain. Tapi ketika dia sudah bertekad, tekadnya tidak akan goyah walaupun nyawanya terancam.

Dia tidak ingin mengikuti kelompok aneh yang tidak punya tujuan, dia lebih baik hanya menjual ginjalnya dan membayar mereka untuk tebusan biaya karena telah membawanya keluar dari negara ini.

Dia tidak sudi jika harus menjadi orang yang tidak punya tujuan lagi.

Tapi kemudian Mizki tersenyum lebar dan memanggil rekan-rekannya, kecuali Luo yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Kami adalah PMC, _Private Military Company_ , tentara bayaran yang hanya membunuh saat sudah dibayar! Kami adalah _Tarrasque_!"

Mizki mengatakan itu dengan bangganya.

Tapi hanya satu kata yang membuat Yuuma beranjak dari kursinya.

 _Tarrasque_

Nama yang sama dengan makhluk yang membawa hidupnya ke dalam kekacauan.

Yuuma akhirnya tidak lagi menuntut, dia berpikir, mungkin berkelana dengan tentara bayaran akan membuatnya mengenal kerasnya kehidupan. Dia tidak boleh mengeluh apapun yang terjadi padanya kelak nanti. Dia sudah membulatkan pilihannya.

Yuuma kecil turun dari sofa empuk yang dia duduki dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Mizki.

Walau hanya saling bertukar tatapan, Mizki sudah tahu apa jawaban Yuuma.

"Selamat datang!"

"Di _Tarrasque_!"

Sorak-sorai terdengar setelah Mizki selesai berbicara, Luo yang ada di sudut ruangan dengan _Notebook_ -nya melepas kacamata yang dia pakai dan melihat Mizki bersama rekan-rekannya yang lainnya sibuk berteriak dan melempar-lempar Yuuma ke udara.

Yuuma jelas sekali tertawa saat dirinya dilempar ke udara oleh rekan-rekan Mizki, menurutnya, dilempar ke udara terasa sangat menyenangkan. Untuk sejenak, Yuuma terasa ringan dan melupakan masalah yang berkumpul di kepalanya, mau bagaimanapun dia tetaplah seorang anak kecil yang belum mengerti banyak hal sekarang.

Luo seketika memasang wajah yang tidak karuan jeleknya.

"Hah?! Apa maksudnya ini?!

"Hentikan pekerjaan mu sampai situ Luo! Kau tidak perlu menghubungi pihak wali anak ini, dia bergabung dengan kita sekarang!"

Luo menggeleng-geleng dengan cepat.

"Jangan bercanda! Kita tidak membawa prajurit anak ke medan perang!"

"Bukannya ada banyak yang seperti itu? Hanya bertambah satu saja ku kira tidak akan terlalu berpengaruh."

"Memang banyak, tapi mereka semua musuh!" Jawab Luo.

"Bukannya bertambahnya satu rekan di sisi kita membuat mu kehilangan satu kewajiban untuk membunuh musuh mu? Bergembiralah!"

Luo semakin menggeleng.

"Bagaimana dengan uang yang kau janjikan?!"

"Kita akan bekerja keras saat pulang nanti, dan lagi… Bukannya kau sudah banyak uang?" Jawab Mizki enteng.

Luo langsung terduduk lemas di kursinya, dia sudah tidak sanggup membalas perkataan Mizki lagi. Sekarang yang tersisa baginya untuk ditangisi adalah hilangnya _steak_ mahal yang seharusnya masuk ke dalam perutnya besok.

Pertemuan itu berjalan begitu singkat untuk Yuuma, dia tidak pernah sadar kalau dia akan berakhir menjadi seorang tentara bayaran dan bekerja demi uang dalam membunuh orang lain.

Tapi pada saat itu, dia belum sadar, kalau kemampuannya― Kemampuan untuk melihat masa depan yang tersisa saat permainan pertama dimulai masih ada padanya.

Dia tidak sadar, kalau proses dirinya bergabung dengan Mizki dan kelompoknya sampai sekarang sebenarnya adalah keinginan yang terkabul sebagai balasan karena dia telah memenangkan permainan pertama di dalam lab itu.

Walau tidak membunuh siapapun, Yuuma memenangkannya. Iya, waktu 2 minggu itu berjalan begitu cepat baginya, dia sendiri tidak sadar kalau sudah memenangkan sesuatu di dalam permainan yang cukup kuat untuk mengubah takdir dunia. Dia tidak sadar kalau segala sesuatu yang terjadi padanya sekarang adalah akibat dari permintaan yang terkabulkan dari kemenangannya dalam permainan konyol itu.

― Dia berharap satu kala itu ―

― Bisa lepas dari ayah angkatnya di masa depan apapun resikonya ―

Dia tidak tahu… Yuuma tidak tahu kalau takdir akan mempermainkannya sekali lagi dan menghibur mereka yang cukup kuat untuk mengendalikan jalannya takdir― Para _Tarrasque._

Itu adalah awal bagi Yuuma menuju akhir yang lainnya.

Dan sebuah akhir bagi Yuuma yang menuntunnya menuju awal yang lainnya.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

" _Aku tidak sadar, kalau aku masih saja dipermainkan."_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Simpang keduabelas sudah selesai~

Akhirnya saya kembali lagi setelah selesai dengan administrasi perkuliahan, dan mulai selasa depan, saya akan kembali masuk kuliah. Mungkin akan ada beberapa hambatan untuk fict ini, tapi saya janji nggak akan terjadi hiatus apalagi discontinued. Paling ada minggu-minggu dimana saya nggak akan update, maklum masih bisa dibilangan mahasiswa baru #UdahSemester2Woy

Simpang ini dan simpang depan akan membahas masa lalu Yuuma, saya memang sudah bilang kalau Miku akan dapat pengembangan yang lebih detil, tapi bukan berarti kita akan meninggalkan Yuuma gitu saja dan berakhir jadi karakter sampingan yang hanya membantu Miku.

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	13. Chapter 13

"Bersiaplah, bayaran kali ini besar. Kita tidak punya waktu untuk dibuang."

Mizki memoles senjatanya dengan kain basah, menghilangkan debu yang menempel di sana.

"Kemana yang lain?"

"Mereka sudah pergi duluan, mengamankan lokasi. Tujuan kita bukan membantai kali ini, kita hanya akan mengadakan sedikit pembicaraan. Tapi, tidak berarti kalau semuanya akan berjalan begitu lancarnya seperti keinginan kita."

Sudah 1 tahun semenjak Yuuma bergabung dengan PMC milik Mizki, yang beroperasi di Afrika. Afrika, benua yang tidak pernah lepas dari konflik, entah itu konflik antara suku, ras atau golongan. Semuanya berjuang demi kepercayaan dan keegoisan mereka masing-masing

Sudah setahun pula Yuuma menerima tato di punggungnya, tato yang berbentuk kadal dengan tempurung yang tajam. Sama seperti namanya _Tarrasque_ , mereka menggunakan tato itu sebagai pengenal disaat ada anggotanya yang hilang dalam pertempuran.

Walau wajah mereka hancur sekalipun, walau tubuh mereka terbakar hangus, tato itu akan menjadi pengenal bahwa mereka adalah rekan.

― Sudah setahun pula ―

― Kekhawatiran Yuuma tidak kunjung menjadi nyata ―

― Kekhawatiran akan datangnya kembali 'Dewa' ―

"Kenapa kau menerima pekerjaan seperti ini Mizki? Kita tentara, bukan mediator."

Yuuma memangkul senapan berat di lengannya, perlahan dia menaikkan tali genggam senjata itu hingga pundaknya.

Itu semua terjadi begitu cepat, Yuuma sudah tidak ingat lagi berapa banyak orang yang telah mereka― Dia bunuh.

Apakah mereka tentara atau warga sipil, apakah mereka militan atau wartawan, Yuuma membunuh mereka jika mereka menghalangi jalan Yuuma untuk menyelesaikan misinya.

Medan perang adalah neraka alami, tidak akan pernah berhenti kecuali seluruh manusia musnah dari muka bumi. Di saat Yuuma ragu dalam pembunuhan pertama yang seharusnya dia lakukan, tubuhnya gemetar dan dia tidak berhenti menghela nafas berat. Ketika dia sadar, celananya sudah basah oleh air seninya sendiri. Malamnya, Yuuma merenungkan alasannya kenapa dia mengikuti Mizki dan kelompoknya. Apakah dia hanya ikut untuk mati? Atau untuk berdiri di atas takdirnya sendiri?

'Permainan', sebuah kompetisi tidak berperikemanusiaan yang pernah Yuuma jalani untuk melihat apakah 'Dewa' yang ayahnya panggil benar-benar asli atau bukan sudah membuatnya kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berpikir tenang. Di saat dia dipaksa mengikuti permainan aneh itu bersama beberapa anak lainnya di lab ayahnya, Yuuma hanya mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan ayah angkatnya serta aturan yang dibuat oleh sosok Dewa yang datang ke dunianya, para _Tarrasque_.

Yuuma sadar, walau dia berkompetisi, dia tidak mengalami kesulitan apapun. Dia tidak perlu mengotori dirinya hanya untuk meraih kemenangan. Itu adalah uji coba, ayahnya sudah mengatur semua yang menghalangi Yuuma hanya demi melihat hasilnya. Seluruh anak yang menjadi partisipan menghilang satu persatu, keesokan harinya hilang, esoknya lagi hilang, terus begitu hingga Yuuma sadar dia adalah partisipan yang tersisa.

Yuuma memenangkannya dengan mudah tanpa tahu, kalau semuanya sudah diatur agar dia menjadi pemenang. Anak-anak yang lain dibunuh satu persatu, memang sudah begitu rencananya, tapi Yuuma tidak pernah menyadarinya hingga dia pergi dari lab tersebut.

Kemampuan yang dia dapat itu nyata, kemampuan untuk melihat masa depan, tapi Yuuma yang masih belum paham, sering menggunakannya tanpa disengaja. Dia melihat mimpi tentang hal-hal yang akan terjadi padanya, termasuk kaburnya dia dari ayah angkatnya, itu semua adalah masa depan yang ia lihat lewat mimpinya.

Itu sendiri sudah menjadi bukti, bahwa kemampuannya adalah hal nyata, walau dia mencoba untuk tidak percaya, semuanya sudah terlambat.

― Dewa sudah benar-benar turun ke dunia ini ―

― Dia mencoba melupakan semua itu ― hidup dengan keberaniannya yang tersisa ―

― Di sini ― Di tengah medan perang Afrika ―

.

.

.

 _~Tarrasque: The Serenity Game~_

 _Simpang Ketigabelas: Sebuah Awal dari Akhir yang Lainnya (Bagian 2)_

 _Main_ _Character:_ _VY2 Yuuma_ _, Hatsune Miku_ _  
Main Pair: YuumaMiku_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies_ _  
_ _Story © Me_ _  
_ _UTAUloid © Owner creator_ _  
_ _Fanloid © Creator_

 _(Cover pic is not mine)_

 _Summary :_

 _"Ketika aku menodongkan senjata di tangan ku, dia bertanya 'Apakah membunuh itu membuat mu tenang?!' Lalu aku sadar, aku telah membunuh dan terbunuh berkali-kali. 'Apapun yang kau lakukan, jangan pernah menarik senjatamu lagi!' Tapi aku menggunakannya lagi demi dendam yang sebenarnya tidak ada, schr_ _ó_ _dinger."_

(Fiksi ini mungkin berisi banyak kekurangan, kalian sudah diperingatkan)

' _Abc' (italic)_ : Flashback, kata asing (termasuk dari eksistensi asing), atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutipsatu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
' **Abc** '/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

.

.

.

Sudah tidak terhitung berapa banyak peluru yang keluar dari senjata Yuuma yang digunakan untuk membunuh orang lain. Dia membunuh untuk hidup dan hidup untuk membunuh. Walau ini perang, aturan perang internasional hampir tidak berlaku di sini.

Bagi PMC seperti mereka, mereka hanya harus melenyapkan objek yang menjadi target mereka dan melenyapkan pula siapapun yang menghalangi mereka. Mereka bukan tentara yang bergerak atas rantai komando dan dikekang oleh kode etik perang.

Yuuma sudah pernah merasakan, bagaimana rasanya membunuh warga dalam suatu kota dengan bom waktu. Menembakkan arteri dan membumi hanguskan kamp pengungsian. Yuuma sudah tidak asing dengan tatapan kebencian para anak-anak korban perang yang kehilangan orang tua mereka karena dirinya.

Dulu ketika dia baru bergabung, Yuuma dipenuhi banyak keraguan, dia tidak pernah selesai dalam melakukan pekerjaan yang dilimpahkan padanya. Memikirkan bagaimana dia harus mengambil nyawa orang lain, yang juga memiliki keluarga dan juga kehidupan, membuatnya mual dan muntah-muntah. Rasa takut menghantui dirinya dan membuatnya tidak pernah bisa tidur.

Hingga suatu hari, peluru menembus tangan dan kakinya sehingga dia tidak bisa bergerak untuk beberapa waktu. Mizki menghabiskan hampir seluruh kain bajunya untuk menutup luka Yuuma. Setelah seminggu setelah penyembuhannya, Mizki benar-benar marah atas apa yang dilakukan Yuuma.

Dia tidak mendapat sambutan hangat, dia menerima pukulan keras di wajahnya. Luka yang baru saja tertutup, terbuka kembali dengan cepat. Para anggota lain, termasuk Luo, melihat Yuuma dengan tatapan kasihan. Tapi mereka tahu, kasihan tidak bisa menolong Yuuma di medan perang.

" _Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Dasar tidak berguna!"_

 _BUAK_

Yuuma mendapat tinjuan keras di wajahnya beberapa kali. Tapi setelah peringatan keras itu, Yuuma tidak kunjung melakukan tugasnya dengan benar. Mizki tidak segan kepada Yuuma, mengikuti dirinya adalah pilihan Yuuma, lantas kenapa Mizki harus bersikap lunak? Tidak jarang Mizki memukul Yuuma dengan punggung senjatanya setiap misi berakhir.

" _Suatu kesalahan melihat mu masih hidup setelah semua hal yang kau lakukan selama ini."_

Mizki selalu mengatakan itu kepada Yuuma, membuat Yuuma benar-benar jatuh ke dalam keputus asaan. Rasa bersalah Yuuma ketika membunuh orang memuncak dan memuncak hingga sampai pada tahap dimana dia bisa mempertanyakan jati dirinya sendiri. Apa yang dilakukan Mizki benar-benar tidak memberikan kesan bahwa dia sedang memarahi anak kecil, dia sedang mendisiplinkan salah satu anggota yang ada di bawah naungannya― Itulah yang Mizki lakukan.

Mizki akhirnya mengambil langkah tegas, dia mengunci Yuuma selama 5 hari 5 malam di sebuah gubuk tua tanpa makanan dan hanya dengan sedikit minuman. Kelaparan, kehausan dan rasa lemas menghampiri Yuuma perlahan-lahan, tubuhnya terasa berat untuk digerakkan, dia bahkan tidak bisa merasakan apakah tubuhnya masih miliknya atau tidak. Dia berpikiran bahwa seluruh tubuhnya sudah membusuk sehingga hanya kepalanya kini yang menjadi anggota tubuhnya yang masih bisa dia kendalikan.

Dia terlalu lelah hanya untuk mengerang sakit, dia terlalu lelah untuk kembali mengeluh. Sebagai seorang anak-anak yang belum dewasa, mengeluh adalah hal yang biasa. Tapi bagi Yuuma, ketika dia kembali mengeluh, itu mengingatkannya kalau dia sebenarnya hanya seorang anak kecil yang tidak pernah punya apa-apa.

Di ambang rasa takutnya akan kematian, Yuuma memikirkannya kembali, apa alasannya mengikuti Mizki dan apa posisinya di dunia yang ia tinggali sekarang ini. Di tengah semua keputus asaan yang dia alami, dia sadar, menjadi pembunuh berarti siap untuk melepas tanggung jawabnya dari menjadi seorang manusia.

Dia harus membunuh orang lain tanpa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada orang itu. Dia harus siap mengambil nyawa tanpa bertanggung jawab pada nyawa yang ia ambil. Karena pada dasarnya, tidak sedikit orang yang melakukan hal sama sepertinya hanya demi kesenangan dan pemuas nafsu belaka. Dia melakukan itu bukan karena paksaan, itu pilihan yang dia― Yuuma sendiri ambil.

Lantas, kenapa Yuuma masih ragu? Bukannya dia sudah berjanji akan melewati apapun risiko yang akan dia temui, walau dia harus membuang rasa kemanusiaannya sendiri?

― Manusia adalah makhluk yang paling mengerikan ―

― Di saat mereka kehilangan akal mereka ―

― Mereka tidak peduli walau yang mereka lakukan bisa membunuh diri sendiri ―

Di akhir rasa takut Yuuma akan kematian― Ketika dia sudah berat bahkan hanya untuk membuka setengah dari kelopak matanya, Mizki membuka lagi mata Yuuma. Beranggapan kalau Yuuma sudah mengerti, Mizki akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya sekali lagi, memperbarui perjanjiannya dengan Yuuma

" _Aku harap kau sudah paham, kenapa aku melakukan ini."_

Mizki memeluk Yuuma yang lemas itu erat. Tetap, sebagai seorang wanita dewasa, dia merasakan perasaan besalah karena telah melakukan hal yang buruk kepada Yuuma. Tapi Mizki yakin, dia tidak punya hak bahkan hanya untuk merasa bersalah lagi. Dosanya sudah terlalu banyak, menambahkan satu atau dua tidak akan terasa baginya.

Yuuma akhirnya melepas dirinya yang lama, seorang Yuuma yang penakut menjadi Yuuma yang siap melakukan apapun demi Mizki.

― Demi orang yang menyadarkannya sosok dunia yang sebenarnya ―

Kini, Yuuma adalah orang yang paling loyal dibawah perintah Mizki. Dia tidak akan membantah Mizki walau perintahnya adalah membantai wanita dan anak-anak atau menjadi bom bunuh diri untuk meneror sebuah negara, walau dia disiksa, dipukuli, dicambuk atau dijadikan target tembak, Yuuma tidak akan pernah mengkhianati Mizki.

― Yuuma adalah _perfect copy_ ―

― Prajurit idaman yang Mizki bangun demi PMC yang dia miliki ―

― Demi dirinya sendiri ―

Itulah alasan kenapa dia menanyakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan sekarang, apakah itu hal yang benar atau tidak.

"Bernegosiasi dengan pemuka agama? Kenapa kau menerima pekerjaan seperti ini?" Tanya Yuuma.

"Yah, pada dasarnya kita tidak bernegosiasi juga. Kita akan memaksanya menuruti kemauan kita. Aliran sesat yang dia pimpin sudah membawa 'kanker' yang terlalu besar di Afrika Selatan. Rumornya, para pengikutnya menyebarkan narkoba jenis baru yang membuat penggunanya berhalusinasi hingga mati, obat ini menyebabkan ketergantungan yang lebih kuat dari satu dosis narkotika manapun. Mereka bilang, mengonsumsinya satu dosis sama dengan membuang umur mu sepanjang 1 tahun. Pemerintah Afrika Selatan meminta kita untuk menghentikan mereka, jika mereka menolak, kita boleh membasmi mereka semua." Jawab Mizki.

"Bukan itu! Maksud ku, kenapa kau menerima pekerjaan dari pemerintah suatu negara?!" Yuuma berteriak kencang dengan kesal.

"Kita adalah tentara bayaran, kita melakukan pekerjaan kotor. Pikirkan saja, bagaimana jika pemerintah mengirim pasukan militernya ke kawasan aliran sesat ini yang notabene adalah kawasan sipil? Apa yang akan diberitakan oleh media? APa merek akan memberitakan fakta yang sebenarnya? Bagaimana dengan pemalsuan fakta? Pihak yang ingin menghancurkan negara ini tidak sedikit, mengirim militer untuk membasmi warga sipil bisa menjadi kejahatan internasional jika diberitakan secara salah oleh pihak-pihak yang tidak bertanggung jawab."

Mizki menaruh senjatanya.

"Kau bisa menganggap kita melakukan tindakan yang mulia, tapi ingat, tidak ada yang akan berterima kasih pada kita andai kita berhasil melakukan misi ini. Lagipula, aku hanya percaya pada uang tunai."

Lanjut Mizki.

BRAK!

Yuuma benar-benar tidak mengerti, dia melempar senjata di pundaknya dengan kasar.

Poin yang sebenarnya Yuuma tolak ada di akhir pernyataan Mizki. Sejak kapan mereka menerima tugas mulia seperti menyelamatkan suatu negara? Mereka tidak sesuci itu untuk menerima tugas seperti ini.

Jati diri mereka― Mizki dan kelompoknya, yang sebenarnya adalah sekelompok pembunuh bayaran professional. Mereka membunuh karena perintah, karena uang dan juga karena tida ada tanggung jawab di dalamnya. Menerima tugas seperti membantu suatu negara seperti ini membuat mereka seperti tentara bayaran sok suci yang membunuh untuk menyelamatkan orang banyak dan Yuuma membenci itu.

"Sejak kapan _Tarrasque_ menjadi kelompok suci seperti ini?" Ucap Yuuma, sarkasme berlebih.

Dia bertanya dengan retoris, jelas sekali dia mengejek Mizki yang telah membawanya ke jalan gelap seperti ini hanya untuk melakukan hal mulia seperti menyelamatkan nyawa orang.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa aku memilih _Tarrasque_ sebagai nama kelompok ini?"

Yuuma terdiam, dia tidak bisa menjawab.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan." Balas Yuuma.

"Manusia sungguh makhluk yang mengerikan bukan? Mereka menciptakan neraka yang dinamakan perang hanya demi menjawab keegoisan diri mereka sendiri." Lanjut Mizki.

"Kenapa kau mengalihkan pembicaraan, Mizki?"

Mizki hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Yuuma.

"Manusia bisa mencari sesuatu yang hilang, memperbaiki yang rusak dan membuat kembali sesuatu yang hancur. Tapi, apa kau tahu, apa yang mereka lakukan jika mereka tidak memiliki apapun sejak awal?" Tanya Mizki.

Yuuma terlihat tertarik dengan pertanyaan itu, dia tersedot ke dalamnya.

"Mencarinya?"

"Bukankah itu sama dengan menemukan sesuatu yang hilang?"

"Membuatnya?"

"Bukannya itu sama dengan membuat ulang sesuatu yang hancur?"

Yuuma terdiam.

Dia tidak bisa menjawab.

Itu benar, Yuuma tidak tahu jawabannya.

"Jawabannya adalah 'mengisinya', mereka hanya harus mengisi diri mereka dengan sesuatu jika mereka tidak pernah memiliki sesuatu dalam hidup mereka. Itulah kami, _Tarrasque_ , orang-orang yang tidak pernah memiliki hal yang berharga selama hidup kami." Jawab Mizki, dia kembali memoles senjatanya.

"Apa hubungannya dengan melakukan misi ini?"

"Dulu aku hanya seorang tentara biasa, wanita yang lulus dari universitas untuk bekerja sebagai komando radio di barak tertentu di baris depan. Pangkat ku naik perlahan, mulai dari tentara komando menjadi penghitung logistik, kemampuan ku dalam memperkirakan sesuatu di akui dan berakhir menjadi ahli strategi di sebuah barak dengan pangkat Letnan Satu. Menjadi seorang Kapten lalu Sersan yang berhasil memegang kendali sebuah infantri. Di saat aku berhasil menjadi Sersan Mayor, aku diberikan tugas penting untuk menjadi wakil dari ketua di sebuah batalyon besar. Hidup ku cukup berwarna selama di batalion tersebut, aku melatih tubuh ku yang lemah demi menjadi tentara baris depan yang hebat. Bagi seorang tentara yang selama ini hanya berputar di baris belakang seperti ku, maju ke baris depan dan berusaha menjadi pahlawan adalah keinginan mutlak yang terlihat sangat bersinar." Mizki menceritakan masa lalunya sendiri tanpa membiarkan Yuuma mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

Tapi, Yuuma hanya terus mendengarkan.

"Di saat semua kesenangan dan kehangatan terbentuk, pasti semua itu akan mencapai akhirnya cepat atau lambat. Di sebuah medan perang di Timur Tengah, seluruh batalyon tempat ku bernaung di bantai oleh pasukan elit di Irak, mereka adalah pasukan khusus Amerika yang menamai diri mereka _Night Hound_. Pasukan taktis terlatih yang berspesialisasi dalam serangan malam melawan jumlah musuh yang besar. Seluruh kamp kehilangan kehidupannya, dan aku harus bersembunyi di bawah mayat rekan-rekan ku untuk bertahan hidup. Di saat itulah, aku mempertanyakan apa alasan ku ikut tentara, apa yang coba aku dapat, apa yang coba aku isi dari diriku dengan datang ke sana. Lalu aku sadar, aku tidak mendapatkan apapun dan membiarkan seluruh hidup ku terbuang sia-sia hingga saat itu. Belajar keras demi negara dan menjadi tentara, ketika aku berpikir kalau berbakti pada negara ku bisa membuat ku menemukan tujuan― Aku benar-benar salah besar. Di saat aku mati bersumpah mati demi negara, dan di saat maut datang, aku takut menghadapinya." Ucap Mizki.

"Terluntang-lantung di negeri orang, aku hanya bisa menghidupi diri setelahnya dengan menjual diri. Menjadi pelacur adalah cara tercepat untuk hidup aman dan enak, tapi kemudian aku sadar kalau apa yang aku lakukan benar-benar jauh dari pencarian jati diri. Akhirnya dengan uang yang aku kumpulkan dari pekerjaan laknat itu, aku kembali ke medan perang sebagai seorang tentara bayaran. Lambat laun, aku memiliki kelompok dari orang-orang yang sama seperti ku dan menamai diri kami sendiri _Tarrasque_. Monster yang dijinakkan oleh seorang perawan suci tetapi berakhir dibunuh oleh para warga kota karena ketidak percayaan mereka, mati tanpa bisa menjelaskan sesuatu bahkan hanya untuk dikenang, mati dalam kekosongan sebelum bisa tahu apa itu arti dari hal yang berharga." Lanjut Mizki.

Yuuma mendengar itu dengan sedikit kejanggalan, dia tidak menangkap maksud cerita Mizki.

Tapi tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Yuuma untuk menyadarinya.

"Jadi…" Ucapan Yuuma berhenti.

Mizki hanya mendengus.

"Alasan aku menerima misi ini adalah karena firasat sebagai seorang wanita dan juga manusia yang ingin mengisi sesuatu dalam hidupnya. Dengan menjalani banyak jenis pekerjaan, mungkin aku dan kelompok ini bisa menemukan alasan sebenarnya kami hidup, walau jalannya kotor dan penuh dosa, aku sudah puas jika bisa membuat diri ku penuh akan sesuatu walau hanya sebentar."

Mizki membawa perbekalan dan senjatanya, dia pergi keluar _safehouse_ nya dan menaiki mobil _jeep_ yang besar.

"Naiklah." Ucap Mizki.

Yuuma mengambil kembali senjatanya dan menaiki mobil itu dikursi sebelah Mizki. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun, karena Yuuma sadar, dia baru saja meragukan orang yang memberinya jalan baru dalam hidupnya.

Yuuma benar-benar baru sadar akan hal itu, dia masih kecil, egoisme nya masih sangat tinggi. Yuuma tidak bisa menerima suatu hal dengan 100% ke rasionalan tanpa memasukkan perasaan di dalamnya, dan Yuuma membenci itu. Ingin sekali rasanya dia cepat menjadi dewasa dan bisa mengerti cara menahan emosinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Mizki menepuk kepala Yuuma.

"Bersikap tenang dan berhati-hati memang bagus, tapi ingat Yuuma, ketika seseorang hidup di atas ketakutan dan keputus asaan― Mengingat bagaimana teror hari esok mungkin akan membawanya ke dalam hal yang buruk, membuat mereka lebih bisa diandalkan daripada hanya berpikir tenang dan rasional." Ucap Mizki.

Seakan membaca pikiran Yuuma, Mizki menyuratkan dari perkataannya bahwa Yuuma yang sekarang sudah bagus bagi Mizki. Berpikir dengan melibatkan perasaan mungkin sewaktu-waktu akan membawa banyak perdebatan, tapi itu bukan hal yang salah.

Hanya hati nurani mereka yang bisa tetap menjaga mereka waras dari pekerjaan kotor seperti ini. Walau hati nurani mereka sendiri sudah kehilangan sebagian besar fungsinya.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Suara mobil yang berderu terdengar dan perasaan dari ban yang mulai menemui permukaan halus mulai terasa.

Yuuma dan Mizki sudah sampai di sana, di sebuah kota yang sangat gelap dan terkesan ditinggalkan.

"Kita turun di sini." Ucap Mizki.

Mizki dan Yuuma turun dari mobilnya bersamaan, setelahnya, mereka berjalan dengan keduanya saling memegang senjata api mereka masing-masing.

Jalanan yang gelap itu hanya tersinari lampu yang remang, tidak ada penerangan yang layak. Kota mati, Yuuma hanya bisa berpikir demikian atas situasi ini. Di jalanan tertinggal itu, mulai terdengar sesuatu yang mencurigakan setelah mereka berjalan cukup lama.

Suara teriakan dan juga tawa, ada cahaya yang membara di ujung jalan utama yang mereka masuki.

"Yuuma."

Mizki membuat isyarat tangan, dia memberikan instruksi untuk menyebar. Dengan satu langkah, mereka pergi ke arah berlawanan, alih-alih melewati jalan utama yang terbentang, mereka melebar ke kiri dan kanan untuk melihat kedua sisi dari ujung jalan yang mereka tuju. Mereka tidak perlu menoleh dan dengan cekat segera menelusuri jalur masing-masing.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, Yuuma mengambil radionya.

"Apa mereka sudah bisa dihubungi?"

Seperti yang Yuuma katakan, ketika Mizki dan Yuuma memasuki jarak 2 kilometer dari kota, transmisi radio terputus dan mereka kehilangan kontak dengan regu yang ada di dalam kota.

Tetapi, dari situasi yang dijelaskan sebelumnya oleh Luo dan regunya, sepertinya rekan-rekan Yuuma yang sudah duluan pergi disambut dengan baik di dalam kota tersebut.

"Apa mereka ada di ujung jalan itu?" Tanya Yuuma, penasaran.

Sedangkan di sisi Mizki, dia mengambil telpon satelit yang selalu bertengger di pinggangnya, orang yang dia hubungi adalah ajudan dari Presiden Afrika Selatan, orang yang memberinya misi sekaligus bertanggung jawab langsung atas setiap perintah direk dari presiden dan wakilnya.

"Uni? Apa kau bisa mendengar ku?"

Mizki menghubungi seseorang bernama 'Uni', setelahnya, suara perempuan terdengar dari telpon itu.

"Aku sudah tahu situasinya, sepertinya gelombang radio jarak pendek tidak bekerja di tempat itu."

Unila Manson, ajudan dari Presiden Afrika Selatan, seorang wanita berbangsa Asia yang lahir di Afrika. Keluarganya cukup kaya dan berpengaruh akibat koneksi moyangnya yang pernah berafiliasi dengan banyak pihak di benua Afrika. Biasa dipanggil Uni, dia pernah berpangkat Mayor di Angkatan Darat Afrika sebelum akhirnya ditunjuk langsung sebagai pemimpin pasukan khusus penjaga Presiden.

Alasan kenapa Mizki bisa kenal dengannya adalah karena di masa lalu, Unila adalah salah satu dari sekian orang yang membantu Mizki untuk bisa hidup di Afrika sebagai PMC atau tentara bayaran.

Mungkin ini terdengar tidak baik, tapi setiap pekerjaan kotor negara ini dilakukan oleh Mizki atas perintah Unila, sebagai bentuk balas budi Mizki karena telah melindunginya di negara ini dan pernah menyelamatkannya ketika dia kehilangan arah. Sebuah negara tidak akan bisa beroperasi secara 100% terbuka, ada banyak sisi gelap yang selalu disembunyikan dari khalayak, dan bagi Afrika Selatan, sisi gelap itu adalah Unila sendiri.

Dia mendapatkan julukan selama aktif dalam medan perang dulunya, sebagai 'Iblis dari Manson'. Tapi sebenarnya hanya satu alasan kenapa Unila mau membantu Mizki, alasan utamanya adalah karena Mizki tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup sendirian di luar Afrika Selatan, diskriminasi terhadap bangsa kulit putih seperti dirinya dan Mizki sangat ekstrim di luar sana. Mungkin kalian bisa mengatakan bahwa rasa pedulinya sebagai manusia lah yang membawa Uni untuk membantu Mizki.

"Apa kau menemukan anomali yang menghalangi gelombang pendek?" Tanya Mizki.

"Tim ku sedang mencarinya, tapi sampai sekarang kami tidak menemukan sedikitpun _jamming_ atau hal serupa." Jawab Uni.

Mizki terlihat manggut-manggut.

"Apa kau tidak bisa menemukan apapun itu? Dengan citra infra merah dari satelit, seharusnya kau bisa menemukan _jammer_ dengan mudah." Balas Mizki.

Suar 'krrssk!' terdengar sebentar dari telpon itu, sepertinya Uni baru mendapatkan laporan terbaru dari penyelidikannya.

"Apa kau menemukan sesuatu?" Tanya Mizki.

"Aku sudah berpikiran sama dengan mu sebelumnya, tapi baik citra infra merah, pankro, orkro sampai ultraviolet tidak bisa menangkap adanya keanehan dalam dataran kota tersebut. Sejauh yang terlihat hanya bentang alam dan gedung-gedung kota, tidak ada aktifitas mencurigakan di dalamnya." Balas Uni.

"Lantas, apa yang terjadi? Apa kau tidak bisa menemukan anggota _Tarrasque_ yang lain?" Tanya Mizki.

Uni tidak langsung menjawab.

"Sebenarnya…" Jawaban Uni berhenti.

Drrrt! Drrrt!

DRRRRTT!

Tiba-tiba saja suara senjata api otomatis terdengar samar-samar dari kejauhan, arahnya dari ujung jalan yang bercahaya di depan Mizki dan Yuuma. Karena dikejutkan oleh suara tembakkan yang terang-terangan seperti ini, Mizki refleks menutup telponnya dan sudah mempersiapkan senjatanya.

Tanpa perlu komunikasi, Mizki dan Yuuma dengan mudah kembali bertemu dan kini saling berhadapan dari dua gang di kedua sisi jalan utama yang berbeda. Hanya menggunakan isyarat tangan, Mizki menyuruh Yuuma untuk memasuki ujung jalan yang sepertinya adalah balai dari kota tersebut melalui kedua sisi.

Kota tersebut sangat luas, butuh setidaknya hampir satu jam dengan berjalan kaki menuju tujuan mereka. Keanehan terus saja terjadi, dimulai dari kota yang sepi dan gedung-gedung yang lampunya mati. Mereka― Yuuma dan Mizki bahkan tidak yakin bahwa ada orang yang tinggal di daerah ini. Tapi mewaspadai segala sergapan dan serangan kejutan, mereka berdua terus maju dengan langkah yang ringan.

Tidak adanya sarana berkomunikasi membuat pergerakan terasa sulit, dengan luasnya kota ini, teriakan tidak akan menutupi jarak di antara mereka berdua walau sedikit ketika mereka kembali berpisah.

Ketika setengah jam sudah berlalu, tiba-tiba saja lampu-lampu jalan menyala semua.

Yuuma dan Mizki berhenti bersamaan ketika mereka hampir memasuki jalan utama lainnya. Dikarenakan sistem komunikasi yang terputus, mereka tidak bisa tahu keadaan masing-masing.

Sementara itu, di sisi Yuuma, dia melihat ada kilatan cahaya dari gedung di hadapannya. Tanpa perlu waktu lama hujan peluru menghantam tempat dimana Yuuma berdiri, dengan sigap, Yuuma berlindung di belakang tembok gang dan mempersiapkan senjatanya.

Cklek!

Suara tuas yang dipindah dari _rapid fire_ menuju _single fire_ terdengar, Yuuma mengarahkan senjatanya ke atas gedung dan keluar dari persembunyiannya dengan langkah yang cepat. Dia berlari sambil menembak tempat yang sekiranya ditempati oleh orang-orang yang menyerangnya.

Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!

 _Assault Rifle_ yang digunakan Yuuma mulai melepas suara tembakan dan diikuti oleh beberapa mayat yang jatuh ke tanah atau suara senjata yang hancur karena terhantam pelurunya.

Mereka adalah orang-orang kota ini, mereka yang menyerang Yuuma adalah warga sipil. Walau begitu, Yuuma tidak segan memasuki gedung yang ditempati para warga kota yang menyerangnya.

"Apa kelompok Luo gagal melaksanakan misi mereka?"

Yuuma mulai berlari memasuki pintu kaca dan memanggul _assault rifle_ -nya. Bermodalkan sebuah pisau dan _magnum_ , dia menyilangkan keduanya dan mulai menerobos masuk ke lorong-lorong gedung.

"Itu dia! Habisi dia!"

Suara senjata api berderu kencang, tapi―

Yuuma sudah bukan lagi anak kecil yang hanya bisa gemetaran dan menangis.

Waktu berjalan lambat dan Yuuma menutup matanya, pupil berwarna kuning jelas terlihat dari mata Yuuma.

― Waktunya berburu ―

.

.

.

Sementara itu Mizki, dia berlari langsung ke arah tujuannya, tidak seperti Yuuma yang dihalangi banyak orang, jalan Mizki termasuk cukup lancar. Sudah hampir sejam setelah Yuuma dan Mizki terpisah dan hampir dua jam setelah Mizki kehilangan kontak dari rekannya yang lain.

Dia terus mencoba menghubungi Uni sekali lagi, tapi setelah Mizki memutuskan komunikasi secara sepihak, telpon satelitnya sekarang tidak mendapat jaringan sama sekali.

Dengan cepat dia menuju ke asal tujuannya semula, dimana mereka― Dia dan Yuuma, tuju pada awalnya.

Lalu…

"Apa ini…"

― Ketika dia sampai ―

― Seluruh temannya sudah dipancung dan siap di bakar di tengah balai kota ―

"Bunuh mereka!"

"Buat mereka sebagai persembahan pada Dewa!"

"Berkah Dewa menyertai kita!"

Mizki yang benar-benar geram ketika orang-orang tetap menyiram minyak di bawah rekan-rekannya yang tidak sadarkan diri, akhirnya mengangkat senjatanya dan mulai menembaki orang-orang yang ada di sana satu persatu.

Emosi sudah menguasainya.

Kini dia sudah ada di dalam pembantaian besar.

"Apa yang terjadi?!"

Kerumunan bagian belakang berteriak dan suara tembakan terdengar terus-menerus, orang-orang berlarian panik tapi beberapa ada yang tetap diam di tempatnya semula, menghentikan kepanikan yang terjadi.

"INI PASTI HUKUMAN! HUKUMAN KARENA KITA TIDAK MEMBERIKAN SESEMBAHAN!"

Orang-orang yang berlarian berhenti mendengar teriakan itu, dan berbalik menghampiri Mizki, berusaha mencengkramnya dan menangkapnya. Mizki yang sendirian mengeluarkan _handgun_ disamping _rifle_ yang dia pegang. Kedua tangannya berakhir menembakkan peluru tanpa henti untuk membuka jalan di tengah kerumunan ganas tersebut.

"Apa mereka dalam pengaruh obat?!"

Mizki melihat mereka yang sudah tergeletak di tanah, pupil mereka mengecil dan mata mereka memerah. Syaraf di wajah mereka nampak dan membiru, jelas sekali mereka berada di bawah pengaruh obat-obatan.

"Apa ini narkotika jenis baru yang Uni bicarakan?!"

Hanya dengan melihat saja, Mizki sudah tahu kalau _Hippocampus_ mereka sebagian besar mungkin sudah rusak, beberapa mungkin sudah meledak dan hanya menjadi onggokan daging dengan kesadaran hewan yang masih bergerak menunggu kematian.

Narkotika yang Uni sebutkan ternyata benar-benar mematikan melebihi apa yang Mizki perkirakan.

Di tengah kerusuhan yang diwarnai deru senjata, orang-orang di belakang mulai membawa api dan membakar rekan-rekan Mizki. Api menjalar dengan cepat, sedangkan rekan Mizki― Termasuk Luo yang tidak sadarkan diri mulai berteriak di bawah alam sadar mereka.

"BEDEBAH!"

Setiap tetes keringat Mizki seakan berjatuhan dengan lambat.

Lalu Mizki sadar, dia tidak lagi berada pada keadaan yang semestinya. Setelah dia berteriak, waktu seakan berhenti, bahkan untuk Mizki sendiri.

Mizki menggerakkan bola matanya, satu-satunya yang masih bisa dia gerakkan, sebuah lubang aneh terbuka di depannya, dan muncul sosok anak kecil yang melayang di udara.

― Mereka kembali ―

― Mereka kembali mempermainkan takdir sekali lagi ―

" _Apa kau ingin menyelamatkan mereka? Kishishishi~"_

Mizki tidak kunjung menjawab.

Tapi dia tahu, fenomena ini bukanlah kebetulan belaka.

Mungkin dia sudah bertemu dengan eksistensi yang jauh di luar akal sehatnya.

Tapi…

.

― Dia tidak punya pilihan ―

" _Aku punya syarat, satu syarat untuk mu~ Shishishi~"_

Mizki tidak peduli.

Satu-satunya hal yang dia pedulikan adalah keselamatan teman-temannya.

Dia tidak peduli walau jiwa adalah bayaran.

" _Kesepatakan terbentuk."_

― Dia tidak tahu ―

― Kalau bayaran yang setimpal lebih mengerikan dari kehilangan nyawa ―

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

" _Dimulai kembali."_

" _Malapetaka dalam sejarah yang mengubah manusia."_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Simpang ketigabelas selesai~

Sepertinya masih butuh 1 simpang lagi untuk flashback ini, wordnya panjang soalnya. Karena sepertinya, memasukkan 8k words di satu chapter untuk fict multi kesannya tidaklah etis.

Oh, maaf minggu kemarin libur, proyek awal semester numpuk. #PLAK

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	14. Chapter 14

Mizki adalah orang yang bergerak atas dasar rasionalitas, dia hanya percaya pada apa yang memberinya keuntungan. Instingnya bergerak atas dasar rasa takut yang mendalam, membuatnya selalu waspada disetiap tindakannya yang bisa dibilang selalu gegabah.

Dari situlah, Yuuma mempelajari perawakan yang tenang dan selalu menentang apapun yang irrasional. Dia adalah _perfect copy_ dari Mizki, seorang prajurit yang telah membuang nama aslinya dan hidup sebagai tentara bayaran yang berorientasi keuntungan.

Keduanya berbagi masa lalu dan cerita hingga sekarang, tetapi, tidak ada dari satupun cerita-cerita tersebut yang membekas di hati keduanya. Walau mereka mengetahui masa lalu masing-masing, walau mereka tetap meninggalkan perasaan kemanusiaan dalam hidup mereka, mereka menganggap bahwa perasaan tersebut tidak perlu untuk digunakan. Yuuma pernah menceritakan masa lalunya pada Mizki, dan Mizki pernah sesekali― Walau jarang, menceritakan masa lalunya sebagai bentuk pembelajaran akan pengalaman pada Yuuma. Ya, itu semua hanyalah sekedar cerita, bukan menjadi sesuatu yang menghubungkan mereka berdua secara psikologis.

Dengan kata lain, rasa kemanusiaan yang mereka miliki dari sebuah hubungan batin hanya sekedar pembatas bagaimana mereka bisa disebut sebagai manusia. Keduanya tidak pernah bergerak atas dasar rasa iba, keduanya tidak tahu apa itu kata 'kasihan', saling berbagi rasa sedih tidak membuat mereka menyayangi satu sama lain.

― Keduanya sama ―

― Mereka bersama hanya demi diri mereka masing-masing ―

Apa yang mereka pedulikan dari rekan mereka hanyalah kerja sama, kebutuhan sosial untuk saling berinteraksi― Sebuah tanda kalau mereka masihlah seorang manusia yang taat pada etiket manusia sebagaimana harusnya.

Tapi di luar semua itu…

― Mereka tidak peduli hal lain ―

Pada waktu itu, semuanya berhenti, waktu benar-benar tidak lagi berjalan di mata Mizki. Hanya sosok aneh yang melayang yang memberikannya kesadaran bahwa dia belum mati dan pergi ke akhirat. Pemandangan ini menentang seluruh bentuk kemanusiaan yang Mizki pahami.

― Itu adalah penawaran ―

― Tapi tidak sekali seumur hidup ―

" _Kesepakatan terbentuk."_

Cahaya meruak perlahan menutupi mata Mizki, semuanya menjadi begitu terang dan kemudian terlihat gelap…

Di sisi lain, Yuuma sadar, dia bisa merasakannya. Apa yang Yuuma takutkan selama ini sudah terjadi tepat di depan matanya. Semua yang berhenti di hadapannya adalah bukti dari kekuatan dahsyat tetapi tidak masuk akal yang seharusnya tidak ada di dunia ini.

Mereka sudah kembali.

Para ' _Tarrasque'_ yang sesungguhnya.

Nafas Yuuma tersengal, dia benar-benar lupa caranya untuk tenang. Pupil matanya mengecil karena cahaya yang tiba-tiba menutupi matanya. Waktu yang seakan berhenti ini perlahan menghentikan setiap cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Perlahan-lahan menjadi gelap dan semakin gelap, membuat pupil mata Yuuma mulai berakomodasi mencari cahaya setelah mengecil karena silau sebelumnya,

Menghilang dan terus menghilang.

Perlahan-lahan.

" _Hei, apa kau sudah puas bersenang-senang?"_

Suara itu tiba-tiba terdengar di telinga Yuuma.

" _Bukannya sudah cukup lama bagimu untuk bersenang-senang? Kini saatnya bagimu untuk bangun dari semua mimpi indah itu."_

Walau tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak, tapi setiap fungsi tubuhnya masih bekerja. Perutnya yang kembang-kempis karena bernafas luar biasa cepat membuat sebuah irama hembusan kacau dari hidung dan mulut Yuuma. Keringat dingin yang mengucur terlepas dan menetes satu persatu, kemudian berhenti tepat di udara setelah lepas dari kulit Yuuma.

Bulu kuduknya berdiri, rasa waspada dan ketakutan yang luar biasa tercampur aduk,

Untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, Yuuma kembali merasakan apa yang mereka sebut dengan istilah paranoid yang menjadi kenyataan. Rasa takut yang terealisasi menjadi beban di dalam jiwanya sendiri.

" _Kau tidak bisa kabur lagi…"_

Lalu suara itu menghilang.

"Hah?!"

Waktu kembali berjalan setelahnya, memperlihatkan Yuuma yang langsung jatuh tersungkur seketika. Orang-orang yang mencoba menembak Yuuma sebelumnya juga langsung ambruk semua karena sudah tertembak oleh Yuuma terlebih dahulu.

Eksresi keringat yang berlebihan karena tekanan mental yang luar biasa menyakitkan terjadi, membuat wajahnya menjadi pucat dan kulitnya perlahan membiru. Kantung matanya menghitam, tapi dia tidak punya waktu untuk berkedip. Yuuma berdiri dan berbalik, berlari sekuat tenaganya menuju tempat yang menjadi tempat Mizki berada sekarang.

"Tuhan, jika kau memang benar-benar ada, aku ingin tahu satu hal."

"Apakah takdir ku memang sekelam ini?"

.

 _~Tarrasque: The Serenity Game~_

 _Simpang Ketigabelas: Sebuah Awal dari Akhir yang Lainnya (Bagian 3)_

 _Main_ _Character:_ _VY2 Yuuma_ _, Hatsune Miku_ _  
Main Pair: YuumaMiku_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies_ _  
_ _Story © Aprian._ _  
_ _UTAUloid © Owner creator_ _  
_ _Fanloid © Creator_

 _(Cover pic is not mine)_

 _Summary :_

 _"Ketika aku menodongkan senjata di tangan ku, dia bertanya 'Apakah membunuh itu membuat mu tenang?!' Lalu aku sadar, aku telah membunuh dan terbunuh berkali-kali. 'Apapun yang kau lakukan, jangan pernah menarik senjatamu lagi!' Tapi aku menggunakannya lagi demi dendam yang sebenarnya tidak ada, schr_ _ó_ _dinger."_

(Fiksi ini mungkin berisi banyak kekurangan, kalian sudah diperingatkan)

' _Abc' (italic)_ : Flashback, kata asing (termasuk dari eksistensi asing), atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutipsatu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
' **Abc** '/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

.

.

.

Mizki melihat kembali cahaya dan kembali mengakomodirkan pandangannya.

Dia melihat massa dari orang-orang yang sebelumnya terlihat brutal, bertekuk lutut pada satu makhluk yang melayang, sekarang Mizki yakin, kalau semua fenomena tadi bukanlah mimpi.

Rekan-rekannya tidak lagi dipasung di tiang-tiang yang berdiri, mereka semua sudah diturunkan dan tergeletak di atas jerami yang seharusnya sudah terbakar tadi.

"Oh, Dewa!"

"Berikan kami berkah!"

"Puji agung sosok Dewa!"

Sorakan pemujaan yang berisi segala pujian dan lantunan doa terdengar, Mizki langsung tahu kalau apa yang ada di depannya itu benar-benar bukan manusia atau makhluk buatan manusia.

Semua fenomena supranatural yang terjadi baginya terlihat seperti mimpi, tapi dia tidak bisa lagi mengalihkan pandangannya dari mimpi tersebut. Karena itu semua bukanlah mimpi…

― Bukan sebuah khayalan yang dia sendiri buat ―

Pikiran Mizki sempat tertuju kesana, membuat dirinya terdiam beberapa saat.

Tapi tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mengangkat kembali senjatanya. Dia melihat makhluk tersebut dengan mata yang tajam dan menodongkan senjatanya tanpa pikir panjang.

Di balik kerumunan tidak waras yang berdoa pada sesosok makhluk aneh bertubuh anak kecil yang melayang, Mizki merasakan bahwa dirinya sekarang lebih terancam daripada sebelumnya. Ada sebuah perasaan janggal, rasa waspada dari apa yang menjadi pikirannya sebelum ini, sebuah tekanan mental yang terjadi karena semua hal-hal tidak masuk akal yang terjadi di hadapannya. Mizki merasakan bahwa dia sudah melawan apa yang seharusnya dia tidak lawan, tapi tidak ada waktu lagi, dia harus segera pergi dan membawa rekan-rekannya bersama dengan dirinya.

"Makhluk apa kau?"

Tanya Mizki dengan suara yang berat. Mizki bernafas dengan cukup berat, asap nafasnya menyembul, terlihat di tengah hawa dingin malam hari yang sedang berlangsung.

" _Apa itu sikap mu kepada orang yang menyelamatkan mu dan rekan-rekan mu? Shishishi~"_

Dari sosoknya, Mizki bisa memperkirakan kalau makhluk tersebut― Yang diselimuti warna hijau terang disekujur tubuhnya, benar-benar hanyalah anak kecil… Laki-laki yang terlihat masih berada di usia sekolah dasar.

Tapi penampilan tersebut bahkan tidak membuat Mizki melunak untuk menurunkan laras senjatanya satu derajat pun.

"Jangan bercanda! Kau tidak menolong ku atas hal apapun!"

Dorr! Dorr!

Dua buah peluru keluar dari senjata itu, dan dengan cepatnya melesat ke arah kepala makhluk melayang tersebut. Mizki tidak punya waktu untuk menunjukkan belas kasihan, tidak ada bukti bahwa makhluk itu memang menyelamatkannya karena Mizki sempat kehilangan pengelihatan tadi.

Dia tidak akan mempercayai sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia lihat kebenarannya.

Apa yang Mizki anggap benar adalah suatu keadaan yang membuat rekannya selamat itu memang benar terjadi, tapi mau eksistensi apapun yang melakukan itu, bahkan Tuhan sekalipun― Mizki tidak akan berterima kasih padanya.

Karena itu semua tidak rasional.

" _Apa begitu sikap mu setelah meminta untuk diselamatkan? Kau lupa bahwa kau menyetujui syarat untuk membuat rekan-rekan mu ini selamat? Biadab."_

Suara tawa yang menyertai perkataan makhluk itu menghilang, dan Mizki benar-benar dikejutkan atas satu hal.

Kedua pelurunya terhenti tepat di depan mata makhluk tersebut, terkikis perlahan dan berubah menjadi abu. Kejadian barusan benar-benar menghancurkan setiap akal sehat dan semua konsep sains yang Mizki tahu ada di dunia ini.

― Dia tidak mau percaya ―

― Tapi kenyataan menamparnya dengan keras ―

― Mungkin makhluk di depannya ini benar-benar seorang dewa ―

"""APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"""

Suara kerumunan itu kembali terdengar, mereka semua berdiri dari sujudnya dan berlari ke arah Mizki dengan obor dan peralatan membahayakan lainnya seperti benda tajam dan _handgun_ usang di tangan mereka.

Kerumunan itu kembali menggila dan menargetkan Mizki, tapi suara tembakan lainnya terdengar bersamaan dengan suara mobil yang melaju dengan kencang.

Dorr! Dorr!

Dua peluru itu, dengan telaknya, menembus kepala makhluk aneh berwujud laki-laki yang melayang menatap Mizki. Makhluk itu jatuh ke tanah dengan suara jatuh yang terdengar menyakitkan dan darah mulai keluar dari kepalanya.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Suara seorang wanita dari kerumunan gila itu terdengar, menyebabkan kerumunan berhenti dan berbalik. Kerumunan itu kemudian berhamburan dengan panik dan suara tangisan yang keras―

― Dewa mereka baru saja ditembak mati oleh seseorang.

"Mizki! Cepat! Angkut Luo dan yang lain ke dalam!"

Yuuma datang ke tempat rekan-rekannya yang tidak sadarkan diri dan turun dari mobilnya. Bersenjatakan lengkap, dia menghalau orang-orang yang kembali berusaha menyerangnya dengan menembakinya satu persatu.

Mayat berjatuhan, silih berganti dalam suara tembakan.

Mizki kemudian sadar dan mengangkut rekannya ke dalam jeep tersebut, ruangan yang tidak cukup untuk sepuluh orang pun akhirnya memaksa Mizki untuk menaruh sisanya di bak belakang sambungan dari jeep yang digunakan untuk mengangkut senjata.

Mizki memberikan isyarat kalau dia sudah selesai, dan dengan aba-aba darinya, Yuuma ikut masuk ke dalam mobil sambil memberikan tembakan perlindungan. Mobil tersebut menyala dan mulai melaju meninggalkan kota gila tersebut.

Tapi di balik semua itu, Mizki masih melihatnya.

Mata makhluk hijau yang sudah ditembak mati oleh Yuuma barusan, melihatnya dengan tatapan yang lebar dan berkedip beberapa kali.

Dia tidak mau melihatnya, dia tidak mau menganggap bahwa itu kenyataan.

Tapi mayat makhluk itu tersenyum perlahan dan menyeringai ke arah Mizki, perlahan-lahan tertutup oleh kerumunan dan menghilang sepenuhnya.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Dua minggu sudah terlewati dan semuanya kembali normal.

Unila sudah menginformasikan bahwa kota tersebut akhirnya berhenti mengedarkan narkoba dan pihak pemerintahan sudah berhasil meminimalisir penyebaran yang sudah ada.

Tapi para anggota PMC ini, menghilang satu-persatu di _safehouse_ yang dipimpin Mizki tersebut.

"Kenapa ini bisa terjadi… Apa ini benar-benar nyata?"

Semuanya terjadi dua hari setelah kejadian melawan para penganut sesat tempo hari, dari sepuluh orang yang ada di dalam kelompok Mizki, lima di antaranya termasuk Luo merasakan keanehan pada tubuh mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari keanehan itu semakin terasa dan terasa, memang tidak nampak secara fisik, tapi seperti ada stimulus untuk sesuatu yang ingin menunjukkan dirinya tetapi tidak bisa terjadi pada tubuh mereka.

Lalu hari setelahnya, sosok hijau itu muncul di depan mereka semua.

" _Mari kita mulai, permainannya!"_

Ketika _safehouse_ tiba-tiba dimasuki makhluk aneh yang melayang, seluruh anggota PMC menembaki makhluk itu bertubi-tubi hingga tubuhnya tidak lagi berbentuk. Suara tembakan yang seperti hujan terdengar tidak berhenti selama 2 menit, menyebabkan rumah tersebut juga rusak oleh lubang yang tidak karuan jumlahnya.

Tapi, walau dengan tubuh berlubang, darah yang mengalir deras, bahkan mata yang hampir jatuh dari rongganya― Makhluk itu kembali berdiri dan tubuhnya perlahan bereaksi secara aneh terhadap luka-lukanya.

Dia beregenerasi. Sebuah pemandangan yang tidak pernah dilihat oleh manusia awam pada umumnya selama mereka hidup, makhluk yang meregenerasi tubuhnya sendiri dengan cepat setelah terluka.

" _Bukannya perlakuan kalian sangat kasar? Shishishi~"_

Suara itu terdengar lagi.

Tapi, orang yang kemudian kembali menembakkan peluru buta karena rasa takut dan panik adalah Yuuma. Dia terus dan terus menembak makhluk itu, hingga peluru dari senjata yang ada di tangannya habis untuk yang kedua kalinya. Makhluk itu tetap berdiri dan menyeringai, ruangan tersebut tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sebuah tempat yang sangat gelap.

Lilin menyala satu persatu, bentuk tempat itu terlihat kemudian. Sebuah ruangan yang luas dengan meja besar dan kursi di sekelilingnya, hanya ada satu pintu yang terlihat di ruangan itu.

Mereka semua dikumpulkan dan dipaksa berkenalan dengan tidak jelasnya― Mengesampingkan fakta kalau mereka sudah kenal satu sama lain.

" _Omong kosong!"_

Salah satu rekan Mizki terlihat tidak tahan lagi dan mencoba menangkap makhluk hijau itu, yang mengaku bernama _Administrator_ kepada mereka semua, dan mencekiknya hingga mati. Mereka semua tidak mau percaya kalau _Administrator_ ini tidak bisa dibunuh. Selangkah lagi sebelum tangan kekar itu mencapai leher _Administrator_ , sebuah tombak muncul entah darimana dan menghentikan pergerakan rekan Mizki yang _mencoba_ mencekik _Administrator_.

" _Melukai Administrator akan dibebankan hukuman. Jangan sekali-kali mencoba membantah atau melukai kalau tidak mau kena hukuman~ Shishishi~"_

Orang ini mendecih dan berakhir menuju satu-satunya pintu di ruangan tersebut, tapi ketika tangannya memegang kenop pintu tersebut, dia berhenti.

" _Jangan buka."_

Mizki berbicara.

" _Jangan buka pintu itu."_

Instingnya sebagai seorang prajurit benar-benar merasakan sesuatu yang buruk jika rekannya tersebut membuka pintu tersebut. Mizki berakhir memberikan isyarat untuk bawahannya untuk kembali tenang dan duduk, lalu mereka mendengar penjelasan tentang keinginan yang akan dikabulkan, sebuah permainan sebagai penentunya, dan juga kemampuan yang menjadi alat bagi mereka untuk memenangkan permainan ini.

Setelah semua omong kosong itu selesai, semuanya kembali normal dan mereka kembali menuju ke _safehouse_ , tempat mereka berada pada awalnya. Sejak saat itulah, kepercayaan yang sudah lama terpupuk di antara mereka mulai goyah satu sama lain. Rasa loyal terhadap Mizki mulai terkikis, dan keraguan menyelimuti rekan-rekan Mizki termasuk Luo dan Yuuma.

.

.

.

1 minggu kemudian, mereka semua dikirim ke dalam kota mati yang aneh dan mereka diharuskan mencari sesuatu di tempat tersebut. Tidak ada penolakan, mereka tidak ada pada situasi yang tepat untuk menolak.

Setelah melihat semua hal-hal tidak masuk akal ini, mereka hanya bisa mengikuti arus dan menunggu kesempatan untuk merusak arus tersebut sekali lagi. Mizki memberikan perintah untuk mengikuti semua perkataan yang _Administrator_ katakana, dan mencari celah dimana mereka semua bisa mengakhiri semua kekonyolan ini setelahnya.

Tetapi, setelah pencarian di dalam labirin itu selesai, ada salah satu orang yang tidak sempat menemukan apa yang harusnya dia cari.

Pada saat inilah, Mizki, Luo, Yuuma dan semua orang yang ada di sana masuk ke dalam situasi yang semakin tidak masuk akal. Rekan Mizki yang tidak berhasil menemukan objektifnya di dalam labirin tiba-tiba berteriak tidak jelas. Dia terus-terusan memegang kepalanya seraya berteriak kesakitan, kemudian dalam satu menit, dia mereda. Orang tersebut entah kenapa― Terlihat berbeda.

" _Jawab aku, apa yang baru saja terjadi?"_

Di saat Mizki menanyakan hal tersebut, orang yang ditanya oleh Mizki melihat Mizki dengan bingung. Dia pergi setelahnya tanpa mengatakan apapun, tapi Mizki tidak serta-merat membiarkannya pergi, dia menarik tangannya dan mengunci rekannya sendiri di tanah.

Tapi apa yang rekannya katakana setelahnya?

" _Lepaskan aku penjahat! Aku tidak kenal siapa kau! Akan aku laporkan kau pada polisi atas dasar penyerangan bersenjata!"_

" _Apa yang kau katakan?! Jangan bercanda!"_

Tapi mata itu, Mizki tidak menangkap kebohongan dari mata rekannya sendiri. Dia berdiri dan melepaskan rekannya tersebut, kemudian― Orang yang pernah menjadi rekannya tersebut, pergi dengan tatapan sinis dan penuh amarah. Kejadian itu membuat syok Mizki karena tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, begitu juga dengan anggota yang lainnya.

Tapi tidak butuh waktu lama untuk melihat hasil dari kejadian tersebut.

Pada malamnya, berita tentang kematian mantan rekannya itu tersiar di televisi, bunuh diri tersebut diperkirakan terstimulasi atas dasar rasa stres. Mantan rekan Mizki tersebut bunuh diri di sebuah restoran bintang 3, menusuk lehernya sendiri dengan pisau _steak_ yang ada di tangannya.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, sebuah 'kemampuan' bangkit di antara mereka. Mereka semua mulai semena-mena dan merasa hebat, bergerak sendiri-sendiri dan berakhir pergi dari sisi Mizki. Tujuh orang yang pergi, termasuk Luo, sudah termakan oleh kata-kata _Administrator_ tentang keinginan apapun yang bisa terkabul.

Sungguh mudah sekali membuat hati manusia berbelok dari jalan yang telah mereka percayai selama ini, hanya dengan beberapa kata saja, itu sudah cukup untuk membeli jiwa-jiwa yang selalu tamak akan harta dan kekuasaan.

Kebersamaan yang telah lama mereka bangun, hancur hanya dalam beberapa hari. Mereka tidak lagi peduli dengan _Administrator_ atau tentang makhluk apa _Administrator_ ini sebenarnya. Orang-orang ini hanya peduli tentang bagaimana mereka menggunakan kemampuan mereka untuk memuaskan diri, dan membawa egoism mereka terkabul walau harus menusuk mantan temannya sendiri dari belakang.

Sekarang, tinggal Yuuma yang ada di sisi Mizki. Untuk beberapa hari, mereka tidak saling berbicara. Hingga akhirnya Yuuma mengatakan apa yang seharusnya dia katakan dari awal.

― Hal tentang ayahnya ―

Bagaimana semua malapetakan ini berawal, dan bagaimana mereka bisa terjebak di dalam semua ini.

'Ini semua salah ku.' Pikir Yuuma.

'Andai aku menolah ajakan mereka saat itu.'

Tapi Mizki tidak merespon dengan respon yang ekspresif.

Dia hanya berkata.

" _Ah, jadi begitu."_

Yuuma tiba-tiba saja marah, dia benar-benar kehilangan perawakan tenang yang selama ini dia bangun demi Mizki.

" _Apa yang kau maksud?! Ini semua salah ku! Jika saja aku mengatakan semua ini lebih awal_ ― _Jika saja aku tidak ikut dengan kalian! Semua ini tidak akan terjadi!"_

Mizki menatap Yuuma dengan tatapan yang mengerikan.

Dia berdiri dan mengangkat kerah Yuuma, walau perkataannya datar, tapi Yuuma sudah benar-benar mati rasa karena perkataan tersebut.

" _Siapa yang menyuruh mu menyalahkan diri mu sendiri? Aku pemimpin di sini, jika anak buah ku berpaling dari ku, itu berarti aku belum cukup untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin yang baik."_

Mizki melempar Yuuma dengan kasar dan mengambil senjata di samping sofa yang ia duduki.

Ckrek!

Dia tertawa dengan keras.

" _Jika ini memang takdir Tuhan, kita lihat, sejauh mana aku bisa mengacak-ngacak semua ketetapan mutlak ini sebagai manusia yang Ia ciptakan."_

Sejak saat inilah, mereka semua akhirnya benar-benar melawan satu sama lain. Mizki sebenarnya tidak ada keinginan untuk menang, tapi, apa yang Yuuma lihat waktu itu benar-benar tidak lazim. Mizki tersenyum lebar, seakan-akan dia menikmati hal ini.

Saat itulah Yuuma sadar, masih banyak hal yang tidak Yuuma ketahui tentang diri Mizki.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Drrrrt! Drrrrt!

Trang!

"Sial! Menyakitkan juga melawan mu! Luo!"

Mereka semua ada di tengah permainan lainnya, mengumpulkan sesuatu dengan area permainan ada di seluruh ibukota Afrika Selatan― Pretoria, Cape Town dan Bloemfontein. Mereka diberikan waktu selama 2 minggu untuk saling berkompetisi mengumpulkan sesuatu, siapa yang paling sedikit mengumpulkan akan kalah, dan yang paling banyak akan mendapatkan hadiah khusus.

"Jangan bersembunyi! Aku tahu kau bukan pengecut yang melawan dengan taktik bodoh seperti gerillya! Kau masih berhutang satu _steak_ pada ku!"

Trang! Trang!

Suara peluru tertangkis besi-besi yang melayang di sana, Luo mengendalikan besi dengan Telekinesis, kemampuan untuk mengendalikan objek yang ada dengan pikiran.

Setiap peluru yang melayang padanya tertangkis baja berat dari badan tank yang sudah hancur. Membuat Mizki kesulitan membidik dan melumpuhkan Luo.

"Gunakan kemampuan mu!" Teriak Luo.

Mizki mendecih, dia tidak bisa menuruti kemauan Luo.

Luo bertemu dengan Mizki di saat Mizki mendapatkan tugas untuk mengambil barang di dalam sebuah tempat penelitian di Mongol. Di sanalah dia bertemu Luo, seorang gadis remaja yang ditahan disebuah kursi, dengan mata yang memerah dan terus-menerus mengeluarkan air. Mulutnya disumpal dan telinganya dicekoki suara statis tanpa henti.

Luo adalah anak dengan IQ luar biasa yang tidak bisa ditemui sembarang di dunia ini, dia dijadikan percobaan untuk mengetahui seberapa besar ketahanannya terhadap informasi yang dimasukkan ke dalam otaknya terus menerus. Sebagai bahan eksperimen uji coba manusia, dia dipaksa untuk mendengarkan suara statis yang tidak karuan dan melihat gambar rusak dari kumpulan garis yang tidak membentuk apapun, setiap harinya.

Dia selalu berimpian, dengan kepintarannya, Luo sudah berkeinginan sejak dia kecil untuk pergi kemanapun yang dia inginkan. Dia akan mengubah dunia dengan otaknya dan menjadi orang yang bisa menggerakkan dunia ini, pergi ke seluruh belahan bumi untuk meneliti segala bentuk pengetahuan yang selalu ia kagumi. Mizki membawa Luo bersamanya ketika dia mengetahui hal tersebut, dia berjanji akan membawa Luo kemanapun yang Luo mau. Demi impian tersebut, Mizki memberikan Luo kesempatan baginya untuk sekali lagi melihat dunia luar. Rasa yang kuat untuk menggerakkan segalanya yang ada di dunia memberikannya kekuatan sebagai Telekinesis.

"Gunakan kemampuan mu dan lawan aku dengan adil! Mizki! Kau tahu aku tidak bercanda!" Luo terus dan terus melempar Mizki dengan onggokan besi, membuat Mizki hanya bisa menghindar dan tidak punya kesempatan untuk membidik.

Dia tidak bisa, untuk pertama kalinya, perasaannya sebagai seorang manusia diuji. Rasionalitas dan orientasi keuntungan yang selalu dia banggakan runtuh di depan situasi ini. Dia tidak ingin menyerang Luo, orang yang dia selamatkan dengan kedua tangannya sendiri dengan cara ini.

"Menyerahlah, Mizki! Jika kau tidak mau bertarung, menyerahlah dan biarkan aku mengurus mu setelah ini semua! Walau kau kehilangan dirimu sendiri, aku berjanji akan memenangkan semua ini dan berada di samping mu selamanya! Aku mohon…" Luo menitikan air mata di tengah amukannya.

Mizki paham, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang membenci satu sama lain.

Tapi godaan akan terkabulnya keinginan membuat kontradiksi akan perasaan yang seharusnya menjadi ikatan di antara mereka berdua.

"Aku juga bisa mengatakan hal yang sama." Ucap Mizki.

Mizki akhirnya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, Luo Tianyi, dia sudah memberikan Mizki begitu banyak kenangan yang berharga.

Apa yang harus Mizki lakukan sekarang adalah menjaga kenangan itu agar tidak menghilang begitu saja.

,

,

,

Pada malam itu Mizki mengajak Yuuma keluar.

"Ayo jalan-jalan, aku bosan terus berada di rumah." Ucap Mizki.

Sudah dua permainan lainnya yang Mizki lewati, termasuk yang menjadi tempatnya bertarung dengan Luo. Mizki membuat Luo koma selama sisa waktu permainan, menjadikan Luo sebagai orang yang mengumpulkan paling sedikit. Pada hari penentuan, ketika Luo terbangun dari komanya, dia terlihat bingung― Dan juga tidak mengenal Mizki sama sekali.

Mizki menaruh Luo di bawah pengawasan Unila, dia ditempatkan di rumah sakit jiwa di kota. Dengan seluruh tabungan Luo yang Mizki simpah, Mizki menggunakannya untuk membayar segala biaya yang menjadi tanggungan selama Luo berada di sana. Setelah permainan itu berakhir, Luo kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berpikir secara logis. Setiap kali Luo ingin memikirkan sesuatu yang rumit, masalah ilmiah bahkan hanya untuk hitungan yang sederhana saja, kepala Luo akan terasa sakit dan membuatnya kehilangan kewarasannya.

Dia ditempatkan di pusat rehabilitasi, otaknya sudah diperiksa, tetapi pihak dokter tidak menemukan adanya gegar atau kesalahan lainnya. Mizki akhirnya tidak bisa menepati janjinya, dia meninggalkan Luo selamanya di sana.

― Mizki melepaskan Luo setelah semua omong kosong janji yang telah dia ucapkan ―

Permainan lainnya terjadi, dan menyisakan Mizki dan Yuuma sebagai partisipan terakhir. Lalu besok, adalah penentuan dari siapa yang akan memenangkan semua ini.

Ini adalah malam terakhir dimana mereka bisa bersama.

"Bukannya ini malam yang indah?" Tanya Mizki.

Yuuma tidak menjawab, dia hanya memikirkan satu hal… Malam terakhirnya bersama Mizki.

"Mizki! Aku!" Perkataan itu tidak bisa dilanjutkan oleh Yuuma.

Bagi Yuuma, Mizki adalah sosok yang menjadi tujuan hidupnya selama 1 tahun belakangan ini. Dia mengubah Yuuma yang hanya anak cengeng, menjadi seorang prajurit dewasa yang bisa menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Tapi di balik semua itu, Yuuma tetaplah seorang anak cengeng yang tidak mau ditinggalkan oleh orang yang berharga baginya.

Setelah dia susah payah mendapatkan semua kenangan berharga itu, melawan kematian untuk bisa terus berdiri dan bangun dari tidurnya demi melihat mentari esok.

Dia tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi untuk mengatakan semua ini.

Yuuma mencintai Mizki, sebagai seorang kakak, rekan, sahabat, keluarga― Bahkan sebagai seorang wanita.

"Mizki―!"

Mizki meletakan jarinya di bibir Yuuma.

"Kau tahu bukan? Aku ini hanya seorang wanita tua?" Memang, jika dilihat dari jenjang umurnya, Mizki dan Yuuma mungkin terpaut dua puluh tahun lebih.

Keduanya terdiam, di tengah taman itu, keduanya terdiam.

"Aku bisa meniru kekuatan orang lain? Konyol bukan?" Ucap Mizki tiba-tiba.

"Bukannya, itu bisa membuat mu menjadi orang yang hebat?" Yuuma di kala itu masih belum tahu, hubungan antara kemampuan dan juga keinginan para partisipan.

"Ini menandakan bahwa aku hanya ingin menjadi 'seseorang'. Aku bisa meniru kemampuan yang aku lihat karena aku 'tidak punya ciri khas' sebagai seorang manusia. Apa yang sebenarnya ku inginkan selama ini sebenarnya hanya menjadi 'seseorang' yang memiliki 'jati diri', terdengar konyol bukan?"

Walau samar, Yuuma bisa menangap arti dari perkataan itu. Di saat itulah, Yuuma paham bagaimana keinginan dapat mempengaruhi kemampuan yang mereka dapatkan.

Lalu kemampuan Yuuma…

"Yuuma, aku mau besok kau mengikuti apa yang aku katakan. Tidak, ini adalah perintah."

Mizki mengeluarkan sebuah batu yang bersinar terang.

"Ini adalah hadiah dari permainan sebelumnya, sebagai orang yang mengumpulkan objektif paling banyak, aku diberikan ini. Benda ini dapat membuat ku meminta satu hal di luar keinginan ku dengan pertimbangan _Administrator_." Ucap Mizki.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan menggunakan kemampuan ku dan benda ini untuk memutar balikan sistem, membuat ku menjadi _Administrator_ untuk sementara dan membuat permainan ini berakhir tanpa ada yang menang." Jawab Mizki.

"Apa itu mungkin?" Tanya Yuuma lagi.

"Aku sudah memperhitungkannya, masih ada kemungkinan."

Mizki berdiri dan akhirnya mengajak Yuuma berdiri juga.

"Daripada itu, ayo kita habiskan malam ini dengan bermain. Apa tidak ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi? Apa tidak ada makanan yang ingin kau cicipi? Aku yang traktir malam ini. Puaskan saja hasrat mu untuk bermain, jangan pikirkan hal-hal yang menyakitkan."

Yuuma tersenyum dan ikut beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, mereka akhirnya menghabiskan waktunya untuk bersenang-senang― Tapi Yuuma tidak sadar, walau perkataan Mizki seakan membuat mereka berdua bisa lolos dari permainan ini, sebenarnya ada satu hal yang tidak Mizki beritahukan.

Itu adalah malam terakhir mereka bisa bersama.

,

,

,

Besoknya saat hari penentuan.

Mizi menggunakan batu yang ada di dalam genggamannya untuk membuat keinginan, membuatnya bisa meniru apapun yang ingin dia tiru walau hanya sebentar. Dia meniru sosok _Administrator_ itu sendiri dan membuat paradoks dalam sistem permainan dimana tidak ada yang bisa menang karena partisipan kedua yang tersisa berubah menjadi orang yang mengatur permainan.

 _Administrator_ akhirnya tidak bisa melakukan apapun, dia tidak menyangka kalau Mizki akan mencoba menjadi 'Dewa' untuk menyelamatkan Yuuma. Ketika Yuuma mengajak Mizki untuk pergi bersama dengannya, Mizki menembaki Yuuma dan membuatnya sekarat.

Mizki tahu, Yuuma tidak bisa selalu melihat masa depan. Yuuma hanya bisa melihat masa depan jika Yuuma memang ingin melihatnya. Jadi Mizki membuat keadaan dimana Yuuma yakin kalau mereka berdua bisa kabur sehingga membuat Yuuma tidk perlu merasa curiga dan melihat di masa depan apa yang sebenarnya akan terjadi.

Di sebuah hari yang tidak lagi dikenali, pada tanggal 12 Desember 2014, Mizki membuka lubang hitam menuju Nagoya, Jepang. Dia membakar semua yang ada dan membuat kepanikan agar tidak ada permasalah dengan memindahkan Yuuma ke Jepang pada saat itu juga. Ada kemungkinan jika Yuuma hanya tiba-tiba saja berpindah ke Jepang, dia akan terabaikan dan berakhir menjadi penjahat demi menghidupi dirinya. Tapi jika membuat kerusakan dan menyamarkan Yuuma sebagai korban kecelakaan, dia akan dirawat dan diberi tangguhan. Walau identitasnya berakhir tidak diketahui, dia bisa dianggap sebagai warga negara karena dibiarkan terluka di negara tersebut.

" _Dengan begini, aku yang menang."_

Mizki akhirnya mengatakannya.

" _Kode Nama VY1, kau mengerti kalau harapan yang akan terkabul adalah milikmu, bukan milik orang lain. Apa yang akan dikabulkan adalah representasi dari keinginan dan juga kekuatanmu, bukankah kau sadar bahwa yang kau minta ini adalah mustahil? Shishishi…"_

 _Administrator_ mengatakannya dengan jelas. Dengan melakukan hal ini― Berubah menjadi _Administator_ itu sendiri, itu berarti Mizki tidak mengabulkan apa yang Mizki inginkan walau Mizki sudah menang. Sistem permainan dan kode yang dimiliki seorang _Administrator_ menolah keadaan ini dan berakhir mengikis Mizki perlahan-lahan ke dalam spiral dari paradoks yang tidak jelas.

Dengan kata lain― Mizki sendiri harus menjadi pihak yang kalah, walau tidak ada dari keduanya yang menang.

" _Yuuma, berjanjilah satu hal pada ku."_

" _Dasar wanita sialan! Apa lagi yang kau inginkan?!"_

Merasa sudah ditipu, Yuuma tidak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya. Sebenarnya dia tidak marah pada Mizki, dia marah pada dirinya sendiri yang lemah sehingga harus membuat Mizki melakukan hal ini.

" _Aku adalah pembunuh, tugasku adalah membunuh. Bencilah aku, ingatlah bahwa dendam mu adalah milikku seorang. Tapi ingatlah satu hal…"_

Suara _Administrator_ yang mengatakan bahwa hukuman akan dimulai menggema di tengah kehancuran.

" _Yuuma, jika kau ingin mengutuk seseorang, kutuklah aku. Jika kau ingin mengutuk sesuatu, kutuklah permainan laknat ini dengan semua kebencianmu."_ Ucap Mizki kepada Yuuma di dalam langkahnya.

Yuuma, yang matanya sudah sangat berat, hampir tidak bisa menangkap apa yang Mizki katakana.

" _Hiduplah, hidup dan ingatlah apa yang aku katakan."_ Ucap Mizki.

" _Kehidupanmu adalah pengorbanan, lalu hidupmu setelah ini adalah penyesalan, penyesalan yang mendalam. Bawalah perkataanku sebagai kutukan, yang mengikatmu hingga nafas terakhir terhembus dari bibirmu."_ Lanjut Mizki tersebut.

" _Apa yang telah kau perjuangkan selama ini adalah mimpi, dan akulah alasan mu kenapa kau bisa bermimpi dalam hal yang tidak memiliki arti."_

Mizki membuka sebuah lubang hitam, memindahkan Yuuma ke tempat lain dari tempatnya berada sekarang. Ketika tangannya sudah siap melepas Yuuma, satu kalimat terakhir terlontar dari bibirnya.

" _Ingatlah, semua ini adalah mimpi, semua termasuk hubunganku denganmu. Tapi yakinlah, ucapanku akan membuatmu sadar, betapa buruknya kembali mengangkat senjata untuk membunuh… Walau demi melindungi orang yang kau sayangi kelak…"_

Mizki akhirnya hilang dari pandangan Yuums sepenuhnya. Sesuai aturan awal, Mizki yang menjadi pihak yang kalah harus kehilangan hal yang berharga baginya. Dia kehilangan jati dirinya dan berakhir seperti tubuh tanpa jiwa pada saat itu. Walau tidak ada pemenang, apa yang terjadi pada Mizki tidak bisa dihindari lagi.

,

,

,

Semua itu berakhir dengan penyesalan, Yuuma hanya bisa menyalahkan dirinya sendiri hingga sekarang.

Hingga hidupnya pada detik ini, dia menyimpan dendam yang amat sangat menyakitkan untuk diingat. Tapi, dia sendiri tidak tahu, siapa sebenarnya yang menjadi tempatnya untuk mendendam, sebuah dendam yang sebenarnya tidak ada.

Hidup dalam kesendirian, dia mengganggap bahwa kenangannya dengan Mizki sudah cukup baginya untuk tersenyum. Dia hanya harus mengulang, mengulang, dan mengulangi semua kenangan berharganya lagi dan lagi. Dia tidak akan pernah bosan, dia hanya harus mengingat itu semua di kala dia merasa bosan.

Walau Yuuma anggap sudah cukup, kita semua tahu, manusia tidak akan pernah puas pada hal itu. Yuuma pada dasarnya memutar kenangan berharga yang dia sendiri telah hancurkan.

Jiwa nya sudah tidak lagi utuh seperti sebagaimana mestinya…

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

" _Lalu akhir ini menjadi awal bagi ku untuk memutar langkah yang sama."_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Simpang keempat belas selesai~

Untuk minggu depan, saya libur karena ada acara di UMM Dome Malang, ada yang kesana juga? Boleh kalau mau ketemuan #PLAK  
Oh ada review anon

* * *

To reviewer nemad ART 199:

Makasih ya atas ucapan selamanya :3  
Akan tetap lanjut sampai selesai kok, cuma ya itu, updatenya seminggu sekali dan kadang dua minggu sekali T^T  
Makasih ya udah review~ Semoga tidak bosan menunggu~

* * *

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	15. Chapter 15

_~Tarrasque: The Serenity Game~_

 _Simpang Kelimabelas:_ _Schr_ _ódinger_

 _Main_ _Character:_ _VY2 Yuuma_ _, Hatsune Miku_ _  
Main Pair: YuumaMiku_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies_ _  
_ _Story © Aprian._ _  
_ _UTAUloid © Owner creator_ _  
_ _Fanloid © Creator_

 _(Cover pic is not mine)_

 _Summary :_

 _"Ketika aku menodongkan senjata di tangan ku, dia bertanya 'Apakah membunuh itu membuat mu tenang?!' Lalu aku sadar, aku telah membunuh dan terbunuh berkali-kali. 'Apapun yang kau lakukan, jangan pernah menarik senjatamu lagi!' Tapi aku menggunakannya lagi demi dendam yang sebenarnya tidak ada, schr_ _ó_ _dinger."_

(Fiksi ini mungkin berisi banyak kekurangan, kalian sudah diperingatkan)

' _Abc' (italic)_ : Flashback, kata asing (termasuk dari eksistensi asing), atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutipsatu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
' **Abc** '/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Sungguh cerita yang mengharukan. Apa boleh aku menangis sekarang?"

"Mi… Kuo?"

Sejak kapan dia ada di sini?

Aku bersembunyi di belakang Yuuma dengan langkah kecil, seluruh tubuh ku kembali gemetar lagi. Kenapa dia ada di sini? Tidak ada suara ataupun tanda sama sekali, kapan dia kembali?

"Yuuma, kau sangat pandai mengarang cerita, bukankah begitu?" Ucap Mikuo.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Yuuma membalas dengan nada yang tajam.

Mata mereka berdua saling bertatapan, keduanya sama-sama memberikan pandangan yang menusuk. Sejenak, kaki ku mati rasa dan mulai melemas, cukup bagi ku untuk jatuh terduduk di belakang Yuuma kapan saja.

Tiba-tiba saja, suara tawa terdengar.

"Haha, bukannya aku yang harusnya bertanya seperti itu, pencuri?"

Mata ku dan Yuuma seketika melebar, suara sirine polisi terdengar semakin dekat dan dekat. Apa Mikuo memanggil polisi?!

"Biarkan pihak berwajib yang menangkap mu, aku tidak mau mengotori tangan ku."

Yuuma tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun, tapi mulutnya malah terbuka dan bertanya pada Mikuo.

"Apa alasan mu melakukan semua ini?" Tanya Yuuma.

"Hah?"

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali menyakiti Miku? Dia itu kakak mu, pasti ada alasan kenapa kau melakukan semua ini. Bukankah ini waktu yang tepat? Biarkan Miku mendengarkannya dan semua masalah ini bisa segera terselesaikan."

Mikuo tersenyum, kemudian senyumnya menjadi hambar. Wajah kecewa terlihat, kemudian berubah menjadi geraman tanpa alasan.

"Memangnya apa?"

Mikuo memasang tatapan jijik setelahnya.

"Memangnya apa hak mu memerintah ku? Siapa kau? Apa yang kau tahu?"

"Mikuo, ini bukan demi kebaikan ku. Aku tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun. Ini semua demi dirimu dan Miku sendiri. Jika kau mendengarkan semua cerita ku, kau pasti paham, kalau aku juga pernah kehilangan sosok yang sama seperti Miku bagi mu. Apa kau ingin hal yang sama terjadi pada mu? Bukankah Miku adalah kakak mu? Keluarga mu?" Jawab Yuuma.

Sayangnya, Mikuo kembali tersenyum sarkas.

"Sejak kapan kau banyak bicara? Senior Yuuma?"

Mikuo tiba-tiba mengibaskan tangannya dengan cepat, aku tidak bisa melihatnya karena gelap. Tapi, tangan Yuuma bergerak cepat di depan ku dan menangkap sebuah pisau.

Aku jatuh tersungkur karena terkejut, wajah Mikuo benar-benar tersenyum saat melakukannya. Tidak…

Tidak…

Aku takut…

"KYAAAAA!"

Aku merangkak ke arah jendela dan meringkuk di bawahnya, tangan Yuuma yang menangkap pisau tersebut menetaskan darah setetes demi setetes. Suara sirine dari kendaraan polisi semakin terdengar dekat.

"Kenapa?"

Kenapa semua ini terjadi pada ku?

Ketika aku sudah benar-benar tidak bisa beranjak dari tempat ku, tubuh ku tiba-tiba diangkat oleh seseorang.

"Aku tidak tahu alasan mu, tapi aku pasti akan mencari tahu."

Yuuma mengangkat ku dengan halus dan menggendong ku di punggungnya, dia membuka jendela dan keluar menuju atap.

"Hoi hoi, ini lantai dua dan polisi sudah dekat. Apa kau gila?"

"Kalau kau sebut aku gila, sepertinya sebutan cocok juga untuk ku."

"Jangan bilang― Heh, dasar monster."

Mereka berdua tersenyum satu sama lain, tapi senyuman mereka sama-sama memberikan kesan merendahkan. Yuuma menutup matanya dan tiba-tiba saja melompat. Untuk sejenak, aku kira aku tengah terbang, kemudian aku sadar kalau Yuuma melompat antar atap sambil membawa ku kabur bersamanya.

Wajah Mikuo yang menunjukkan wajah geram terlihat makin jauh.

Semakin aku memikirkan wajah itu, rasanya aku ingin muntah saking takutnya.

" _Kenapa kau ingin sekali menyakiti Miku? Dia itu kakak mu, pasti ada alasan kenapa kau melakukan semua ini. Bukankah ini waktu yang tepat? Biarkan Miku mendengarkannya dan semua masalah ini bisa cepat segera selesai."_

Kemudian kalimat pertanyaan itu kembali terngiang di kepala ku.

Sebuah alasan? Apakah Mikuo memang melakukan ini karena sebuah alasan?

Aku teringat saat aku dirawat olehnya, aku pernah merasa bahwa tubuh ku dipeluk hangat oleh seseorang. Tapi, apa Mikuo adalah orang yang memeluk ku? Apa itu artinya dia masih sayang dengan ku?

Ketika aku merasakan rasa takut ini yang semakin membesar, aku bertanya-tanya. Apakah aku sendiri masih sayang dengan Mikuo? Apakah aku masih menganggapnya adik yang harus aku lindungi dan sayangi?

― Apakah aku masih menganggapnya keluarga? ―

"Miku…"

Kepala ku terasa sakit, semua masalah ini datang satu-persatu dan tanpa henti. Ketika aku mencoba menyelesaikan, yang lain terus datang sebelum aku bisa menyelesaikan salah satu. Ketika aku mencoba kabur, semua masalah itu menghantui kepala ku.

"Miku…"

Kenapa semua ini terjadi pada ku? Ketika aku mengharapkan hidup yang normal, tetapi kemudian adik ku sendiri mulai membenci ku. Walau aku sendiri mungkin paham akan alasannya. Tetapi…

"Miku?"

"Ah?"

Aku buyar dari lamunan ku.

"Maaf karena membawa mu pergi tanpa bertanya. Karena sudah terlanjur, kita harus pergi agak jauh untuk menghindari kejaran polisi, aku lelah harus berurusan dengan mereka lagi. Apa kau masih sanggup bertahan?"

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Baiklah, pegangan yang erat."

Entah kenapa aku menjadi lebih rileks, punggung lebar milik Yuuma membuat ku terasa aman. Aku mengistirahatkan kepala ku di punggung Yuuma, dan itu terasa nyaman.

"Miku?"

Aku menghiraukan panggilan Yuuma yang selanjutnya. Rasa nyaman ini membuat ku lupa dengan semua masalah buruk yang menimpa ku sekarang.

Aku harap saat seperti ini berlangsung selamanya.

.

.

.

Aku meminum minuman energi sambil duduk di samping mesin penjual otomatis.

Malam ini terasa dingin, Yuuma melepas jaketnya untuk aku kenakan.

"Aku harap kau tidak kedinginan."

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih."

Suasana canggung ini terus berlanjut, pada dasarnya, aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa Yuuma ikut membawa ku kabur padahal situasi ini malah membuat semuanya makin runyam. Kalau Yuuma membawa ku karena panik, mungkin itu bisa dijadikan alasan. Tapi, aku pikir Yuuma buka tipe orang yang seperti itu.

"Aku ingin membicarakan hal untuk ke depannya." Ucap Yuuma tiba-tiba.

Ketika Yuuma berkata seperti itu, entah kenapa bayangan tentang Mizki kembali terngiang di kepala ku.

"Sebelum itu, apakah itu benar, Mizki― Kakak mu masih hidup?" Tanpa sadar aku melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Kenapa kau terlihat sangat ingin tahu? Menurut ku, dia masih hidup entah dimana, kehilangan semuanya termasuk dirinya sendiri." Yuuma berkata dengan wajah sedih.

Aku merasa sangat tidak enak dengan Yuuma karena telah menanyakan hal seperti ini, tapi aku tidak punya waktu untuk merasa kasihan di tengah situasi seperti ini. Aku juga punya masalah tersendiri.

"Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu, apa aku juga akan kehilangan hal yang penting jika aku kalah?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja, padahal aku sudah tahu kemungkinan jawabannya.

"Dilihat dari kemampuan mu, kemungkinan besar kau akan kehilangan semua masa lalu mu mulai dari awal hingga saat kau kalah di dalam permainan ini. Lebih buruknya, masa lalu mu bisa saja dirubah." Ucap Yuuma.

Kehilangan masa lalu?

Apa itu benar-benar setimpal?

Sejenak aku melihat tangan Yuuma yang masih meneteskan darah, aku memakai piyama yang tidak terlalu tebal, ingin rasanya aku merobek pakaian ini dan membalut luka Yuuma. Tapi, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Apa aku harus menggunakan kekuatan ku? Tapi luka Yuuma hanya tertunda dan bisa menjadi lebih buruk sepanjang waktu berjalan.

Apa itu berarti, jika aku kalah, aku akan menjadi lebih buruk seiring waktu berjalan sama seperti efek samping kemampuan itu sendiri?

Apa hal ini memang apa yang benar-benar aku inginkan?

Sejak awal, memangnya aku mengharapkan apa hingga aku mendapatkan kemampuan ini?

"Miku?"

Tangan Yuuma terjulur memegang pundak ku, dia terlihat khawatir.

Tapi aku menjauhkan tangannya dari pundak ku.

"Yuuma, kenapa semua ini harus terjadi pada ku? Apa karena aku selalu mencoba mendekati mu? Bukankah kau yang membawa semua masalah ini jika dilihat lagi dari cerita mu? Bukannya _Tarrasque_ ini hanya ingin merusak hidup mu karena mengacaukan permainan yang sebelumnya? Kenapa aku harus terseret ke dalamnya?" Ucap ku tiba-tiba.

Apa yang sebenarnya aku coba katakan?!

"Bukankah aku akan tetap hidup damai jika aku menjauhi mu sejak awal?"

Bukan! Bukan ini yang ingin aku katakan!

"Apa aku akan selamanya merasakan semua rasa sakit ini? Lagipula aku hanyalah anak SMA biasa, tidak seperti mu dan semua masa lalu heroik mu. Aku masih tidak mengerti rasa sakit, aku hanya bisa mengeluh dan tidak berani menghadapi rasa sakit jika hal tersebut datang kepada ku. Aku masih belum dewasa dan belum ingin merasakan kedewasaan. Bukankah ini semua terasa menyakitkan? Benar begitu kan?"

"Miku, aku tidak bermaksud―"

"Lagipula, kalau aku memang mendekati mu karena rasa kagum, aku tidak akan pernah merasa jengkel setiap kau dekat dengan para gadis yang lain. Perasaan ini sendiri adalah egoisme, kenapa juga aku ingin memiliki mu? Karena rasa suka? Apakah ini karena tuntutan masa muda, sebuah hal yang selalu ingin dilakukan gadis normal manapun? Berpacaran dengan seorang lelaki yang populer? Apakah perasaan ku ini juga hanyalah karena pandangan normal di antara doktrin seorang gadis muda?"

"Miku! Tenanglah, jangan buat dirimu lepas kendali!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?! Memangnya kesalahan apa yang aku lakukan sehingga aku harus terjebak di dalam semua situasi ini dengan mu?! Dengan yang lainnya?! Apa yang membuat Mikuo harus makin membenci ku lagi?! Aku bisa hanya menghindari Mikuo hingga semuanya mereda dengan sendirinya!"

Aku berteriak dan menyalahkan Yuuma, tapi apakah aku melakukan hal yang benar?

"Lalu kau hanya akan kabur lagi dan lagi hingga semuanya berakhir tanpa kau di dalamnya. Pada akhirnya, kau hanya akan menjadi pemerang sampingan di dalam cerita hidup mu sendiri." Jawab Yuuma, jawaban macam apa itu?

"Berhenti menceramahi ku!"

Kenapa aku merasa begitu marah? Kenapa aku begitu kesal?

"Kau tidak mengerti apapun! Rasanya diselimuti ketakutan, bagaimana kaki mu harus putus terpotong dan kembali dengan kedaan busuk! Bagaimana rasanya seluruh hidup mu diacak-acak oleh makhluk yang tidak dikenal! Bagaimana rasanya kau harus kehilangan hal berharga yang sejak awal hampir tidak kau miliki!"

Air mataku keluar.

Apakah ini air mata ketakutan atau air mata penyesalan?

"Tenang Miku! Kuatkan dirimu!"

PLAK!

Yuuma menampar ku dengan keras hingga suara tamparannya menggema.

Aku memegangi pipi ku yang merah lalu memandang Yuuma dengan tatapan benci. Lalu, aku sadar sesuatu, kenapa aku membenci Yuuma?

Bukannya aku hanya menyalahkan dirinya karena keinginan ku sendiri? Sebagai tempat pelampiasan atas semua yang ku alami.

Lantas, kenapa aku menatapnya benci?

Bukannya aku hanya harus membenci diriku sendiri?

Tapi jika aku melakukannya, kenapa juga aku tidak harus menyalahkan Yuuma karena telah membuat ku membenci diriku sendiri?

Sejak awal, apakah memang Yuuma yang membawa semua kesialan ini pada ku?

"Berhentilah peduli." Ucap ku tanpa banyak pikir.

"Berhentilah melihat ku sebagai kakak mu, aku bukan pengganti wanita Mizki itu atau apapun yang ada di pikiran mu!"

Sakit.

Kenapa rasanya sakit.

Kenapa aku yang tersakiti karena berkata hal tersebut?

Bukankah itu benar? Bukankah dia melindungi karena melihat sosok kakak di dalam diri ku? Dia hanya tidak ingin kakak nya menanggung semuanya sendirian lagi, lalu dia melihat aku sebagai Mizki dan melindungi ku. Bukankah itu benar?

Tapi kenapa?

Kenapa rasa sakitnya sekali?

Aku menangis lebih deras tanpa kata-kata, air mata ini keluar tanpa henti dan tidak bisa pula aku hentikan. Apa yang sebenarnya aku sesali? Apakah hal tersebut memang benar ada atau tidak? Sejak awal, apakah memang aku harus menyesali sesuatu dan melempar semua kesalahan dari penyesalan itu pada Yuuma?

Kenapa aku tidak bisa berpikir lebih jernih?

Apa yang sebenarnya aku coba untuk lakukan?

Yuuma terdiam dan merobek lengan dari kaos lengan panjang yang dia kenakan. Dia mengelap pipi ku yang berlumuran darahnya karena dia menampar ku dengan tangan yang dia gunakan untuk menahan pisau sebelumnya.

Lalu aku bertanya-tanya.

Bukankah dia yang selalu melindungi ku selama ini?

Walau jika kenyataannya, dia yang menyeret ku ke dalam semua masalahnya, bukannya dia tetap membahayakan nyawanya untuk bertanggung jawab dan melindungi ku?

Tapi, apakah dia melindungi ku sebagai Miku atau Mizki? Aku tidak mengerti lagi.

"Hwaaaaaa!"

Aku berteriak dengan tangisan di mata ku.

Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?! Apa alasan yang coba aku cari dari semua masalah ini?!

Seseorang melahirkan melodi bagi ku untuk aku ikuti, tetapi aku menyakiti orang yang memberikan ku melodi. Lalu, apakah sejak awal, melodi itu, setiap nadanya, ketukan iramanya, harmoni yang tercipta darinya, adalah diperuntukkan bagi ku? Untuk aku ikuti di dalam kehidupan ku?

Rasa bingung ini pecah di dalam kepala ku, membuat kontradiksi yang aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Sebuah rasa marah yang ada tetapi tidak ada, penyesalan yang berwujud tetapi tidak bisa terwujud.

Apakah ini perasaan yang Yuuma rasakan ketika dia pertama merasakan semua mimpi buruk ini?

Aku terus dan terus menangis tanpa mengerti apa sebenarnya alasan utama ku menangis. Aku hanya bisa terus berteriak dengan tangisan yang semakin kencang, memecah hening malam yang disinari rembulan.

Aku kehilangan suara ku, tujuan ku, diri ku sendiri karena situasi yang tidak berani aku hadapi. Aku kabur dari itu semua dan menggunakan doktrin 'seorang gadis normal' sebagai perlindungan. Aku lari dari kenyataan dengan sifat tinggi hati seorang manusia yang tidak mengerti mana yang mimpi dan mana yang realita.

Aku telah hancur tanpa aku sadari, tetapi orang-orang tetap berjalan dan tersenyum menghiraukan diri ku. Ketika orang yang datang peduli, aku menolaknya dengan seluruh yang aku miliki.

Ketidak pantasan untuk dilindungi dan melindungi.

Kekurangan untuk mengerti.

Tidak akan yang ada lagi mencari kehadiran ku.

Mengingat ku sejelas yang dulu.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Hati Yuuma mencelos melihat semua itu, dia mengerti apa yang Miku rasakan. Berbeda dengannya yang sudah kehilangan kegunaan perasaannya dan bergerak karena rasionalitas, Miku menangis dan marah karena perasaannya sebagai manusia masih mengakar kuat pada dirinya.

Dia hanya mencoba jujur, Miku hanya mencoba jujur sebagai manusia.

Yuuma iri akan hal itu, sebagai orang yang menyisakan perasaannya dengan simbolis hanya sebagai tanda kalau dia juga pernah merasakan marah dan takut seperti manusia.

Akan tetapi, Yuuma bukanlah tipe orang yang akan mengeluarkan isi hatinya seperti Miku. Karena rasionalitasnya, ketika dia merasa sedih, ada sebuah pemikiran yang berkata 'Kenapa aku harus menangisinya?'

Berputar pada kesunyiaan dan menghilang di dalam putih, Yuuma hanya harus mengeluarkan apa yang perlu dia perlihatkan.

Ketika dia sadar, dia tidak ingin kehilangan suaranya dan tidak ingin menghilang dari dunia. Miku membuatnya sadar, kodrat manusia yang sudah lama dia buang. Dia tidak menyalahkan Miku karena melampiaskan semuanya kepadanya, dia malahan senang, karena Miku tidak menjadi sepertinya.

Denial dan menolak segala yang tidak rasional.

Mungkin Miku tidak pernah merasa, tapi dia telah membuat Yuuma sadar akan bagaimana dia harusnya bertindak. Dia tidak tahu kebenaran dari sebuah kesalahan, tidak tahu kegelapan di balik cahaya.

Tapi bagi Yuuma, Miku telah menambahkan semua layer warna untuk kehidupannya kembali berada di jalan kehidupan seorang manusia yang semestinya.

― Bertindak akan perasaan ―

― Merasakan sakit ―

― Tersenyum karena senang ―

― Marah karena kesal ―

― Melangkah karena kata hatinya ―

BUK!

Yuuma memeluk Miku yang terus dan terus menangis dengan kencang, terduduk tepat di atas aspal. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi Yuuma telah melepas semua cerita kebohongan yang selalu dia tampakkan di atas wajahnya.

"Terima kasih."

Hanya kata itu yang terucap.

Miku tidak berhenti menangis begitu saja, mungkin jiwanya sudah benar-benar terbebani hingga dia lupa akan kenyataan. Miku sudah tidak mempedulikan sekitarnya dan hanya menangis mengikuti nalurinya.

Tapi Yuuma sudah tidak peduli itu.

Semua yang Miku lakukan, kemarahan, rasa kesal, penolakan, hingga menyalahkan orang lain… Semua itu adalah hal-hal yang membawa arti lagi pada hati Yuuma yang sudah membeku karena hancurnya tempat yang dulu disebut 'rumah' yang telah dia bangun bersama Mizki dan rekan-rekannya dulu.

Diri yang terbentuk karena perkataan terakhir Mizki kalau alasan dia mengangkat senjata dan apa yang seharusnya dibenci oleh Yuuma adalah Mizki sendiri. Yuuma akhirnya berani membuang doktrin itu karena sadar kalau itu semua adalah kesalahan.

Mungkin akan lebih baik jika Yuuma tetap melanjutkan kehidupannya dalam kebohongan, tapi jika demikian, dia tidak akan pernah merasakan sakitnya ditampar kenyataan dan kembali membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"Aku tidak melihat mu sebagai Mizki atau orang lain, aku hanya melihat mu sebagai Miku dan hanya Miku." Yuuma berbicara tanpa mempedulikan reaksi Miku.

"Karena hanya kau, orang yang membawa ku kembali dari pikiran denial dan busuk yang aku gunakan selama ini."

Menurutnya, penting untuk terus menunjukkan perasaannya dalam hal apapun.

Walau bagi Yuuma, itu masih belum cukup.

Dia butuh alasan untuk menunjukkan semua perasaan itu, dan Yuuma hanya ingin Miku yang menjadi alasannya.

Miku berhenti menangis dan melihat Yuuma dengan mata yang lebam karena terus mengeluarkan air mata.

Wajah Miku memerah ketika dia sadar kalau dia sedang dipeluk oleh Yuuma.

"A― A― Apa yang terjadi?!"

Sepertinya perasaan sebagai gadis muda yang malu-malu di depan lawan jenis masih ada di dalam diri Miku.

"Yuu― Yuuma! Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak akan."

"Apa yang terjadi pada mu?!"

"Aku bisa menanyakan hal yang sama, kau menyalahkan ku, menangis, dan sekarang terlihat malu. Siapa yang kurang sehat di sini?"

"AAAAAAAAAA! HENTIKAN ITU!"

Miku makin terlihat malu karena Yuuma mengungkit semua perlakuannya dari tadi.

"Maafkan aku karena telah menampar mu." Ucap Yuuma di tengah pelukannya.

"Uhm… Tidak, maafkan aku juga karena tidak bisa tenang."

"Tapi itu lebih baik, paling tidak kau bisa menunjukkan semua perasaan mu." Jawab Yuuma.

Mereka berhenti bicara, Miku menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya, dia terlihat memasang wajah yang aneh.

"Hmmm. Yuuma? Bisa kau lepaskan aku?"

"Tidak."

"Eh?"

Miku mencoba melepas tubuh Yuuma dengan paksa, tapi pelukannya malah semakin erat dan erat.

"L-E-P-A-S-K-A-N-!"

Yuuma tidak menjawab dan tetap memeluk Miku, Miku mulai memukul punggung Yuuma dengan kasar, tapi Yuuma tetap tidak melepas pelukannya.

"Yuuma! Hentikan! Aku malu!"

Di saat Miku mencoba mendorong Yuuma, Yuuma tiba-tiba saja melepas pelukannya dan membuat Miku terdorong ke arah yang berlawanan dan hilang keseimbangan. Yuuma langsung memegangnya lagi dan mencium Miku tepat di bibir.

Bibir mereka bertaut cukup lama hingga setelahnya Miku sadar dan memukul Yuuma agar melepas ciuman itu dengan paksa.

"Hah…"

Miku terkejut, wajahnya memerah.

"APA MAKSUD BARUSAN?!" Tanya Miku dengan geram.

"Seperti kelihatannya, itu semua adalah perwakilan dari perasaan ku. Apa kau keberatan?"

Wajah Miku memerah dan panas, dia membuang wajahnya ke samping dan memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Tidak sih, tapi…"

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Yuuma bodoh."

Yuuma tersenyum dan mencoba berdiri―

Shut! Jleb!

Suara dari sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan terdengar.

Yuuma terjatuh lagi dari posisinya, dia menindih Miku dengan tubuh yang lemas. Ketika Miku mencoba memegang punggung Yuuma, darah mengecap di tangan Miku ketika Miku meraba pundak Yuuma.

Yuuma ditembak oleh seseorang.

Di depan mereka, Miku melihat seseorang dengan rambut pirang.

Itu adalah Kagamine Len, berdiri gemetar sambil memegang sebuah _handgun_ dengan peredam.

Mata Miku terbuka lebar, pupilnya mengecil dan tubuhnya menjadi lemas.

Di saat yang sama, saku jaket Yuuma yang Miku kenakan bergetar, Miku meraba kantung jaketnya dan menemukan _smartphone_ di sana. _Interface_ -nya berubah dan membuat Miku familiar.

Sebuah pesan datang dari aplikasi di _Smartphone_ itu.

" _Mari kita mulai permainan selanjutnya, shishishi~"_

 _Smartphone_ yang berlumuran darah itu terjatuh dari tangan Miku, wajah Miku yang terkejut itu berubah.

Miku menunjukkan wajah marah yang belum pernah dia tunjukkan sebelumnya.

" _ADMINISTRATOOOOOOOR!"_

― Dan teriakan itu menggema hingga jauh ―

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

" _Sesuatu yang ada tetapi juga tidak ada."_

" _Apakah yang sebenarnya aku coba kejar?"_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Simpang kelimabelas selesai~

Halo, setelah minggu lalu menghilang, saya kembali dengan membawa perkembangan cerita yang baru.

Tidak disangkan sudah setengah jalan, setengah lagi untuk bisa selesai.

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	16. Chapter 16

"Lama! Lama sekali!"

Megurine Luka menghentak-hentakkan kakinya beberapa kali di tanah. Jelas sekali terlihat kalau _mood-_ nya sedang buruk dan itu semua berujung pada rasa kesal. Shion Kaito, orang yang ditunggu oleh Luka menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan memasang wajah yang tidak menunjukkan rasa bersalah.

"Anu, aku barusan melihat toko kue , tanpa sadar aku malah membelinya… Tehehe."

Kaito mengeluarkan tawa yang aneh.

"Hah?! Teralihkan toko kue?! Memangnya kau ini siswi SMA?! Jangan 'Tehehe' ke arah ku seakan-akan kau tidak bersalah! Aku heran kemana perginya wajah serius yang kau tunjukkan tempo hari." Luka memegang kepalanya dan menggelengkannya pelan.

"Aku membelikan mu satu? Apa kau mau?" Luka mengerinyit melihat tangan Kaito yang membawa bungkusan kue. Luka mengambilnya sambil cemberut.

Mereka berdua ada di dekat sebuah jembatan besar di Arakawa, malam ini mereka mendapatkan sebuah pesan yang tidak biasa. Isi pesan itu dimaksudkan untuk mereka― Serta keduabelas orang lainnya yang tersisa dan masih mengikuti 'permainan' ini.

" _Permainan selanjutnya sudah diputuskan, bergeraklah ke pusat Arakawa_ ― _Dimana saja boleh, setelah kalian sampai, akan ada titik-titik lokasi yang muncul di peta dalam smartphone kalian. Berlombalah untuk mencapai tempat-tempat tersebut_ ― _Ada cukup banyak tempat sehingga tidak perlu saling berebut, setidaknya. Ikuti petunjuknya dan selesaikan tantangannya, peraturannya berbeda tergantung tempat yang di datangi."_

" _P.S.: Jika tidak mau ikut, tidak masalah sih, shishishi~"_

"Pesannya aneh." Kaito berkomentar setelah menirukan isi pesan yang ada di _smartphone_ -nya.

Luka terlihat memasang wajah suram.

"Apa kau perlu mengatakan " _shishishi"_ nya juga di akhir?" Tanya Luka.

"Memang salah?"

"Astaga, itu pertanyaan retoris, jangan dijawab!"

Kaito kembali menggaruk kepalanya dengan senyum tidak bersalah. Sejak beberapa hari lalu, Megurine Luka menyanggupi permintaan Kaito untuk bekerja sama selama situasi ini masih terus memakan korban. Tapi, setelah beberapa hari kontrak tersebut berjalan, Luka malah mempertanyakan keputusannya lagi. Apa tidak salah bekerja sama dengan orang ini?

Maksudnya― Lihatlah, Shion Kaito, wajahnya terlihat serius saat dia mengatakan "Mungkin aku bodoh, tapi bukannya aku tidak peka" dengan bangganya. Tapi sekarang, semua pernyataan itu luntur seperti warna tembok yang sudah lama tidak dicat ulang. Pada hari-hari setelahnya, Luka tidak pernah mendapat tanggapan serius― Ataupun tanggapan yang berguna dari Kaito. Kaito hanya cengar-cengir tidak jelas, tingkahnya seperti anak kecil dan sering kali menyebalkan, Luka tidak mengerti bagaimana cara kerja seorang Shion Kaito.

Luka merasa berbicara dengan seekor luwak yang hanya tahu mendangakkan kepalanya.

Semenjak kasus terakhir yang melibatkan Shiraishi Gumi dan aksi bunuh dirinya, keduanya mencari informasi bersama-sama tentang permainan yang mereka ikuti ini. Tapi hasilnya nihil, mereka tidak pernah mendengar ataupun menemukan kasus-kasus serupa yang membawa mereka pada rincian situasi. Beberapa mungkin bisa dikategorikan berasal dari sumber yang sama― Ada beberapa kasus ganjil pada waktu-waktu lampau yang telah terjadi, yang mengisyaratkan kalau permainan ini bukan hanya lelucon belaka.

Tapi, bukti yang membuktikan kalau ini semua bukan lelucon tidaklah cukup, mereka butuh bukti konkrit yang menjelaskan semua tanda tanya di kepala mereka― Atau setidaknya di kepala Megurine Luka. Mereka― Luka perlu informasi tentang apa yang sebenarnya mereka hadapi dan bagaimana keluar dari situasi ini.

Kita bisa mengabaikan Shion Kaito yang sedang memasuki fase bodohnya.

.

 _~Tarrasque: The Serenity Game~_

 _Simpang Keenambelas: Tingkat Kesulitan Macam Apa Ini?_

 _Main_ _Character:_ _VY2 Yuuma_ _, Hatsune Miku_ _  
Main Pair: YuumaMiku_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies_ _  
_ _Story © Aprian._ _  
_ _UTAUloid © Owner creator_ _  
_ _Fanloid © Creator_

 _(Cover pic is not mine)_

 _Summary :_

 _"Ketika aku menodongkan senjata di tangan ku, dia bertanya 'Apakah membunuh itu membuat mu tenang?!' Lalu aku sadar, aku telah membunuh dan terbunuh berkali-kali. 'Apapun yang kau lakukan, jangan pernah menarik senjatamu lagi!' Tapi aku menggunakannya lagi demi dendam yang sebenarnya tidak ada, schr_ _ó_ _dinger."_

(Fiksi ini mungkin berisi banyak kekurangan, kalian sudah diperingatkan)

' _Abc' (italic)_ : Flashback, kata asing (termasuk dari eksistensi asing), atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutipsatu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
' **Abc** '/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

.

.

.

"Hei bocah." Panggil Luka.

"Hmm?"

"Apakah kau tidak berpikir kemungkinan kalau ada partisipan yang langsung bergerak ke tempat partisipan lain ketimbang menghampiri tujuan di peta ini?"

Luka melihat layar _smartphone_ -nya, disitu ada banyak titik besar, jika petanya diperbesar lagi, ada banyak lagi titik kecil lainnya yang berkedip dan menandakan bahwa permainan ini benar-benar berada pada skala yang tidak kecil. Semua titik tersebut adalah kemungkinan tempat yang bisa mereka datangi. Dengan tempat sebanyak ini, tentu tidak perlu bagi mereka semua untuk berkompetisi dan saling melukai demi bisa lolos dari permainan kali ini.

Di samping itu, terdapat titik-titik yang memiliki lubang ditengahnya dan bergerak di antara jalan-jalan pada peta tersebut. Luka memberikan asumsi kalau itu adalah titik yang menandakan posisi para partisipan lain.

Ini mungkin hanya perasaan Luka juga, tapi Luka merasa tujuan dari permainan kali ini masih sama seperti permainan sebelumnya. Alih-alih menyelesaikan sebuah tugas, mereka seakan-akan diarahkan untuk bertemu satu sama lain dan saling melukai.

"Nona Luka."

"Berhenti memanggil ku 'Nona'."

"Baiklah, Mbak Megurine."

"Apa kau tidak punya panggilan yang lebih baik?"

"Oke, oke, Neng Luka."

"Apa kau sedang bercanda atau serius? Ingin tahu rasanya dipukul?"

Kaito melihat urat yang menyembul di dahi Luka.

"Hmmm, Luka?"

Luka berhenti bergerak sejenak, kemudian dia berjalan lagi.

"Aku akan anggap panggilan ini yang paling cocok." Ucap Kaito.

Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ada yang memanggil Luka langsung hanya dengan nama panggilannya. Bagaimana keluarganya harus hancur sehingga dia memisahkan diri dari keluarga Megurine, membuatnya lupa akan perasaan dipanggil dengan nama 'Luka' oleh orang-orang. Dia selalu dipanggil Megurine atau Megurine Luka selama pekerjaannya, rekan-rekan yang dekat dengannya memang memanggilnya Luka tetapi hanya sebatas itu. Jumlah rekan yang cukup dekat dengan Luka bisa dihitung hanya dengan lima jari di tangan kanan.

Bukan berarti Luka mengganggap Kaito sebagai orang yang dekat dengannya, lebih tepatnya, dia melihat Kaito sebagai seseorang yang dia pertanggung jawabkan saat ini. Kaito adalah orang yang sekarang berada di bawah komandonya.

Apa itu salah? Bukankah sebuah kewajiban bagi untuk Luka melindungi orang yang lebih muda? Apalagi orang tersebut sedang ada di dalam hubungan mutual dengannya walau hanya sekedar konsep kontraktual tentang memecahkan masalah yang sedang mereka hadapi.

Mungkin ini terdengar aneh, tapi anggapan Megurine Luka yang dikenal dengan sebutan wanita dengan hati besi dan terlihat sulit didekati memang sudah mengakar pada diri Luka. Bisa dekat dengan orang lain adalah hal yang sangat istimewa jika didengar oleh orang-orang yang menganggap Luka seperti ini.

"Ada kemungkinan kalau kita juga diikuti, kita tidak tahu kemampuan seluruh partisipan yang ada. Bisa saja titik-titik ini hanya menunjukkan lokasi mereka beberapa waktu lalu. Lihat titik-titik yang diam ini?" Kaito menunjukkan beberapa titik di layar _smartphone_ -nya.

Kaito mengatakan kalau titik-titik yang diam tersebut bisa saja merupakan titik dimana orang tersebut terakhir bisa dilacak posisinya.

"Jangan mudah lengah." Lanjut Kaito.

Luka kembali melihat ke depan.

"Bagaimana kabar teman mu? Apa kondisinya masih memburuk?" Luka bertanya kepada Kaito sambil terus berjalan dan tanpa menoleh ke Kaito. Kaito mengerti kalau yang Luka maksud adalah Miku.

"Nihil, aku tidak tahu keadaannya." Jawab Kaito.

"Bagaimana dengan lelaki berambut merah muda itu?" Jujur, Kaito terdiam saat mendengar pertanyaan ini.

Yuuma, sosok yang sangat misterius di antara semua orang yang ikut terlibat. Bukan berarti yang lainnya tidaklah mencurigakan, hanya saja Kaito merasakan hal yang berbeda dari Yuuma.

Ketika Kaito ingin mengabaikan segala kejanggalan yang ada pada diri Yuuma dan menganggap kalau mereka berdua hanya sekedar terjebak dalam situasi yang tidak mereka pahami ini, Kaito terus saja menolak untuk beranggapan kalau Yuuma memang benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa. Mungkin bisa dibilang, dia tidak percaya pada temannya sendiri― Atau setidaknya dia mulai tidak bisa mempercayai Yuuma setelah semua yang terjadi.

Mungkin saja Yuuma akan datang dan menusuknya dari belakang? Siapa yang tahu? Pikiran itu selalu saja menghantui Kaito seperti kenangan buruk di masa lampau.

"Yuuma? Aku juga tidak tahu." Akhirnya Kaito hanya mengatakan seadanya tanpa menyertakan apa yang dia pikirkan tentang Yuuma.

"Kita akan pergi ke titik ini." Luka menunjukkan titik yang menarik perhatiannya.

Kaito terlihat sedikit terkejut.

Titik itu berada di tengah kota.

"Apa mungkin perintahnya untuk berbelanja di pusat kota?" Tanya Kaito.

"Kau masih mau makan? Astaga. Lagipula, jika tantangannya semudah itu, aku tidak perlu merasa takut dan khawatir selama ini." Jawab Luka.

"Jadi kau sekarang sedang takut?" Tanya Kaito lagi.

"Apa kau tidak normal? Orang macam apa yang tidak takut dan khawatir dalam keadaan seperti ini?" Balas Luka.

"Hmmm… Orang seperti ku?"

Luka menepuk dahinya.

"Astaga, sepertinya kau tidak mengerti tentang pertanyaan retoris."

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Hmmm…"

Akita Neru berjalan dengan mata tertuju pada layar _smartphone_.

"Apa arahnya ke sini?"

Dia sekarang sedang menuju ke titik yang menjadi tempat tujuannya saat ini, salah satu titik yang merupakan tempat dimana dia akan mendapatkan petunjuk. Alih-alih mengabaikan permainan ini dan tidak mengikutinya, Neru malah terpicu dan jiwa jurnalisnya menghentak-hentak, membuatnya mengikuti permainan ini pada akhirnya.

"Urgh… Aku tidak paham karena tidak ikut permainan sebelumnya…"

Lebih baik kau tidak usah ikut.

Dia terus berjalan dan melihat ke depan, orang-orang yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya berlalu-lalang. Wajar saja, dia sekarang ada di pusat distrik, di daerah perbelanjaan. Neru bukan orang yang mudah tertarik untuk menghamburkan uang, tetapi…

Entah kenapa tangannya sudah dipenuhi makanan dan dia terus memakannya sambil berjalan.

"Apa permainan benar-benar dimulai malam ini?"

Neru ragu.

Menurut penjelasan Yuuma, permainan sebelumnya terjadi di sebuah tempat yang tidak mereka ketahui. Tempat yang sepertinya tidak ada di Arakawa dan mereka dipindahkan paksa ke sana. Semua penjelasan itu membuat Neru percaya kalau apa yang sedang dijalankannya sekarang adalah permainan yang penuh sihir dan hal gaib. Bagi jurnalistik sepertinya, mengungkapkan sesuatu yang belum pernah terungkap adalah hal yang benar-benar menjadi keinginannya melebihi rasa sayangnya pada nyawanya sendiri.

Dia berhenti ketika melihat seseorang yang tidak asing.

"Kalian…"

Seorang pria tinggi dengan setelan coklat dan berkacamata, menggandeng seorang anak kecil berkuncir dua rendah dengan boneka kelincinya.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu, nona?"

Ternyata Neru bertemu dengan Kiyoteru dan Yuki dalam perjalanannya.

.

.

.

"Hmmm…"

Kamui Gakupo bergumam di depan orang yang dia seharusnya tidak asing baginya.

"Apa rencana ini bukan sebuah jebakan?"

Leon, seorang lelaki dengan tubuh yang cukup kekar dan berambut pirang memberikan pendapatnya kepada Gakupo.

Gakupo mengetuk gagang pedang di pinggangnya.

"Aku curiga dengan anak SMA itu."

"Maksud mu, Hatsune Mikuo?" Tanya Leon.

"Dia terlihat seperti orang yang punya hubungan lebih dengan makhluk hijau yang mengurung kita dalam khayalan gilanya ini." Balas Gakupo.

Gakupo, orang yang sejak awal terlihat tidak peduli dengan orang lain, kini bersama dengan Leon, orang yang sejak awal hampir tidak terlihat pergerakannya.

Mereka berdua bukanlah teman, tapi dalam situasi ini, mereka berdua mengesampingkan ego mereka dan berusaha bertukar pikiran.

"Bagi ku, Mikuo tidak terlihat seperti orang yang tahu banyak hal." Ucap Leon.

"Hoo… Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Dia terlihat seperti bocah ingusan yang sedang dimanfaatkan bagi ku."

Ketika Leon berkata seperti itu, Gakupo seakan sadar akan sesuatu.

"Bukannya ada orang lain yang terlihat lebih mencurigakan?" Tanya Leon setelahnya.

"Kiriyama Yuuma, bocah itu… Dia melawan ku dengan senjata api dalam pertarungan jarak dekat. Jelas sekali dia bukan bocah SMA biasa." Balas Gakupo.

"Apa pendapatmu tentang si guru dengan setelah coklatnya itu?" Tanya Leon lagi.

"Entah, bagiku dia hanya orang lemah."

Leon dan Gakupo berbicara di dalam sebuah bangunan tertentu. Mereka sekarang ada di dalam kantor polisi, mencari apa sebenarnya yang menjadi petunjuk mereka yang dikatakan akan ada di dalam tempat ini.

Yap, salah satu titik lokasi di _smartphone_ mereka menunjukkan kantor polisi sebagai tempat permainan selanjutnya.

.

.

.

"A― Apa aku memang harus keluar malam-malam seperti ini?"

"Ayolah, kau benar-benar pengecut."

Hibiki Lui bertemu Kagamine Rin di tempat yang ia tuju, salah satu titik yang menjadi tempat petunjuk bagi permainan ini akan muncul.

Daripada disebut kebetulan, lebih tepat jika Rin memaksa Lui untuk datang.

Entah sejak kapan, Kagamine Rin sudah punya kontak LINE, nomor HP dan alamat email Hibiki Lui. Sepertinya dia memaksa Lui untuk memberikannya.

"La― Lagipula, kenapa kau hanya memaksa ku datang? Kemana saudara mu?" Tanya Lui kepada Rin.

"Len? Dia hilang, aku sudah menghubunginya tapi tidak ada yang ditanggapi. Aku mengajak mu datang karena sepertinya akan menarik." Jawab Rin.

Dengan senyum jahat tentunya.

"Hiiiy! Kau barusan menyeringai! Kau menyeringai bukan?!"

"Tidak, aku hanya tersenyum kok."

Lui mengerinyit ketika melihat tempat yang ia datangi.

"Pabrik terbengkalai…? Sigh." Ucap Lui dengan nada kecewa.

"Hah?"

"Bukannya ini klise? Aksi kejahatan selalu terjadi pada tempat seperti pabrik yang terbengkalai." Ucap Lui.

Jika dipikir-pikir, perkataan Lui ada benarnya juga.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini?" Tanya Rin.

"Entah… Aku ingin pulang." Balas Lui dengan nada yang pelan.

"Kau ingin pulang ya…?" Rin memasang wajah jahat lainnya.

"Hiiiy! Ampuni aku!"

Ketika Rin sibuk mengganggu Lui, _administrator_ tiba-tiba saja muncul di depan mereka.

" _Bersenang-senang? Shishishi."_

"HUWAA!" Rin yang terkejut lantas mendorong Lui jatuh ke tanah.

"Uugghh… Sakit…"

"Darimana kau datang makhluk hijau?!"

" _Shishishi, darimana aku datang bukanlah masalan benar? Kalian menunggu instruksi untuk dilaksanakan bukan?"_

Tempat yang Lui dan Rin datangi tiba-tiba saja berubah, mesin-mesin pada pabrik tua itu tiba-tiba saja bergerak dan warna keseluruhan tempat terlihat seperti menghitam.

"A― Apa ini?!" Lui berteriak dan berlarian kesana-kemari.

"Diam bodoh!"

Jeduag!

Rin dengan mudahnya memukul Lui jatuh ke tanah lagi.

"Uuggh…"

 _Admnistrator_ kembali tertawa.

" _Shishishi! Tugas kalian adalah mematikan semua mesin ini sebelum seluruh bangunan menjadi hitam! Sekarang, kerjakan! Shishishi!"_

"EEEH?!"

Lui dan Rin berteriak bersamaan.

"Hah? Apa? Apa yang terjadi kalau kami gagal?!" Tanya Rin dengan paniknya.

" _Kurasa sebaiknya kalian tidak tahu, shishishi_. _"_

Setelah mengatakan itu _Administrator_ menghilang begitu saja, sama seperti dia datang sebelumnya, datang dan pergi tiba-tiba.

"Apa kita akan mati?!" Ucap Lui sama paniknya.

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh!" Teriak Rin.

"Kita hanya harus mematikan sambungan listriknya dan semua masalah ini akan selesai! Iya, benar begitu!" Ucap Rin dengan yakinnya.

Kemudian dia sadar…

Tidak ada satupun aliran listrik yang mengalir ke tempat ini karena keseluruhan tempat masih gelap dan lampu di kotak sekering listrik tidak menyala sama sekali.

"Habis sudah…" Rin memasang ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan.

.

.

.

" _Yahoo!"_

"Kau…"

Gakupo dan Leon memasang sikap waspada, kantor polisi yang sebelumnya ramai tiba-tiba saja menjadi sepi dan _Administrator_ keluar di hadapan mereka secara tiba-tiba.

"Apa mau mu kali ini?" Tanya Leon.

" _Kalian menunggu petunjuk selanjutnya bukan?"_

 _Adminstrator_ seperti merogoh sakunya sambil terbang terbalik, kemudian dia melemparkan sebuah pegangan dengan banyak kunci.

" _Lepaskan semua tahanan di sini, mulai dari yang ada di jeruji belakang hingga yang dibawah tanah. Itu tugas untuk kalian, jika kalian ingin tahu kelanjutannya, kerjakan. Jika kalian tidak peduli, tinggalkan. Simpel bukan? Shishishi…"_

Sebelum Gakupo atau Leon sempat menanyakan hal lain, _Administrator_ menghilang dan keadaan menjadi normal. Gakupo dan Leon yang ada di ruang tunggu kembali melihat orang-orang berlalu lalang.

Sejak awal, masa lalu Gakupo sebagai seorang dirjen di kepolisian memang memudahkannya memasuki kantor polisi di seluruh Tokyo.

"Apa dia serius…?" Tanya Leon, dengan ragu-ragu.

Gakupo menghela nafas.

"Sejak awal kita masuk dengan menggunakan bekas jabatan ku karena ingin mengetahui apa maksud permainan ini. Apa kau ingin mundur?" Tanya Gakupo.

Leon tidak langsung menjawab.

"Bagi ku, ini menarik."

Gakupo berdiri dan berjalan pergi sambil membawa kuncinya. Sedangkan Leon, dia akhirnya mengikuti Gakupo dan mengambil sebagian kuncinya.

Gakupo adalah seorang dirjen― Dulunya. Alasan kenapa dia mengundurkan diri dan membuka sebuah _dojo_ adalah untuk menghormati mendiang kakeknya yang meninggal sebagai keturunan dari keluarga yang ahli dalam seni berpedang.

Walau statusnya tidak lagi aktif, Gakupo masih tetap dianggap tinggi oleh kepolisian.

Jika dia melakukan ini… Tidak terbayang apa yang akan terjadi pada kota dan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Kaito sedang memakan _choux cream_ sambil duduk di kursi di areal perbelanjaan bersama Luka.

"Apa kau begitu sukanya dengan makanan manis?" Tanya Luka.

"Heh? Kenapa memang?"

"Kau seperti perempuan."

"Apa kau tahu kalau makanan manis dapat menurunkan stres?" Tanya Kaito.

"Memangnya orang bodoh punya hal yang membuatnya stress?" Tanya Luka balik.

"Tentu, kebodohannya sendiri."

Mendengar jawaban Kaito, Luka jadi tidak mengerti entah apakah Kaito sedang mengejek dirinya atau dia benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Luka sedang mengatainya bodoh, tapi sepertinya dia sendir cukup bodoh untuk menyadari hal itu.

Di saat yang sama, Luka sedang melihat-lihat orang yang berlalu lalang, banyak orang melihat ke arahnya dan Kaito karena dia memang merupakan seorang atlet dan aktris yang terkenal. Walau Luka sudah menyamar sesempurna mungkin, pasti akan ada satu-dua orang yang merasa janggal dan menatap Luka seakan mereka kena dengan penampilan Luka.

Risiko orang terkenal.

"Hey, bocah, apa kau belum selesai makan?"

Saat Luka ingin menoleh ke arah Kaito, Luka sempat terkejut karena Kaito menjatuhkan kuenya ke atas _high heels_ Luka. Luka melihatnya dengan tatapan marah dan ingin membentak Kaito saat itu juga.

Tapi dia sadar, orang-orang yang berlalu lalang sudah menghilang dan Kaito― Orang yang ingin Luka bentak menghadap tepat ke atas.

" _Shishishi_."

Suara tawa tersebut benar-benar Luka kenal, itu adalah suara tawa dari _Administrator_ , makhluk yang menyeret mereka untuk melakukan 'permainan' tidak manusiawi ini.

" _Sepertinya kalian sudah siap untuk menerima tantangannya."_

PRAK!

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah patung miniatur kurcaci yang ada di depan toko yang tempat mereka membeli kue barusan pecah.

" _Hancurkan seluruh miniatur kurcaci tersebut sepanjang areal perbelanjaan, lalu kalian akan menerima menyelesaikan tantangannya. Oh iya, tidak dilakukan juga tidak apa-apa."_

Zap!

 _Adminstrator_ langsung menghilang lagi tanpa menjelaskan hal yang lainnya. Orang-orang kembali bermunculan dan suasana ramai kembali seperti biasa.

"Heh, sudah kuduga."

Luka tiba-tiba membuka tas ransel yang dibawa oleh Kaito.

"Eh! Ada apa?!"

Dia mengeluarkan sepasang _sneakers_ dan mengganti _high heels_ yang dia kenakan.

"Anak pintar, kau membawa peralatan yang aku pesan."

Luka mengeluarkan jaket dan palu dari dalam ransel tersebut. Dia pergi sebentar dan mencari toilet umum. Setelahnya, Luka kembali dengan setelan jaket dan memakai topi serta masker, tentu dengan membawa palu. Celana _jeans_ ketat yang dia gunakan tidak dia ganti.

"Eh? Eh?" Kaito kebingungan.

"Aku sudah menduga kalau kita akan menghancurkan sesuatu."

"HAH?!"

Kaito sadar dengan maksud Luka. Orang-orang kemudian melihat Kaito yang berteriak dengan tatapan risih, Kaito buru-buru menunduk dan memasang senyuman hambar lalu menghampiri Luka yang sudah seperti anak berandalan dan berbisik di telinganya.

Orang-orang menatap Luka dengan tatapan risih pula.

"Apa kau serius ingin menghancurkan semua ini?! Apa kau gila?!"

"Bukankah kita ke sini untuk melakukan ini?"

Luka mula berjalan.

"Cepat cari setelan mu, keramaian ini membantu kita untuk kabur dengan mudah. Jika kau tertangkap, aku tidak akan tanggung jawab."

Luka menyeringai di belakang maskernya, walau wajahnya tertutup masker dan kacamata hitam, Kaito yakin kalau Luka memasang wajah jahat dibalik itu semua.

"Tu― Tunggu aku!"

.

.

.

"Yuuma?! Yuuma?!"

Miku terus memanggil nama Yuuma yang terkapar lemas di pelukannya. Dia ditembak oleh Kagamine Len yang tiba-tiba saja ada di hadapan mereka. Setelah menembak pundak Yuuma, Len kabur dengan tergesa-gesa, dia membuang _handgun-_ nya dan berlari dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

"YUUMA?!"

"Berisik."

Yuuma tiba-tiba saja menjawab perkataan Miku.

"Apa kau kira tembakan kecil ini bisa membunuh ku?"

Yuuma terbangun dan memegangi pundaknya yang mengucurkan darah, dia kemudian terhuyung dan kembali bersandar pada tembok bangunan di gang kecil tersebut.

"Ugh… Terlalu banyak darah yang keluar. Miku?"

Miku terkejut karena Yuuma memanggil namanya ketika dia masih syok dengan lumuran darah yang tertempel di tangannya.

"Gunakan kekuatan mu, lepaskan peluru itu dari pundak ku." Ucap Yuuma.

Miku terkejut, tangannya masi gemetar.

"A― Apa?"

"Cepat lakukan, rasanya sangat sakit kalau kau mulai memikirkan ini sebagai luka."

"Yang benar saja! Aku belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatan ini dan menggunakannya pada orang lain! Belum lagi walau pelurunya keluar, kita tidak bisa mengatasi infeksi pada luka dan pembusukan yang terjadi selama waktu berjalan nanti! Bisa saja lukanya nanti menjadi busuk dan makin menyakitkan sama seperti yang terjadi saat kaki ku terpotong!"

Miku teringat ketika kakinya hilang, tiba-tiba saja dia menjadi lemas dan tidak bisa berdiri.

"A― Aku tidak ingin menambah rasa sakit mu…" Ucap Miku dengan wajah yang terlihat ketakutan.

Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar dan wajahnya menyiratkan rasa panik, dia kembali dikuasai rasa takut dan khawatir. Tapi, Yuuma menghampirinya dan memegang tangannya.

"Kita bisa memikirkan masalah yang akan datang saat masalah tersebut sudah datang. Untuk sekarang, kita hanya harus melakukan apa yang kita bisa, aku mohon Miku, aku tahu kau tidak akan melukai ku."

Di saat itu yang sama ketika dia mencoba menenangkan Miku, pandangannya semakin kabur dan kesadarannya mulai menghilang.

"Miku, tolong cepat."

Yuuma tahu, ketika Len datang dan menembaknya…

Permainan ini sepertinya akan lebih buruk dari yang sebelumnya.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

" _Kehancuran datang pada mereka yang mencari kesempurnaan."_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Simpang keenambelas selesai~

Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena minggu lalu nggak sempat update, saya banyak tugas dan berakhir lupa untuk ngetik. Ketika hari minggu yang lalu datang, saya baru ingat ada tanggungan fict yang harus di update, tapi karena sudah terlanjur hari minggu baru ingat, akhirnya malas untuk update #PLAK

Minggu depan saya jamin ga akan delay, saya janji deh.

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	17. Chapter 17

"Heh."

Mikuo berjalan sambil menaruh tangannya di kantong.

Malam ini, mereka semua melakukan tugas aneh yang sebenarnya sangat tidak masuk akal, untuk beberapa hal. Apakah kalian menganggap kalau menghubungi polisi secara acak dengan nomor pribadi adalah perbuatan yang memiliki arti? Walau pasti banyak dari panggilannya tidak akan ditanggapi karena dianggap sebagai telepon iseng setelah panggilan pertama yang didatangi oleh polisi merupakan tempat damai tanpa kasus apapun.

Itulah yang Mikuo lakukan saat ini.

"Aku menyetujui rencananya sih… Sialan…"

Mikuo mengumpat disepanjang perjalanan.

"Dia bahkan tidak memberikan rincian apapun selain detil permainan kali ini."

Mikuo berbicara sendiri sambil memainkan _smartphone_ -nya, dia memainkan _interface_ yang sudah berubah dari bawaan _smartphone_ -nya. Aplikasi aneh yang ada di situ ternyata memiliki beberapa fitur menarik.

Seperti menunjukkan beberapa hal yang harus diperhatikan dalam permainan ini.

"Sesuai rencana." Ucap Mikuo.

Dia tersenyum.

"Dell, orang itu, apa yang dia ketahui?"

Memikirkan lagi hal tersebut, Mikuo sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana cara kerja otak seorang Honne Dell, orang yang merencanakan ini semua. Di mata Mikuo, Honne Dell bukan tipe orang yang misterius, segala gerak-geriknya mudah ditebak. Bagi Mikuo, Leon adalah tipe orang yang lebih sulit diprediksi, dan dari anggapan itulah Leon seharusnya menjadi kuda hitam dalam permainan ini.

Sayangnya, Mikuo tidak sebodoh itu juga. Dia sadar, Honne Dell― Yang notabene hanyalah siswa SMA biasa atau setidaknya itu yang dia katakan, sebenarnya adalah orang yang bisa dikatakan sangat 'berkuasa' saat ini.

" _Yahoo!"_

Suara itu tiba-tiba saja menggema di dalam kepala Mikuo, dia sadar kalau makhluk hijau― _Administrator_ , sedang berbicara langsung ke dalam kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, makhluk jelek?"

" _Pupu, makhluk jelek? Bukankah aku termasuk tampan untuk seorang laki-laki, shishishi~"_

Mikuo tidak menjawab perkataan tersebut.

"Heh."

Mikuo menyeringai.

" _Apa kau sudah melakukan tugas mu? Ingin segera mendapatkan tugas lainnya?"_

"Siapa _Bookmaker_ sebenarnya di sini?" Mikuo tiba-tiba saja melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut.

" _Heh? Apa maksudmu? Shishishi~"_

"Apa kau tertawa?"

" _Tidak, tidak sepenuhnya, shishi."_

Mikuo berjalan dengan mata tertutup.

"Kau tahu kan apa yang kupikirkan saat ini? Aku akui makhluk sepertimu yang berintelektual tinggi sangatlah mungkin mengendalikan situasi seperti ini. Ini sama saja seperti seorang pengarang― Seorang penulis buku, mereka mengendalikan perasaan orang-orang lewat ceritanya. Apa kau tahu kalau makhluk menjijikkan seperti mu sedang melakukan hal serupa?" Mikuo berbicara dengan nada yang kasar.

" _Apakah benar begitu? Shishishi."_

"Tapi―"

Mikuo menghentikan perkataannya.

Bak langit malam yang semakin kehilangan cahaya rembulan, mata Mikuo menatap tajam ke depan dengan pandangan yang menyeramkan dan hitam kelam.

"Siapa editornya? Teknik apa yang dia pakai untuk memanipulasi setiap hati pembaca yang membaca cerita tersebut? Sebuah cerita yang tidak menarikpun akan laku tergantung teknik yang digunakan editornya. Mungkin kau memang mengendalikan hati para pembaca― Orang-orang yang mengikuti permainan ini, tapi siapa yang mengendalikan setiap prediksi masa depan dari cerita ini? Orang yang menggerakkan segala kemungkinan menuju hal yang dia inginkan melalui dirimu? Apakah dia orang yang aku kira?" Ucap Mikuo, berhenti disitu.

" _Shishishi~"_

Jawaban _Administrator_ hayalah tawa yang renyah.

" _Apa kau sudah selesai bicara kodenama 01B?"_

"01B?" Tanya Mikuo heran.

Mikuo melihat lagi ke layar _smartphone_ -nya, sebuah kode '01B' terpapar di sana.

"Kode apa ini?"

" _Ah, itu hanya kode panggilan saja. Sepertinya sudah waktunya untuk ku berhenti menyapa, tunggu beberapa saat lagi dan tugas selanjutnya akan muncul langsung di smartphone_ _mu, shishishi~ Byebye~"_

Suara itu menghilang begitu saja.

Mikuo berhenti dan memikirkan kembali apa yang dia bicarakan sebelumnya. Jika ada kemungkinan Honne Dell mengetahui lebih banyak hal dari Yuuma― Mungkin disitu juga ada kesempatan untuk menjadi pemenang tanpa harus membawa Miku lebih jauh dalam permainan ini.

 _Smartphone_ -nya bergetar dan menampakkan sebuah pesan masuk, itu adalah instruksi dari tugas selanjutnya yang harus dia lakukan. Mikuo tidak perlu pergi menuju tempat-tempat yang ada di peta untuk bisa melakukan tugasnya, itu karena―

― Permainan kali ini terjadi atas buah dari rencananya ―

"Dengan begini, Miku tidak harus lebih menderita lagi."

.

.

.

 _~Tarrasque: The Serenity Game~_

 _Simpang Ketujuhbelas: Titik dan Garis_

 _Main_ _Character:_ _VY2 Yuuma_ _, Hatsune Miku_ _  
Main Pair: YuumaMiku_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies_ _  
_ _Story © Aprian._ _  
_ _UTAUloid © Owner creator_ _  
_ _Fanloid © Creator_

 _(Cover pic is not mine)_

 _Summary :_

 _"Ketika aku menodongkan senjata di tangan ku, dia bertanya 'Apakah membunuh itu membuat mu tenang?!' Lalu aku sadar, aku telah membunuh dan terbunuh berkali-kali. 'Apapun yang kau lakukan, jangan pernah menarik senjatamu lagi!' Tapi aku menggunakannya lagi demi dendam yang sebenarnya tidak ada, schr_ _ó_ _dinger."_

(Fiksi ini mungkin berisi banyak kekurangan, kalian sudah diperingatkan)

' _Abc' (italic)_ : Flashback, kata asing (termasuk dari eksistensi asing), atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutipsatu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
' **Abc** '/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

.

.

.

A― Apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?!

"Yuu― Yuuma?"

"Tidak apa-apa, lanjutkan saja. Urrgh!"

Aku mencoba menekan Luka Yuuma agar darahnya tidak lagi keluar, tetapi aku tidak mengerti dimana letak pelurunya bersarang. Jika aku salah menekan, bisa saja aku menekan bagian yang menjadi tempat bersarangnya peluru.

"Miku, aku menghargai usaha mu. Tetapi, menggunakan kemampuan mu akan lebih cepat ketimbang mencoba menghentikkan pendarahan ku."

"Tidak akan!"

Keringat ku mengalir sangat banyak, aku mencoba melakukan apapun yang aku bisa sekarang. Kain dari lengan piyama ku yang aku sobek sendiri sudah menjadi sangat merah, Yuuma terus dan terus mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Miku…" Aku bisa merasakan genggaman tangan Yuuma.

Tangannya sangat dingin…

"Bertahanlah Yuuma! Aku akan mencari benda lain yang bisa kujadikan perban! Tunggulah sebentar!" Aku mencoba berdiri dan meninggalkan Yuuma.

Tetapi aku tidak sanggup melanjutkan langkah ku. Sebelum aku bisa berdiri, kaki ku bergetar dan tidak mau menuruti keinginan ku untuk berjalan pergi. Andai, andai aku meninggalkannya sekarang, apa aku bisa menyelamatkannya saat bantuan datang? Apa orang-orang akan lansung menyelamatkannya dan mengabaikan alasan dibalik lukanya? Apa aku bisa mencari benda yang bisa menutupi lukanya tepat waktu?

Yuuma berdiri sambil memegang pundaknya yang berlubang.

"Kita… Harus segera pergi…"

Aku melihat mata Yuuma― Pupilnya berwarna kuning keemasan untuk beberapa saat.

"Ke― Kenapa?"

"Ada orang yang datang, Honne Dell sedang berjalan ke sini."

Aku menahan teriakan ku, buliran air mata tergumpal setitik di sudut mata ku. Honne Dell?! Orang itu, apa yang akan dia lakukan ketika dia melihat kami begini?! Aku takut, tubuh ku sekarang benar-benar mati rasa dan tidak mau bergerak. Apa dia akan melukai kami berdua? Pada dasarnya, tujuan yang ia capai pasti membutuhkan kemenangannya pada permainan ini.

Dari apa yang aku sendiri mengerti setelah melewati semua ini― Membunuh adalah cara tercepat.

Tetapi…

"Miku! Kita harus cepat pergi!" Yuuma berbisik dengan intonasi keras ke arah ku.

A― Apa yang harus aku lakukan.

Tap!

Tap!

Suara langkah orang terdengar jelas.

"Miku!"

Air mata ku mulai mengalir

Tidak…

Aku tidak mau mati…

Tap!

"Miku! Ayo, cepat!"

Yuuma akhirnya menarik ku dan menggendong ku, tapi kemudian dia bertekuk lutut. Lukanya mengeluarkan semakin banyak darah karena dia memaksakan diri untuk menggerakkan tangannya dan mencoba mengangkat ku.

"Yuuma?!"

Aku takut, aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Urgh…"

"Akh!"

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Suara langkah kaki itu semakin cepat.

"Apa ada orang di sana?" Suara itu, suara Honne Dell menggema di gang sempit ini. Dia sudah dekat, kami akan tamat…

"To― Tolong…" Aku akhirnya mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal untuk diminta saat ini.

"Miku! Gunakan kemampuan mu! Cepat!"

Tidak…

Aku takut…

Seseorang tolong…

Tap! Tap! Tap!

― Tolong, siapapun… ―

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

" _Shishishi~ Jadi ada orang lain lagi yang sampai? Shishishi~"_

Suara _Administrator_ terdengar sangat jelas di sana― Pada tempat dimana Kiyoteru, Neru dan Yuki berkumpul.

" _Apa kalian sudah siap dengan tantangannya?"_

"Tantangan?" Ucap Neru, tidak mengerti.

" _Apa kalian akan menerimanya? Atau tidak menerimanya?"_

Kiyoteru menampikkan wajah bingung.

"Apa tantangan yang kau maksud ini? Apa para partisipan lain juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan kami? Atau kami melakukan hal yang berbeda dengan mereka?" Tanya Neru, di atas bukit pada hutan kota tersebut.

Tidak ada tanggapan sama sekali, _Administrator_ bahkan tidak menampakkan wujudnya. Neru hanya berteriak kepada lapangan yang kosong, tidak ada siapapun― Atau apapun.

"Kenapa kami melakukannya berkelompok? Bukannya kemenangan dari permainan ini adalah hak individu?!" Neru mencoba berteriak lagi, tapi tidak ada jawaban.

Yuki semakin menggenggam erat tangan Kiyoteru.

"Kiyo, Yuki takut…" Ucap Yuki.

Kiyoteru hanya menampilkan wajah iba dan terlihat tertekan, dia tidak bisa mengabaikan semua pertanyaan di kepalanya dan menyetujui tantangan ini begitu saja.

Tetapi jika dia menolak, apa yang akan terjadi? Walau _Administrator_ tidak mengancam mereka harus mengikuti permainan kali ini dan bahkan berkata kalau mereka boleh mengabaikannya, apa itu semua benar-benar akan berakhir tanpa masalah?

"Baiklah, kami ikut, berikan kami tantangannya."

"Hiyama!" Neru berteriak kepada Kiyoteru karena telah mengambil keputusan sendiri.

"Nona Okita, maafkan aku, tap kalau dipikir lagi― Sebenarnya kita tidak ada pada posisi untuk memilih." Ucap Kiyoteru.

Neru akhirnya berhenti memasang wajah tidak puas, dia kembali memasang ekspresi yang wajar dan menghela nafas. Kiyoteru benar, tidak ada gunanya berdebat sekarang, mereka memang tidak ada pada situasi dimana mereka bisa memilih. Walau pilihan tersedia, jelas sekali pilihan tersebut akan menjadi masalah dikemudian hari jika mereka memilih hal yang tidak mendukung situasi saat ini― Atau simpelnya, pilihan mereka untuk menolak keadaan saat ini akan menjadi masalah nantinya.

"Kau benar. Baiklah, apa tantangan yang kau berikan?" Neru akhirnya menyetujui keputusan Kiyoteru.

Saat ini, Kiyoteru menelan ludah, begitu juga dengan Neru. Apakah sesuatu yang akan mereka lakukan ini benar-benar akan menentukan nasib mereka?

" _Shishishi~ Baiklah kalau begitu."_

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah obor yang menyala menggelinding tepat di bawah kaki Neru.

" _Bakar hutan ini, bakar dan biarkan semua hewan liar yang ada di dalamnya berlari ke arah kota."_

Baik Neru dan Kiyoteru terlihat terkejut.

Sebelumnya Kiyoteru memang sudah mengikuti pertemuan yang merencanakan bagaimana permainan ini berjalan, pada dasarnya, dia bisa dikatakan mengkhianati Neru dengan pura-pura tidak tahu akan apa yang dibicarakan _Administrator_. Tapi dia sendiri tidak pernah menyangka, kalau tugas yang dimaksud akan se-ekstrim ini.

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Ki― Kita bisa menyelesaikannya…"

Lui tersungkur jatuh ke lantai metal yang keras tersebut.

Pabrik yang berjalan tanpa sebab itu bisa segera dihentikan, akan tetapi, baik Rin maupun Lui tidak mengerti alasan kenapa mereka harus segera menghentikan pabrik terbengkalai ini. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, segala mesin-mesin _overhead_ yang ada di sini sudah terlihat tidak akan beroperasi lagi, kenapa mesin-mesin tersebut masih bisa bergerak?

Sejak awal, kenapa tempat ini tidak segera dihancurkan?

"Kenapa kita harus melakukan hal aneh seperti ini?" Tanya Rin kepada Lui.

"A― Mana aku tahu?!" Jawab Lui.

"Hoo, kau berani membentak kepada ku ya?" Rin menghampiri Lui sambal memasang wajah yangmenyeramkan.

"Hiiy! Maafkan aku!"

"Lagipula, kenapa anak laki-laki penakut sepertimu bisa ada sih?"

Di saat Rin mencoba berkeliling di tempat tersebut, memang sebelumnya Rin tidak terlalu memperhatikannya, tetapi banyak sekali bagian mesin yang memerah karena _overheat_.

"Apa jika kita gagal menghentikannya tepat waktu, tempat ini akan meledak? Maksud ku, semua mesin-mesin ini terliha tidak mungkin beroperasi lagi. Jika benda tanpa perawatan ini tiba-tiba menyala dengan input yang tinggi dan tidak menghasilkan output apa-apa, bukannya ada kemungkinan mesin-mesin ini akan meledak di tempat?" Tutur Rin.

Lui mencoba melihat sekelilingnya.

"Benar juga." Lui meng-iyakan pendapat Rin, tetapi dia sendiri masih merasakan kejanggalan.

"Apakah itu berarti kita sudah menyelamatkan kota dari ledakan?!" Rin berteriak dengan bangga.

Wajahnya menunjukkan wajah senang dan bahagia, senyumannya melebar dan terlihat tidak akan hilang dalam waktu dekat.

"Kita adalah pahlawan, bukankah begitu?" Tanya Rin dengan nada bahagia.

"A― Ah…"

"Kenapa kau tidak terlihat senang sama sekali sih?"

"Yah…" Lui tidak melanjutkan perkataannya dan hanya memasang senyum hambar.

"Yah, aku tidak terlalu peduli juga dengan reaksi mu sih, tapi yang penting aku sudah menjadi pahlawan!"

"Anu, bukankah tidak ada yang tahu kalau kita sudah menghentikkan ledakan mesin-mesin tersebut?" Ucap Lui.

Rin ynag sedang memasang wajah senang, tiba-tiba saja menjadi suram dan akhirnya memasang wajah kecewa.

Itu benar, pada dasarnya, mereka tidak melakukan sesuatu yang bisa mendapatkan apresiasi jika tidak ada orang lain yang melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau mengingatkan ku pada hal itu?!"

"MA― MAAF!"

Pada saat yang sama, _smartphone_ Rin bordering.

"Eh? Aku kira saat benda ini sudah menjadi aneh, tidak ada panggilan atau SNS yang bisa digunakan…. Siapa yang menelpon?"

Rin mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo?"

" _Rin!"_

"Len?! Kemana saja kau?!"

" _CEPAT KELUAR DARI TEMPAT ITU!"_

Len yang tiba-tiba saja bisa menghubungi Rin, berteriak dengan kencang dari balik telepon.

"Hah? Kau bicara apa? Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku sedang di dalam sebuah gedung?"

" _JANGAN BANYAK BERTANYA! CEPAT!"_

Sesaat setelah Len berteriak, asap keluar dari mesin-mesin yang ada disana. Asapnya tipis dan tidak terlihat berbahaya.

Akan tetapi, Lui tiba-tiba saja berlari dan merangkul Rin di pundaknya dengan cepat. Dia berlari seakan tidak ada hari esok.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, lelaki bodoh?!"

Lui tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu sama sekali, _smartphone_ Rin terjatuh dengan panggilan yang masih tersambung. Sedetik setelah Rin menyadari _smartphone_ tersebut jatuh dari genggamannya, dia sadar kalau tubuhnya perlahan-lahan melayang.

"Apa yang―"

BLARRRRRR!

Pabrik di belakang mereka tiba-tiba meledak dengan ledakan yang luar biasa kencang, karena Lui dan Rin belum sempat pergi terlalu jauh, tubuh mereka terangkat dari tanah dan terhempas karena hempasan dari ledakan tersebut.

"GYAAAAAAA!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Rin berteriak lebih kencang dari Lui, mereka berada di udara dan terjatuh dengan menyakitkan langsung ke tanah.

Walau pagar pembatas area berada jauh dari tempat ledakan, pagar tersebut sudah penyok dan miring karena hempasan ledakan. Lui terjatuh tepat di atas pagar yang miring itu, beruntung karena permukaan besi yang sudah terlanjut penyok bisa menghindarkannya dari kerasnya tanah.

Rin terjatuh tepat di atas Lui setelahnya.

Bara api terlihat sangat besar dari tempat mereka berdua mendarat, walau Rin hanya terlihat tertutupi debu dan abu ledakan, Lui benar-benar terluka dengan lebam dan sayatan yang sangat besar karena posisi jatuhnya.

Beruntung, mereka tidak mengalami patah tulang.

Bara api semakin besar dan besar dari kejauhan, tapi dibalik semua itu.

Keterkejutan Lui dan Rin sudah benar-benar menghentikan otak mereka dari fungsinya untuk sementara.

"Apa― Apa yang terjadi… ?"

Baik Lui dan Rin, keduanya sama-sama tidak sempat berkata apapun lagi, setelah ekspresi keterkejutan mereka mereda. Otak mereka masih belum bisa mengumpulkan kesadarannya untuk kembali berpikir.

"Ini, sejak awal kita sudah dibohongi. Apapun yang kita lakukan, pabrik tersebut akan meledak." Ucap Lui.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Apa yang akan terjadi di saat energi kinetik dari usaha roda-roda gigi di mesin yang sedang bekerja, dihentikan secara paksa? Sejak awal, karena listrik bisa diasumsikan tidak mengalir, tidak mungkin terjadi arus pendek. Jadi, kemungkinan yang paling besar, energi kinetik tersebut akan mereda sepanjang pendinginan mesin. Tetapi, mesin-mesin tersebut seperti yang kita ketahui, sudah tidak lagi terawat. Energi kinetik yang tergumpal tidak akan bisa ditahan dan merusak komponen dalam, menyebabkan ledakan karena malfungsi."

"… Kau benar, lampu indikator listrik mesin semuanya mati…"

Rin terdiam mendengar penjelasan itu.

"Jika ada listrik, pengaman mesin pasti akan menghentikannya dengan memutus arus dan hanya menyebabkan arus pendek. Karena yang menyala hanya mekanis mesin itu sendiri, ledakan adalah hal yang paling mungkin terjadi saat ada pemberhentian paksa. Andai kita membiarkannya terus bergerak, _overheat_ yang terjadi karena tidak bekerja pendingin juga akan menyebabkan mesin meledak."

Lui memasang wajah marah.

"Kita sudah ditipu, sejak awal, tidak ada jaminan kita bisa selamat baik kita melakukan atau meninggalkan tugas dari _Administrator_."

Rin tidak menjawab.

"Apa alasan yang membuat kita harus melakukan semua ini?"

.

.

.

"Hentikan! HENTIKAN MEREKA!"

Kantor polisi Arakawa sekarang sudah benar-benar ada di dalam kekacauan, para narapidana yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya kabur begitu saja. Walau sebagian ada yang hanya berlari, tetapi sebagian besar melakukan tindakan anarkis pada para polisi yang tidak siaga. Senjata mereka diambil dan dibawa ke tempat-tempat umum di luar sana oleh para tahanan yang menggila.

Tembakan peringatan sudah dikeluarkan, walau para polisi yang berhasil bertahan sudah menembak beberapa tahanan di tempat untuk melumpuhkan gerak mereka, tahanan yang lain tidak merasa ketakutan dan terus berlarian.

Operasi darurat diadakan, sekarang kota ada di dalam bahaya yang belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Apa kita melakukan hal yang benar?"

Di tengah hiruk-pikuk itu, Leon bertanya pada Gakupo.

Mereka memanfaatkan kerusuhan yang ada untuk menyelinap ke luar.

"Kalau kau memang mantan polisi, apa rasa keadilan mu akan membiarkan semua ini terus berlanjut? Kau tahu akan banyak orang yang tidak bersalah ikut terluka karena hal ini." Ucap Leon lagi.

"Apa hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan?" Balas Gakupo.

Leon geram dan memasang kuda-kuda untuk bertarung.

"Apa kau marah kepada ku?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Aku marah pada diriku sendiri karena tidak menghentikan mu sebelumnya."

Gakupo ikut memasang kuda-kudanya.

"Jikau ingin melawan ku, ku terima tantangan mu dengan lapang dada." Ucap Gakupo.

"Ini memang aneh, tapi sebagai orang yang menguasai beladiri, kau tidak terlihat seperti orang yang beretiket dan memiliki rasa keadailan tinggi. Beladiri ada untuk melindungi diri dan mereka yang lemah, tapi dari yang aku dengar, kau bahkan memotong kaki seorang gadis remaja yang tidak salah apa-apa sebelumnya. Kau terlihat seperti pembunuh… Apa kau tidak sadar?" Tanya Leon.

Gakupo tiba-tiba saja melesat dan menarik pedang bersamaan dengan sarungnya, sarungnya mencoba memukul pinggang Leon dan pedangnya mencoba melakukan tebasan diagonal pada Leon yang kehilangan keseimbangan.

Tetapi gerakan itu berhasil di antisipasi, Leon memegang keduanya, baik sarung pedangnya maupun pedang itu sendiri. Leon memegang bagian gagang pegang yang tidak dipegang oleh Gakupo, menghentikan serangan Gakupo hanya dengan satu gerakan.

"Kau…"

"Aku juga punya tujuan yang sama dengan mu, memenangkan keinginanku sendiri melalui permainan ini. Tapi aku bukan orang barbar yang menghalalkan cara melukai orang yang tidak bersalah untuk mencapainya."

"Apa mengikuti rencana Honne Dell sebelumnya hanya kedok mu saja?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Aku mengikutinya karena aku tahu, kalian akan melakukan hal yang buruk dalam rencana itu. Aku disini untuk memastikan tidak ada orang awam yang terluka."

"Sungguh tujuan yang mulia."

.

.

.

"Luka?!"

Kaito mengejar Luka yang terus menghancurkan setiap miniature kurcaci yang ada di depan toko. Mereka menggunakan kerumunan orang-orang untuk menghindari kejaran petugas keamanan.

Kaito akhirnya sampai di tempat dimana Luka bersembunyi dan berhasil lolos dari kejaran petugas keamanan. Saat Kaito melihat Luka yang melepas maskernya, dia malah melihat senyuman di bibir Luka.

"Sukses."

"Kau ini, apa kau hanya seorang seleb yang lelah melakukan hal-hal sopan dan melampiaskan semua stress mu dalam hal ini?" Tanya Kaito

Tapi Luka tidak menjawabnya karena paham kalau itu adalah pertanyaan retoris yang dilontarkan Kaito untuknya. Setidaknya Luka tidak bodoh untuk memahami kalau pertanyaan barusan adalah pertanyaan retoris walau si pelontar pertanyaan sendiri tidak sadar sudah melontarkan kalimat retoris.

"Sekarang, apa yang akan terjadi?"

Di saat Luka berkata demikian, Kaito menyadari sesuatu. Dari salah satu miniatur kurcaci yang ada di dekatnya, dia melihat sebuah benda aneh di dalamnya. Benda tersebut memiliki lampu yang berkedip beberapa kali.

"Luka, benda apa itu?" Tanya Kaito.

Luka menoleh dan menajamkan pandangannya. Luka awalnya terlihat santai, kemudian dia terkejut. Dengan kembali memakai maskernya, dia kembali menyusuri jalan yang dia tempuh tadi bersama Kaito dalam menghindari kejaraan pihak berwajib.

Semua miniatur berisi benda yang sama.

Orang-orang yang menyadari siapa mereka mulai berteriak dan menghindari, tapi Luka tidak peduli lagi.

"PERGI! KALIAN SEMUA, CEPAT LARI!" Luka berteriak dan lantas orang-orang berlarian, bukan karena perintah Luka, tapi karena takut kepada Luka.

Sayangnya, peringatan Luka sudah terlambat. Benda-benda yang ada di dalam miniatur kurcaci itu mengeluarkan asap hijau yang aneh, dan orang-orang yang menghirupnya perlahan-lahan melemah dan terjatuh.

Anak-anak, wanita, orang dewasa, semuanya pingsan tanpa terkecuali.

"Sial! Apa-apaan ini?! Kaito, jangan hirup―"

Terlambat, Kaito sudah jatuh pingsan.

Itu adalah gas tidur, tapi Luka sendiri masih tidak tahu, mungkin saja gas tidur ini bercampur dengan racun. Untuk saat ini, dia harus keluar dari distrik perbelanjaan.

Dia menyeret Kaito dan berlari dengan sekuat tenaganya.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?!" Ucap Luka dari balik maskernya.

Orang-orang yang tergeletak semakin banyak tertangkap pandangan Luka.

Dia terus berjalan sambil menahan nafasnya, di saat dia sudah bisa melihat daerah tanpa asap. Wajahnya tercengang…

Arakawa penuh dengan kekacauan.

Hutan kota terbakar di kejauhan, teriakan terdengar dimana-mana, asap mulai terlihat satu-persatu di daerah padat penduduk. Suara sirine mobil polisi bersahut-sahutan tanpa henti dan tanpa dia sadari, jalanan tempatnya muncul dari distrik perbelanjaan sudah sangat sepi dan ditinggalkan. Seperti baru saja terjadi kejadian yang amat sangat buruk.

Helikopter berlalu-lalang, benda-benda yang tergeletak di sepanjang jalan tidak bisa dihitung jumlahnya.

Di saat dia menyandarkan Kaito pada salah satu bangunan, matanya tertuju pada toko elektronik yang menampilkan televisi plasma di depan tokonya. Di sana, berita darurat sedang disiarkan.

― Arakawa berada dalam kehancuran.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Di saat yang sama, seseorang tiba-tiba saja muncul di samping Luka entah darimana, ketika Luka sudah siap dengan palunya, dia tercengang dengan siapa yang ia lihat.

"Kau―"

Luka bertemu dengan Yuuma dan Miku di sana.

Yuuma yang melihat Luka juga terkejut, begitu juga dengan Miku yang melihat Kaito pingsan.

Mereka akhirnya sadar, tujuan permainan kali ini bukan hanya melibatkan mereka sendiri saja.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

" _Setiap titik sudah ditarik garis, terhubung, dan menjelaskan alur yang tidak masuk akal."_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Simpang ketujuhbelas selesai.

Untuk beberapa alasan, sepertinya ada sedikit error di sini. Pertama, izinkan saya meminta maaf atas telatnya chapter kali ini. Sebenarnya, minggu kemarin saya sudah mengupdate Tarrasque dengan chapter terbaru, hanya saja entah karena kesalahan saya atau sistem, chapter terbaru belum muncul di cerita secara langsung.

Barusan saya membuka fanfiction untuk mengecek progress, tiba-tiba saja saya dapat PM dari salah satu reader yang berkata kalau simpang ketujuhbelas ini belum ada. Akhirnya saya mengecek dan ternyata benar belum up.

Maafkan saya karena baru lihat fanfiction hari ini dan menyelesaikan masalah ini hari ini. Sekali lagi, saya benar-benar meminta maaf.

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	18. Chapter 18

Suara debuman terdengar di sepanjang jalan yang sepi karena ditinggali oleh para pejalan kaki. Keramaian karena api dan sirine polisi, asap yang membumbung tinggi dan pekikan tanpa henti. Walau jalan tersebut sepi, tetapi suara-suara keras yang menghantui malam di Arakawa bagaikan angin badai yang bergesekan dengan jendela di saat sunyi. Menakutkan dan memekikkan telinga, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya tidak akan bisa tidur untuk semalam suntuk.

Di saat yang sama, jari bertemu kayu, pedang yang terus bergerak, menyayat dengan suara yang pilu.

Leon dan Gakupo saling menyerang di tengah keramaian dan hiruk-pikuk malam, saling beradu.

Gakupo mencoba mengarahkan pedangnya untuk memotong Leon, membuat tebasan vital terus-menerus tanpa henti. Tetapi Leon berhasil menahan setiap gerakan tangan Gakupo dan menghindar jika tangan Leon tidak mampu menggapai musuhnya. Walau Gakupo jelas-jelas ingin membunuh Leon, Leon tidak bergeming dari mental bajanya yang tetap tenang tanpa kepanikan.

Sarung pedang Gakupo yang menjadi senjata kedua tidak bisa menembus pertahanan Leon walau berkali-kali menghantam Leon dengan keras. Gakupo memasang wajah heran, tidak seperti Yuuma yang memang bisa melihat gerakannya dan mengambil keputusan yang tepat untuk mengantisipasi serangan yang ada, Leon terlihat lebih liar dan bergerak berdasarkan naluri saja.

Hampir tidak ada proses pengambilan keputusan sejenak yang ditandai dengan gerakan anggota tubuh yang ganjil atau tatapan mata yang liar. Dia sangat tenang, Leon sangat rileks dan seakan-akan tidak perlu untuk membaca apa yang akan dilakukan musuhnya.

Gerakannya lebih seperti insting yang sudah dipertajam melalui pengalaman, dan bukan sebuah gerakan terorganisir yang muncul dari hasil pemikiran yang jika diumpamakan, Leon bahkan cukup menutup matanya dan membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, melindungi Leon dari bahaya.

Gakupo menggerakkan kakinya agak ke samping, membuat kuda-kuda yang kokoh untuk membuat satu tusukan lurus. Dia mengarahkan pedangnya dari atas seakan-akan membuat gerakan menebas diagonal, tetapi tangannya berhenti di tengah gerakan dan menarik tangannya masuk tepat di tengah bahu kirinya.

Sriiing!

Sebuah tusukan tajam yang sangat cepat, melesat tanpa cacat.

Sayangnya, ini adalah yang pertama kali semenjak dia mempelajari teknik berpedang, semua gerakan Gakupo tidak berarti apa-apa di hadapan Leon. Leon menangkap punggung pedang Gakupo dengan jari tangan tanpa menyentuh mata pedang sama sekali.

Leon memberikan kekuatan yang pas ditengah gaya gesek antara kecepatan menusuk dan jari tangannya, menghentikan pedang tersebut tepat sebelum menembus tubuhnya. Walau dilain sisi serangan benda tumpul Gakupo tidak jarang kena, Leon tidak menampikkan sedikitpun wajah yang menunjukkan rasa sakit.

"Kau mampu memotong apapun." Ucap Leon.

"Tetapi kau tidak akan bisa memotong jika pedang mu dihentikan."

Gakupo menarik pedangnya dan bergerak mundur, dia menaruh kembali sarung pedang tersebut di pinggangnya dan melihat Leon dengan wajah penuh amarah.

"Siapa kau?" Ucap Gakupo dengan nada geram.

"Hanya seseorang yang pernah gagal dan lari dari pertarungan."

.

.

.

 _~Tarrasque: The Serenity Game~_

 _Simpang Kedelapanbelas: Malam yang Tanpa Akhir_

 _Main_ _Character:_ _VY2 Yuuma_ _, Hatsune Miku_ _  
Main Pair: YuumaMiku_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies_ _  
_ _Story © Aprian._ _  
_ _UTAUloid © Owner creator_ _  
_ _Fanloid © Creator_

 _(Cover pic is not mine)_

 _Summary :_

 _"Ketika aku menodongkan senjata di tangan ku, dia bertanya 'Apakah membunuh itu membuat mu tenang?!' Lalu aku sadar, aku telah membunuh dan terbunuh berkali-kali. 'Apapun yang kau lakukan, jangan pernah menarik senjatamu lagi!' Tapi aku menggunakannya lagi demi dendam yang sebenarnya tidak ada, schr_ _ó_ _dinger."_

(Fiksi ini mungkin berisi banyak kekurangan, kalian sudah diperingatkan)

' _Abc' (italic)_ : Flashback, kata asing (termasuk dari eksistensi asing), atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutipsatu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
' **Abc** '/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

.

.

.

Trang! Trang! Trang!

Suara debuman antara tangan dan kayu berubah menjadi percikan api di antara kedua besi.

Leon mengeluarkan sebuah sarung tengan dengan plat besi di atasnya, mengggunakannya untuk menepis setiap gerakan Gakupo dengan mulus dan sangat halus.

Setiap tebasan Gakupo berhasil dikikis melalui punggung telapak tangan Leon yang ditutupi plat besi, membuat tebasannya berubah arah dan hanya menggesek besi di sarung tangan tersebut.

"Cara bertarung ini." Gakupo menggumam.

Kuda-kuda Leon sangatlah asing di mata Gakupo, walau gerakannya berkesan sangat liar, tetapi selalu ada gerakan-gerakan dasar yang bisa Gakupo tangkap. Kaki Leon diatur cukup tinggi untuk pertarungan jarak dekat, dia tidak memasang postur bungkuk yang biasa digunakan para petarung tangan kosong.

Alih-alih membungkukkan tubuh, Leon memasang postur tegap dan agak menyamping, menandakan bahwa dia mengandalkan teknik pernafasan yang cukup kompleks dimana dia menghirup nafas dengan cepat dan mampu untuk menahan nafasnya dalam pertarungan yang panjang dan tanpa jeda.

Membungkuk adalah teknik dasar dalam melancarkan sebuah pukulan dimana seseorang mengencangkan ototnya dan melepas seluruh hembusan nafasnya untuk membuat dorongan pada kinerja otot, memberikan sebuah tenaga maksimal yang bisa digunakan untuk menjatuhkan musuhnya.

Akan tetapi, Leon benar-benar berbeda, dia mengandalkan kecepatan dan keandalan, walau pukulannya tidak cukup untuk memberikan rasa sakit yang teramat-sangat, tapi hantaman demi hantaman cukup untuk membuat Gakupo kewalahan dan kehilangan kesadarannya perlahan-lahan.

Hanya satu alasan yang cocok dengan gaya bertarung Leon.

"Apa kau seorang perenang? Ataukah seorang penyelam?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Entah, mungkin keduanya, mungkin juga tidak."

Leon beranjak menjadi lebih offensif, dia menerjang duluan dengan satu hentakan kaki dan mengirimkan hentakan tangan yang sangat cepat, seperti sebuah _quick zap_ dalam _Muay Thai_.

Leon hanya menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk terus melancarkan pukulan cepatnya, dia berjinjit dan terus melompat rendah untuk menaham ritmenya dalam memukul. Arah serangannya sangat acak dan cepat, membuat Gakupo kewalahan dalam menahan serangan tersebut dan berkali-kali tertinju tepat di wajah.

Pertarungan seperti ini sangat merugikan Gakupo, walau pedangnya memiliki keuntungan baik dalam pertarungan jarak pendek maupun menengah, tebasannya tidak akan berguna jika musuh sudah membatasi ruang geraknya.

"Apa kau kehilangan sentuhan mu?" Leon berbicara sambil terus menyudutkan Gakupo.

Prang! Prang!

Suara tinjuan yang menghantam bilah pedang terdengar dengan jelas, dalam situasi seperti ini, Gakupo diharuskan menahan nafas lebih lama dan lebih besar kemungkinan baginya untuk kehilangan konsentrasinya terlebih dahulu.

Gerakan berpedang adalah sebuah irama antara gerakan tusukan dan pernafasan, di saat seorang ahli pedang tidak bisa mengatur ritme nafasnya, itu artinya akhir dari ahli pedang tersebut.

"Khh!"

Gakupo mengeluarkan sarung pedangnya lagi dan memaksa Leon untuk mundur dari jarak jangkau tinjuannya sendiri, dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, Gakupo kembali memasang postur tegap, membuat pernafasannya untuk kembali normal.

"Sepertinya kau sangat berpengalaman dalam pertarungan jarak pendek." Ucap Gakupo.

"Apa kau masih ingin melanjutkannya? Ataukah sudah saatnya bagimu untuk menyerah?"

Gakupo membuat kuda-kuda _Iai_ , menghunuskan pedangnya tepat di depan tubuhnya sendiri dan memajukan satu kakinya dengan berjinjit. Dia melihat Leon dengan mata tajam.

"Sudah lama sekali, sejak ada orang yang bisa melawan ku seimbang." Ucap Gakupo.

Gakupo menghembuskan nafas panjang hingga asapnya menyembul dari mulutnya, dia menggerakkan kakinya sedikit ke depan lagi, perlahan-lahan.

Leon yang merasakan ada yang janggal, dia tidak punya waktu untuk berpikir. Gerakan Gakupo berbeda dengan apa yang dia tahu setelah bertarung dengan Gakupo dari tadi.

Tanpa basa-basi, Leon memperkecil jaraknya dengan Gakupo dan siap untuk memberikan tinjuan beruntun yang menjadi andalannya. Akan tetapi, untuk pertama kalinya, Leon benar-benar kehilangan kemampuannya untuk bereaksi.

Sriiing! Slash!

Hanya satu kedipan, tidak sampai satu detik.

Siapapun akan terbelah dua jika mengedipkan matanya saat kejadian tersebut terjadi.

Leon terkejut, Gakupo kini sudah ada di belakangnya.

"Gerakan barusan―"

Slash!

Beberapa helai rambut Leon terjatuh ke lantai.

Seketika, Leon memasang wajah tidak percaya, dan untuk yang pertama kali sejak kejadian tersebut terjadi, Leon mengedipkan matanya.

Aspal terbelah, toko di sampingnya hancur, tiang penanda jalan jatuh tanpa sebab yang pasti.

Sebuah sayatan dari angin sudah melewati tubuhnya tanpa Leon sendiri sadari.

"Huufff…" Gakupo membuang nafasnya sekali lagi, dengan kepulan asap yang terlihat jelas dan bahunya yang mulai melemas setelah tegang dalam beberapa saat.

Urat-urat otot Gakupo terlihat jelas dibalik mantel khas seorang _samurai_ yang ia kenakan, _haori_.

"Tidak aku sangka kau bisa menghindarinya, aku terkejut. Tapi sepertinya, kau lebih terkejut dari ku."

Leon melihat aspal di bawahnya yang terbelah dan toko di kedua sisinya yang kaca dan pintunya hancur terbelah dua. Kaca yang terbelah tersebut perlahan-lahan retak dan jatuh berserakan ke bawah.

"Kau…" Leon menoleh ke belakang.

Gakupo kembali memasang kuda-kudanya, akan tetapi, kini dia menjulurkan _katana-_ nya hanya dengan satu tangan.

"Aku belum menamai gerakan barusan, tapi sepertinya gerakan tersebut masih belum sempurna karena belum berhasil mengenai mu." Ucap Gakupo.

Sejauh yang Leon ingat, ketika dia melesat menuju Gakupo, Gakupo hanya menggeser sedikit kakinya dan menghentakkan kaki yang lainnya. Kemudian Gakupo sudah ada di belakang Leon. Tetapi, sebagai orang yang berhasil menghindari tersebut, Leon sadar kalau tubuhnya berhasil bergerak sebanyak 3 kali untuk menghindar.

Itu berarti, Gakupo melakukan tiga tebasan bersamaan dalam satu tarikan panjang. Leon beruntung, karena kemampuannya dalam bergerak cepat telah menolongnya lolos dari kematian. Kemampuan Leon adalah refleks yang sangat luar biasa, bahkan Leon sendiri terkadang tidak sadar refleks apa yang akan dilakukan tubuhnya dalam situasi-situasi tertentu, seperti saat dia menghindari serangan Gakupo barusan.

Saat tubuh Leon masuk ke dalam mode refleksi cepatnya, refleksnya lah yang mengedalikan dan bukan lagi Leon.

"Mustahil." Ucap Leon.

Memberikan tiga tebasan vital dari tiga sisi di saat yang bersamaan adalah hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh manusia. Kecuali orang tersebut bisa menghentikan waktu di saat tebasan yang pertama dan kedua di lancarkan, dan saat tebasan ketiga sudah terjadi, waktu kembali bergerak.

Sayangnya, Leon tahu kemampuan Gakupo bukanlah menghentikkan waktu, andaikan Gakupo memang bisa menghentikan waktu… Leon seharusnya sudah berubah menjadi potongan kepala dan tubuh yang terpisah dari tadi.

"Apa kau siap untuk serangan selanjutnya?"

Gakupo kembali menjulurkan pedangnya.

Di saat itu, Leon kembali terkejut.

Itu bukan gerakan seorang _samurai_ , itu adalah gerakan para atlet anggar.

Di saat Leon belum sempat berkata-kata lagi, lubang sudah tercipta di tempat Leon berpijak sebelumnya. Leon sadar, tubuhnya sudah berpindah dari tempat sebelumnya ia berdiri.

Itu gerakan menusuk yang khas pada anggar.

"Pedang, _katana_ bukanlah senjata seperti anggar. Tapi dengan latihan, aku bisa menggunakannya semirip mungkin dengan anggar." Ucap Gakupo.

Sudah dua kali.

Dua kali Leon bergerak tanpa ia sadari.

Leon menatap Gakupo dengan tatapan ngeri untuk pertama kalinya.

Siapa sebenarnya yang memiliki kesadaran refleks yang lebih tinggi di sini?

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Kau… Kiriyama Yuuma?"

Aku mendengar suara orang yang tidak asing di telinga ku. Aku melihat ke depan dimana Yuuma menghentikkan gerakannya dan aku melihat Megurine Luka di sana.

"Kau…."

Luka menghampiri Yuuma dan membuat Yuuma menurunkan ku dari gendongannya, Megurine Luka dengan wajah marah menghampiri Yuuma tanpa basa-basi dan memegang kerah Yuuma dengan kasar.

"Jelaskan semua yang kau ketahui tentang hal ini! Arakawa sekarang berada di tengah kekacauan yang belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya, apakah ini 'Permainan' yang dimaksudkan makhluk hijau menjijikkan itu?! Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, jelaskan semuanya atau aku akan menyiksa mu dan membuat mu bicara dengan kekerasan!"

Yuuma terlihat tidak terlalu terganggu, wajahnya datar dan dia terlihat seperti Yuuma yang tidak aku kenal.

"Miku, ayo segera pergi dari sini, kita tidak punya waktu untuk mereka."

Aku bingung, akhirnya aku menghampiri Yuuma dan mengikuti keinginannya, Yuuma melepas kasar tangan Luka dari kerahnya dan menggandeng tangan ku untuk membawa ku pergi lagi,

Sekarang prioritas kami adalah mencari Kaai Yuki, seorang gadis yang selalu bersama Hiyama Kiyoteru. Hanya dia yang bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit setelah efek kemampuan ku habis. Yuuma sudah berkeliling cukup lama semenjak aku akhirnya terpaksa menggunkan kemampuan ku untuk bisa kabur dari Honne Dell.

Aku sendiri tidak paham kenapa kami berdua harus kabur karena dia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang jahat bagi ku. Apalagi aktivitasnya sangat minim pada kejadian di dalam labirin gelap dulu.

Tunggu, 'Mereka'?

"Miku."

Aku merasakan tangan ku dipegang oleh orang lain.

"Ka―Kaito?"

Kenapa Kaito ada di sini.

"Akhirnya aku bertemu dengan mu. Kemana saja kau? Kau ada di rumah kan? Aku selalu datang untuk menjenguk mu, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Aku tidak bisa menghubungi mu dan pihak sekolah hanya memberikan keterangan sakit! Mereka bahkan tidak menyuruh seorang siswa pun untuk mengantarkan tugas selama kau tidak masuk dan memilih untuk mengantarkan lewat pos!"

"Aku, aku… Yah…"

Yuuma memasang wajah heran.

"Kaito, ku kira kau pingsan tadi. Diseret gorilla bukannya menyakitkan?" Ucap Yuuma.

"Siapa yang kau panggil gorilla, bocah ingusan?" Balas Luka.

"Ah, apa aku barusan berkata gorilla? Kenapa kau tersinggung? Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa kau adalah orang yang aku maksud." Celetuk Yuuma setelahnya.

Aku bisa melihat kalau mereka berdua benar-benar tidak bisa akur satu sama lain, Yuuma bukan tipe orang yang bertengkar, tapi entah kenapa aku bisa dengan jelas melihat kalau dia dan Megurine Luka benar-benar tidak cocok.

"Heh, kalian akrab juga melebihi dugaan ku."

BUAK!

Kaito mendapat tunjuan dari Luka.

"Akrab apanya?!"

"Apakah kau tidak bisa lebih feminim? Lihat Miku, bukankah dia manis dan lebih feminim dari wanita tua seperti mu?"

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL TUA?! AKU BAHKAN BELUM BERUMUR 25 TAHUN!"

Wajah memerah saat Yuuma memanggil ku manis.

"Lupakan bercandaan kalian, kita punya masalah yang lebih serius di sini." Ucap Kaito.

Aku tidak menyangka akan mendengar kalimat tersebut dari Kaito.

"Yuuma, sepertinya tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, tidak ada untungnya juga merahasiakan tentang semua ini dari mereka. Mereka sama dengan kita, mereka terjebak juga seperti kita. Setidaknya aku bisa bilang kalau kita, Kaito dan Nona Megurine Luka ada di kapal yang sama." Ucap ku.

Yuuma memasang wajah datar, dia tidak menggeleng ataupun mengangguk.

Tapi kemudian ia berkata.

"Pertama-tama, kita harus pergi ke tempat yang lebih tenang dan jauh dari hiruk-pikuk ini."

.

.

.

"Kau bilang, makhluk hijau itu berasal dari dimensi lain? Apa kau yakin tidak terlalu banyak menonton _SF_?" Megurine Luka menyanggah dengan mudahnya perkataan Yuuma

Yuuma telah menjelaskan semuanya tentang _Tarrasque_ dan permainan sebelumnya, tentu dia tetap menyembunyikan segala tentang masa lalunya dari semua itu. Kaito terlihat tidak terlalu paham, tapi Megurine Luka― Dia benar-benar tidak percaya pada semua perkataan Yuuma dan terlihat denial.

"Aku tidak peduli kau ingin percaya atau tidak, tapi cepat atau lambat kau akan tahu sendiri walau tidak melalui diri ku. Permainan ini ada di seluruh belahan dunia, dengan para _Tarrasque_ yang berbeda-beda sebagai _Administrator_ -nya, dan orang yang membuat semua kemungkinan itu adalah Dr. Farlo Bruno, ayah angkat ku sendiri." Jelas Yuuma.

Luka akhirnya meredamkan emosinya dan kembali bertanya dengan nada normal.

"Jika itu semua benar, apa tujuan mereka― Para _Tarrasque_ ini datang ke dunia kita dan mengadakan hal-hal bodoh yang tidak masuk akal di sini? Apa yang mereka cari dari kesengsaraan dan kesakitan orang-orang yang mengikuti permainan bodoh mereka?"

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu." Ucap Yuuma.

Itu benar, tidak ada yang tahu.

"Kau tidak tahu? Setelah semua omong kosong yang kau katakan, kau tidak tahu?!" Ucap Luka, dengan nada tinggi.

"Luka, sepertinya kita tidak punya pilihan selain percaya, aku yakin Yuuma tidak berbohong kepada kita."

"Kau bisa berkata begitu karena kau sudah berteman lama dengannya, ada kemungkinan dia melakukan pertamanan tersebut agar bisa membohongi mu!" Ucap Luka dengan amarah.

Tapi, aku tahu Kaito akan menjawab apa.

"Luka, aku tahu Yuuma. Dia adalah orang sempurna yang akan berteman dengan siapapun. Kami berdua tidak pernah dekat sejak awal, kami berdua hanyalah kenalan biasa. Tapi dia tidak pernah menganggap ku sebagai orang yang buruk, jika tidak ada kejadian inipun, selamanya hingga kami lulus, aku dan Yuuma tidak akan pernah sedekat ini. Itulah alasannya kenapa aku percaya dengannya. Aku percaya Yuuma tidak akan menjatuhkan ku demi tujuannya sendiri." Kaito berbicara dengan sangat yakin.

Akhirnya Luka melemaskan bahunya,

"Aku masih punya banyak pertanyaan yang ingin aku ajukan, tapi aku yakin kita punya situasi yang lebih gawat di sini. Kalian berdua, apa kalian sudah menyelesaikan satu tantangan saja dari makhluk hijau itu?" Tanya Luka.

Aku sadar, aku dan Yuuma belum pergi ke tempat manapun yang ada di peta.

"Belum, belum satupun." Jawab ku.

"Sepertinya tantangan ini ada hubungannya dengan kerusuhan di kota serta apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya, jangan lengah. Apa yang akan kalian lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Luka.

Jika begitu, sepertinya meninggalkan tempat-tempat tersebut malah akan membawa masalah yang lebih jauh. Tapi, saat tahu kalau tantangan di tempat tersebut malah membuat kerusuhan yang lebih besar, aku lebih memilih untuk tidak melakukannya.

Mengorbankan orang-orang yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini… Sungguh mengerikan.

"Aku harus mencari Kaai Yuki." Ucap Yuuma.

Ah! Aku lupa tujuan awal kami!"

"Itu benar, kami harus mencari Kaai Yuki! Hanya dia yang bisa menyembuhkan luka Yuuma!"

"Apa Yuuma terluka?" Tanya Kaito.

"Kagamine Len menembaknya, dan aku terpaksa menggunakan kemampuan ku untuk menahan rasa sakitnya." Ucap ku.

""Kagamine Len?!"" Megurine Luka dan Kaito terkejut di saat yang bersamaan.

"Maksud mu, Kagamine Len membawa senjata api dan menyerang kalian?!" Tanya Kaito panik.

"Entahlah, tapi yang jelas, dia menembak ku dengan gemetaran." Ucap Yuuma.

Aku yakin Megurine Luka dan Kaito belum tahu kemampuan ku dan Yuuma. Tapi kami tidak puny banyak waktu untuk menjelaskannya lagi. Aku punya firasat kalau efek kemampuan ku akan mulai menghilang.

"Kami tidak punya waktu untuk menjelaskan, yang jelas, sekarang kami akan mencari Kaai Yuki dulu." Ucap ku.

Yuuma berdiri dan menarik lengan ku.

"Hiduplah sampai saat itu, jika kalian ingin tahu lebih." Ucap Yuuma.

"Yuuma! Bukannya kalimat itu terlalu kasar?" Potong ku.

Yuuma hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

Di saat aku ingin pergi, burung-burung yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya berterbangan di langit dan menutupi sinar rembulan. Aku mengarahkan mata ku ke langit, dan mendapati sinar jingga di kejauhan.

"Hutan, hutan kota terbakar." Ucap Yuuma.

Aku menoleh ke arah dimana Yuuma menoleh.

Dia benar…

Bukan hanya aku, Kaito dan Megurine Luka juga terkejut.

Api yang ada di kota sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat keadaan menjadi buruk. Sekarang, hutan kota juga...?

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada malam ini?!

Di saat yang sama, _smartphone_ kami berdering. Ada sebuah pesan suara yang masuk secara bersamaan.

"Apa ini?"

Aku membuka pesan tersebut dan memutarnya.

" _Halo! Akhirnya permainan memasuki tahap kedua! Bukalah aplikasi Tarrasque dan lihat poin kalian masing-masing!"_

" _Kalian akan diberikan peringkat berdasarkan tantangan yang kalian selesaikan! Mereka yang berada pada tiga peringkat terbawah akan dinyatakan kalah dari permainan ini! Shishishi~"_

" _Ah, kalian juga bisa merebut poin dari partisipan lain dengan mengalahkan mereka, entah itu membunuh mereka atau membuat mereka tidak sadarkan diri! Mulai sekarang! Tahap kedua akan dimulai! Semoga kalian menikmatinya! Shishishi~"_

Aku melihat Kaito dan Yuuma bergantian, kemudian dengan terburu-buru, aku mengecek _smartphone_ ku.

Poin ku dan Yuuma 0, begitu juga dengan Honne Dell.

Lalu poin tersebut naik dengan interval 100, sepertinya satu tantangan dinilai dengan 100 poin setiap diselesaikan.

Kemudian aku melihat nama orang dengan poin tertinggi.

Hatsune Mikuo.

Point: 1.000.000

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Mereka menipu ku!"

Mikuo berlari dengan terburu-buru, menghindari bahaya yang mungkin akan dia dapatkan.

Saat pesan suara itu masuk dan Mikuo melihat poin nya, Mikuo terkejut dengan poin nya sendiri.

Dengan begini, dia akan menjadi incaran dari para partisipan lain, karena dengan mengalahkannya, mereka akan otomatis memenangkan permainan.

"SIALAN!"

Mikuo tidak menyelesaikan tantangan yang membuatnya mendapatkan poin dengan total 1 juta, tetapi sepertinya peringkat pertama memang diberikan poin sejumlah tersebut.

Alasannya simpel.

Agar permainan lebih menarik dari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Di lain sisi, seseorang tersenyum menakutkan.

― Akhirnya kesenangan sebenarnya dimulai ―

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

" _Akhir dalam malam yang mengerikan ini adalah keputus asaan."_

" _Orang-orang akan mati dan tergeletak di jalan."_

" _Kota akan hancur berantakan."_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Simpang kedelapan belas selesai.

Arc kali ini akan lama, dan masih ada satu permainan lagi sebelum seluruh permainan berakhir. Fict ini kayanya bisa lebih panjang dari Phantasm.

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


	19. Chapter 19

"Mama?"

"Papa?"

Itu adalah hari bersalju, keping putih bunga turun perlahan-lahan menutupi bumi terus dan terus, membiarkan apa yang ada di bawahnya menjadi hamparan dari warna putih yang tersebar tanpa henti.

Siapapun tidak akan bisa melupakan hari tersebut― Bagi mereka yang terlibat di dalamnya dan menjadi saksi dari hilangnya seorang anak kecil yang kini, sudah tidak lagi bisa ada bersama mereka.

Gadis kecil dengan bando putihnya itu terus berputar dan bertanya kenapa seisi rumahnya terlihat sangat sedih. Keheningan itu menghenyakkan siapapun yang ada di dalamnya. Dia berjalan dengan kaki kecilnya dan menarik siapapun yang dia kenal dengan tangan kecilnya yang dingin. Matanya yang besar menyiratkan sebuah rasa penasaran― Rasa penasaran yang menjadi alasan kenapa seluruh orang memilih diam daripada menjawab pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir kecilnya.

"Semuanya?"

Dia berjalan ke luar rumah, mendapati tidak ada seorang pun yang menjawabnya membuat gadis kecil ini menyerah dan pergi. Langkah pelannya mengantarkan dirinya ke taman rumahnya untuk menyenangkan hatinya sendiri ketimbang berkumpul dengan orang-orang yang berwajah suram itu. Salju masih saja jatuh perlahan, dan apa yang dilihat gadis kecil ini adalah sebuah taman bermain suci tanpa sedikitpun ruang untuk noda ada di dalamnya.

Seluruh pepohonan tertutupi salju, semak-semak dan rerumputan juga menjadi putih karena salju― Pemandangan yang paling ia sukai, karena setiap kali salju datang, dia selalu bermain dengan seseorang yang berharga sambil menyenangkan hati.

"Hmmm~" Dia bersenandung dan berjalan riang dengan langkahnya yang penuhs semangat―

― Tanpa mengetahui kalau orang yang biasanya menunggu dirinya untuk datang dan menemaninya bermain tidak akan pernah bersamanya lagi selama apapun dia menunggu.

"Apakah Len belum datang? Apakah Len belum datang?" Dia berkata dengan senyum di wajahnya dan duduk sendirian di bangku taman tanpa mengendurkan senyumannya.

Menunggu saudaranya― Orang yang selalu bersamanya hingga akhir― Untuk datang dan menemaninya lagi, seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

 _~Tarrasque: The Serenity Game~_

 _Simpang Kesembilanbelas: Para_ _Four-Clover_

 _Main_ _Character:_ _VY2 Yuuma_ _, Hatsune Miku_ _  
Main Pair: YuumaMiku_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies_ _  
_ _Story © Aprian._ _  
_ _UTAUloid © Owner creator_ _  
_ _Fanloid © Creator_

 _(Cover pic is not mine)_

 _Summary :_

 _"Ketika aku menodongkan senjata di tangan ku, dia bertanya 'Apakah membunuh itu membuat mu tenang?!' Lalu aku sadar, aku telah membunuh dan terbunuh berkali-kali. 'Apapun yang kau lakukan, jangan pernah menarik senjatamu lagi!' Tapi aku menggunakannya lagi demi dendam yang sebenarnya tidak ada, schr_ _ó_ _dinger."_

(Fiksi ini mungkin berisi banyak kekurangan, kalian sudah diperingatkan)

' _Abc' (italic)_ : Flashback, kata asing (termasuk dari eksistensi asing), atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutipsatu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
' **Abc** '/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

.

.

.

"Len? Sejak kapan kau disini? Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telepon ku dari tadi? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?" Rin bertanya-tanay dengan nada agak kesal.

Len muncul entah darimana di saat Lui dan Rin terpental karena ledakan. Sekarang tempat mereka sebelumnya berpijak tugas sudah menjadi serpihan debu dan abu. Api yang membumbung tinggi membuat keadaan kota yang kacau semakin parah untuk dilihat.

Suara sirine polisi terdengar tanpa henti, dan dalam beberapa saat juga, mobil pemadam kebakaran terdengar mendekati arah dimana mereka kini berada. Di bekas sebuah pabrik yang kini sudah menjadi makanan dari api yang menjulur-julur seperti lidah iblis.

"Sebelum itu, kita harus pergi dulu dari sini." Ucap Len.

Len membantu Rin berdiri dengan sabar, walau Rin terlihat penuh luka lebam dan gores, Len bersyukur karena tidak ada luka berarti pada tubuh Rin walau ledakan yang menghempaskan mereka bisa dibilang cukup untuk membunuh orang seketika.

"Tunggu! Kita harus membawanya juga."

Rin berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Lui yang diam karena sudah benar-benar kehilangan tenaga untuk bergerak, bahkan untuk berbicara saja dia benar-benar kesulitan. Lukanya memang tidak terlihat jelas dari luar, tapi Len tahu kalau dia menderita patah tulang di beberapa tempat dan syarafnya terjepit karena tegang akibat ledakan yang tanpa ampun.

Dia pasti merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di seluruh tubuhnya. Tetapi, Rin adalah prioritas utama Len saat ini. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk menyelamatkan orang lain― Sejak awal, dia tidak peduli dengan orang lain selain Rin.

Len tetap berjalan tanpa mempedulikan apa yang Rin katakan, membuat Rin berhenti mengikuti gerakan Len karena menurutnya Lui butuh diselamatkan terlebih dahulu.

"Apa kau tidak mendengar ku?! Dia telah menyelamatkan ku disaat aku dalam bahaya sebelumnya! Tanpanya, aku mungkin sudah tidak lagi hidup dan bernafas saat ini!"

Rin melepas papahan Len dan dengan susah payah berjalan jinjit dengan satu kaki kembali ke arah Lui. Lui hanya bisa menatap Rin dengan tatapan lemah, dia tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun saat Rin datang.

"Ayo pria pengecut! Kemana tenaga mu sebelumnya yang terlihat masih banyak saat kau menjelaskan situasi pada ku? Kau juga harus menjelaskan situasi kita pada orang lain agar mereka tidak menuduh kita meledakkan sebuah tempat dengan sengaja!" Rin menarik tangan Lui untuk berdiri, tetapi Lui menolaknya dengan menahan posisinya saat ini.

Lui mencoba berbicara, matanya yang sudah menghitam membuat Rin mencoba menarik Lui lebih lembut.

"A-Aku sudah tidak kuat berdiri… Tinggalkan saja aku dan biarkan pemadam kebakaran… Menyelamatkan ku…"

Seperti yang sebelumnya Lui katakan, alasan mereka terjebak di tempat tersebut masih tidak jelas. Ada kemungkinan, semenjak mereka datang ke sana, mereka sudah masuk ke dalam sebuah jebakan dimana apapun yang mereka lakukan tetap akan membawa kerusakan.

Di saat mesin-mesin mulai menyala, nasib mereka untuk pergi dengan aman sudah benar-benar terkunci.

Tetapi, apa sebenarnya alasan dibalik semua hal yang sudah mereka lakukan?

Apa hubungan hancurnya pabrik ini dengan permainan yang mereka ikut sekarang?

Tanda tanya itu menjadi hambatan besar bagi Lui untuk bisa berpikir jernih dan leluasa dalam mencari tahu segala aspek kemungkinan yang harusnya bisa ia ketahui.

Sejak awal, kenapa mereka tidak memilih kabur di saat mesin-mesin pembawa malapetaka itu diaktifkan? Kenapa mereka memaksa untuk mematikan mesin-mesin tersebut daripada pergi untuk bisa mencari tempat yang aman dan terhindar dari kejadian ini?

Tanpa sadar, Lui merasa kalau hatinya― Segala rantai komando dalam dirinya untuk membuat keputusan berdasarkan nurani dan akal sehat, sudah dimanipulasi sejak awal― Dikendalikan menuju suatu hasil tanpa dia sendiri sadari.

Apakah pilihan egois Rin untuk tetap menjalankan tantangan dari _Administrator_ pada saat itu sudah diperhitungkan dan membawa peluang seratus persen terjadi?

Terlebih lagi, setelah pabrik ini meledak, apa yang akan terjadi? Atau ketika mereka membiarkan pabrik ini meledak dengan sendirinya ketika mesin-mesin tersebut menyala, apa pula yang akan terjadi?

Satu hal yang Lui pahami, jika mereka memilih untuk meninggalkan tantangan tersebut dan pergi dari situ, meledaknya tempat ini akan terjadi lebih lama dari yang telah terjadi barusan. Membuat adanya kemungkinan lain yang akan terjadi, tetapi tidak akan bisa mereka ketahui.

Sayangnya, entah kenapa segala premis-premis itu tidak bisa Lui pikirkan sebelumnya dan dia sudah terlanjur tertarik pada pilihan untuk menyelesaikan tantangan ini.

"Len! Cepat bawa Lui!"

"Tapi Rin―"

"Len!"

Teriakan itu memaksa Len untuk menghilangkan rasionalitas dan prioritasnya yang hanye demi keselamatan Rin untuk menyelamatkan orang selain Rin juga.

Mereka bertiga perlahan-lahan pergi seraya suara sirine pemadam kebakaran mendekat dan terdengar semakin jelas mendekati tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa, apa tubuh mu masih terasa sakit?" Tanya Rin pada Lui.

Mereka berhenti di daerah yang sepi hampir tanpa orang sama sekali. Ada beberapa orang yang berlari menjauh dengan wajah-wajah panik, tetapi baik Len, Rin ataupun Lui tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

Beberapa orang acak menyarankan mereka untuk lari secepatnya dan selamatkan diri mereka sendiri, tetapi ketiga orang itu tidak bisa. Andaikan mereka bisa lari pun, mereka tidak akan lari kemana-mana selama mereka masih ada di dalam situasi ini.

Mata _Administrator_ tidak bisa dibohongi.

"Sekarang, bisakah kau jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Rin kepada Len.

Len tidak langsung menjawab dan memilih diam. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba untuk tenang, memikirkan tentang kebohongan apa yang bisa dia katakan untuk menipu Rin agar dia tidak tahu apapun tentang permainan yang telah diatur ini.

"Sebenarnya aku―"

"Kau tahu aku benci pembohong?"

Len tersentak, dia belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya dan Rin sudah bisa menebak kalau dia akan berkata bohong. Entah itu atas dasar keberuntungan, atau intuisi seorang wanita.

"Berbicara jujur pada ku tidak akan membuat mu tewas seketika." Ucap Rin.

Len berkeringat, di tengah malam yang dingin ini, dia berkeringat dingin.

"Apa yang ingin kau dengar?" Akhirnya Len berkata sesuatu untuk mengarahkan Rin menjauh dari topik permainan sebenarnya sebisa mungkin.

"Pertama jelaskan, apa yang sedang terjadi, kenapa Arakawa terlihat sangat kacau? Apa ada hubungannya dengan permainan ini?" Tanya Rin.

Len sendiri sebenarnya bingung.

"Kota, telah dilanda kekacauan. Seperti yang kau lihat, kriminalitas menyebar, pertokoan di bakar, orang-orang berlarian menyelamatkan diri mereka." Jawab Len.

Len menunjukkan _smartphone_ nya dan menunjukan sebuah saluran berita yang sedang meliput melalui helikopter. Rin melihat langsung bagaimana Arakawa hancur sedikit demi sedikit.

Rin melihat dengan pandangan terkejut, dia tidak tahu kalau kota tempatnya tinggal sedang terkikis perlahan-lahan― Beranjak menjadi sebuah malapetaka yang dia sendiri tidak pernah pikirkan.

"Bagaimana mungkin…?"

Tubuh Rin melemas dan dia perlahan-lahan kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berdiri. Setelah tersungkur tanpa tenaga, dia menoleh dengan panik.

"Mama, Papa, bagaimana dengan mereka?! Apa mereka selamat?! Apa kau tidak bisa menghubungi mereka?!" Rin menarik-narik baju Len dengan kasar. Sayangnya Len menggeleng.

Rin menghentikkan tarikannya dan terdiam.

"Bisa kalian tidak mengganggu ku sebentar?"

Rin beranjak dari tempatnya terjatuh menuju bangku yang agak jauh dari mereka. Dia menaikkan kakinya dan memeluknya pelan, meringkuk di antara kedua kakinya sendiri. Dia mulai sesenggukkan, dan suara tangisan kecil terdengar.

"Apa dia menangis?" Tanya Lui.

Sepertinya tenaganya sudah mulai kembali setelah istirahat sebentar walau tubuhnya masih terasa sangat sakit. Setidaknya, pandangannya sudah tidak kabur dan berat lagi untuk dibuka.

"Bukan urusan mu." Jawab Len.

Lui yang mulai bisa berpikir jernih menangkap sesuatu.

Saat Yuuma menemui Len dan Rin dulu― Seperti yang Kaito katakan sebelumnya, dia tidak meminta bantuan dari Len maupun Rin. Yuuma meminta baik Len atau Rin untuk segera menyerah. Lui tahu kalau orang yang menolak permintaan tersebut adalah Len.

"Apa kau―"

Len menatap tajam Lui sebelum Lui menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Mereka berdua tidak saling mengatakan apapun setelahnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Rin kembali dengan langkah berat. Dia mengusap matanya berkali-kali dan seakan-akan berkata kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja dari raut wajahnya.

Apanya yang akan baiik-baik saja di situasi seperti ini?

"Apa kalian haus? Aku akan membeli minum di mesin penjual otomatis."

Rin pergi lagi tanpa butuh waktu lama, dia berlari kecil mencari mesin penjual otomatis, meninggalkan Len dan Lui sekali lagi. Sekarang, Lui benar-benar menusuk Len tanpa ampun dengan perkataannya.

"Kau, apa kau yakin? Kau sedang membuat― Menciptakan pribadi yang kejam, sebuah kekejian yang mungkin tidak akan bisa dilepas dari diri saudara mu nantinya. Apa kau mencoba menjadi iblis dan menyeret saudara mu bersama?"

Lui mengucapkan hal itu tanpa ampun, walau terkesan tidak jelas, Len dengan mudah menangkap pertanyaan itu. Dia geram, Len geram dan menarik kerah baju Lui tanpa basa-basi.

"Bicara lagi dan kau akan terluka lebih dari ini. Mau aku jadi iblis― Atau bahkan Satan sekalipun, itu semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan mu." Ucap Len dengan nada berat.

Maksud dari perkataan Lui adalah. Sejak awal Len datang, Len menunjukkan sikap yang berbeda dari pribadi Len ketika di awal permainan mereka bertemu dulu. Sepasang saudara ini terlihat bebas dan tidak takut sama sekali― Mungkin hanya mereka yang memikirkan kalau semua omong-kosong ini benar-benar hanya sebuah permainan belaka.

Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi atau sejak kapan semuanya mulai berubah, Len terlihat gelisah dan tidak tenang saat mereka bertemu tadi.

Sekarang, Len dengan sadar menolak keberadaan orang selain dia untuk Rin. Dia mencoba membuat Rin melupakan semua orang dan beranggapan kalau hanya Len yang Rin punya saat ini. Itulah yang dimaksud Lui dengan 'berubah menjadi iblis dan beranjak masuk ke dalamnya'.

"Memangnya apa yang kau tahu?! Walau dia menjadi keji, kejam dan tidak manusiawi sekalipun. Walau dia menjadi orang paling dibenci di dunia, aku akan selalu ada untuknya! Kau tidak punya hak mengomentari apa yang akan aku ata Rin lakukan dalam kehidupan kami!"

Len benar-benar kehilangan kesabarannya, satu pukulan menghantam wajah Lui telak dan membuat Lui meludahkan darah. Wajahnya kini lebam dan luka-luka lain di tubuh Lui memperparah kondisinya.

"JANGAN MENGOMENTARI HIDUP ORANG LAIN! KAU HANYA SEORANG PENGECUT!"

Buk! Buk! Buk!

Len terus dan terus meninju wajah Lui tanpa ampun, dan di saat yang sama Rin kembali dengan minumn di tangannya. Ketika dia melihat Len sedang menghajar Lui, Rin dengan panik mencoba menghentikan Len.

"Hentikan! HENTIKAN KU BILANG!"

Semuanya perlahan-lahan hancur, orang-orang kehilangan akal sehatnya tanpa mereka sendiri sadari.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Bohong! Ini bohong! Len tidak mungkin mati! BOHONG!"

Gadis kecil itu berlari tanpa arah, melepas tangisannya yang tanpa henti. Teriakan itu terdengar di sepanjang langkahnya― Dalam setiap jengkal jarak yang ia lewati tanpa tahu kemana arahnya.

Gadis kecil itu tidak menerima kenyataan bahwa saudaranya sudah tiada.

Polisi memberitahu kalau bocah yang hilang― Kagamine Len, 6 tahun, diculik saat selesai bermain dari rumah temannya dan dipaksa untuk dimintai tebusan. Tapi dari identifikan kasus, sepertinya Len tidak memberikan nomor rumahnya dan berakhir disiksa oleh para penculik.

Tubuhnya ditemukan di tumpukan salju jauh dari perkotaan― Dia berada di hutan kota. Wajahnya sudah rusak dan tidak bisa dikenali lagi, para penculik ini sepertinya melakukan siksaan ekstrem diduga karena kelainan mental.

Tetapi, dari hasil analisis DNA dan bukti fisik lain, lebih dari tujuh puluh persen mengatakan kalau jasad tersebut adalah milik Kagamine Len. Keluarganya awalnya tidak percaya, tapi kemudian para penculik ini menyerahkan diri ke polisi dan mengakui kalau jasad tersebut adalah seorang bocah yang mereka culik dan siksa sebelumnya. 3 orang kriminal ini diduga mengidap PTSD dan memiliki kelainan mental yang serius sehingga untuk sekarang perdata dan pidana kasus mereka ditunda agar mereka bisa diperiksa di rumah sakit terdekat sehingga keputusan hukuman yang akan mereka terima nanti akan jelas maksudnya.

Alasan mereka menyerahkan diri tidak jelas― Diduga karena rasa bersalah dan tekanan mental membuat mereka menyerah dengan nasib mereka sendiri.

Kagamine Rin, gadis kecil ini terus dan terus berlari, berteriak dan menangis sekencang yang ia bisa. Mengabaikan semuanya dan menolak kenyataan yang dipaksakan kepadanya.

"LEN!"

"LEN!"

Dia terus dan terus memanggil nama itu.

Suaranya sendur dan serak, teriakannya perlahan berubah menjadi isakan dan melemah karena dibarengi tangisan.

Kagamine Rin tidak mau menerima apapun, dia tidak mau dijelaskan dengan cara apapun. Dia hanya mau Len kembali.

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

Berakhir di sebuah tanah kosong yang ditutupi salju, dia mengubah takdirnya sendiri. Dia berubah― Menjadi seorang penyihir yang menolak takdirnya sendiri dan melawan arus kehidupan yang diberikan Tuhan kepadanya.

Saat itulah―

"Rin?! Apa kau tidak apa-apa?! Aku mencari mu kemana-mana! Orang-orang di rumah kita berkata kalau kau berlari dan menangis dengan kencang. Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi kepada mu?"

"Rin?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Rin?"

Itulah saat pertama ketika Rin kehilangan pandangan dan merubah persepsi atas takdirnya sendiri.

Di sanalah, Len berdiri, mengkhawatirkannya.

Tangisan di mata gadis kecil itu semakin menjadi-jadi, air matanya mengalir lebih deras.

"LEN!"

Dia menangis kencang di pelukan lelaki― Saudara yang paling ia cintai.

Setelah mereka pulang, semuanya seakan tidak pernah terjadi. Jejak-jejak yang mengatakan Len telah tiada sebelumnya menghilang. Semuanya terulang― _reset_.

Itulah awal Kagamine Rin mendapatkan kekuatannya, 'Selalu Bersama'. Len adalah kemampuan itu sendiri, kenyataannya Len yang asli sudah tiada.

Pada saat itu pula, Rin me- _reset_ semua ingatannya tentang kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Mengubah garis takdir dunia yang seharusnya.

Sama seperti penyihir pada abad pertengahan― Para _Tarrasque_ dikabarkan sudah ada sejak lama di dunia manusia, memberikan kemampuan diluar akal sehat bagi mereka yang menginginkannya. Mendoktrin ajaran Tuhan dan Iblis di waktu yang sama, menetapkan mitos-mitos dan legenda yang sebenarnya tidak akan ada jika mereka tidak pernah datang ke dunia manusia.

Tetapi, di samping semua itu― Mereka, orang-orang yang mendapatkan kemampuannya karena anomali dari aliran takdir, sebuah representatif kekuatan para _Tarrasque_ yang merembes keluar tanpa para _Tarrasque_ sadari sendiri dan berkumpul pada diri seseorang yang tidak mereka ketahui. Membuka akses otak mereka terhadap kenyataan kedua dimana kemampuan super tercipta dan eksis di dunia dengan hukum fisika― Akses ke Laut Dirac, sebuah imajinasi yang diproses menjadi kenyataan.

Orang-orang ini adalah pemegang kemampuan asli yang ada tanpa bantuan langsung para _Tarrasque_ ― Dewa dimensi lain. Mereka disebut sebagai _Four-Clover_ , atau para pembawa keberuntungan.

Kurir dari okultisme nyata yang ada karena ketidak mungkinan.

Sebuah anugerah yang mengerikan, terpaut pada tubuh orang-orang yang tidak mengerti apa-apa dan dipaksa untuk berjalan pada garis keputus asaan dalam sisa hidupnya.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Yuuma, apa tidak apa-apa bagi kita memiliki 0 poin? Bukannya ini berbahaya?"

Miku bertanya pada Yuuma yang tengah menggendongnya menuju hutan kota yang terbakar. Waktu sudah berlalu, semakin maju dan maju. Hanya tinggal menunggu saat dimana luka Yuuma akan kembali dan membawa rasa sakit lebih.

Apa yang seharusnya mereka lakukan sekarang adalah menghentikan kemampuan Miku dan mencari poin untuk bisa bertahan.

"Apa kau ingin cara mudah?" Tanya Yuuma.

"Memang ada?"

"Memburu saudara mu sendiri adalah cara termudah, bukankah begitu?"

Miku memasang wajah geram dan memukul-mukul pundah Yuuma dari belakang. Yuuma sendiri, walau niatnya bercanda, dia tidak tertawa sama sekali.

Jika dilihat dari tempat tinggi, jalanan-jalanan sepi yang mereka lewati hanyalah kedok belaka. Kota sudah benar-benar porak-poranda. Semakin ke pusat, semakin banyak kriminalitas yang mengamuk bagaikan beruang yang murka.

Yuuma melihat semua itu dengan tatapan datar. Sama, ini sama seperti ketika Yuuma melakukan pertarungan terakhir dengan Mizki. Kota yang tadinya indah sudah habis termakan ketamakan nafsu manusia. Api yang menari bagaikan ombak dikala badai, menghempaskan segala yang menghalanginya dan melalapnya habis tanpa sisa.

Seluruh kehancuran yang terjadi membuat kenangan lamanya berdenyut, kepalanya terasa sakit hanya dengan memikirkannya kembali.

"Lebih baik kita cepat pergi."

Yuuma mempercepat pergerakannya untuk pergi ke hutan kota. Alih-alih mencoba mencari Yuki, mereka pergi ke hutan kota untuk mencari petunjuk kenapa hutan kota harus terbakar.

Tetapi sebuah helikopter melintas di atas kepala Yuuma tiba-tiba.

Heli itu berhenti agak jauh di hadapan Yuuma.

Lalu, tanpa perlu waktu lama, wajah Yuuma benar-benar berubah sekarang.

"Lama tidak berjumpa."

Suara itu, walau kecil dan tersamarkan suara baling-baling dari heli, terdengar oleh Yuuma dengan jelas. Membuat adrenalinnya terpacu dan emosinya memuncak.

Dia adalah orang yang pertama kali membuat semua kejadian busuk ini mungkin untuk terjadi.

Dialah Dr. Farlo Bruno, Ayah angkat Yuuma sekaligus orang yang menemukan dimensi dimana para 'Dewa'― _Tarrasque_ berada.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

" _Mereka adalah orang yang terpilih di antara yang terpilih."_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Simpang kesembilanbelas selesai.

Maaf karena minggu kemarin saya tidak update, alasannya sih, karena saya ulang tahun #PLAK

Terlalu banyak kesenangan yang membuat saya memutuskan untuk delay (lagi?!) selama 1 minggu penuh.

Kalian pasti sadar kalau alurnya menjadi sangat lambat di sini, memang saya sengaja karena di akhir nanti saya bakal _rushing_ buat nutupin alur lambat yang terjadi sekarang.

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan~

Best Regards,

Aprian


	20. Chapter 20

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Aku melihat Yuuma, tubuhnya gemetar.

Ini pertama kalinya sejak aku mengenal Yuuma, dia terlihat syok dan seakan-akan sang ketakutan. Bertemu dengan orang yang merusak hidup mu pasti sangat menakutkan, siapapun yang merasakannya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Kiriyama Yuuma."

Suaranya terdengar sangat berat. Entah darimana, ada angin yang serasa datang tanpa diundang dan menghempaskan ku mundur untuk sesaat hanya dengan mendengar suaranya.

Apa ini yang disebut dengan… Aura intimidasi?

"Yuuma…"

Aku mencoba memanggil nama Yuuma, tetapi Yuuma tidak menjawab. Tangannya yang gemetaran meraih bagian belakang sabuk yang ia kenakan, mengibaskan helai pakaian yang menutupi sabuk tersebut― _Handgun_ kecil ada di sana bersamaan dengan sarung senjatanya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau harus datang lagi?"

Yuuma menarik tangannya perlahan, dan dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur deras, dia mengacungkan senjatanya kepada ayahnya sendiri― Mantan ayah angkatnya sendiri.

"Yuuma?!"

Aku panik ketika melihat apa yang akan Yuuma lakukan, dengan refleks yang keluar begitu saja, aku menubruk Yuuma dari belakang ketika dia menarik pelatuk senjatanya. Pelurunya melesat dan hanya mengenai tubuh besi dari heli yang ditumpangi oleh Dr. Farlo Bruno.

Aku melepas Yuuma dan melihat tangan ku sendiri, aku juga gemetaran…

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN MIKU?!"

Yuuma berbalik dan mengangkat tubuh ku dengan mencengkram kerah pakaian ku. Aku terkejut melihat wajah Yuuma yang dipenuhi amarah dan dendam, matanya menyiratkan kebencian dan setiap hembusan nafas yang ia keluarkan adalah tanda dari luapan emosi yang sudah memuncak dalam dirinya.

Dia menarik ku dan mengguncang tubuh ku dengan kasar.

"Yuu― Yuuma… Tolong, hentikan… Ukh!"

Yuuma…?

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Barusan adalah kesempatan membunuh ku satu-satunya! Kau menghancurkannya!"

Yuuma menghempaskan ku dengan tidak kalah kasar dari saat dia menarik tubuh ku. Aku tersungkur agak jauh lagi dari Yuuma setelahnya.

Aku… Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti…

Yuuma sudah menceritakan semuanya pada ku, dia percaya pada ku!

Kenapa? Kenapa aku menghentikannya balas dendamnya?

Apa karena dendam tidak membawa kebaikan apapun?

Atau karena aku ragu terhadap apa yang Yuuma lakukan?

Tunggu… Aku… Meragukan Yuuma?

"Apa itu balasan mu terhadap orang yang telah memungut mu dari tempat sampah dan membesarkan mu dengan kasih sayang?" Tanya Dr. Farlo Bruno.

Pertanyaan itu terdengar menggema di telinga ku. Tidak, aku… Kenapa aku menganggap tidak ada yang salah pada Dr. Farlo Bruno? Dia telah membunuh ribuan orang, Miku! Melalui para _Tarrasque_ dan juga penemuannya! Dia telah membunuh orang yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya dengan menciptakan perang yang tidak disadari oleh orang-orang!

Dia membuat para makhluk itu datang ke sini dan memberikan takdir menyeramkan pada manusia!

Tunggu… Manusia?

Apa aku baru saja berpikir, bahwa kami semua masih seorang manusia? Orang-orang dengan kemampuan supranatural seperti kami?

"Sepertinya, teman mu di sana kebingungan. Kenapa kau tidak membantunya?"

Aku mendengar ucapan itu dan aku sadar kalau perkataannya mengarah kepada ku… Apa aku terlihat menyedihkan saat ini?

Apa yang sebenarnya mengganggu pikiran ku? Apa aku bingung? Apa aku kehilangan arah? Apa yang sebenarnya aku ragukan? Orang jahatnya ada di hadapan ku saat ini! Kenapa aku masih saja bingung?

"Yuuma?"

Tidak ada jawaban atas panggilan ku…

Apa aku sendirian?

Dr. Farlo Bruno terjun dari heli-nya dan ikut berpijak di atas atap yang kami pijaki sekarang. Dia memberikan isyarat tangan agar helikopter itu segera pergi, pilot dan co-pilot nya terlihat menolak perintah tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, helikopter itu pergi.

Aku…

Kaki ku berjalan sendiri, aku berdiri dan mulai melangkah.

Aku penasaran, aku ingin tahu…

Aku ingin menyentuh orang itu…

Aku ingin tahu…

Apa yang disimpan oleh orang itu…

.

.

.

" _Tali benang yang kusut."_

" _Bola tanpa lubang."_

" _Pintu yang berderit."_

" _Peliharaaan tanpa tuan."_

" _Jam dinding dalam perut."_

" _Kehidupan dalam sangkar."_

" _Lilin-lilin berpola."_

" _Titik dan garis."_

" _Jantung muntahan."_

" _Bzzztzttt…..Krrsskkkkk…. Sssshhhhhhh….."_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

 _~Tarrasque: The Serenity Game~_

 _Simpang Keduapuluh: Kutukan_ _Kjata_

 _Main_ _Character:_ _VY2 Yuuma_ _, Hatsune Miku_ _  
Main Pair: YuumaMiku_

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies_ _  
_ _Story © Aprian._ _  
_ _UTAUloid © Owner creator_ _  
_ _Fanloid © Creator_

 _(Cover pic is not mine)_

 _Summary :_

 _"Ketika aku menodongkan senjata di tangan ku, dia bertanya 'Apakah membunuh itu membuat mu tenang?!' Lalu aku sadar, aku telah membunuh dan terbunuh berkali-kali. 'Apapun yang kau lakukan, jangan pernah menarik senjatamu lagi!' Tapi aku menggunakannya lagi demi dendam yang sebenarnya tidak ada, schr_ _ó_ _dinger."_

(Fiksi ini mungkin berisi banyak kekurangan, kalian sudah diperingatkan)

' _Abc' (italic)_ : Flashback, kata asing (termasuk dari eksistensi asing), atau percakapan secara tidak langsung (telepon, email, sms, dll)  
"Abc" : Percakapan normal  
'Abc' (kutipsatu) : Hayalan, angan, atau (monolog) pikiran karakter.  
' **Abc** '/ 'ABC' (bold atau kapital) : Kata atau kalimat yang diberi penekanan, kata atau kalimat penting.

.

.

.

Teriakan Miku membawa Yuuma kembali melihat kenyataan. Dia melihat sekitarnya dengan ekspresi terkejut. Dia sendiri tidak sadar kalau dia sudah melakukan hal diluar kendali sebelumnya.

Di saat dia melihat Miku berteriak kencang di dekat ayah angkatnya― Wajah Yuuma kembali menyiratkan kebencian.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Dor!

Satu tembakan kembali terlepas.

Sayangnya, walau dunia kiamat saat itu juga, Yuuma tidak bisa lebih terkejut lagi.

Ayah angkatnya― Farlo Bruno kembali berdiri setelah mendapat lubang tepat di kepalanya.

Dia bukan lagi manusia―

"Kau… Kenapa kau tidak mati?"

Yuuma menjatuhkan senjata apinya dan tangannya kembali gemetar. Dengan menggenggam tangan kanannya dengan tangannya yang lain, dia mencoba menghentikan gemetaran pada tubuhnya.

Tetapi pemandangan barusan benar-benar membuat Yuuma takut, untuk pertama kalinya sejak sekian lama.

"Ternyata dia tidak berbohong."

Yuuma mendengar kata 'dia' keluar dari mulut ayahnya.

Dia?

"Apa kau… Apa kau membuat kontrak tertentu dengan makhluk sialan itu?" Tanya Yuuma― Merujuk pada _Gachapoid_ , _Tarrasque_ yang dia ketahui.

Tapi ayahnya menggeleng.

"Lebih tepatnya, aku dibantu oleh mereka."

Kata baru keluar dari mulut ayahnya, kata 'mereka' membuat persepsi Yuuma terbalik seketika.

"Disamping itu, perempuan ini. Kau mendapat seorang perempuan cantik lagi, apa dia pengganti Mizki?"

Mendengar nama Mizki disebut― Yuuma bereaksi lagi. Dia kembali geram dan menatap Bruno dengan tatapan benci. Akan tetapi, gemetaran pada tubuhnya melarang Yuuma untuk melakukan tindakan apapun.

'Kenapa di saat seperti ini?!'

Pikir Yuuma.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu tentang Mizki? JAWAB AKU SIALAN!" Tanya Yuuma.

" _Gachapoid_ memberitahukannya. Bukannya dia _Administrator_ dalam permainan ini juga? Dia juga _Administrator_ permainan mu yang sebelumnya bukan? Dia melaporkan segala perkembangan pada diri mu kepada ku tanpa aku minta. Tapi sayang, aku kecewa dengan data belakangan ini."

"Kecewa?" Balas Yuuma.

 _Tarrasque_ adalah makhluk dimensi lain. Mereka tidak bisa terlihat begitu saja di dimensi ini tanpa bantuan. Yuuma baru ingat ketika pertama kali ayah angkatnya berhasil membuka celah dimensi, _Tarrasque_ merasuki tubuh anak kecil yang ada di lab ayah angkatnya sebagai wadah jiwa mereka. Itu menandakan kalau para _Tarrasque_ bisa merasuki tubuh manusia.

Apa itu berarti, Dr. Farlo Bruno sekarang sedang dirasuki oleh _Tarrasque_? Hanya itu satu-satunya penjelasan kenapa dia tidak mati setelah ditembak. Sayangnya, Yuuma tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan banyak hal di saat yang sama.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai sekarang setelah Mizki mati tidak berguna sama sekali untuk dijadikan data." Balas Dr. Farlo Bruno.

Miku yang sebelumnya berteriak tidak karuan kini telah tenang dan pingsan. Walau dia tidak sadarkan diri, wajah Miku menampilkan ekspresi kesakitan dan keringat mengucur dengan deras. Yuuma harus segera melakukan sesuatu dengan kondisi ini, tetapi dia tidak melakukan apa-apa terhadap Miku.

"Mizki, dia mati?" Tanya Yuuma.

Yuuma malah termakan omongan ayah angkatnya sendiri.

"Bagi ku dia sudah mati."

Perkataan itu membuat Yuuma kehilangan tujuan awalnya. Semua rasa benci dalam dirinya meluap perlahan dan tergantikan dengan ruangan yang kosong.

Hanya satu kalimat itu saja, semua alasan Yuuma untuk hidup sampai saat ini seakan-akan hilang.

Hanya dengan satu kalimat saja, seluruh harapannya musnah.

Yuuma teringat tentang apa yang Mizki katakan.

" _Aku adalah pembunuh, tugasku adalah membunuh. Bencilah aku, ingatlah bahwa dendam mu adalah milikku seorang. Tapi ingatlah satu hal…"_

" _Yuuma, jika kau ingin mengutuk seseorang, kutuklah aku. Jika kau ingin mengutuk sesuatu, kutuklah permainan laknat ini dengan semua kebencianmu."_

" _Hiduplah, hidup dan ingatlah apa yang aku katakan."_

" _Kehidupanmu adalah pengorbanan, lalu hidupmu setelah ini adalah penyesalan, penyesalan yang mendalam. Bawalah perkataanku sebagai kutukan, yang mengikatmu hingga nafas terakhir terhembus dari bibirmu."_

" _Apa yang telah kau perjuangkan selama ini adalah mimpi, dan akulah alasan mu kenapa kau bisa bermimpi dalam hal yang tidak memiliki arti."_

" _Ingatlah, semua ini adalah mimpi, semua termasuk hubunganku denganmu. Tapi yakinlah, ucapanku akan membuatmu sadar, betapa buruknya kembali mengangkat senjata untuk membunuh… Walau demi melindungi orang yang kau sayangi kelak…"_

Di saat Yuuma memutuskan untuk mengangkat kembali senjatanya untuk hal yang dia anggap benar, itu adalah awal dari kutukannya. Ketika dia tidak lagi membenci Mizki ketika dia mengingat dan menceritakan semuanya pada Miku sebelumnya, itu adalah awal dimana Yuuma sudah jatuh ke dalam kutukan.

Seketika, Yuuma menyesal. Kenapa dia tidak mengikuti perkataan Mizki untuk hidup tenang? Apakah kehidupan tenangnya sendiri sudah dibelenggu oleh takdir dirinya sendiri? Tidak, ini pasti terjadi karena pilihannya yang egois.

Akhirnya, Yuuma merasakan sendiri, apakah dendamnya benar-benar ada atau tidak ada. _Schr_ _ó_ _dinger._

"Aku melakukan apa yang menurut ku benar. Ini adalah keadilan. Benar, apa yang aku lakukan tidaklah salah karena ini semua adalah demi keadilan!"

Yuuma akhirnya mulai berbicara ngelantur.

Membunuh orang dan menyakiti mereka baginya adalah keadilan. Yuuma sudah benar-benar rusak hanya karena satu kalimat dari Bruno. Dia kebingungan, apakah semua perbuatannya selama ini adalah hal yang benar atau tidak, sayangnya ketika dia mulai memikirkan apa yang baik dan benar, dia sudah kalah.

Tidak― Dia sudah kalah semenjak dia meninggalkan nasihat Mizki untuk hidup tenang dan tidak lagi terpancing oleh masa lalunya. Sejak awal, sejak dia melihat Miku sebagai pengganti Mizki saat mereka pertama kali bertemu― Yuuma sudah kalah.

Ini semua adalah salahnya sendiri karena dia mengabaikan Mizki dan berhenti membencinya. Sungguh dilema yang sangat besar. Ketika dia melakukan hal yang menurutnya salah seperti membenci Mizki, kehidupannya akan menjadi lebih baik. Ketika dia meninggalkan apa yang menurutnya salah, kehidupannya kembali hancur.

"Apa yang kau anggap benar? Apakah itu keadilan atau keinginan? Apa kau bisa menjelaskannya? Apakah dengan membunuh orang-orang yang mengikuti permainan ini dan membiarkan gadis yang pingsan ini menjadi satu-satunya orang terakhir yang tersisa dengan mu adalah hal yang benar? Apa kau tidak berpikir kalau partisipan yang lain juga punya keinginan yang sama besarnya?" Bruno menghujaninya dengan begitu banyak pertanyaan.

― "Apa kau ingin kejadian dengan Mizki terulang kembali?" ―

Yuuma merasa jantungnya berhenti barusan.

Itu benar, apa yang Yuuma kejar saat ini tidak berbeda dangan apa yang dia lakukan bersama Mizki sebelumnya. Dia dan Miku akhirnya hanya harus bertarung lagi dan saling tersakiti lagi.

Lantas, apa yang sebenarnya benar?

"Ini― INI SEMUA SALAH MU! INI SALAH MU KARENA MEMBAWA KU PADA TAKDIR YANG MENYAKITKAN! INI SALAH MU KARENA TELAH MENGHANCURKAN HIDUP KU!"

Akhirnya Yuuma mengeluarkan perkataan yang seharusnya tidak dia keluarkan.

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang meminta untuk dipungut dari tempat sampah itu?"

Lalu akhirnya Yuuma berpikir, pada akhirnya, dia sendirilah yang salah.

Kehidupannya adalah kesalahan.

"Keadilan tidak akan salah… KEADILAN―"

"Apanya yang keadilan?" Potong Bruno.

Bruno melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Apa kau sudah lupa dengan kelas filsafat mu dulu? Keadilan yang hakiki terjadi atas reaksi antara sebab-akibat. Ketika seseorang sudah mengatakan apa itu keadilan yang sebenarnya― Keadilan sudah hilang dari orang itu. Keadilan tidak muncul dari persepsi, keadilan muncul dari pemahaman intelektual dan pertimbangan objektif tanpa pandangan pribadi. Tidak ada keadilan yang harus diperjelas dengan kata-kata, disaat seseorang mengatakan keadilan dengan kata-katanya sendiri― Dia hanya bicara omong kosong."

"Apa kau merasa kalau yang kau lakukan ini salah? JAWAB AKU!" Tanya Yuuma.

"Tidak, aku tidak berpikir apa yang baik dan apa yang salah." Jawab Bruno.

Jawaban itu membuat Yuuma terkejut.

"Aku menyetujui mereka karena alasan penelitian. Alasan para _Tarrasque_ melakukan semua ini adalah demi energi."

"Energi? Tanya Yuuma.

"Bagi mereka, rasa sakit dan penderitaan adalah hal yang membuat mereka tetap hidup. _Tarrasque_ adalah makhluk astral yang tidak menyadari apa itu emosi, jadi semakin lama mereka akan semakin lemah dan mati karena stagnansi dalam jiwa mereka. Dengan merasuki tubuh manusia dan merasakan apa emosi itu sendiri mereka bisa mempertahankan kehidupan mereka, dan rasa sakit serta penderitaan adalah emosi yang paling besar pengaruhnya pada mereka. Hanya dengan emosi dari tubuh yang menjadi wadah mereka tidaklah cukup. Agar seluruh _Tarrasque_ yang masih tinggal di dimensi lain tetap bisa hidup juga, mereka yang ada di sini mengumpulkan emosi negative sebagai bentuk dari energi untuk mereka yang ada di dimensi lain." Jawab Bruno.

Dr. Farlo Bruno memberikan alasan sebenarnya kenapa para _Tarrasque_ melakukan permainan-permainan bodoh tersebut. Dia bahkan menjelaskan, kalau di dunia― Di setiap sudutnya, permainan yang sama terus berlanjut, menambang rasa takut, sedih dan sakit yang sama dari diri manusia. Perlahan-lahan, dan tanpa henti menarik semua emosi negatif manusia demi menopang kehidupan mereka sendiri.

Jelas sekali kalau semua itu adalah hal yang salah bagi Yuuma.

Bagi Yuuma, itu semua adalah kesalahan yang nyata.

"Apa kau mengerti?! Apa kau paham, kau telah melakukan hal yang buruk bagi manusia?! Apa kau tahu perasaan mereka yang dipermainkan?! Apa kau mengerti mereka yang harus kehilangan keinginan dan jati dirinya karena permainan ini?!"

Sayangnya, semua perkataan Yuuma ditepis.

"Hal yang buruk? Ini semua demi umat manusia."

"Ha?"

"Ini adalah pengorbanan yang diperlukan. Jika terus begini, manusia tidak akan pernah berkembang dan punah karena sesamanya. Permainan-permainan yang menurut mu konyol ini sebenarnya adalah proses seleksi bagi mereka yang berpotensi untuk menjadi pemimpin bagi manusia di masa depan. Mereka yang sanggup melewati penderitaan adalah jiwa terbagus yang sudah dipoles dengan baik. Bagi ku, ini adalah kesepatakan yang saling menguntungkan dengan para _Tarrasque_ itu." Kesepakatan menukar masa depan manusia dengan mengambil emosi negatif mereka dianggap menguntungkan bagi Bruno, itulah kenyataannya.

Ketika Yuuma mendengar apa yang sebenarnya menjadi tujuan ayah angkatnya, Yuuma tidak mampu lagi berpikir apa yang benar dan apa yang salah.

"Apa kau pikir itu hal yang benar?! Memangnya kau siapa, berani menentukan nasib umat manusia?!" Tanya Yuuma.

"Tidak, aku tidak berpikir benar atau salah dan aku tidak peduli dengan masa depan manusia. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang aku anggap perlu terlepas dari moralitas. Bagi seorang peneliti, mendapatkan sampel untuk diteliti adalah tujuan utama kami. Apa yang ingin aku capai adalah terciptanya lapangan penelitian walau untuk ratusan tahun mendatang. Tapi, jika hipotesa ku benar dan ras manusia terselamatkan nanti, aku yakin kau akan berterima kasih pada ku. Itupun jika kau masih hidup."

"Walau harus mengorbankan manusia― RAS MU SENDIRI? AKU TIDAK AKAN BERTERIMA KASIH ATAS APAPUN!"

Bruno tidak menjawab.

"KAU SALAH!"

"Yuuma―"

Bruno menghentikan ucapannya.

"― Kau benar-benar sampel yang jelek."

Yuuma terlihat kembali geram, dia mengangkat handgun-nya dan menembaki Bruno tanpa henti.

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Trang! Trang! Trang!

Kali ini semua peluru itu terpental.

"KENAPA?! KENAPA?! KENAPA?!"

Yuuma terus menembak, tetapi pelurunya terus terpental hingga habis.

 _"Kau disini? Shishishi~"_

Suara _Administrator_ terdengar di telinga Yuuma tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?"

 _"Ada sedikit masalah, bisa kau segera kembali? Shishishi~"_

Dr. Farlo Bruno berbalik membelakangi Yuuma yang tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi.

Sebelum pergi, Bruno memberikan sedikit nasihat.

"Wanita ini, sepertinya dia mengakses ingatan para Tarrasque melalui diri ku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, tapi kalau ingin dia selamat, kau harus bisa mencari cara untuk membuatnya sadar sesegera mungkin sebelum pikirannya rusak. Ah, lebih baik kau tinggalkan saja wanita ini, dia terlalu berpura-pura dan bermain seakan-akan dia adalah korban atas hal yang keji. Dia lebih buruk dari Mizki."

"Oh satu lagi, waspadai _Four-clover_ , jika kau masih ingin menang."

Bruno berjalan dengan santai, tubuhnya perlahan-lahan menjadi samar.

"Yuuma..."

Sebelum menghilang, satu kata terdengar.

― "Kau tidak lagi menarik" ―

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"Hmmm…"

Dell sedang terlihat bingung.

Tiba-tiba saja, sosok yang asing muncul di depanya dengan sosok lain yang Dell ketahui sebagai _Adminsitrator_. Setelah sosok itu terlihat jelas, Dell sadar kalau orang yang muncul di depannya adalah orang penting.

"Ah kau! Aku pernah melihat mu di televisi!"

"Sungguh menyenangkan mendengar aku terkenal di kalangan anak muda."

Honne Dell dan Farlo Bruno bertemu malam itu.

.

.

.

Sedangkan Yuuma.

Dia masih saja terdiam, dia bahkan tidak menghampiri Miku yang tergeletak lemas.

Kepalanya hanya memikirkan satu hal 'apa itu yang benar dan apa yang salah'.

Dia tidak memikirkan hal lain lagi, hanya topik itu yang berputar dan terus berputar di kepalanya. Lalu Yuuma berpikir lagi, apakah Miku memang hanya sebagai pengganti Mizki baginya?

Dia teringat kalau dia pernah berjanji melindungi Miku sebagai Miku, bukan Mizki.

Tetapi, apakah dia bisa melindungi orang yang tidak dia mengerti jati dirinya? Pernahkan Miku menceritakan keluarganya barang sedikit saja? Apakah dia pernah menceritakan alasan kenapa Mikuo membencinya?

Playing Victim.

Frasa itu terngiang di kepala Yuuma seperti bianglala, lambat tapi terus dan terus berputar. Akhirnya Yuuma berdiri dan mengambil handgun-nya kemudian menyimpannya lagi di tempatnya semula.

Dia berbalik dan mulai berjalan, meninggalkan Miku di sana.

Langkah demi langkahnya terasa sangat berat, sebuah gerakan lambat terjadi di tiap langkah yang ia lakukan. Bersamaan dengan itu, setiap langkah menjadi ribuan kata yang ia pikirkan dan membuatnya sakit kepala.

Tik

Tok

Tik

Tok

Suara itu menandakan detik yang terlewati bagi Yuuma.

Luka di pundaknya juga mulai terasa sakit lagi.

Akan tetapi.

"Haha, konyol."

Ucapan itu menjadi ucapan akhir sebelum ia melompat meninggalkan Miku sendirian di sana. Yuuma akhirnya hanya fokus pada satu hal.

Mengincari Mikuo dan memenangkan permainan ini.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

 _"Sebuah requiem dari kutukan dan anugerah membuat manusia lupa."_

 _"Akan apa tujuan yang sebenarnya ingin mereka capai."_

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Simpang keduapuluh selesai.

Karena sudah memasuki minggu akhir kuliah dan tugas yang menumpuk, tolong maafkan kalau terkadang fict ini delay 1 minggu. Susah juga bagi waktu kalau udah minggu akhir dan mepet puasa kaya gini. Banyak libur dan kelas pengganti, haha.

Apa yang akan Yuuma lakukan dan bagaimana nasib Miku? Akankah cinta mereka bersatu? Tunggu kelanjutannya di chapter berikutnya! #PLAK

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan~

Best Regards,

Aprian


End file.
